Grey's Anatomy:One Tree Hill Style Season 1
by paceysnumber1
Summary: Basically What The Title Says.... Im Sorry If It Dissapoints You.... McStizzie Addek MerDer
1. Characters

**AN: For this story Derek's last name is going to be Sloan **

**AN2: Some characters from One Tree Hill will remain in here due to the fact that there are not enough characters in Grey's Anatomy and not enough is known about character backgrounds (ex: Mark's Parents names aren't known so they will be either made up or remain as OTH Nathans Parents names) **

**Grey's Anatomy One Tree Hill Style:**

**Characters:**

**Lucas Scott: Derek Sloan**

**Nathan Scott: Mark Sloan**

**Haley James: Izzie Stevens**

**Brooke Davis: Meredith Grey**

**Peyton Sawyer: Addison Montgomery**

**Marvin "Mouth" McFadden: George O'Malley**

**Antwon "Skills" Taylor: Alex Karev**

**Brian "Whitey" Durham: Richard Webber**

**Bevin Mirskey: Lexie Mirskey (her last name is changed because she can't be related to Meredith)**

**Dan Scott: Dan Sloan**

**Deb Scott:**** Deb Sloan**

**Karen Roe: ****Carolyn Shepherd**

**Keith Scott: Keith Sloan**


	2. Pilot

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY COMPUTER IF I DID McStizzie WOULD HAVE HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO

PILOT

[In the gym]

DAN: Mark. Remember, 20 shots -- no less.

MARK: Got it, dad.

DAN: Quit yakking and warm up.

[ At the Game: Cheers and applause ]

Announcer: Basket by Mark Sloan! He really looks sharp out there tonight. And now a steal by the ravens. They'll go on the offensive. Coach Richard Webber urges them on. Tim Smith -- he's got Sloan! And he hammers it home! ! He's already got 14 of the Ravens' 17 points tonight. Turn around jumper

Announcer: Mark Sloan! We haven't seen talent like this since his father, Dan, played for webber. Here's Sloan again -- another one! It's all Mark Sloan!

GEORGE: And here he is, ladies and gentlemen, Derek Sloan. What's happening, baby? 137 and 3 going into tonight's contest.

JUNK: He sucks.

GEORGE: And as a special bonus, we're joined in the booth by Junk Moreti.

JUNK: You don't have a booth.

JIMMY: Actually, he's 138 and 3 -- Derek.

JUNK: Jeez, Edwards, but you can't remember to run a bar of soap under your pits? You smell bad, man. You're ripe.

COACH: You guys are stinking up the place! Time-out! Time-out! Get in here! Ravens! Come on, hustle, hustle, hustle! Just what in the hell is going on out there?

MARK: Webber, relax. We're up by 9.

COACH: Tim...Go in for Mark. All right, let's get out there and act like we've played the game before.

Player: Ravens on 3. 1, 2, 3. Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Go!

COACH: What have I told you about that? I don't care if we're up by 5 or 50. I'm still the coach. It's still my team.

MARK: Whatever you need to believe.

[back at the park]

GEORGE: Derek Sloan with the ball. And he currently nurses a big winning streak. Come on. 14-13, game point for team Sloan. Oh!

[The scene switches back and forth between the park and the Gym]

ANNOUNCER: And the hawks pull within one. And you have to wonder where is Mark Sloan?

COACH: Go on.

MEREDITH: Let's go, Mark! Don't bother showering tonight.

GEORGE: For those of you at home, Derek wears his black shorts tonight with his traditional white high-tops.

Jimmy: He is currently playing without a shoe contract, george.

ANNOUNCER: Under 20 seconds to go, and it's all tied up. Fasten your seat belts, folks. We're going down to the wire. Stolen by Mark Sloan! The ravens have it! They're gonna hold on 10 seconds remaining on the clock. Now five!

GEORGE: Derek flashes in the paint. Fergie finds one on the wing.

ANNOUNCER: Sloan for the game!

GEORGE: Sloan for the game!

[ Mark and the team are in a school bus with Mark driving. Meredith is driving and not paying attention to the road]

BOY: you, tell me we didn 't just steal a school bus, 'cause this feels like we just stole a school bus.

MARK: Dude, we just borrowed it, all right?

GIRL: So, Mark, where's Meredith?

MARK: Who knows? Why?

[ Train whistle blows as the bus approaches. Mark is kissing the girl and doesn't see it. ]

[ bell clanging, train whistle blows ]

BOY: look out!

[ Girls screaming ]

[ tires screech as the bus stops- a police siren sounds]

[ tires screech as Meredith almost hits Derek]

[ basketball bouncing ]

[The next day at the police station]

Officer: some of your parents see this latest incident as tomfoolery, a little prank. Personally, I see a little breaking and entering. Chief Wayman sees possession and consumption by minors and a smidgen of grand theft auto. That said, I think it's time we send a message. The following players were not involved and will not be reprimanded -- Jake Jagielski, Ruben Gutierrez, Tim smith, and Mark Sloan. As for the rest of you, all players involved are suspended from extracurricular activities, specifically basketball, for the rest of the season.

[Dan starts an argument with the coach]

DAN: So, you just walk away.

COACH: Well, well. Dan Sloan.

DAN: Half the team suspended, Mark triple-teamed the rest of the season, and you say nothing.

COACH: The inmates will not run the asylum.

DAN: You're despicable, you know that? Letting the dreams of this team just vanish. You're full of crap.

COACH: It comes with old age, constipation.

[back in the park]

JUNK: You guys remember Tom Dugan from grade school?

DEREK: He used to live next door to you, right?

JUNK: Some guy snapped him with a wet towel, and he lost one of his testicles.

DEREK: Come on.

ALEX: Okay, junk.

JUNK: Just saying what I heard.

ALEX: Anyway, man, what you reading these days?

DEREK: Steinbeck -- "the winter of our discontent."

ALEX: Let me hear some.

DEREK: Nah.

ALEX: Come on, dog. You know I be reading vicariously through you.

[The game stops as Meredith drives by]

JUNK: Meredith Grey. You seen her webcam? In her bedroom -- I hear she's naked on it, like, all the time.

[ Laughter ]

what? I hear things.

DEREK: You know, I saw her the other night. She almost ran me over, of course.

BOY: Yeah, she pretty fine, huh?

DEREK: Ah, she's all right.

DEREK: Just shoot for teams, all right?

[Back at the café]

DEREK: Hey, mom.

CAROLYN : Hey, hon. Mmm.

DEREK: It smells good in here. Did you change your hair?

CAROLYN :If by "change" you mean "dragged a brush through it," then yeah.

DEREK: Well, it looks nice.

CAROLYN : Thank you.

IZZIE: The magazine pages are sticky again. Little pervs.

IZZIE: Oh, hey, Derek. You been reading this?

DEREK: Is that the "why do I hang out with these people?" Issue, because you're on the cover of that, right?

IZZIE: No, actually, it's the "my best friend is an idiot" issue, and there you are.

[ Scoffs ]

CAROLYN : Izzie, would you like to join us?

IZZIE: Hell, yes.

CAROLYN : So, honey, how was your day?

IZZIE: Good, thanks.

IZZIE: " Good" is relative, considering a third of the world is starving, which does not change the fact that I am clumsy as hell. Did I tell you that i fell down today? Yeah, slipped off the curb, face down, butt in the air.

Too graphic? Sorry. I'll just be quiet.

CAROLYN : So, I got something for you, Derek.

IZZIE: Actually, I found it. Not that I was looking for something specifically, which implies some hideous sort of "Joey loves Dawson " scenario and completely creep me out, but, you know, we saw it, and...

IZZIE: Well, give him the book.

DEREK: Wow. "Julius Caesar."

CAROLYN : "There's a tide in the affairs of men" -- or something like that.

DEREK: Nice. Thank you, guys. Thank you very much.

IZZIE: Whatever. That's what you're into.

[ In the coaches office]

[ chuckles ]

COACH: well, well, Keith Sloan. What do you know?

KEITH: How you doing, Webber?

COACH: Take a load off.

KEITH: You, uh, you got a second?

COACH: Oh, I got a lot of seconds. Or haven't you heard?

KEITH: Oh, yeah, I heard.

[Keith takes out a flask and offers the coach a drink]

COACH: Just a little. A little more. That's good. That's good. I saw your little brother today -- Danny. He called me "despicable." Said I crush the dreams of young men.

KEITH: was he talking about himself or Mark, do you think?

COACH: Both, I suppose. Hey, what did you average when you played for me?

KEITH: Oh, about 5,006 beers a night.

[ Laughs ]

COACH: well, at least you were consistent.

KEITH: Yeah, you gotta give me that. Hey, you know, uh... Derek plays.

COACH: Derek? Oh. Oh, Dan's other son.

KEITH: Well, Carolyn 's son. Dan's on the birth certificate, but they never got married.

COACH: Where does he play?

KEITH: Uh...This park down by the river.

COACH: Oh, come on, Keith . If the kid had any promise, he'd be in the gym with the real players.

KEITH: Like Mark, you mean? Come on, coach. Just take a little drive with me.

[At the park]

GEORGE: Derek is on fire tonight. How do you say "hot" in French?

BOY: Flambé.

GEORGE: Derek is flambé. Fergie finds Derek, who takes out junk again.

BOY: They never learn, george.

KEITH: That's what I'm talking about.

COACH: All right, and I'm not saying I am. Why put him through that?

KEITH: Because he should know that he's good -- not just playground good, but good, period. He could use that in his life.

COACH: We could all use that in our lives.

KEITH: Yeah. But we had our chance.

COACH: So, you and Carolyn -- are you, uh... Friends.

KEITH: Um... You know, I'm the kid's uncle, and I'm in their lives. It is what it is.

COACH: I remember when Dan told me Carolyn was pregnant right after their senior year I told him he should honor his scholarship and go to college.

KEITH: I'll tell you one thing -- you did Carolyn a favor. And Derek, too. Now maybe you can do me one.

[In Meredith's room]

MARK: What are you wasting your time at now?

MEREDITH: I didn't hear you come in.

MARK: Oh, imagine that. You know nobody listens to this crap.

MEREDITH: So, I waited for you tonight.

MARK: Yeah, the guys wanted to tip a few.

MEREDITH: And you didn't even think to let me know?

MARK: That's why I came by. You want to come?

MEREDITH: With the guys?

MARK: And me.

MEREDITH: And the guys.

[ Sighs ]

MARK: you know what, Meredith? I'm getting really tired of this. I came here to spend time with you.

MEREDITH: Yeah, me and half the team.

MARK: You want to be a bitch? That's cool. Just listen to your loser rock, and I'll see you tomorrow.

MEREDITH: How about you don't see me tomorrow?

MARK: Like I don't have other options.

MARK: Look, I'm sorry. Meredith, I'm really sorry. It's just a lot of these guys got suspended, so it's like this stupid bonding thing. Look, I wish it was just you and me. But I was hoping you'd come anyway -- make it a lot more bearable, okay?

[The coach enters a classroom, where Derek, Mark, and Meredith are]

COACH: Sloan.

MARK: What's up, coach?

COACH: Not you. You.

[points to Derek]

You-

[points to Mark]

read a book or something.

[The coach and Derek are talking in the gym]

COACH: Nice, isn't it? A lot of people like their gyms loud. I like mine like this -- quiet, clean... Kind of like a church. A lot of praying done here, anyway. You played ball in grade school. Why'd you quit?

DEREK:I didn't.

COACH: What, four guys in the park? That's not exactly basketball.

DEREK: Then what do you think we're doing out there?

COACH:I don't know. Planning a bank job? Look, I've got an opening in my lineup, varsity. Chance of a lifetime. What do you say?

DEREK:I say those people that pray here are wasting their time. God doesn't watch sports.

[Back in the park]

ALEX: Were you gonna tell us, man?

DEREK: It's nothing.

ALEX: Webber asked you to play on the team, and it's nothing?

DEREK: It's nothing 'cause I'm not playing -- not with those guys.

ALEX: Derek, man, I've been guarding you almost every night since we was 12 years old, right?

DEREK: And I won how many games?

ALEX: It just seems like a waste to me, man.

DEREK: Well, it doesn't to me. Don't you guys ever think that maybe we belong here?

ALEX:No. We belong here. You've never belonged here.

DEREK: Thanks a lot, alex. Just shoot for teams.

ALEX: Yo, Derek, man, you know you're one of my best friends, right? Ain't nothing never gonna change that, man. But keep it real. We ain't shooting for teams. We're shooting to be your excuse. And I ain't about to be a part of that, man.

[As Derek comes home, he sees a package. He opens it and it's a uniform. He is trying it on as his mom walks in.]

DEREK: Somebody left it at the door.

CAROLYN : Take it off.

[Carolyn goes outside, and Derek follows]

DEREK: Mom, you okay?

CAROLYN : Yeah.

CAROLYN : Do you know who left it?

DEREK: Coach Durham, probably. He asked me to play.

CAROLYN : Maybe you should.

[ Chuckles ]

DEREK: you sound like Alex. Those guys refused to play today. They said they didn't want to be my excuse.

CAROLYN : How'd you feel about that?

DEREK: Honestly? I was pissed. Those guys are supposed to be my friends.

CAROLYN : They are your friends.

[She shows him a picture of himself as a boy, with a basketball]

CAROLYN : Do you remember that?

DEREK: My first leather basketball. That was the year that alex' father told us there was no Santa Claus.

CAROLYN : Yeah, and I tried to talk you out of it.

[ Chuckles ]

CAROLYN : then you said something I'll never forget. You said you felt bad for the kids who never figured it out, because when they grew up and had kids of their own, there wouldn't be any gifts on Christmas morning. You're a good kid, Derek. But sometimes I feel like you're sitting out your life on account of me, and I don't want that for you. My past is not your future, okay?

[Mark is lifting weights when his dad comes in]

DAN: What are you slinging?

MARK: About 160.

DAN: Give me that. Your mom called. She won't be back --what do you know about Webber inviting...

MARK: Your son to play?

DAN: Don't call him that.

MARK: He's got our last name, dad.

DAN: The fact that he shares your last name is only wishful thinking on his mother's part. We were young -- summer after high school. We made a mistake.

MARK: You made a mistake, all right. I mean, this guy's a zombie.

DAN: Okay.

MARK: Look, it's kind of screwed up, all right? People talk about it.

[ Grunts ]

DAN: get out of there.

[Dan takes the weights]

DAN: I want you to go to this kid, encourage him not to play.

MARK: I'm not afraid of him, dad.

DAN: Well, you should be. We've worked too hard to have anyone coming in now, disrupting the offense, taking away shots. Anyway, this has more to do with Webber and me than you.

MARK: Why do you say that?

DAN: It's a long story. If you want, I'll tell you someday. But for now, I want you to go to this kid and talk to him and trust me when I tell you, Mark, there's a bigger picture here -- and this kid's not in it.

[Mark is talking to his friends]

BOY: So, your pops finally mentioned the bastard spawn, huh? They say he's got game. Maybe we could use him.

MARK: Please. I can get us to the state championship with three blind guys and a cripple, which is practically what I got with you and what's left.

BOY: So, where are we going?

MARK: Let's go to the park.

[Dan and his friend go to the park to watch Derek play]

MARK: Nice shot. Think you can hit that against a double team, down by 2, packed house telling you you suck? How about just two people telling you you suck?

DEREK: What do you want?

MARK: What do I want? What do you want, man? I mean, other than my girlfriend and my spot in the lineup, huh? None of us want you on the team, man. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you. --but here's the deal. --You and me, one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back in your little hole and you remember your place in all this. Time and place, baby. Time and place.

[Dan walks off]

IZZIE: So, Mark challenged you. Are you gonna play him?

DEREK:I don't know. It's not like I have anything to prove.

IZZIE: But don't you just want to show him sometimes -- oh, damn!

[A flock of birds fly in front of Derek and Izzie]

IZZIE: What is up?!

IZZIE: I was attacked by a flock of crows last week! I'm totally serious!

DEREK: by the way, it's a murder.

IZZIE: What?

DEREK: More than one crow is a murder

IZZIE: I don't know what the hell you're talking about.

DEREK:A parliament of owls, an exultation of larks, a murder of crows.

IZZIE: I think that is why people think you're weird, right there.

[ Chuckles ]

DEREK: ah, man. I would like to show him sometimes, though, what a mistake he's made.

IZZIE: Dan?

DEREK: Mostly for mom... And...Sometimes for me.

IZZIE: So, Derek, what are ravens -- I mean, more than one?

DEREK: An unkindness.

[Meredith's car breaks down. Keith and Derek are working on a car at the shop]

KEITH: Why wouldn't you play?

DEREK:I do play -- every night.

KEITH: It's not the same, Derek.

DEREK: Why? What makes it less of a game if people don't see it?

KEITH: I'll tell you why. When I was a kid, my father took me to Raleigh to see David Thompson play. I was 9 years old. I couldn't have cared less about basketball. But when Thompson stepped on the court, he was so young, so quick, and just so graceful that I was mesmerized. I couldn't take my eyes off him until late in the game, and I look up at my dad, and he's got tears in his eyes. 14,000 strangers and my father's crying because he's so beautiful. He played with such poetry that he made us feel like we were a part of it. You have a gift, Derek, and it's a crime not to let people see it, to hide it in the park. It's a damn shame. That's why.

[The phone rings]

KEITH:Keith 's body shop and towing.

[Derek goes to tow Meredith's car]

DEREK: That's me inside your head.

MEREDITH: What?

DEREK: NOFX.

That's me inside your head it's the lyrics from –

MEREDITH: I know the song.

[ Meredith uses her cell phone]

MEREDITH: Mark...It's me. All right, well, listen, my car broke down. You're gonna have to come pick me up. So leave the gym. Listen, it'll take you, like, 10 minutes. I'm on River Road around the curve. Well, sucks to be you.

DEREK: Listen, are you sure you got a ride? I mean, I can wait if you want.

MEREDITH: Yeah, that's what I want. Listen, have your dad call me with an estimate.

DEREK: My uncle?

MEREDITH: If that's your story.

DEREK: Can I ask you a question?

MEREDITH: It's a free country.

DEREK: Why are you a cheerleader? No offense or anything, but you're about the least cheery person I know.

[Dan comes to see Keith at the shop]

DAN: Keith ! Hey! Hey, how you been, big brother?

KEITH: Not bad. How about you?

DAN: Good, good. Dealership's good. I sent you some business not long ago.

KEITH: Oh, yeah, I, uh... I meant to call you and thank you for that.

DAN: Yeah. Well, we're all busy, right? Right.

[Meredith is still waiting]

DEREK: Come on. Let me give you a ride. I'll let you insult me.

MEREDITH: First of all, you don't know me. Second of all, you don't know me. God, why are guys such jerks?!

DEREK: Guys or Mark?

MEREDITH: Him. You.

DEREK: I don't know. We share the same father.

MEREDITH: Yeah, I heard that. He's kind of an #%$. So that must suck, having to see him around.

DEREK: For my mom. I never knew him.

MEREDITH: But she told you he was your dad?

DEREK: Yeah, eventually. We used to play in junior leagues together -- me and Mark.

MEREDITH: Basketball?

DEREK: Yeah, and I loved it, and I was good at it. You ever have something that you knew that you were better at than almost anybody else?

MEREDITH: Sex. --- Joke.

DEREK: Anyway...Guys kept teasing me about it, about how Mark's dad was my dad, too. So I asked my mom, and she said he wasn't. But I get home, and I hear her crying in her room. I knew it was true. So I never went back. I told my mom it was because I didn't want to have to see his face. But... It was mostly because... I didn't want her to have to.

[ Sighs ]

MEREDITH: So, why'd you just tell me all that? I mean, we don't even know each other.

DEREK: Maybe that's the point.

[At the shop]

DAN: Mark's got a shot here, Keith -- a real future.

KEITH: A real future. Let me ask you something. Do you ever even think about Derek' future? Do you ever think about that?

DAN: I can't change the fact this kid exists. If I could, I would. The truth is, I told Carolyn I'd take care of it. But she --

[ keys jingle as Derek walks in- he throws the key and runs out ]

[ basketball bouncing- Derek confronts Mark ]

DEREK: tomorrow night, at the riverfront. But if I win, I'm gonna want something else.

[At the car dealership, Carolyn comes to see Dan]

DAN: I love that car. I love that car. My wife's got that car. I'm guessing you're not car shopping.

CAROLYN : He's a boy who wants to play basketball, reluctantly. I find it horrifying and amusing it takes something as simple as that to bring you around.

DAN: I'm only thinking of the kid.

CAROLYN : You have no right to think of him, not today or any other day of his life.

DAN: Are you finished?

CAROLYN : I haven't even started. We've asked nothing of you, and you have delivered in fine fashion. I'll expect that to continue. If Derek decides to play, you'll do nothing. Anything else might make me angry and detract from the pleasant, cordial side you see now.

DAN: You know, I know your son doesn't exactly fit in, but Mark is all-state, and I'm not sure why you'd want to humiliate your kid like that.

CAROLYN : You're right, Dan. I'd rather not humiliate him. You've done that enough. Mark.

[At home, Dan sees Mark has a pierced nipple]

MARK: What's up, dad?

DAN: If I wanted a daughter, I'd adopt one.

MARK: So you could abandon her, too? Just a joke, dad.

DAN: Yeah. And this bet tonight -- is that a joke, too? Or would you really quit the team? You have everything to lose here and nothing to gain.

MARK: Sometimes what you call "everything," I call "nothing."

DAN: I just think it's best if you don't do this, Mark. We'll find another way.

MARK: No. Dad, I do a lot of stuff for you -- almost everything.

But I'm gonna do this for me.

[Meredith walks out of Mark's room wearing a towel]

MEREDITH: Hi, Mr. Sloan.

[Keith and Carolyn are talking]

CAROLYN : So, I would have preferred a warning shot on this one -- something to let me know what was coming with Derek.

KEITH: Yeah, that's fair enough. But you should see him play, Carolyn . I mean, it's like -- it's like poetry, you know? And he's gonna be fine.

CAROLYN : Yeah, I know. Do you ever wonder about it, Keith -- how we got to this?

KEITH: Hanging out in the old cafe, lamenting the past, Izzie listening in from behind?

IZZIE: I am not listening. Okay, I was. I am.

KEITH: Right.

[ Chuckles ]

I just wondered how we got here so fast.

CAROLYN : I don't know. When I see Derek in high school, it all seems like a blink of an eye. But otherwise, it seems like it's been forever.

[Meredith joins Derek on the roof, and turns the lights on]

DEREK: Wow.

MEREDITH: Yeah.

DEREK: This place looks great.

MEREDITH: Thanks. I just finished putting up the lights. Miniature golf is never going to be the same. your mom is worried. She's downstairs with Keith picking through her past.

DEREK: Do you think I'm being selfish playing Mark?

MEREDITH: Do you?

DEREK: A little bit. I mean, if I walked away, then my mom wouldn't be downstairs worried about it now.

IZZIE: You know, I don't say things like this very often 'cause it sounds weird, but... You're a really good guy, and I'm glad we're friends. But you and your mom worry too damn much.

[Back at the park, George is getting ready to announce the game]

GEORGE: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to an historic night of basketball. I'm George McFadden, along with my gamey partner, Jimmy Edwards, and, Jimmy, we're in for a treat tonight.

JIMMY: And who doesn't love a treat, George? I know I do -- s'mores, ice cream, cake.

MEREDITH: So, if you're not doing it for your dad, then why are you doing it?

MARK: You wouldn't get it. I guess not.

MEREDITH: So what if this guy plays? Are you really that threatened?

MARK: I'm not threatened By anyone.

MEREDITH: Well, then, why do it? To prove okay, so, what if he wins? What does he get?

MARK: He gets you.

[ Spectators talking indistinctly ]

GEORGE: just moments before the stroke of 12:00, and still no Mark Sloan.

JIMMY: The natives are getting restless, George, judging by the crowd that envelops our booth.

JUNK: You don't have a booth.

GEORGE: Junk Moreti joins us now. Junk, you care to make a prediction?

JUNK: I predict you guys will be the two biggest morons out here.

GEORGE: And it looks like Mark Sloan has arrived, driven by car right onto the court. Crowd:

[ Chanting ]

Mark! Mark!

Boy: by the way, I hope you don't mind, but I told a few people.

[ Chanting continues ]

[ cheers and applause as the game starts]

BOY: come on, let's go, ba

Boy: ! Let's go, Mark!

[ Spectators cheer ]

GEORGE: okay, folks, here we go -- 15 by ones. Make it, take it, win by one, and you can feel the intensity in the air.

MARK: You ready for this?

DEREK: Why not?

MARK: It's your life.

DEREK: Yeah. It is.

GEORGE: Oh-ho! A 25-footer rips the silk like Jimmy Edwards in a size 3 dress.

MARK: D Go ahead, man. I'll give you that all night.

[ Cheers and applause ]

DEREK: what happened to all night?

MARK: Is that all you got, man? If that's all you got, this is over.

GEORGE: Yeah! All right!

JIMMY: This looks to be a battle, George. Uhh! Yeah! Yeah!

[The game goes on with both boys making great shots. Mark elbows Derek in the face]

DEREK: No foul. Basket counts. Besides... You won't score again.

GEORGE: Oh, the basket counts, and it's 14-12, game point for Mark. He could win it all right here. Mark for the win. Holy crap!

[Derek makes an unbelievable block]

GEORGE: Did you see that?! Someday men will write stories about that block. Children will be named after it. Argentinean women will weep for it. Derek gets a basket, and he's down by one.

MARK: You're down by one, man. Don't choke now.

GEORGE: Another dagger, and it's all tied up! I think I'm gonna puke.

CROWD: Come on, Mark! Come on, shut him down, Mark!

GEORGE: This is it, folks -- no going back now. The next basket wins it.

MARK: He's never mentioned you, man --not once in all these years.

DEREK: This is for my mom.

[Derek makes the winning shot!]

GEORGE: Derek for the win! It's good! It's good! Derek Sloan takes it 15-14, and there is bedlam and delirium and felicity for all!

MEREDITH: So, what did you bet?

DEREK: I win Mark stays on the team

MEREDITH: why?

DEREK: Because it's the last thing he wants. And anyway, it's not about him.

[Mark comes back]

MARK: Meredith.

DEREK: I'll be seeing you.

[Scenes switch back and forth between all the main characters as we hear Derek' voice]

DEREK: There is a tide in the affairs of men... Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune...

MARK: Don't worry, dad. Your dreams are still safe. ...

DEREK: But omitted, and the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and miseries... On such a full sea are we now afloat... ...And we must take the current when it serves... ...Or lose the ventures before us.

[In the final scene, Derek enters the gym. Everyone stops playing and stares at him. The scene pans out, and to the park]

AN: Okay I know I'm just copying the script but I thought I'd try something small first. Let me know what you think and please tell me if I made any errors in the renames.


	3. Places You Have Come to Fear the Most

**1.02 The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most**

[PLAYGROUND COURT. A boat passes by]

GEORGE: Be Nice, be nice, put it in there. There you go.

[Cut to DEREK]

ALEX: Derek, Derek, what up dawg? Check this out. You shoot this one. See what you got.

[DEREK shoots and the ball goes in]

ALEX: Ahh!

GEORGE: Come on, let's move!

ALEX: Time to go, baby.

JIMMY: Six-thirty, Derek!

DEREK: Oh, come on guys, you don't gotta come. It's just a game.

ALEX: Right. Webber asked you to play on the team.

JUNK: And Mark threatens you.

GEORGE: You beat him right here one on one, you join the team.

ALEX: And now it's the first game and we aint gotta come? Um-um. We goin'. This game is for all of us.

[ALEX tosses DEREK the ball. DEREK catches it and looks at his friends]

JIMMY: Go Derek!

[A truck goes by CAROLYN 'S CAFÉ. Everyone in it is chanting 'Ravens.' CAROLYN 'S behind the counter and KEITH walks over]

KEITH: Carolyn ! You ready to go?

CAROLYN : Oh. I'm not going. I decided to stay open. I could use the business.

KEITH: You talk to Derek about this?

CAROLYN : No. But he'll understand.

KEITH: Carolyn -

IZZIE: [Interrupting, at the door] She doesn't want to go. She doesn't want to see her high school sweetheart slash your brother Dan slash the jerk who abandoned Derek slash the father of Mark, the team's star player slash my wrists if I hear this story again. Let's go.

[KEITH looks at Carolyn as he steps backward toward IZZIE]

KEITH: I think you're making a mistake.

[KEITH and IZZIE leave, leaving CAROLYN to look after them, upset]

[THE SLOAN HOUSE. DAN and MARK are walking as DAN talks]

DAN: Webber can put this kid on the team, he can put him in the game, but he can't put him in your game. So shut him out. And shut down the opposition. You've got Broner tonight. They're good so be ready.

MARK: Alright.

[LOCKER ROOM. MARK walks in, smashing fists with a friend. He reaches his locker and glares at DEREK. WEBBER walks in]

WEBBER: Sloan!

[MARK looks up. WEBBER holds up a hand in a 'stop' gesture to MARK, the crooks his finger toward DEREK. DEREK follows WEBBER into his office]

TIM: I can't believe the #%$ spawn's on our team.

MARK: For now…

[WEBBER'S OFFICE]

WEBBER: You nervous?

DEREK: A little bit.

WEBBER: Good. You ought to be.

[WEBBER hands DEREK a white and blue jersey]

WEBBER: Just do what you've been doing all week in practice. You'll be fine.

[HALLWAY OUTSIDE WEBBER'S OFFICE. As DEREK exits, JIMMY and GEORGE walk toward him. JIMMY'S wearing a shirt]

GEORGE: Derek! You mind if we get a few words before your first game?

JIMMY: Yeah. We're going to put it on the internet. .

GEORGE: Yeah. We're going to have a web cast and everything.

[WEBBER walks out]

WEBBER: What the hell is this?

GEORGE: Well, we have this website.

JIMMY: Yeah, we're sports announcers.

WEBBER: Not in here, you're not. The locker room's closed. No… media.

GEORGE: Dude, did you hear that? We're media.

JIMMY: Not just media. Banned media.

[GEORGE and JIMMY laugh happily and walk away. DEREK looks after them, mildly entertained]

[LOCKER ROOM. The team's lined up, about to exit. They're chanting]

TEAM: They don't wanna what! Or we're gonna what! Or what! Or what!

WEBBER: Alright. Let's take the court.

TEAM: Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Ravens! Ravens!

[DEREK is toward the end of the line. He's not chanting. Neither is, MARK, who's behind him]

MARK: Want my world? You've got it.

[DEREK and MARK walk out, almost side by side, and from a back view, the 'Sloan' on each of their jerseys is emphasized]

[THE GYM. The players are warming up. DAN walks onto the bleachers behind KEITH and IZZIE. He pats KEITH on the shoulder]

DAN: Keith! Hey. Finally came to see your nephew play, huh, big brother?

KEITH: Yeah. I guess you can say that.

[KEITH and IZZIE share a look]

[ON THE COURT. MARK shoots a basket and gets it in. The camera cuts to the audience, where GEORGE and JIMMY are sitting]

GEORGE: Tonight, Derek Sloan plays his first game for the Tree Hill Ravens.

JIMMY: That's right, George. Now, the Ravens are 5 and O. But this is their first game following the suspension of six varsity players.

[DEREK shoots a basket. DAN is in the bleachers behind him]

DAN: Son!

[DEREK turns around. DAN and DEREK stare at each other uncomfortably until MARK runs over and throws a basketball at DEREK]

MARK: Wake up.

[A whistle blows]

WEBBER: All right, come on in. Hustle, hustle!

[MEREDITH and another cheerleader are standing on the edge of the gym]

CHEERLEADER: So that's the boy that beat Mark?

[MEREDITH nods]

CHEERLEADER: Well, he's good from behind.

[THE HUDDLE]

TIM: Ravens on three. One! Two! Three!

TEAM: Ravens

WEBBER: Derek, relax. Destiny has a way of finding you.

[ON THE COURT. A black circle with overlapping blue letters T and H outlined in white. MARK and another guy battle for control of the ball during the toss off. The ball goes flying. Cut to the audience]

DAN: Come on, Mark.

KEITH: Lets go.

IZZIE: Come on.

[DEREK goes to catch the ball and narrowly misses hitting MEREDITH with it]

MEREDITH: Nice hands.

DEREK: Nice legs.

[DEREK runs back to the game, leaving MEREDITH surprised. As DEREK runs by him, DAN watches]

KEITH: Lets see some game!

[An opponent has the ball and DEREK is unable to stop the opposing team from scoring a basket. WEBBER and DAN shake their heads]

MARK: Hey, which side you on?

[MEREDITH and the other CHEERLEADER to continue to cheer]

MEREDITH: Go Ravens!

[DEREK is thrown the ball. He goes to shoot and misses. KEITH and IZZIE wince. He tries again and misses again. DAN grins. After the third time, MARK grabs the ball and shoots it in]

DAN: [Clapping] Go Mark.

[A whistle blows]

WEBBER: Out! [Pause] Good.

[DEREK walks over]

WEBBER: It's not your night, son.

[DEREK sits down on the bench and MARK runs by]

MARK: Start taking notes, punk.

[THEME SONG]

[A CAR. MEREDITH and MARK are making out. MARK starts laughing]

MARK: What? I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Hey, I'm sorry.

[They start kissing again, but MARK laughs again. MEREDITH moves away]

MEREDITH: Unbelievable.

MARK: What? Meredith, did you see how bad he sucked?

MEREDITH: So?

MARK: He was horrible. I've never seen a guy play so bad.

MEREDITH: And you enjoyed that?

MARK: Well, hell yeah. Didn't you?

[MEREDITH looks away]

MARK: What is this, Meredith? Do you like this guy or something?

[MEREDITH laughs, moving toward MARK]

MEREDITH: You mean more than my boyfriend who I'm trying to make out with right now?

MARK: Well go put some ice on it. You ever think I might want to talk?

[MEREDITH moves back]

MEREDITH: No, you don't. You want to celebrate a public humiliation and I'm sorry, that's a little played out.

MARK: Oh and being with you isn't?

[MEREDITH glares at him and gets out of the car]

MARK: Oh, Meredith, come on, I was joking.

[MEREDITH walks away and MARK rolls down the window]

MARK: Are you getting in the car? [Pause] Please?

[She still doesn't budge]

MARK: Fine.

[MARK throws her pompoms out the window]

MARK: Take your lame music too.

[He throws her CDs out as well.]

MARK: And have a nice walk home.

[MARK drives away]

MEREDITH: [Screaming after him] Damnit, Mark! That CD was hard to find. It's an import.

[CAROLYN 'S CAFÉ. Someone knocks]

CAROLYN : It's open.

[KEITH walks in]

KEITH: Hey.

CAROLYN : Is he okay?

KEITH: I don't know. I didn't see him afterward. [Pause] You should've been there.

CAROLYN : Well, you shouldn't have gone to Webber.

KEITH: I thought you supported this.

CAROLYN : I support Derek. I didn't have much of a choice after you went and got him on the team, did I?

KEITH: What's going on?

CAROLYN : I should've been there. I thought I was over it, Keith, I really did. Maybe I've just been hiding. Just, I can't go back there. The place knows too much.

[CAROLYN looks up]

[PLAYGROUND COURT. DEREK is trying to shoot some hoops, but failing to do so.]

MEREDITH: I guess misery really does love company.

[DEREK turns around to see MEREDITH]

DEREK: What are you doing here?

MEREDITH: Actually, I'm not here. I was never here.

[MEREDITH starts to walk away]

DEREK: You know, I shoot the ball and it goes in. I don't ask questions, I don't think about it. It's just the way it is.

MEREDITH: Or the way it was.

DEREK: Yeah.

MEREDITH: Derek, it's just a game. Who cares if the entire school, most of your friends and half the town saw you suck.

DEREK: So… you've clearly come to cheer me up.

[MEREDITH smiles]

DEREK: Want a ride?

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. DAN'S watching a tape of the game when MARK walks in]

DAN: Mark!

[MARK comes over to DAN]

DAN: Look at this. What did you do there?

MARK: I was double teamed, so I found the open man.

DAN: Wrong. You gave up a scoring opportunity in the post.

MARK: What? Dad, I was double teamed. I scored 28 points.

DAN: 30 points would've looked better to the scouts, don't you think? [Pause] Go to sleep. You look winded in the fourth quarter. We'll go for a run together in the morning.

[MARK starts to walk away]

MARK: You wonder why Mom extends those business trips.

[OUTSIDE OF MEREDITH'S HOUSE. The truck pulls to a stop]

MEREDITH: Look, you mind if I ask you a question?

DEREK: Shoot.

MEREDITH: Why'd you decide to do it? Join the team? 'Cause you don't exactly fit in here, do you?

DEREK: The game, I guess. I love the game.

MEREDITH: Right. The same reason I cheer. It's all a big game. Why not just stay on the playground? Why join the varsity?

DEREK: Because I want to know if I'm good.

MEREDITH: Well, if you ask my opinion, we all just wasted a perfectly good evening. You, me, and everybody else in there.

DEREK: Then why do you do it? I mean, do you really like it or not?

MEREDITH: If I say that I liked it, then I'm just another cheerleader. But if I say that I hate it, then I'm either a liar or a fraud. Either way I lose.

[MEREDITH goes to get out]

MEREDITH: Do you want to come in?

DEREK: What about Mark?

MEREDITH: What about him?

[MEREDITH gets out and DEREK thinks about it, then gets out and follows her to the door]

MEREDITH: What are you doing?

DEREK: Um, you just said-

MEREDITH: I didn't invite you to come in. I asked if you wanted to. [Pause] Thanks for the ride.

[MEREDITH walks inside and shuts the door in DEREK' face]

[DEREK' HOUSE. CAROLYN is sitting up waiting for him. He walks in]

CAROLYN : Hi honey.

DEREK: I looked for you.

CAROLYN : Yeah, we were, uh, busy at the café. Which is a good thing, right?

DEREK: Sure.

[DEREK starts to walk away]

CAROLYN : Derek!

[DEREK turns around]

CAROLYN : I'm sorry I missed it.

DEREK: Yeah, me too.

[DEREK goes into his room and CAROLYN watches him, upset]

[A COMPUTER. MEREDITH'S web cam is up. Then the real MEREDITH is shown. The phone rings and she picks it up and hangs it up. MARK frowns. MEREDITH'S making a drawing. It's of a car pulling away from a girl. The phone rings again. She picks it up again]

MARK: I'm sorry.

MEREDITH: Meredith's not here right now. Just her lame music.

MARK: Look, I'm really sorry. It's just… this guy's on the team now, and my dad's been hammering me about it. [Pause] But I shouldn't take it out on you. I know that.

[MEREDITH covers her web cam]

MEREDITH: Mark, I'm tired of this.

MARK: I know. I just… look, I haven't been very good to you lately and I just wanted to say… that I'm sorry, okay? [Pause] Just say it's okay so that when I see you tomorrow we can start being us again. Okay, Meredith?

MEREDITH: Okay.

[MEREDITH'S drawing. The words "It's not ok" are written across the top]

[PLAYGROUND COURT. DEREK is attempting to shoot hoops again. Due to the changing hues of the sky, we know he's there for a while]

[TREE HILL HIGH. All the teens are in a class]

TEACHER: Early in his career, Hemingway was frustrated. He was a good writer who wanted to be great. And eventually, he discovered that less is more. [Pause] Meredith. Describe Derek using just one word.

[Everyone looks at MEREDITH]

MEREDITH: Choke.

[Everyone laughs]

TEACHER: Okay, be quiet please. Thank you. Derek, care to respond and describe Meredith?

[DEREK looks at MEREDITH]

DEREK: Lonely.

[The class "Oohs"]

TEACHER: Okay, be quiet please.

[MARK raises his hand]

TEACHER: Yes? Mark?

MARK: I can describe Derek in one word.

[DEREK looks at him]

MARK: Bastard.

[Class "Oohs" again]

TEACHER: Alright, alright, alright, alright.

[MEREDITH looks shocked. DEREK jumps out of his chair and attacks MARK. The two proceed to fight]

TEACHER: Knock it off. [Pause] Knock it off!

[WEBBER'S OFFICE]

WEBBER: I'd stand up and every time I do, somebody kicks me in the #%$ for putting you on the team. Sit down!

[DEREK does]

WEBBER: Boy, I must be getting senile. Because I thought just maybe you were different. I stuck my neck out for you. Damnit! I trusted you.

DEREK: I shouldn't have hit him. You're right.

WEBBER: Damn right, I'm right.

DEREK: [Pause] I don't think I can do this.

WEBBER: Right. One bad game and you just run away.

DEREK: [Leaning forward] I didn't run away. [Sincere] That's why I'm in your office.

[LOCKER ROOM]

TIM: So what happened after you tackled him?

MARK: Kelly broke it up. Any longer I might've destroyed him.

GUY: Or he might've beaten your #%$.

MARK: What do you know about it, Jygalski?

JYGALSKI: What do any of us know about anything? But if I had do take a guess, I'd say that he tackled you first. And I'm pretty sure that you were at the bottom of it when Mr. Kelly broke it up.

MARK: Well, you're wrong. Why don't you grab a rebound every now and then, huh?

[WEBBER enters the locker room]

WEBBER: What, are you putting on makeup? Get out in the gym and start warming up.

[MARK and TIM start to leave]

WEBBER: Jygalski, when you find the pumps to match your skirt, you might meet us in the gym.

[WEBBER and JYGALSKI both smile. They have a different relationship than WEBBER has with the rest of the players, you can tell. DEREK opens his locker]

MARK: Hey. This is just the start of it for you.

WEBBER: Mark!

[MARK leaves and DEREK gets ready]

[ROOFTOP MINI-GOLF COURSE. IZZIE'S playing when DEREK comes up]

IZZIE: Any side effects?

DEREK: From what?

IZZIE: Your amnesia.

DEREK: What are you talking about?

IZZIE: I'm talking about how you must've gotten amnesia because I know that you would've mentioned that you got into a fight today. [Pause] Are you okay, Derek?

DEREK: Yeah. [Pause] You ever wake up from a really good dream and try to get back to sleep? Or you got the flu and you promise yourself that you'd appreciate normal so much more if you could just get back to it.

IZZIE: Yeah.

DEREK: That's the way I feel. I just want things to go back to the way they were.

IZZIE: With basketball?

DEREK: With everything.

[MEREDITH'S ROOM. MEREDITH and the CHEERLEADER are hanging out]

CHEERLEADER: You know, it's really too bad Derek is poor and he can't play because he is fine. [Pause] Hey, I think it's really good that you're fighting with Mark again.

MEREDITH: You do?

CHEERLEADER: Yeah. Every time you guys fight I get to hear new music.

[MEREDITH kicks her playfully and the CHEERLEADER laughs]

CHEERLEADER: Hey, did you buy the new Beyonce?

MEREDITH: No.

CHEERLEADER: You know, Meredith, I know you're all Gwen Stefani, plaid skirt, I'm a badass, but we love you anyway, and you know why? Because Friday night, when it is game time, there you are. One of us.

MEREDITH: P.S. Gwen Stefani is not a badass. [Pause] You ever look past it, Addison?

ADDISON: Past what?

MEREDITH: All of it. High school, basketball, and just… the whole popularity drama.

ADDISON: Yeah. I mean, I think about the future sometimes and it scares me. But then I think I'll go to college… I'll join the right sorority… I'll marry a rich guy. [Pause] Unless I get fat.

[MEREDITH nods, seemingly shocked by the shallowness]

[THE BODY SHOP]

KEITH: Look, it's only one game, Derek. Even Jordan played lousy in his first pro game.

DEREK: Michael Jordan scored 16 points in his first pro game.

KEITH: Yeah. I know that. I just didn't think you did. All I'm saying is, you know, you've got to shake it off.

DEREK: What if I can't do it, Keith? I mean, maybe I can't play at this level.

KEITH: You can.

DEREK: Well maybe not. And plus, it's all of them. I don't fit into their world. I never will. It's stupid.

KEITH: Even Jordan got cut from his high school varsity team. And he did okay. What's your mom say about it?

DEREK: I haven't talked to her yet.

KEITH: Well, you should.

DEREK: Why?

KEITH: Because she deserves it. I mean, she's going through this thing, too. You're not the only one.

[KEITH looks inside MEREDITH'S car and whistles]

KEITH: It's a rule of life. The prettier the girl, the messier the car. It's a real turnoff, huh?

[KEITH'S not exaggerating. The car is disgusting. DEREK reaches in and pulls out a sketchbook. Opening it, he finds a letter to Thud Magazine and a few sketches]

MEREDITH: Those are my sketches!

[MEREDITH walks up behind DEREK and grabs the sketchbook]

DEREK: Um… I wasn't looking.

MEREDITH: This is personal. Alright, I don't read your diary!

DEREK: I don't have a diary.

MEREDITH: No? Dear Diary, my daddy doesn't love me. P.S. Stay out of my stuff!

[MEREDITH storms off]

[OUTSIDE THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. MARK'S lifting weights when DAN walks up to him]

DAN: What's this I hear about a fight?

MARK: Nothing.

DAN: Did you win?

MARK: Dad, it was nothing.

DAN: No, son, it was something. Because if it was nothing, the principal wouldn't have called me at the dealership. Do you realize how fast a suspension or bad reputation can ruin your prospects?

MARK: Dad, he was hitting on my girlfriend! What do you want me to do?

DAN: Your girlfriend? Mark, if you're going to get in a fight, get in a fight over something important. Did you get hurt?

MARK: No.

DAN: Okay, good.

[DAN starts to walk away]

MARK: Did you?

[DAN stops]

DAN: Me? Why?

MARK: He wasn't swinging at me, Dad… he was swinging at you.

[DEREK' HOUSE. CAROLYN , IZZIE, and DEREK are sitting at the table]

CAROLYN : So, you gonna tell me about the fight or you wanna just assume I know about it while I yell at you?

[DEREK glares at IZZIE]

IZZIE: Is that the phone? I'll get it.

[The phone's clearly not ringing but IZZIE gets up anyway]

CAROLYN : Still here.

DEREK: Mom, he had it coming. You know he said-

CAROLYN : No. When they called me today, I was certain they had the wrong Sloan. And then they told me they had two Sloans and I could take my pick. Honestly, Derek, fighting in class? Fighting at all?

DEREK: The guy was being a jerk.

CAROLYN : And this is suddenly a surprise to you? He hasn't been a jerk before?

DEREK: No. He's always a jerk.

CAROLYN : So why go down to his level? [Pause] This wouldn't have anything to do with playing poorly, would it?

DEREK: [Angrily] How would you know? You weren't even there.

[CAROLYN 'S shocked and saddened. She gets up and leaves]

DEREK: I'm sorry. Mom… Mom! I'm so-

[DEREK looks out the window to see MEREDITH at Thud Magazine (the building). She doesn't enter and drops her sketchbook in the trash]

[THE TRASH CAN. DEREK reaches in and pulls the sketchbook out, then looks at Thud Magazine]

[THE PORCH IN FRONT OF DEREK' HOUSE. DEREK walks outside and sits down with CAROLYN on the bench]

CAROLYN : How'd you sleep?

DEREK: Not so good. I had this really bad dream where I as a jackass to my mom.

BOTH: Listen.

CAROLYN : Ooh.

DEREK: Jinx.

[DEREK playfully punches CAROLYN 'S shoulder]

CAROLYN : Hey.

[CAROLYN punches him back and he laughs]

DEREK: Sorry.

CAROLYN : No. I'm sorry. I should've told you the truth about why I couldn't be there. I- I really wanted to Derek, but the idea of walking into that gym…[Pause] That's where he told me he was going away to college without me. That's where everything changed.

[They're both quiet]

CAROLYN : I don't regret one second of one day with you, okay? I don't. But that day was a hard day in that gym. And it was basketball that he chose. And I'm sorry that you have to hear things like that, but I don't want to lie to you either.

DEREK: I'm sorry you had to live it.

CAROLYN : Thank you.

[They hug]

[OUTSIDE. MARK and DAN are walking]

DAN: Look, I want to talk about what's happening with the team. I know you think I've been hard on you, but that's because I see the big picture here. Webber's not going to bench this kid just because of one bad game.

MARK: So what? Let him embarrass himself.

DAN: No. It's more than that. Back when I played for Webber, his word was law. He was always right. Even when he was wrong. So eventually I called him on it.

MARK: And he benched you in the state championship.

DAN: Yeah, so he claimed. He covered and acted like he benched me. But you should know the truth. I refused to go back in that game. We were ahead in the fourth quarter, and Webber wanted to stall. What did I tell you about playing with the lead?

MARK: Be aggressive.

DAN: Exactly. Be aggressive. Plus, there were scouts who were there to see me. This guy was checking me. He was going to some big college back in Tinkham, so I did. I disobeyed Webber and I scored on him.

MARK: Nice.

DAN: Yeah.

[DAN and MARK come to a stop in front of their house and DAN helps MARK stretch his arms]

DAN: Yeah, so Webber called a time out and starts screaming about how it's his system that got us there and no one player was bigger than the team. So I sat down and I called his bluff.

MARK: And they lost.

DAN: Yeah, I felt bad for the guys. But he needed to know I'm the one who got us there. Not him and not his system. Listen, Mark, I don't want you to back off this kid. No matter how poorly he plays, Webber's just using him to get back at me. Eventually I'll deal with Webber but for now, it's just you and me, okay?

MARK: Okay.

DAN: Okay.

[MARK walks away]

[THE LIBRARY. DEREK is walking and JYGALSKI is behind him]

JYGALSKI: Hey Derek.

[JYGALSKI falls into step beside DEREK]

JYGALSKI: Tough game the other night.

DEREK: Yeah.

[He's looking at JAKE weird]

JAKE: It happens. So you read a lot, huh?

DEREK: Yeah.

JAKE: Yeah, I got something for you. Listen, I know we haven't had really had a chance to talk much since you joined the team but I just kinda wanted to stay out of your way, give you a chance to chill, you know. [Pause] Oh, I'm Jake.

[DEREK shakes his hand]

DEREK: Yeah, I know.

JAKE: A lot of talk about your one on one with Mark. Man, I wish I could've been there.

DEREK: Ah. It was no big deal.

JAKE: You know Mark, he's… he's a hell of player he really is. But he buys into all of this nonsense. You've got him scared. Fear changes everything.

[JAKE hands Derek a copy of the book Atlas Shrugged.]

DEREK: Atlas Shrugged?

JAKE: Yeah, you read it?

DEREK: No.

JAKE: It's good. Anyway, you're gonna be fine. Just remember… don't let him take it.

DEREK: I don't know what that means.

JAKE: Yeah, I know. But you will.

[JAKE leaves]

[CLASSROOM. It's the same classroom as earlier and MR. KELLY is teaching]

MR. KELLY: Okay, we're going to try our little Hemingway project again. But in order to avoid a bar fight, we're going to do it on paper. Now you don't have to put your names on these. Simply write one word, one single word, to describe what you want most in your life right now.

[THE PLAYGROUND COURT. DEREK is attempting to shoot the ball into the hoop when MARK walks over and grabs the ball]

MARK: It's like this.

[MARK shoots the ball in]

MARK: You can't do it, can you? [Pause] That's beautiful. I always wondered about it? We all do, right? [Pause] What happens when it's gone? But see, I've never seen anybody lose it. Like really lose it... until now.

[MARK shoots again then gives the ball to DEREK]

MARK: Go ahead, man. Prove me wrong.

DEREK: I don't have to prove anything to you.

MARK: That's pathetic. And it's too bad, really. I mean, I was looking forward to taking you down slowly, but now? Hell, what's the point? You already know it's over.

[MARK starts to walk away]

MARK: I'd say see you at practice, but we both know you're not going to be there. [Pause] Why humiliate yourself, right?

[As MARK walks away, DEREK throws the ball and it hits MARK'S car]

MARK: You missed again.

[THE GYM. The team is practicing as WEBBER takes attendance]

WEBBER: Sloan! Derek Sloan! [Pause] One more time! Derek Sloan!

[WEBBER shakes his head, disappointed]

[THE BODY SHOP. MEREDITH'S picking up her car and DEREK is behind the counter as MEREDITH fills out the forms]

MEREDITH: No practice today?

[DEREK doesn't answer. Instead, he throws her sketchbook on the counter]

MEREDITH: What, are you stalking me?

DEREK: I thought someone should see them.

MEREDITH: Well, it's none of your business.

DEREK: You know what? You're right. It's none of my business. I wouldn't know anything about it.

MEREDITH: I know you don't.

[MEREDITH starts to leave]

DEREK: Look, just tell me why you didn't submit them. Your stuff is good.

MEREDITH: It's not good enough.

[DEREK follows her outside]

DEREK: Look, Meredith, why not?

[MEREDITH turns around]

MEREDITH: I want to draw something that means something to someone. You know, I want to draw blind faith or a fading summer or… just a moment of clarity. It's like when you go and you see a really great band live for the first time, you know, and nobody's saying it but everybody's thinking it-- "We have something to believe in again." I want to draw that feeling. But, I can't. And if I can't be great at it then I don't want to ruin it. It's too important to me.

[She starts to leave]

DEREK: Yep. Me too.

[MEREDITH turns around and looks at him before getting in her car and starting it]

DEREK: Hey, about your sketchbook?

MEREDITH: What about them? They don't mean anything to anybody, do they?

[MEREDITH pulls out and DEREK looks after her]

[WEBBER'S OFFICE. DAN walks in]

WEBBER: People who value their lives usually knock first. [Looks up and sees DAN] Oh. That explains it.

DAN: It's like a time capsule in here.

WEBBER: What can I do for you, Danny.

DAN: Well… you can let it go.

WEBBER: [Laughing] That's definitely the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?

DAN: If you've got a problem with me, Webber, don't take it out on Mark.

WEBBER: What problem would that be, Danny?

DAN: Oh. I think you know. State championship. Now you've gone and humiliated Carolyn 's son in some feeble attempt to get even.

WEBBER: Carolyn 's son. That's a very convenient way of putting it. It might interest you to know that Carolyn 's son has taken himself off the team. Does that make you happy, Danny? Seeing the demise of the kid you fathered and then abandoned?

DAN: Hey, move Mark back to shooting guard and you might finally win that state championship.

[DAN starts to leave]

WEBBER: You're just destroying kids' lives left and right, aren't you?

DAN: Well, you've made a career out of it.

[MR. KELLY'S CLASSROOM. There aren't any students in there, and MR. KELLY is sitting at his desk, going through a stack small papers the kids wrote their one word on. We see the word "truth." Cut to MEREDITH looking at her artwork on her walls. She tears it all down. Then we see the word "Revenge." MARK gets up from lifting weights. We see the word "answers." DEREK is sitting on a picnic table at the playground court]

[PLAYGROUND COURT. DEREK is sitting on the picnic table as WEBBER pulls up, gets out of his car, and walks over to DEREK]

WEBBER: Missed you at practice.

DEREK: I can't do it.

WEBBER: You want to know something? I have had 35 winning seasons. Do you know what keeps me up at night? College jobs I never took. Could've beens have a way of doing that.

[DEREK nods]

DEREK: Yeah.

WEBBER: We got a game tomorrow night. You're on my team until tip-off. The rest is up to you.

[DEREK nods]

WEBBER: Look, son. There's no shame in being afraid. Hell, we're all afraid. What you've got to do is figure out what you're afraid of. Because when you put a face on it, you can beat it. Or better yet, you can use it. [Pause] Think about it.

[WEBBER leaves and DEREK clearly is thinking about it]

[MEREDITH'S ROOM. MEREDITH'S lying on her bed reading a magazine as MARK paints her toenails]

MARK: You've got some ugly toes, girl.

MEREDITH: No I don't.

MARK: Yeah, you do. They're like practically fingers.

MEREDITH: Well, then just focus on the middle one.

MARK: Aw, come on. I was just joking. I love your toes. [Pause] So I'm thinking about quitting the team.

MEREDITH: Right.

MARK: No, I'm serious. I don't even like it anymore. Webber can't stand me. It's never good enough for my dad.

[MEREDITH'S getting excited. She likes this. She's actually smiling]

MEREDITH: I think you should. Why not, right? I mean, you can quit the team and I'll quit cheerleading and then… we can just walk away from it. Mark, let's do it!

MARK: Yeah, right. That's what I'm gonna do. I gotta go. I'll see you at the game.

[A STREET. IZZIE and DEREK are walking]

IZZIE: Did you ever figure out your porn name?

DEREK: What are you talking about?

IZZIE: Your porn name. Um, you know, you take the name of your first pet and your mother's maiden name and you put them together. What was the name of your first pet?

DEREK: You know that. I had a dog named Rocket.

IZZIE: Oh, Rocket! Ah! I loved Rocket. [Pause] So your mother's maiden name is Shepherd. Rocket Shepherd! [Laughs] Nice.

DEREK: What's yours?

IZZIE: Uh, oh, I had a bunny, named Bunny.

DEREK: You had a Bunny named Bunny?

IZZIE: Yes I did. And my mother's maiden name is Beaugard. So… Nice.

DEREK: Bunny Beaugard.

IZZIE: Bunny Beaugard.

IZZIE: Dawson's Freak. Starring Rocket Shepherd and Bunny Beaugard.

DEREK: Nice.

IZZIE: Shut up!

[DEREK starts to walk away]

IZZIE: Hey, um, this game tonight. You're not playing anymore...

DEREK: No. [Pause] You know I've never walked away from anything before, Izzie?

IZZIE: Yeah.

DEREK: But I can't do it. And even worse, I don't know why I can't do it. You know, it's like, no matter how confusing or screwed up life got, the game always made sense. It was mine, you know. And in a lot of ways it's who I am. But I can't be that person in their gym, or in their uniforms, or… in their world.

IZZIE: I hear you, Derek. But I know you. And I know that no matter what happens you're still going to be the same guy you always were. No uniform, no… whatever is gonna ruin that, you know? [Pause] Call me later. We'll go get some pizza.

[MEREDITH'S SKETCHBOOK. DEREK flips through it. He stops on a sketch with a bunch of similarly dressed people with one exception. Over it, it says, "They are not you." CAROLYN walks in with a lot of laundry]

CAROLYN : Hey.

[DEREK looks up]

CAROLYN : I took the night off. Thought I'd take in a basketball game.

DEREK: Sorry, Mom.

CAROLYN : No, Derek. I'm sorry. I've always loved the game. Even in the junior leagues. [Laughs] I remember when they issued you your first jersey. And I couldn't get you out of that. You wore that thing for weeks. And then you decided to quit playing. Do you remember why?

[DEREK looks upset but doesn't answer]

CAROLYN : Derek?

DEREK: I didn't want to see his face.

CAROLYN : Dan.

DEREK: I didn't want to be like him. And… I was afraid that I'd become him if I played. [Pause] In the gym, I felt like he had a piece of me. I never felt like that on the playground.

CAROLYN : Well, I'd say he's taken enough from us. I took the night off to watch my son play again. The way that he used to when he loved the game more than anything.

[CAROLYN sets Derek' laundry down and starts to leave]

DEREK: Mom?

[CAROLYN pokes her head back in]

DEREK: Thank you.

CAROLYN : It's hard to fight the things that we're afraid of. Sometimes we just need a little help.

[CAROLYN leaves and DEREK looks back down at the sketches]

[THUD MAGAZINE. A MAN is closing up when DEREK runs over]

DEREK: Hey! Hold on!

[DEREK reaches the man and taps him on the shoulder]

DEREK: Here Could you take a look at these? You won't be disappointed.

[MAN takes the sketches]

MAN: Sure. Okay.

[DEREK runs away and MAN looks after him]

[CAROLYN 'S CAFÉ. IZZIE'S working behind the counter when she sees DEREK run past. IZZIE smiles]

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. MARK'S about to leave and DAN'S following behind him]

DAN: It's time to focus now, Mark. Put everything out of your mind that bothers you. [His voice gets echo-y] I don't want you thinking about Webber. I don't want you thinking about your teammates. Let them think about you, son. The other team's thinking about you. And they're scared. I'll see you at the game.

[MARK, looking upset, starts to leave]

[THE GYM. The cheerleaders are already warming up when MEREDITH walks in. She sits down next to ADDISON]

ADDISON: I was beginning to think you weren't going to show.

MEREDITH: It's game night. Where else would I be?

[HALLWAY BY LOCKER ROOM. DAN walks quickly, trying to stop DEREK]

DAN: Uh, son!

[DEREK turns around surprised. DAN'S surprised too. He didn't know it was DEREK]

DAN: Give this to my boy, would you?

[DAN hands DEREK MARK'S gym bag and leaves]

JAKE: Don't let him take it.

[DEREK looks to see JAKE]

JAKE: Your talent. [Pause] It's all yours.

[JAKE takes the bag from DEREK, saving DEREK the embarrassment. DEREK looks back in DAN'S direction, upset.]

[LOCKER ROOM. DEREK has started to put his jersey on, but now he's looking at the word "Sloan" on the back of it]

DEREK [V.O.]: Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not quite, the not yet, and the not at all.

[CAROLYN and KEITH walk into the gym]

DEREK [V.O.]: Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach.

[CAROLYN sees DAN in the audience]

[MEREDITH and ADDISON cheering]

DEREK [V.O.]: The world you desire can be won.

[MEREDITH'S ARTWORK being looked at by the Thud Magazine guy]

DEREK [V.O.] It exists.

[LOCKER ROOM. The guys are about to file out]

DEREK [V.O.]: It is real.

MARK: Don't choke.

[THE GYM as the team runs out. MEREDITH'S cheering nearby]

DEREK [V.O.]: It is possible.

DEREK: Meredith!

[MEREDITH looks at him]

DEREK [V.O.] It is yours.

DEREK: Your art matters. It's what got me here.

[MEREDITH smiles]

[HUDDLE. All the team's hands are placed on top of each other as WEBBER looks on, smiling]

TIM: Lets go, let's go! Ravens on three! One, two, three!

TEAM: Ravens!

[TEAM runs out except for DEREK]

WEBBER: You're gonna be okay.

DEREK: Yeah, I am.

[DEREK sees DAN in the bleachers. They look at each other, and as DEREK turns around to join his teammates, DAN notices the word "Sloan" is no longer on DEREK'S jersey. He looks a bit upset]

[THE MATERIAL "SLOAN" falling to the floor]


	4. Are You True?

**1.03 Are You True**

Derek: (V.O.) Previously on "One Tree Hill…"

Webber: Look, I've got an opening in my lineup. Varsity. What do you say?

Derek: What do you want?

Mark: What do you want, man? I mean, other than my girlfriend and my spot in the lineup?

Mark: He's got our last name, dad.

Dan: I can't change the fact this kid exists.

Carolyn: You have no right to think of him-not today, or any other day of his life! How dare you?

Izzie: You're a really good guy and I'm glad we're friends.

Mark: You and me, one on one.

Meredith: So, what if he wins? What does he get?

Mark: He gets you.

Derek: This is for my mom.

George: Luke for the win!

Meredith: I want to draw something that means something to someone, but I can't. It's too important to me.

Mark: I can describe Derek in one word. Bastard.

Mark: He wasn't swinging at me, dad. He was swinging at you.

Derek: I felt like he had a piece of me. I never felt like that on the playground.

Carolyn: Well, I say he's taken enough from us.

Webber: You're gonna be okay.

Derek: Yeah, I am.

[Cheers and applause]

TEASER

-INT. School Gym - Night

[Cheers and applause]

Webber: Time out!

Announcer: (O.S.) Under twenty-five seconds to go, the Ravens trail by two.

Webber: We're running black for Mark. If they double you, fight through them and take your shot when we have five seconds left. Let's go.

Tim: Ravens on three. One, two, three, Ravens!

Announcer: So, a quick time out and the Ravens take to the court, their undefeated record at stake, 18 seconds left on the clock. They need a basket to tie, or a 3-pointer for the win. Jagielski to the inbound finds Guy Smith out top. We're under 10 seconds now. Smith dumps it down to Mark Sloan, and he's double teamed, but he forces up a 7-footer. It kicks off the heel of the rim. Jake Jagielski, though with an offensive rebound, with under 5 seconds on the clock, Jagielski out to Derek Sloan, he is behind the 3-point line. The Ravens are going to win or lose it right here.

[Buzzer Sounds]

[Swish of basket]

[Cheering and applauding]

Announcer: Unbelievable! Derek Sloan with the 3-pointer at the buzzer, and the Tree Hill Ravens are still undefeated! And I tell you what, if you're going to play the Ravens this season, you better take note, there is a new Sloan in town!

Cut to:

-INT. School gym - Night

Derek has changed and is walking over to his mom and Keith.

Man: Nice game, Derek.

Derek: Thanks. (high five Keith)

Keith: You rock.

Derek: Thanks, Uncle Keith. (hug Carolyn)

Keith: For a kid that was about to quit, that was something to see.

Derek: But I picked up fouls too early, and I was slow getting back into it.

Carolyn: You were great.

Derek: Thanks guys. See you soon, mom. (walks away)

Carolyn: Not too late.

Keith: You did good, Luke. (to Carolyn) You did pretty good, too.

Carolyn: I can breathe now.

Cut to:

INT. School Gym - Night

Shari: Carolyn, hi! Keith, hi. I guess congratulations are in order.

Carolyn: Thank you, Shari.

Shari: Uh, I don't want to keep you, I just want to let you know that as the mother of a varsity player, you're eligible to join boosters. So, I mean, not that you need to, it's not required or anything. And I know you're really busy with that little café of yours.

Carolyn: Right. When do you meet?

Shari: Uh, well, it varies, really. Usually Wednesdays.

Carolyn: At?

Shari: Uh, Six-ish. So, it's really good to see you, honey. Go Ravens!

[Laughs] (walks away)

Keith: [Hisses]

Cut to:

INT. School gym - Night

Dan is sitting on the bleachers when Mark walks up.

Dan: I thought this was your team.

Dan gets up and leaves Mark standing there, upset.

Cut to:

INT. Derek's car - Night

Derek steps into the car and puts his bag down. Addison pops up from the back seat, in a leopard bra.

Addison: Hey, you.

Derek: Oh, I think you got the wrong car.

Addison: Nah. Don't mind me. I just have to get out of this uniform. So, uh, anyway, I'm Addison. But you probably knew that. Can I tell you that that last shot was awesome? How'd it feel? Good, huh? You know it did.

Addison slips her bra onto Derek shoulder. He looks very uncomfortable. Suddenly, Addison jumps down, gasping.

Addison: Oh, my gosh!

Webber knocks on the window and Derek slips the bra off of his shoulder as he opens the window.

Webber: That game wasn't horrible.

Derek: Thanks, coach.

Webber: Well, don't turn pro yet. You drag your scrawny butt to the weight room twice a day starting now.

Derek: You got it.

Webber: Oh, uh… By the way, there's a half naked girl in the back seat of your car. I just thought you'd like to know.

Webber tips his hat and walks off. Addison comes back up.

Addison: Grouchy.

Derek: [Laughs]

Addison: So, anyway… You're in it now, aren't you? When that last shot when through, did you feel it change?

Derek: Feel what change?

Addison: Everything. I mean, how many moments in life can you point to and say, "That's when it all changed?" You just had one. But don't worry, baby. (leaning on his shoulder, whispering) The popularity thing's not so bad.

END OF TEASER

(Opening credits roll)

ACT I

INT. Meredith's Bedroom - Night

Meredith and Mark are sitting on her bed. Meredith is trying to get him to kiss her, but he looks upset.

Mark: Unbelievable. The guy scores 12 measly points and they act like he's Iverson. You know how many games I've scored more than that in? All but two. One of them, I had mono.

Meredith: Well, you don't have mono now, do you? (kissing his ear) Care to prove it?

Mark: My dad's gonna hammer me. Something's changed.

Meredith: (backing off) With your dad?

Mark: No, with your room. Something's different.

Meredith: It's my walls. I took my sketches down.

Mark: What sketches?

INT. Carolyn's Café - Night

Izzie is sitting on a stool by the counter, looking at her watch. She gets up and switches the Open sign to a Close sign and walks back to the counter. Derek walks in and Izzie turns around, wondering the results of the game. Derek's solemn expression quickly changes to a smile.

Derek: 12 points, 8 assists. And I made the game winning shot.

Izzie: Good!

Izzie jumps on Derek and they hug for a moment.

Izzie: [laughs] That is great, right?

Derek: Yeah, it's all right.

Izzie: Ugh, I can't believe I had to work! Tell me about it.

Derek: Actually, the beginning wasn't so great, I ran into you-know-who.

Izzie: Dan? Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?

Derek: Actually, I wasn't thinking about checking out the burning boat.

Izzie: Ooh.

Derek: You want to come?

Izzie: Well, I suppose I could be seen with you. Let me just call home and tell them not to wait up.

Izzie walks over to the counter's phone, followed by Derek who leans on the counter.

Izzie: Hey, mom, it's Izzie. Izzie Stevens, your daughter.

Izzie makes a sign of drinking with her thumb and pinkie finger.

Izzie: Listen, I'm gonna go out after work, and I'll be home. Okay? All right, bye. (hangs up)

Derek: Was your mom drinking?

Izzie: No! I got the machine.

Cut to:

EXT. Carolyn's car - Night

Cut to:

INT. Carolyn's car - Night

Carolyn: "You don't have to join the boosters." And did you get that dig about my "little café"?

Keith: What do you care? It's not like you're going to join the boosters, anyway.

Carolyn: That's not the point. And that thing about cheerleading? It's like they're still in high school. I mean, really, let it go.

Keith: Well, that's good advice. Maybe you should take it.

Carolyn: What's that supposed to mean?

Keith: Well, if I'm not mistaken, you still own your cheerleading sweater. All I'm saying is memory lane is a two-way street.

Carolyn: Yeah? So is "You don't know what the hell you're talking about" boulevard. This is not about high school for me, Keith. Trust me.

Keith: Whatever you say.

Cut to:

INT. Meredith's Bedroom - Night

Music is blaring as Meredith works on another sketch. The phone rings, and the answering machine automatically picks up after two rings.

Meredith: Hey, it's Meredith. You know what to do.

Meredith presses the play button.

Man: Hey, this message is for Meredith. It's Jeff Nelson calling from THUD magazine. Your friend dropped off your sketches and, he was right, they're terrific. Give me a call when you get a chance. We'd love to talk to you about, you know, maybe doing a comic strip for the magazine. Nice work, Meredith. Nice work.

Meredith presses the delete button.

Electronic voice: Message deleted.

EXT. Burning Boat - Night

Announcer: (O.S.) Come one, come all, to the Tree Hill annual Burning Boat festival. Burn your bad karma, bad luck, or bad choices and start anew. We'll be collecting items all week. Nothing is too big, too small, too tragic, or too trivial…

Izzie and Derek are walking.

Boy: Nice game, Derek.

Derek: Hey, thanks.

Izzie: You are just blowing up.

Derek: Well, yeah, man. I'm a big star now. You better hope I keep you around.

Izzie: You know, I'm gonna try not to lose sleep over that, thanks. So, last night, I'm watching Scandinavian week on the history channel, and I-

Derek: Why?

Izzie: Because… blonde Viking guys are hot. [laugh] Anyway, this whole Burning Boat thing is a total rip-off of a Viking funeral. Did you know that?

Brandon: (walks up) You know, you're the bomb.

Derek: Thanks.

Brandon: (hands Izzie a paper) Check it out.

Izzie: [laugh] B+! Brandon, all right! You did it!

Brandon: Yeah, I just threw all my bad grades into the pot. I'm not going back there.

Izzie: I know you're not.

Brandon: I've had I don't know how many tutors, and this girl's a miracle worker.

Izzie: (hands back the paper) No, this is all you, man. Congratulations!

Brandon: Thanks, Izzie. See you.

Izzie: Yes! I knew he could do it! Yes!

Derek: Nice work, Iz.

Izzie: Thank you. So, what bad mojo are you burning this year?

Derek pulls out his Sloan name tag that used to be on the back of his jersey and throws it into the boat.

Derek: I'm not wearing that on my jersey. So, we're going to watch this together, right?

Izzie: Maybe. I have to, uh, check my schedule. You know, the word around town is that I'm, um… [clears throat] the bomb. Oh! (walks away)

Derek: [laughs] Wow. (follows)

Cut to:

INT. School Hallway - Day

Derek is looking for something in his locker, and Izzie is standing beside him when a girl walks by.

Girl: Great game, Derek.

Izzie: All right, I'm going to the tutoring center so I can feel superior.

Derek laughs as Izzie begins to walk away, but then stops and turns around.

Izzie: Oh, listen-they're playing "Attack of the 50-foot Woman" at the Crescent tomorrow. Do you want to go?

Derek: Yeah. Count me in.

Izzie: All right.

Derek: I'll call you later.

Izzie: Bye!

Mark: (watching them from down the hall) Hey, who's that girl he's always hanging out with?

Tim: Who knows? Why? You feel like slumming?

[Both laugh]

Meredith slams Derek locker shut.

Meredith: Who do you think you are?

Derek: Someone you're pissed at.

Meredith: You submitted my sketches to THUD magazine.

Derek: And they liked them, didn't they?

Meredith: If I wanted your help, I would ask for it.

Addison: (walks up) Hey, girl. Hey, you didn't happen to find my, um-

Derek hands Addison her leopard bra.

Addison: -Thank you, gorgeous. (walks away)

Meredith shakes her head at Derek and follows Addison.

Derek: You're welcome!

EXT. Outside the School - Day

Meredith catches up with Addison and they continue walking.

Meredith: What you got there?

Addison: What?

Meredith: You know what. The Addison Montgomery leopard bra-dude, that thing's like a welcome mat. Anyway, I heard you were naked in his car.

Addison: No. I was partially naked. At one point I had mittens on 'cause it was cold. Oh, did you see my-

Meredith: Okay, focus. You're a slut in mittens, you're in his car. Then what happens?

Addison: Well, then nothing. He was really sweet. He drove me home, said "Good night," waited 'till I got inside.

Meredith: Maybe he's gay.

Addison: No, I think he's just nice. Anyway, it's gonna be so great when he sleeps with me!

Meredith: [laughs]

Cut to:

INT. Shower Room - Day

Derek is showering when someone grabs his towel, but we don't see the face. Luke turns off the water, turns around and finds no towel.

Cut to:

INT. Locker Room - Day

Derek goes to his locker, finds it open and all of his stuff gone.

Cut to:

INT. Hallway - Day

Derek walks out of the locker room with two basketballs covering him. Coach Webber walks past, looking at some papers attached to a clip board.

Webber: I was just getting used to low-waist jeans. Lets go, ball boy.

Derek shakes his head with an expression on his face that says, "Why me?"

Cut to:

INT. Automobile Repair Shop - Day

Keith and Derek a fixing the bottom of a car.

Keith: How's things been since the game?

Derek: [Sighs] Different. People I've never talked to say "Hello" to me like they've always known me and the teachers smile more. Cheerleaders strip in your car.

Keith: Sounds like the good life.

Derek: Yeah, it sounds like it, but not really.

Keith: No?

Derek: No, the team's hazing me a little bit.

Keith: Well, believe it or not, I wouldn't take it too personally. See, we, uh, we did that when I played. Unless it gets completely out of hand, just roll with it. Show 'em what you're made of.

Cut to:

INT. School Gym - Day

Derek throws a shot and gets it. Someone passes the ball back to him.

Webber: Mark!

Mark walks over to Coach Webber.

Webber: I'm tinkering with the offense. You'll be playing more small forward.

Mark: Forget it. I'm the shooting guard.

Webber: That's funny. I thought I was the coach. As a matter of fact, you can call me that, and I'll call you "small forward". Mark Sloan, small forward. Has a nice ring to it.

Mark is upset as he looks over to Derek who gets another shot in.

[Whistle blows]

Cut to:

INT. Mark's Family Room - Night

Dan is sitting on the couch when Mark walks in and stops at the door.

Dan: I hear Webber gave your spot to Derek. Do you even care that it's slipping away? [Sighs] All the work we've put into it, all the plans that we've made.

Mark: (walking towards him) All the plans you've made, dad. All the work I've done.

Dan: Fine, quit the team. Hell, quit school for that matter. I'll tell you what; I'll give you a job working at the dealership. You can spend the rest of your life haggling over free floor mats with morons with bad credit. How does that sound? Because that's where you're headed, and that's if I give you the job! [Sighs] I just want more for you, Mark. More than a 9-5 and the feeling you could've had a better life. And, I want you to be happy. I do. But, you need to tell me if you still want to do this. Do you?

Mark nods and Dan walks toward him.

Dan: Okay. But, happiness doesn't come cheap. Hell, if it did, we'd all be smiling.

ACT II

INT. Mark's Kitchen - Day

Dan: Webber's using you to get back at me, and I apologize, Mark, because it's not your fault.

Mark: What do you want me to do, dad? It's Webber's team.

Dan: No, it's not. Webber didn't understand when I was playing for him. He doesn't get it now. This is your team. Not his. What position do you want to play?

Mark: I think I'm stronger at shooting guard.

Dan: I agree. So, if this new kid's taken your position, he's no longer your teammate, is he? He's your opponent. And how do we defeat an opponent? Identify his weaknesses and attack them.

Cut to:

INT. Locker Room - Day

Mark is talking to the whole team, excluding Derek.

Mark: Look, you guys are the ones I feel sorry for. Me? I'm going to get my minutes. But you guys have been busting your tails since the junior leagues. Now you finally get your shot and Webber gives the starting spot to this guy? It's not right. If you ask me, he shouldn't even be on the team.

Tim: So then, what are we going to do?

Mark: We're gonna make him earn it. At least make him suffer like we did.

Derek walks in, heads over to his locker and finds it unlocked. He opens it up and his clothes are dripping wet. The guys laugh at him and exit the locker room.

Mark: It's only going to get worse, man.

Jake stays behind and opens up his locker.

Jake: So, the hazing begins… right on schedule. [sniffs] Can you smell the desperation?

Jake hands Derek a dry uniform.

Jake: We all went through it. Hang in there.

Cut to:

INT. School Gym - Day

Tim: So, what happens if we haze this guy and he doesn't go away?

Mark: With what I've got planned, he will.

Tim: But, what if he doesn't?

Mark: If he doesn't, I've got a backup plan.

Cut to:

INT. Tutoring Center - Day

Izzie is looking through some files when Mark walks in.

Mark: Hey.

Izzie: Can I help you?

Mark: I hope so. You're my tutor.

Izzie: Right. I don't think so.

Mark: You're Izzie Stevens, right?

Izzie looks over his blue sheet of paper and hands it back to him.

Izzie: I'm sorry. I'm best friends with Derek.

Mark: Well, then I'm sorry, too.

Izzie: Forget it. I'll find you someone else.

Mark: Whoa, whoa, look, look. There is nobody else. All right? I'd be fine with it if there was.

Izzie: If there were.

Mark: See? You're helping me already.

Izzie: Look, I can't help you and on top of that, I won't help you. Okay?

Izzie walks out of the room.

Cut to:

EXT. THUD Magazine - Day

Cut to:

INT. THUD Magazine Office - Day

Jeff Nelson is sitting behind his desk skimming through Meredith's sketches, while she anxiously awaits his response.

Jeff: Interesting. Where have you studied?

Meredith: Mostly in my bedroom.

Jeff: Huh.

Meredith: Is that a bad thing?

Jeff: No, just surprising for someone with your talent. Well, your stuff is great. I do have a few concerns, though. You're younger than I expected, and we have firm deadlines to make a press run.

Meredith: Give me a deadline. I'll meet it.

Jeff: All right, then how about a test strip? Uh, use your high school characters, but, give them a twist.

Meredith: A twist?

Jeff: The way you portray high school, the girls are so tragic. Don't get me wrong, I like it. But, the magazine wants wish fulfillment. You know, pretty, popular, like a…

Meredith: A cheerleader?

Jeff: Perfect. Cheerleaders are always happy.

Cut to:

INT. Classroom - Day

Teacher: Identity-this was a common theme in the work of E.E. Cumings. While it's true he was most known as a…

The teacher's voice drifts off into the background, indistinct. Addison is playing with a cootie-catcher.

Addison: Derek, what's your favorite color?

Derek: Black.

Addison: B-l-a-c-k.

Teacher: When Cummings died in 1962, he was enormously popular, especially with young readers.

Addison: What's your favorite number?

Derek holds up three fingers and Addison counts three on the catcher.

Addison: Okay, what's your favorite sexual position?

Derek gives her a confused and uncomfortable look.

Addison: I'll use mine.

Addison counts the letters on the catcher and opens it up.

Addison: So, you like me.

Teacher: (takes catcher) Mostly because he dealt with sex… and war. Okay, folks, listen up-I want everyone to bring in something by Cummings-poem, essay, whatever-to the next class. Okay, thank you for your work.

Mark gets his paper back with a big, circled F.

Cut to:

INT. Tutoring Center

Izzie is putting away her books. She grabs her side-bag and heads to the door, but Mark walks in.

Mark: [Sighs] Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna be fine.

Izzie: Good.

Mark: (holds up paper) I mean, F is for fine, right?

Mark walks out the door, and Izzie stands there with a disappointed look on her face.

Cut to:

INT. Massage Clinic - Day

Addison is getting a wax while Meredith is beside her on a chair, reading a magazine.

Addison: You know she'll never go for it.

Meredith: So, how's your Derek quest going?

Addison: Fine. Ow! Hand.

Meredith: Let me ask you something. Why are you being so persistent with this one? You normally would have moved on by now.

Addison: Why? Are you jealous?

Meredith: No.

Addison: Do you like him?

Meredith: No. See, there's this guy named Mark, who's also called my boyfriend.

Addison: Yeah-ow! Ooh. Well, maybe I want a boyfriend, too-someone reliable for once, steady… Without all the drama, anger, and pettiness you and Mark have. [Laugh]

Meredith pulls off a wax strip.

Addison: Ow!

Both: [Laughing]

Cut to:

INT. Carolyn's Café - Day

Keith: Isn't Izzie working today?

Carolyn: She's making a delivery.

Keith: Doesn't that girl ever go home?

Carolyn: [laughs] Izzie comes from a big family. When Derek met her, I think they were eight or nine. But she saw it was just me and Derek, and she said "Yeah, I come from a big family. I think you guys need me more." Did he tell you about his troubles with the team?

Keith: Yeah. I, uh, I told him not to take it so personally.

Carolyn: Speaking of taking things personally, I was thinking about my brush with Shari and the boosters. I think I may have overreacted.

Keith: I think I know how you can find out.

Cut to:

INT. Booster Meeting - Evening

Shari is talking to the booster members when Carolyn walks in.

Shari: Okay, the last item on the agenda is fundraising. So, we will have our booth at Burning Boat and-Carolyn, hi.

Carolyn: You start at six, right?

Shari: No, sweetie, we start at five sharp. You must have misunderstood me.

Carolyn: Sure.

Shari: Everybody, this is Carolyn, Derek Sloan's mother.

Woman: Oh, so-so you're Dan's ex?

Carolyn: Actually, we were never married.

Woman: Oh.

Carolyn: [Clears throat] I just thought I'd come down here and introduce myself to all of you and say "Hello."

Woman#2: Is Derek on the team for good?

Carolyn: What do you mean?

Woman#2: Well, I mean, it just seems strange that a new boy on the squad becomes a starter ahead of boys who have been Ravens for years.

Shari: Um, now then, as I was saying, um, I think that Burning Boat-

Carolyn: It's 'cause he's good. Coach Webber thinks he deserves to, and maybe you want to tell your sons that so next time they steal his wallet, or ruin his clothes, or whatever else they have planned for him.

Woman#2: Excuse me?

Carolyn: He's a kid who's doing his best.

Shari: Whoa, whoa. You walk in here-late, I might add-and start making accusations about our boys? Our boys are the good ones.

Carolyn: Exactly what does that mean?

Shari: You know exactly what I mean.

Carolyn: You know, Shari, I came down here wanting to give you the benefit of the doubt, but clearly you're still the same petty little bitch you were in high school. (walks out)

Shari: Well, um…

Cut to:

EXT. Basketball Court/Playground - Evening

Derek pulls up in his car, gets out and sees that the court is trashed. Garbage is littered everywhere and the next is ruined along with the words "You Suck!" written on it. Derek is pissed off.

ACT III

EXT. Basketball Court/Playground - Day

Derek is up on a ladder trying to scrub the words off of the backboard when Meredith drives up and gets out of her car.

Meredith: Hey. I heard about this. I hoped it wasn't true.

Derek: What do you want, Meredith?  
Meredith: I just want to tell you I'm not doing the comic strip.

Derek: That's a mistake.

Meredith: Yeah, well maybe some people aren't ready to expose themselves to the world like you and your basketball.

Derek: Maybe you are ready, but you're just scared. (climb down ladder) Well, did you at least meet with them?

Meredith: Yeah. Yeah, I mean, the editor loved my stuff. He just wanted me to change it into something totally different. It's really not that big of a deal. Guess I just… I just want to say thanks.

Derek: Wow. Did Meredith Grey just say "thank you"?

Meredith: Look, if Mark did this, I'm sorry.

Derek: Why do you stay with him, anyway?

Meredith: 'Cause sometimes it's good. Sometimes there's no one else. (walk to car)

Derek: Hey, Meredith, that editor is wrong.

Meredith smiles and walks over to her car.

Cut to:

INT. Carolyn's Café - Day

Close-up of the phone as it rings. Izzie picks it up and we pull back to see the whole view.

Izzie: Carolyn's Café.

Mark: (O.S.) I'm calling for Izzie Stevens.

Izzie: Yeah, this is her.

Mark: (O.S.) Hey, it's Mark Sloan.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's Bedroom - Day

Mark: Um, I really need your help.

Cut to:

INT. Carolyn's Café - Day

Izzie: Sorry, this isn't her. (hangs up)

Cut to:

INT. Mark's Bedroom - Day

Mark looks at the phone for a second and then hangs up.

Cut to:

INT. Carolyn's Café - Day

Carolyn: What was that?

Izzie: Uh, wrong number.

Carolyn: You just said this was her. What, did you forget your own name?

Izzie: [Laughs]

Carolyn: What's up?

Izzie: This guy wants me to tutor him, and I said "No" 'cause he's kind of a bad guy.

Carolyn: You know him?

Izzie: Not really. I just know of him.

Carolyn: Dangerous?

Izzie: No. What? You've got that look.

Carolyn: What look?

Izzie: The look that my mom always gets when she wants to throw her two cents in. What?

Carolyn: Well, Izzie, I think you have pretty good instincts so I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but just to play devil's advocate, if this boy came for tutoring, maybe he's trying to change.

Izzie: [Sigh]

Carolyn: Might be something in there worth saving.

Close-up of the table as Carolyn puts two penny's onto the table. Cut back to Izzie. She's thinking about what she should do as Carolyn walks into the back room.

Cut to:

INT. Automobile Shop - Day

Derek is sitting in the car as Keith fixes it with the top up.

Keith: Well, Luke, I owe you an apology.

Derek: For what?

Keith: I told you not to take things personally, but they're making it personal. All right, let's give her a try.

Derek turns the key and the engine sputters along with a knock on the door.

Keith: Sorry, we're closed.

Jake walks into the room and over to the car. Derek steps out of the car.

Jake: Hi, I'm Jake.

Keith: Oh, hi, Jake. I'm Keith.

Jake: How are you doing?

Keith: I got some paperwork to do. See you. (walks away)

Jake: I heard about the court.

Derek: You heard about it, or you were there?

Jake: Hey, I don't buy into that mob rule nonsense, all right. I play defense. I live my life. That's it.

Derek: Yeah, and what about the rest of the team?

Jake: Look, Luke, the guys on the team-they're in a tough spot. Because of the suspension, most of these guys are younger, and they're not going to stand up to Mark. It's not right, but that's the way it is.

Derek: Yeah, well, the way it is doesn't work for me, and it doesn't work for my friends.

Jake: Yeah, I know. But that's… That's kind of why I came here. This thing could get really messy if someone doesn't take the high road. And, I know this is not my place to ask, but I was just hoping that you could rise above it.

Derek: I don't think I can do that.

Jake: Okay. Just know that if you do, the team's gonna come around. Their gonna see that you're a good guy and a hell of a player.

Derek: And if I can't?

Jake: Then I got your back.

Cut to:

EXT. The Docks - Night

Izzie and Derek are walking side-by-side.

Izzie: They trashed the court?

Derek: Yep.

Izzie: What else?

Derek: [Sighs] Broke into my locker, soaked my stuff. I don't know, Iz, I don't know how much longer I can put up with this.

Izzie: Do you think they're gonna, like, let up anytime soon?

Derek: [Laughs] No chance. And you want to know why?

Izzie: Why?

Derek: Because Mark controls the team. And there's no way in hell he's gonna back off. What are you thinking?

They stop and face each other.

Izzie: This weird thing happened at the tutoring center. It's not important, never mind.

Derek: Are you sure?

Izzie: Yeah. Mm-Hmm. Are we still going to go to the movie tomorrow night?

Derek: Yeah. Sounds like fun.

Izzie: Okay, cool. Luke, how far do you think he's really gonna go. Mark?

Derek: [Sighs] I don't know. As far as he wants to go until somebody stops him.

Cut to:

INT. School Hallway - Day

Meredith grabs a sketch of hers that somebody left sticking out of her locker. It's the 'They Are Not You' poster. Meredith looks around to see if the person is still there, but no such luck.

Cut to:

INT. Classroom - Day

Izzie is working on her studies when she looks back at Mark and again at her desk, thinking hard.

Cut to:

INT. Carolyn's Café - Day

Carolyn is serving a customer when she sees two booster mothers walk by outside the café.

Cut to:

EXT. Basketball Court/Playground - Evening

Derek is sweeping up the garbage. He takes a piece of cardboard and carries all the garbage over to a garbage can.

Cut to:

INT. School Gym

Mark overlooks Derek with jealousy as he gets yet another shot in the net, and Webber congratulates him.

[Indistinct Talking]

Cut to:

EXT. Outside Movie Theater - Night

Izzie paces, checking her watch. She paces out of the screen, and we see Derek walking up the street to the theater. A van pulls up behind him. Two teammates run up behind Derek as he turns toward the van. They grab him, force him into the van and drive off.

Tim: Hey, Luke. Lets go, lets go! Get him in! Get him in!

ACT IV

EXT. Stream - Night

Mark drives up the van and two guys force Derek out of the car, pulling a bag off his head in the meantime. Derek struggles to get free but the push him into the stream. Mark walks up as Derek stands up, very angry, and frees his hands.

Mark: Well, well. The gang's all here. I told you it was gonna get worse. Now, see, normally this is when you become part of the team. We'd have a keg, tell some war stories… but you had to know that wasn't going to happen, right? Look… these guys made a choice to back me. But we're going to be nice, and we're going to let you walk away. Just quit the team, man. Otherwise, it's going to get ugly. Let's get out of here.

Tim: (mock) Bye, Luke.

The guys all go back into the van and drive off, leaving a very angry Derek standing there.

Cut to:

INT. Derek' House - Night

Carolyn is sitting down in her robe when Derek walks in.

Carolyn: Hey, where you been?

Derek: Nowhere.

Carolyn: What happened to you?

Derek: I had a little run-in with the team.

Carolyn: Luke, I'm sorry this is so hard for you. I wish there was a way that I could help, but I don't think there is.

Derek: There's not.

Carolyn: Well, if it makes you feel any better, I called some woman a bitch the other day.

Derek: [Laughs]

Carolyn: I'm proud of you. You know that? Sometimes I wonder where you get all your strength.

Derek: I get that from you.

Carolyn: Oh, I don't know about that. I haven't been on my best behavior lately.

Derek: Well, they don't make it easy, do they?

Carolyn: No, they don't. That doesn't mean we have to sink to their level.

Derek: Take the high road, huh? Yeah, sounds familiar. But, mom, I tried that. And I want to make you proud, I do. But there comes a certain point when you have to fight back. And I'm at that point.

Cut to:

INT. School Gym

The team is in the middle of a practice game.

[Indistinct talking]

Derek: Ball! Ball! Ball! Over here! Ball!

Tim won't pass Derek the ball, so he runs up and takes it from him and makes the shot. Tim slams him, so Derek slams him back.

Tim: What the hell was that?

[Whistle Blows]

Jake keeps them apart as Coach Webber approaches.

Webber: Here! Second team!

Tim: But he stole the ball from his own team!

Webber: But nothing! That guy has hit seven in a row and you won't pass him to ball! (to Derek) And you! This is a team game. If you guys don't get your heads out of your asses, I might be forced to suspend my second team this season. Go home! (walks away)

Jake: (to Derek) So much for the high road, huh?

Derek: [Laughs]

Cut to:

EXT. School Steps - Day

Izzie is finishing her homework and when Derek walks up she puts it down and stands up.

Derek: Hey!

Izzie: Hey.

Derek: I tried to call you about last night-

Izzie: No, it's okay. You're mom told me what happened. Are you all right? I was really worried about you.

Derek: Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry.

Izzie: Luke, I just want things to get better for you.

Derek: Trust me, so do I.

Izzie: They're not going to, are they?

Derek: Well, not without a fight.

Izzie is about to cry, when Derek hugs her.

Derek: Hey, hey, hey. I'll find a way to get past this. Don't worry about it.

They hug for a moment, and then Izzie pulls away and grabs her books.

Izzie: You know what? Um, I need to do something. I will see you tomorrow for Burning Boat, okay?

Derek: Okay.

Izzie: Okay.

Izzie begins walking down the steps but turns around.

Izzie: Uh, sorry. I'm sorry too.

Derek: For what?

Izzie: I'll see you tomorrow.

Izzie walks away.

Cut to:

EXT. Outside Mark's House - Night

Izzie walks up to the start of the pathway, sighs, and walks up to the door to knock. Mark answers.

Mark: Hey.

Izzie: Hey. I looked over your English exam, and if you really want to learn, I can help you.

Mark: That's great. All right.

Izzie: I just… I have two conditions. One, Derek does not find out, okay? Ever.

Mark: All right, fine.

Izzie: And number two, you leave him alone.

Mark: Well, I don't really have much of a choice, do I?

Izzie: Okay, um-Meet me tomorrow, 7AM at the Market Street dock.

Mark: Well, what about the tutoring center?

Izzie: No way. The dock. Take it or leave it.

Mark: Okay. 7:00 then.

Izzie: Okay. (walk away)

Mark smiles and closes the door.

Cut to:

EXT. Market Street Dock - Morning

Izzie already has her books out and is studying when Mark walks up.

Mark: Breakfast of champions. Want some?

Izzie: You're late.

Mark: [Sighs]

Mark takes off his backpack, sits down and opens up a cracker jack box, taking out a small package.

Mark: Ugh, please let this be a cheat sheet.

Mark takes a tacky bracelet out of the package.

Mark: It's for you.

Izzie: Stop it.

Mark: Come on.

Izzie: [Sigh]

Mark puts the bracelet on her.

Mark: Don't say I never gave you anything.

Izzie: (showing the book) Do you see this book? Because this book is me. I am math.

Mark: What's that supposed to mean?

Izzie: It's supposed to mean that you can work your whole "I'm Mark Sloan, Mr. Big shot, scoring my touchdowns" on somebody else, because I don't-

Mark: I don't even play football.

Izzie: Whatever. Look, the point is at the end of the day, all your bluster and BS don't mean anything to math because math don't care, and neither do I.

Mark: Well, does English care? 'Cause I really suck at that, too.

Izzie: Please don't waste my time. I am already taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming that you're full of sh-

Mark: [Laughs]

Izzie: Let's just get started, okay? (hands him the book) Page 81.

Cut to:

INT. THUD Magazine - Day

Meredith slides an overhead print of her comic strip onto the table and Jeff Nelson looks up at her.

Jeff: Hey.

Meredith: This is who I am. This is how I am. And 95% of the time there isn't a moral, or a victory, or a silver lining. Take it or leave it.

Jeff: And if we leave it.

Meredith: If you leave it then you'll miss that other 5%. Your mistake. (walks away)

Cut to:

EXT. Burning Boat Festival Stage - Night

Richard Webber is addressing the crowd.

Webber: Good evening. Usually the master of ceremonies at this deal is Red Legner. But, uh, well… Red died, so what are you gonna do? Now, every year we have a Burning Boat, and every year people find things to toss into it. I guess if everything was perfect, we wouldn't be human. [Continues indistinct]

Cut to:

EXT. Behind Burning Boat - Night

Derek and Carolyn walk up to the boat.

Carolyn: Well, time to let the past go.

Carolyn throws her old cheerleading sweater into the boat. [Laughter] is heard as Shari and two other booster members walk up.

Carolyn: Shari!

Shari: Carolyn.

Carolyn: I, uh, just wanted to introduce you to my son, Derek. Derek, this is Shari, Tim's mother.

Shari: Stepmother.

They shake hands.

Derek: Nice to meet you. (to Carolyn) I'm gonna take off, okay?

Carolyn: Okay. You be careful.

Derek: I will. (walks away)

Carolyn: [Clears throat] Look, I'm sorry about what I said before. Because-let's face it-it's been a long time. We really don't know each other anymore. But I want to give you the benefit of the doubt so that next time we meet, at least I'll be dealing with the person you've become. And I hope you'll do the same.

Cut to:

EXT. Burning Boat Stage - Night

Webber: I guess, uh, it's not every day that we get a shot at starting over and putting our feet on the right path. That said, I guess we better get to the rat killing.

[Crowd cheers and applauds] as a torch lights up the boat. We see a close-up of Carolyn's sweater burning.

Cut to:

EXT. Burning Boat Crowd - Night

Derek: Say "good bye" to cheerleading, mom.

Addison walks up next to Derek.

Addison: So, you my date tonight, Luke?

Derek: You know, Addison, you don't have to act like this.

Addison: I know that. But you're the first guy to ever say it. You do your thing and, um, try to resist. It's actually kind of cute. (walks away)

Derek grabs his backpack and walks up the steps, facing Mark. He throws a green spray paint bottle at him.

Derek: You left that at the court.

Mark: I don't know what you're talking about.

Derek: Then call it a gift. Besides, you're gonna need it to paint over your scoring title in the gym, 'cause I'm taking it.

Tim: Yeah, in your dreams.

Derek: I don't care what you do to me. Whatever you got, you better bring it, 'cause I'm not going anywhere.

Derek hands Mark the bag and rope that was used against him at the stream.

Derek: Burn these for me, would you? (walks away)

Cut to:

EXT. Picnic Table

Derek: (V.O.) E.E. Cummings once wrote, "To be nobody but yourself, in a world which is doing its best, day and night, to make you everybody else…"

Izzie is sitting alone on a picnic table looking over the river at the Burning Boat when Derek walks up and sits next to her.

Derek: Hey.

Izzie: Hey.

Derek: (V.O.) "…means to fight the hardest battle, which any human being can fight…"

Derek: Nice bracelet.

Izzie: [Uncomfortable Laugh]

Derek: (V.O.) "…and never stop fighting."

Cut to:

INT. Meredith's Bedroom - Night

Close-up of the phone. The phone rings. We pan over the phone, the answering machine and some sketches.

Jeff: (V.O.) Hey, it's Jeff Nelson. I just wanted to let you know, we're running your strip in the next issue.

[Beep]

Cut to:

EXT. Picnic Table - Night

Derek: Where were you this morning?

Izzie: Uh, just tutoring.

Derek: Oh, yeah? Anyone I know?

Izzie: (hesitates) No. (smiles)

The two look over at the Burning Boat. We back up to behind them, and just see their backs as they watch the boat together.


	5. Crash Into You

**1.04 - Crash Into You**

DEREK: Mom!

[DEREK' HOUSE. CAROLYN is working at the table. DEREK walks into the room, wearing a robe and a towel around his neck, shampoo still in his hair]

DEREK: Mom, did you forget to pay the water bill?

CAROLYN: No, of course I paid the water bill. [She sees DEREK and walks over to the sink and tries the water there. It doesn't work] See? This is what we need the emergency Visa for. Something must've broken. I'll take care of it. Come on, lets get you rinsed.

[DEREK leans over the sink and CAROLYN pours a water jug over his head. She laughs]

DEREK: How is this funny, Mom?

CAROLYN: How is this not funny?

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. DAN and MARK walk into the kitchen to find a WOMAN preparing a salad]

WOMAN: Hey. Check it out. It's called 'dinner.'

DAN: Who is that lady? Is that my wife?

[MARK looks pleasantly surprised]

DAN: I didn't think you were getting back until Monday.

WOMAN: I wasn't. Until I sweet talked Ziodex into doubling their 'Gift to AIDS' research. It took me all of one meeting.

DAN: Wow, I'm impressed. You sure you don't want to quit saving the world and come

sell cars with me?

DEB: Mmm, thanks, but I like the Frequent Flyer miles.

[DEB walks over to MARK and gives him a hug]

DEB: Hey. How's my boy?

MARK: I have warm-ups, Mom.

DEB: Oh, come on, sit. Dinner's almost ready and I haven't seen you from weeks.

MARK: I can't. I got to go. Don't wait up.

DAN: Mark. Remember what I told you. He can't shoot if he doesn't have the ball.

[THE GYM. The RAVENS are all gathered around WEBBER and the cheerleaders are chanting]

WHITEY: Damnit, this is a team, not a Chinese fire grill. Sloan, you're plain selfish. Get

out there and pretend you know each other.

TIM: Ravens on three. One! Two! Three!

TEAM: Ravens!

WHITEY: Lets go, lets go, lets go!

[THE GYM. MEREDITH and ADDISON are supposed to be cheering off to the side]

ADDISON: Hey, can I catch a ride with you to Mark's party later.

MEREDITH: I didn't think you were going. I figured you'd be hiding out in Derek' back

seat again.

ADDISON: Jealous.

MEREDITH: No.

ADDISON: What? I could see it. You're both so broody. You could brood together.

[THE GYM. The game's going on. As they play, the announcer's announcing]

ANNOUNCER: Now the Ravens in bound with the ball. Looks like they're trying to

isolate Mark Sloan on the baseline. The Masenberg defense tightens on him. Sloan battles through, still working hard to get open down there. Now Tim Smith, with the ball, working over on the wing. He's dribbling, looking for Mark underneath, but he's not there. And now- Oh! Oh! A cross court pass putting Derek Sloan over the basket.

[CAROLYN'S in the audience. She's grinning. DAN, on the other hand, is not]

ANNOUNCER: So much for the putty grip on that one as the Ravens fall back on the bench.

MARK: [Screaming at TIM] What was that?

ANNOUNCER: And I tell you what, Derek Sloan is really starting to gel with this team.

[THE GYM. The game's over, and most of the people have already filtered out.

MARK and TIM are walking across the gym, and MARK'S angry]

TIM: He had a better angle. I'm sorry. Mark, come on, Man. I'm just trying to win.

[THE GYM. CAROLYN'S standing with DEREK]

CAROLYN: So are you excited?

DEREK: What? That we won?

CAROLYN: No, because there's running water in the locker room. We're gonna be roughing it until tomorrow.

[DEREK laughs]

DEREK: It's okay…

[THE GYM. MARK walks up to DAN]

MARK: What's up, Dad?

[DAN looks at him then walks away. DEB walks up to MARK]

DEB: Nice game, sweetie.

[MARK looks toward the direction in which DAN walked away]

MARK: Try telling that to Dad.

[As MARK walks over to DEREK, he hears a woman say to her son "I'm proud of

you. I'll see you later"]

MARK: Two decent games in a row, man. Getting better or just lucky? [Pause]

Team's got a party tonight. My parents' beach house.

DEREK: Why are you telling me that?

MARK: Because I said the team, didn't I? [Pause] Look, it's kind of the off season. Might as well deal with it.

[THEME SONG PLAYS]

[A STREET AT NIGHT. DEREK is driving the Body Shop truck and IZZIE'S sitting in the passenger street]

IZZIE: The guys kidnapped you, trashed your court, threatened you with bodily harm. Party, yeah. Sure, why not?

DEREK: Okay, listen, I know it's all a setup, alright? But I'm not gonna let him screw with me. Whatever he dishes out he's going to get back double.

IZZIE: Do you think maybe- I mean, just maybe- he's had a change of heart?

DEREK: Hmm. That requires a heart.

[THE STREET IN FRONT OF MARK'S PARENTS' BEACH HOUSE. MEREDITH pulls to a stop. ADDISON'S in the passenger seat]

ADDISON: Every time I ride with you, I swear I'm never going to do it again.

[MEREDITH gets out of the car, and ADDISON follows]

ADDISON: Keys?

MEREDITH: Tempt fate.

[TIM walks up to MEREDITH]

TIM: Meredith. You've got to talk to him. Derek had the better shot. You saw it, right?

ADDISON: Tim? Are you being pathetic?

[TIM rolls his eyes and turns around just as DEREK' truck pulls to a stop]

TIM: What's he doing here?

[MARK walks over]

MARK: I invited him. I mean, since you guys are such great friends now.

MEREDITH: What are you trying to pull?

MARK: Nothing.

[DEREK and IZZIE get out of the truck and walk over]

MARK: I wasn't sure you'd come.

DEREK: That makes two of us.

MARK: [To IZZIE] Hi. I'm Mark Sloan.

[He holds out his hand and IZZIE shakes it]

IZZIE: Um, yeah, I know, I'm Izzie.

[MARK walks inside with DEREK and IZZIE, passing MEREDITH on the way. She looks suspicious]

[INSIDE THE BEACH HOUSE. MARK, MEREDITH, ADDISON, and TIM walk into a room]

ADDISON: Tonight's gonna be great.

[TIM smiles and the four walk past the camera, right as DEREK enters. He's looking around. IZZIE whistles]

IZZIE: Well. I bet their plumbing works.

[DEREK laughs]

IZZIE: I'm just saying…

DEREK: Alright, thanks.

IZZIE: Yeah.

[ADDISON walks up to TIM, MEREDITH, and MARK, and another guy and girl who are

standing elsewhere in the room. ADDISON'S holding a newspaper]

ADDISON: Have you guy's seen this?

GIRL: Uh-uh.

ADDISON: The High School Fearleader. It's a comic strip. [Pause] Wait, this is insulting, right?

GUY: My dog can draw better than this.

ADDISON: Really, what guy keeps his hat on during sex?

[MARK looks at MEREDITH]

ADDISON: Who is this socky person anyway?

MARK: [Still looking at MEREDITH] Yeah, I wonder.

MEREDITH: It's just a stupid comic strip. Who cares, right?

ADDISON: It's more like sucky. Whoever it is doesn't know the first thing about it. It's like so…

DEREK: Shallow?

[MEREDITH looks at DEREK]

MEREDITH: Where's the keg?

[MARK'S ROOM. As DAN passes the door, he noticed DEB is in there. He steps in]

DAN: You okay?

DEB: He used to ask before he put stuff up. Now… I don't even know what he's interested in. [Pause] Besides basketball.

DAN: Basketball. Yeah, seems like it changes from day to day.

DEB: Mmm. [Pause] He talks to you, Dan. How's he been doing?

DAN: Well, he's holding up considering Whitey's moved him out of his position, but it's probably temporary.

DEB: I asked you how he is, not how he's playing. It must be confusing for him with

Derek on the team now. [Pause] Were we going to talk about that?

DAN: I think that's probably temporary too.

DEB: You think or you wish? [Pause] Um I, I saw Carolyn at the game tonight, but

then… I've never really spoken to her.

DAN: I know this is hard on you, Deb.

DEB: No, not really. I think it's harder for you and Mark.

[BEACH HOUSE PARTY. DEREK and IZZIE are walking]

IZZIE: So, I know you're like, having the time of your life, but can we please make

like a tree and get out of here?

DEREK: We just got here.

IZZIE: Whatever. You let me know when you've proved your point. I'm going to go to one of the eighteen bathrooms in this place.

DEREK: Gonna be back in five?

IZZIE: Yeah.

DEREK: Alright

[IZZIE leaves]

RANDOM GUY: Hey, good game, man.

DEREK: Hey, thanks.

[DEREK walks into the dining room, where ADDISON, MARK, MEREDITH and a few others are playing a game]

ADDISON: Derek. Come play.

DEREK: What's the game?

ADDISON: I never…

GUY: And yet apparently you have.

ADDISON: Shut up, Vegas.

MARK: Alright. So the game is, we all take turns saying things that we've never done, and anybody at the table who has…bam!

[MARK holds out a cup]

DEREK: Drinks.

[MARK nods]

DEREK: Yeah.

[DEREK takes the cup from MARK and takes a sip]

MARK: Alright, Theresa, you're up.

THERESA: Okay. Lets see. I've never… had sex with anything made out of plastic.

[ADDISON takes a sip and everyone laughs]

ADDISON: Okay, my turn. I've never… no I did that, um…

[ADDISON laughs]

MARK: Alright. My turn. Oh, lets see. Um… I've never… I've never had a dad who

wished I was a stain on the bed sheets.

[PEOPLE laugh, somewhat uncomfortably. MEREDITH looks at DEREK. DEREK glares at MARK, then walks over to MARK. He places his cup in front of him]

DEREK: Then you're welcome to mine.

[MARK laughs. ADDISON and MEREDITH look after DEREK, worried]

[A BATHROOM door. MEREDITH goes to open it]

VOICE: Hang on a minute.

[MEREDITH lets go and a toilet flushes. IZZIE comes out]

IZZIE: Sorry.

[She starts to walk by MEREDITH[

MEREDITH: How's the tutoring going?

[IZZIE stops]

MEREDITH: You're tutoring Mark, right? [Pause] It's okay. He tells me everything.

IZZIE: Yeah. You know, he um… said he needed some help.

MEREDITH: Maybe you could teach him to stop being such a jackass.

IZZIE: I will… put that on my lesson plan.

MEREDITH: Just be careful, okay.

IZZIE: Yeah… sure.

[IZZIE starts to walk away]

MEREDITH: Does Derek know you're helping Mark?

[IZZIE doesn't answer]

MEREDITH: You know… you say a lot when you keep your George shut.

IZZIE: I'm… okay.

MEREDITH: I keep mine shut too.

[A ROOM full of trophies. IZZIE picks up a picture, and DEREK knocks down another]

IZZIE: What happened?

DEREK: Oh, same old crap. You know, he thinks that if he keeps hammering me, I'll

quit the team.

IZZIE: Oh. What did he do this time?

DEREK: He made some feeble comment. Not gonna let it get to me.

IZZIE: Yeah, obviously that's working out for you.

[DEREK laughs]

IZZIE: Derek… have you guys ever actually talked?

DEREK: Yeah, sure. We trade emails too.

IZZIE: I'm just saying you're so hypersensitive around each other. And… I get it. I

just think that maybe everything he says, you take the wrong way, and vice versa.

DEREK: Okay, there is no misunderstanding what he said. And why are you defending him?

IZZIE: I'm, I'm just, I'm trying to bring some perspective. I mean…It's a really screwing situation and I'm sure having you around isn't any easier for him than it is for you and I think maybe if you guys could just talk…

DEREK: Okay, tell me that I'm not hearing this.

IZZIE: Then what are you doing here, Derek? Obviously, you're looking for something, right?

DEREK: I'm not going to let him win.

IZZIE: Fine. Don't let him win. I'm gonna go.

[IZZIE starts to leave]

DEREK: Izzie!

IZZIE: Nope.

[As IZZIE walks out of the room, she runs into MARK]

MARK: Are you leaving?

IZZIE: Mark…we had a deal. You promised you were gonna be nice.

MARK: I- I am nice. I invited him to this stinking party, didn't I?

IZZIE: Well, what for? So you could pick on him in public? What did you say anyway?

MARK: Oh, man. Is that what- I made a lame joke. I mean, look, the guys…

sometimes we get kind of raw with each other. I was just trying to include him. He

took it the wrong way.

IZZIE: Well, maybe you need to rethink your approach.

MARK: Well, you're his friend. How do I handle this?

IZZIE: It's easy, stop being such a… [Whispered] joke.

[THE PORCH OF THE BEACH HOUSE. DEREK walks outside and MEREDITH'S sitting on a

swinging chair]

MEREDITH: He really slammed you.

DEREK: I don't care what he thinks.

MEREDITH: Neither do I.

DEREK: Oh yeah? Then why are you drinking?

[MEREDITH takes another sip]

[THE DOOR TO THE PORCH. MARK walks by and sees DEREK with MEREDITH. He sees

Tim at the video cabinet]

TIM: Mark! I can't believe your parents don't have any decent porn.

MARK: Wait. I've got something.

[He joins TIM at the video cabinet and hands TIM a movie]

MARK: Put that in.

GUY: What is it?

MARK: It's a comedy.

[THE PORCH. DEREK is kneeling across from MEREDITH, talking to her]

DEREK: So I'm confused. You want to be anonymous…and you let the world watch you on a web cam.

MEREDITH: The world isn't watching me… but I guess you are.

DEREK: Okay, the point is… you want to express yourself but you don't want people

to know it's you.

MEREDITH: I guess I'm just a riddle wrapped in a mystery inside a bitch.

DEREK: Or maybe just a tortured artist.

MEREDITH: Look, I don't need you defending me and my work. I don't need you analyzing it or interpreting me either. And in fact, I'm pretty sure I don't need you at all.

DEREK: Pretty sure?

[DEREK freezes as he hears his mother's name inside]

[TELEVISION. There's video tape playing, showing CAROLYN and DAN as Prom King and Queen]

WOMAN: Tree Hill High's Snowball Court King and Queen, Daniel Sloan and Carolyn Shepherd.

Carolyn, what's the secret to your success?

[DEREK and MEREDITH walk in. DEREK is upset]

CAROLYN: Um, the secret to our success. Hmm. I don't know. Good question. Dan?

DAN: Good sex!

[The audience laughs]

CAROLYN: Be serious.

WOMAN: Carolyn, do you think you guys will get married?

CAROLYN: DO I think Dan and I will get married? Hmm… who knows. I mean…

ADDISON: Oh my god, the hair!

CAROLYN: But he really is the sweetest guy in the whole world. So I'm thinking, yes.

Come visit us in 10 years and I bet you can meet the kids and get a tour of our big house and see how happy we are.

TIM: Who's the girl?

WOMAN: Okay ladies and gentleman, there's your Prom King and Queen, Dan Sloan and Carolyn Shepherd.

DEREK: That's my mom.

MARK: At least their dreams came true for one of them, right?

DEREK: Yeah, except for the happy part, right?

[DEREK slams MARK against a wall as he walks by. MARK and his friends laugh,

but ADDISON and MEREDITH don't]

[THE PIER BY THE WATER AT THE BEACH HOUSE. IZZIE'S sitting on the railing when

MARK comes up]

MARK: I thought you left.

IZZIE: Yeah, uh, I tried to. If the stupid cab would ever get here.

MARK: Well, I'm glad you stayed. [Pause] I want to thank you for holding back?

IZZIE: What do you mean?

MARK: Jerk is pretty tame. You could've called me a lot worse. I probably deserved it.

IZZIE: Look, I've been thinking a lot about this tutoring thing. [Pause] I'm sorry. I don't, I just don't think it's a good idea.

MARK: Because of Derek?

IZZIE: Well, obviously, yeah. I don't know what I was thinking. There's no good that can possibly come of this.

MARK: Really? I thought I saw you guys fight back there.

IZZIE: Meaning what, that I should keep tutoring you to stick it to him? Maybe that's how they do things in Mark land, but I'm not going to do that to my best friend.

MARK: Maybe you're doing me a favor then.

IZZIE: What does that mean?

MARK: Sometimes I think it would be easier if I got kicked off the team. Especially with my dad.

IZZIE: I should go find, um, Derek, and just, just try and smooth things over.

MARK: He left a while ago.

[IZZIE nods]

IZZIE: Great. Well, I guess I'm walking.

[THE STREET BY THE FRONT OF THE BEACH HOUSE. MARK and IZZIE emerge next to the stairs]

MARK: Let me give you a ride.

IZZIE: It's not that far.

MARK: Forget it, you're not going to walk. We'll take Meredith's car.

IZZIE: I- I'm really fine.

MARK: You're a little high on yourself, aren't you? Going around telling people you're all fine. Look, please, at least take the ride. It's the least I can do.

[IZZIE gets in the car and MARK shuts the door]

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. DAN is in the living room, watching a game. DEB comes in]

DEB: Dan. We should talk.

[DEB grabs the remote and turns the TV off]

DEB: You know, I try to let these things roll off my back. You shut down and walk out

mid-conversation. I swallow it and let it churn around in my stomach until it makes me sick.

DAN: What? Because I don't want to rehash Carolyn and her son for the ten-thousandth time? Frankly, I'm talked out.

DEB: It's about Mark.

DAN: What about him?

DEB: He's just so surly and distant lately and I feel powerless to do anything about it. And the way you're pressuring him since Derek joined the team seems to make it worse.

DAN: Me? Did you ever stop to think the problem was you?

DEB: Oh.

DAN: Maybe if you cared to spend more time at home

DEB: I'm gone ten days out of the month, tops.

DAN: And when you are here, you work 'til all hours.

DEB: And you want to know why, Dan? Let me tell you. Because ever since you

started this basketball thing, I feel like you've slowly been stealing him from me. You've made me feel irrelevant. I go out and I raise money for good causes and I matter out there. But at home you shut me out of his life.

DAN: Shut you out? Work has always come first with you?

DEB: That is not fair. You know how hard I've tried to balance both. But, I swear to

God, I never would've done it if I knew how he'd turn out.

DAN: He's a good kid.

DEB: Based on what? His scoring average?

DAN: Deb, I just want what's best for our son, what makes him happy.

DEB: Well, then, something's not working, Dan. Because that kid I saw tonight is anything but happy.

[DEB leaves]

[BEACH HOUSE PARTY. ADDISON stumbles down the stairs drunk]

ADDISON: Don't let me have another beer unless I beg you. The same goes for beers.

[Pause] What are you doing?

MEREDITH: Just wondering if we're all going to end up like Carolyn.

ADDISON: Who is Carolyn?

MEREDITH: That's Derek' mom

ADDISON: Not without proper birth control we won't.

MEREDITH: That's not what I meant. She was our age when that tape was made, Addison. We're just like her. Don't you think it was awful how she just let Mark's dad treat her like crap?

ADDISON: Yeah. But honey, that doesn't mean we're like her. Maybe it means you're like her.

[IN FRONT OF IZZIE'S HOUSE. IZZIE and MARK are still in MEREDITH'S car. IZZIE has taken the hat she was wearing earlier off]

IZZIE: Yeah, this is my house. Um, we're staying here while we renovate the mansion

MARK: It's not like I was trying to show off.

IZZIE: Isn't that your default setting. [Pause] Sorry.

MARK: Can I be honest with you?

IZZIE: Uh, yeah. I don't know. You tell me.

MARK: What I said at the beach… that was a lie. I'm really lucky to have

basketball. It's pretty much my shell to everything from here on out. If I lose it, it's

over for me.

IZZIE: So, don't lose it.

MARK: Well, that's just the thing. With my grades, I'm close to being ineligible to do the one thing that I'm actually good at. It's not just my life, either. It's my dad's, too. It's like he's still got something to prove to Whitey. And if I screw it up, it's gonna destroy him. [Pause] And it will destroy me. Look, I know you have no reason to do this, and I know it's just going to complicate things with Derek, but [Pause] I really need your help.

IZZIE: And I will find you someone else. I promise.

MARK: No. I came to you because you're the best tutor at the school. And you're not going to tear me down. It's not exactly easy having everybody know you're failing. It's you or nobody else.

IZZIE: I… [Pause] Okay. I will, um… I will get you through the semester. [Pause] And then you've got to be on your own. I'm serious.

MARK: That's totally fine with me.

IZZIE: Okay, um… great, so we'll start on Monday. [Pause] Lay off Derek.

[IZZIE gets out of the car and MARK sighs]

[A STREET. Just as DEREK is pulling to a stop in the Body Shop truck, he sees MEREDITH'S car fly by. He follows is. As MARK changes the radio station, he crashes into a parked car and ruins MEREDITH'S car. DEREK jumps out of his truck, thinking MEREDITH was driving]

DEREK: Meredith! You okay?

[MARK gets out]

MARK: Yeah, she's fine. Can't say the same for her car though.

[MARK pulls a bag out of the car]

MARK: And what the hell were you doing following my girlfriend?

DEREK: I wasn't. Look, I thought she was driving and she was drinking.

[MARK starts to leave]

DEREK: Hey, where are you going?

MARK: Back to the party, dumbass.

DEREK: What, are you gonna leave her car like this?

MARK: Yeah, and if you stand there you can watch me.

DEREK: You know this is a crime.

MARK: So call the cops.

DEREK: Mark, you can't walk away from this. [Pause] I saw you do it.

MARK: No you didn't see me do it. Because I was with Tim the whole time. Which is exactly what he's going to say if anybody asks him. He owes me. [Pause] So it looks like its your word against ours now. You can guess how that's going to go down.

DEREK: So you're just going to lie and walk away. What about Meredith? You know, your girlfriend? The car's registered in her name.

MARK: Yeah, and you know what? Come to think of it, like you said, she was really drunk last night. Maybe she did this. But then again, all I see is a wrecked car… and you.

[MARK walks away, leaving DEREK with the car]

[BODY SHOP. KEITH and DEREK are looking at MEREDITH'S car]

KEITH: Hit and run, huh? That's beautiful. I could lose my license for this.

DEREK: I didn't know what else do. He just walked away.

KEITH: You wanna tell me what it is with you and this girl? Huh? That you're willing to break the law for her? Nobody is worth that.

DEREK: I couldn't let Mark get away with it the way he does everything else. And I sure as well could let him do that to her.

KEITH: Okay. What about the guys car you hit? Huh? He just gets screwed over?

DEREK: I left him a note. I said I did it. Bring his car here.

KEITH: Oh, well, that's just great. Derek, you know I'm already struggling to bring in paying customers.

DEREK: Look, I'll do the work myself, alright? After hours. And I'll pay for the

materials.

KEITH: Oh, you're damn right you will. Your mom's going to love this.

DEREK: No. She's got enough to deal with. You don't have to tell her.

KEITH: Oh, I'm not going to. You are. And if you don't, then I will. Because you're going to take something away from this. [Pause] Cover the car. I'll give you a ride

home.

[KEITH walks away and DEREK goes to cover the car. In the front passenger seat he finds IZZIE'S hat]

[CAROLYN'S CAFÉ. CAROLYN is on the phone with a plumber]

CAROLYN: I want to have a pipe replaced. I don't want to send your kids to college.

[Pause] Fine. I'll do it myself.

[CAROLYN hangs up and picks up a "How To" book. The door opens]

CAROLYN: I'm sorry. We're just closing.

DEB: I was hoping to get a coffee. To go.

[CAROLYN pours DEB a cup of coffee]

CAROLYN: Anything else?

DEB: A bisloani.

CAROLYN: $3.20.

[DEB starts to walk away]

CAROLYN: Hey. [DEB turns around] You tell Dan that if he wants to spy on me or threaten me or whatever the hell this is, he can come down and do it himself.

DEB: Dan didn't send me. I came on my own.

CAROLYN: So it's a coincidence.

DEB: No. I wanted you to know… everything that happened between you and Dan, I don't carry that weight around and I don't care to. Frankly, it looks to me like you've done a wonderful job raising Derek. I've seen the two of you together, and quite honestly, it makes me a bit jealous. Look. Our two families…it's really awkward. I'm not deluded enough to believe otherwise. I know how it is with you and Dan and our two boys. There's a lot of history there. But it doesn't have to be our history.

[MARK'S BEACH HOUSE. MEREDITH'S watching the prom video when MARK gets in. It's at the part where the woman asks Carolyn if she and Dan will get married]

MEREDITH: You reinvented cruel tonight.

MARK: [Defensive] It was a joke!

MEREDITH: Funny how you're the only one laughing.

MARK: Like you and your stupid comic strip. [Pause] I'm sorry. I didn't mean that.

MEREDITH: I'm sorry is getting a little old with you, Mark.

MARK: I know. I just can't remember a time when things were this bad.

MEREDITH: Where have you been for the past two hours.

MARK: I went on a beer run.

MEREDITH: To where? Canada? Mark, I wanted to go home. But I can't because it seems my car's missing. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?

MARK: Uh… I think Tim took it.

MEREDITH: You think?

MARK: Well, he wanted to take Addison home, so I told him he could take it. I didn't think you'd care.

[MEREDITH grabs a plastic cup]

MEREDITH: I never told a ridiculous lie to my girlfriend's face. [She holds the cup out to

MARK] Drink up. Because Addison got a ride home with Theresa after you disappeared. Wanna play again?

MARK: Alright, so then it was some other girl. I don't know. What's the big deal

anyway? I knew you were going to stay here.

MEREDITH: So you gave away my car?

MARK: Look, whatever. I'm going to bed. Are you coming?

MEREDITH: Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do. I cannot believe you just asked me that with a straight face.

[MEREDITH turns around so she doesn't have to look at him]

[DEREK' HOUSE. CAROLYN'S taking off her coat as DEREK sits down, having looked at IZZIE'S hat again]

CAROLYN: You will not believe the night I had tonight.

DEREK: Yeah, me too.

CAROLYN: What's going on? Well, turns out fixing the water mane is not a big deal. I just have to pick up a pipe at the hardware store in the morning. And then if you help me dig out where the break is I think we can fix this ourselves.

DEREK: So now I'm digging ditches?

CAROLYN: You mind telling me what happened before you destroy what's left of my table?

DEREK: Did you know you could fit this whole house into the living room of their place at the beach?

CAROLYN: No. Why would you even go there?

DEREK: Because I love getting dumped on.

CAROLYN: Well, you don't have to put up with that. You could just walk away.

DEREK: Like you.

CAROLYN: Excuse me?

DEREK: You know, you never told me that you had this whole thing mapped out with Dan. That you even ever talked about marriage before you were pregnant with me. All you ever said was that he found out and took off.

CAROLYN: Wait. Where did you hear this?

DEREK: Those guys… Mark, Mark and his Ass of a father. They do whatever they want. And they screw everybody else in the process. And yet you and I… we stand by and we let them? You should've made him give us what we were entitled to so that we didn't have to live like this. You should've made him pay.

CAROLYN: Derek… what happened tonight?

DEREK: I learned something, that's all. Everybody has secrets. [Pause] Right Mom?

[THE BEACH HOUSE. It's early morning, and MEREDITH'S awoken by a knock on the door]

MEREDITH: [Screaming] Mark!

[He doesn't respond and MEREDITH sees TIM at the door. She gets up to answer it]

TIM: Hey, what's up?

MEREDITH: Did you bring my car back?

TIM: Your car? Uh, I don't have your car.

MEREDITH: Mark said you took my car.

[MARK walks up behind MEREDITH, giving TIM a look]

TIM: Oh, um, your car. We, um, we, uh…

MEREDITH: Nice try. [To MARK] Where the hell is my car?

[OUTSIDE DEREK' HOUSE. He's digging. CAROLYN walks outside]

CAROLYN: You calm enough to talk?

DEREK: Sorry I went off. I was pissed and you were in the line of fire.

CAROLYN: It's usually when the truth comes out.

DEREK: Yeah, well, the truth is, I'm the reason you never got what you wanted. So that kind of nullifies my right to complain.

[DEREK sits down on the step and CAROLYN follows suit]

CAROLYN: Is that what you think? I got exactly what I want, Derek. Everybody seems to think that I'm some kind of victim. I chose this. And if I had to do it over, you and I would still be having this conversation.

DEREK: Yeah, I know, I just… I hate to see them get away with it, Dan and Mark, you know. They should've helped you out. It's not fair.

CAROLYN: I'm glad he never offered. Because at the time, I honestly don't know what I would've said. But I can tell you this much, Derek. If he had given us money, he'd have felt entitled to have a say in how you were being raised and I think that that would've been a bigger price to pay. [Pause] You've seen how Mark's turned out.

DEREK: Like father, like son.

CAROLYN: So who do you think we should feel sorry for? Ourselves or them?

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. DAN walks in]

DAN: Hey.

DEB: Still not home.

DAN: Oh he will be.

DEB: I take it this isn't the first time you've let him stay out all night?

DAN: Oh, I don't want to smother him, Deb. He's a responsible, disciplined kid.

DEB: Is he? Hmm. Your brother just called. Our responsible, disciplined kid got into a hit and run last night. In Meredith's car.

DAN: Is he okay?

DEB: Oh, he's not hurt. But do you want to know what he did afterwards? He walked away and tried to dump it on Derek.

[DAN sighs]

DAN: Well, I'll talk to him.

DEB: You'll talk to him. [Pause] Is that all you have to say?

DAN: What do you want me to say?

DEB: I don't know anymore. But I'll tell you one thing. Seems to me you and Mark have gotten a little too comfortable when I'm not around. So I'm cutting back at the foundation. Fewer hours and no more travel. [Pause] Try not to look so disappointed.

DAN: Come on, Deb, you don't have to do this.

DEB: I don't have to? Or you don't want me to?

[MARK walks in and they look at him]

MARK: What?

[THE BODY SHOP. DEREK walks in]

KEITH: Hey, you're still alive. Guess you didn't tell your mom about your little crime spree yet, huh?

DEREK: This morning. She's working on my punishment now.

KEITH: Good. You recognize that car over there?

[DEREK looks. There's a red car, scratched all the way down the side]

KEITH: The owner got your note. I talked him out of pressing charges.

DEREK: Thanks, Keith.

KEITH: Lets just get this done, okay? So we can get back to billing for the work we do.

[MARK walks in]

DEREK: What do you want?

KEITH: I, uh, suspect his parents sent him.

DEREK: You told them?

KEITH: Yeah. You may be willing to let him get away with it but I'm not. [Pause] Try not to kill each other, girls.

[KEITH leaves and DEREK walks over to MARK]

MARK: Meredith wants to know when she's going to get her car back.

DEREK: When it's fixed.

MARK: How much is the work going to cost?

DEREK: I don't know. A lot. Why?

MARK: Give me the invoice when it's done. My dad will right a check.

DEREK: No thanks.

MARK: I said we'll pay you.

DEREK: You want to pay me? You stay away from me.

MARK: Suit yourself.

[MARK starts to walk away]

DEREK: Hey, whatever you're up to…

[MARK stops and looks at DEREK]

DEREK: Stay the hell away from Izzie.

MARK: We're just talking man. You know, kind of like you and Meredith.

[DEREK glares at MARK as he exits]

[MEREDITH'S ROOM. She's working on a drawing when MARK walks in]

MARK: Car will be ready by Friday.

MEREDITH: Whatever. The bag of stuff by the door is yours.

MARK: What's all this?

MEREDITH: It's all the crap you've left here. Take it.

[MARK picks something up]

MARK: This is the necklace I gave you.

MEREDITH: You mean the leash? No thanks.

MARK: Meredith, come on.

[MARK walks over to her]

MARK: Look, my mom's gong to cool down and everything will be back to normal.

[MEREDITH gets up]

MEREDITH: Okay, trust me, the last thing I want with us is normal. In case you haven't

noticed, normal sucks with us, Mark.

MARK: Meredith, is this about your car? Because I'm taking care of that.

MEREDITH: It's not about the car. It's about you. I finally saw you clearly for the first time last night. The way you treated me, the way you treated Tim, the way you treated your brother.

MARK: Don't call him that.

MEREDITH: And the way you're playing that girl.

MARK: What? [Pause] Are you talking about Izzie? Is that what this is about?

Meredith, she means nothing.

MEREDITH: [Angrily] Okay, if that's the case, then you're an Asshole. And even if she does mean something, you're still an Asshole and what's really sad, Mark, is that you're too stupid to get that. So thank you for being such an amazing son of a bitch last night. You really made this a no-brainer.

MARK: I'll call you when you're not so PMS.

MEREDITH: Don't bother. I mean it. We're done. So get the hell out.

[MARK stares at her]

MEREDITH: [Angrily, throwing the bag at him] I mean it! Get the hell out!

[MARK leaves in shock. Meredith collapses onto her bed]

[MARK'S ROOM. He's looking at the necklace]

[IZZIE'S ROOM. She's laying on her bed]

[MEREDITH'S ROOM. She's sitting up, sketching a red streetlight]

[THE BODY SHOP. DEREK is sitting in MEREDITH'S car, reading her comic strip in the newspaper]

[CAROLYN'S CAFÉ. IZZIE is scrubbing the counter when DEREK walks in]

IZZIE: Hey, I was beginning to think I would never see you again. You're avoiding me, right?

DEREK: A little.

IZZIE: Derek, I was just trying to help. You just like, jumped down my throat. We've always been able to talk about stuff, you know. I just had this crazy idea that if… you could see things from Mark's side… [Sigh] You're just a real pain in the butt sometimes.

[IZZIE squirts DEREK with a water bottle playfully]

DEREK: Yeah. At least we can still be honest with each other.

IZZIE: Yeah. At least.

DEREK: So, if anything were going on with you… anything important or weird, or confusing… I mean, you could still be honest with me about that, right?

IZZIE: Yeah, of course.

[DEREK tosses IZZIE'S hat onto the counter]

DEREK: You left that in Meredith's car.

[DEREK leaves and IZZIE looks after him, upset]


	6. All That You Cant Leave Behind

**1.05 - All That You Can't Leave Behind**

[TRAFFIC LIGHT. It's green, but MEREDITH waits]

[CAROLYN'S CAFÉ. DEREK is reading MEREDITH'S comic strip]

[MEREDITH at the light. A car drives up behind her and beeps]

DRIVER: Hey, lets move it lady. Come on!

[The comic strip has a stop light, and the red one says 'People always leave.' IZZIE walks in but when she sees DEREK, she starts to leave. DEREK chases her out]

DEREK: Izzie . How long are we going to do this?

IZZIE : Do what?

DEREK: Avoid each other.

IZZIE : You tell me. You're the one upset.

DEREK: And you're the one who lied to me.

IZZIE : I don't know what to say to you, Derek.

DEREK: Just explain to me why you were with Mark. Huh? I mean, considering the past few weeks and what he's done…

IZZIE : I can't.

DEREK: You know how I feel about him, Izzie .

[DEREK starts to leave]

IZZIE : Derek, fine! Yes. I know how you feel about him. But there is something you don't know. [Pause] I promised him I'd tutor him if he left you alone.

DEREK: What?

IZZIE : I'm doing it for you, Derek.

[IZZIE leaves and MEREDITH drives by in her car. DEREK starts to run after her as she speeds through a red light. DEREK watches, shocked]

[THEME SONG]

[MARK and TIM are practicing basketball in his yard]

TIM: So you and Meredith are history?

MARK: Nah. I wouldn't count on that.

TIM: No?

MARK: Yeah. This is what she does. She freaks out, we break up; a few days later, we make up.

TIM: So why put up with that?

[MARK smirks]

MARK: Because a few days later, we make up.

[DAN runs over]

DAN: Hey, ball.

[MARK throws DAN the ball and DAN shoots it in]

DAN: Expect plenty more of that at the father/son game because we're going to crush you guys.

MARK: Oh yeah?

[MARK shoots the ball]

MARK: You can expect more of that.

DAN: Bring it on.

[CAROLYN'S CAFÉ. IZZIE 'S working and DEREK is sitting at the counter. IZZIE walks over to DEREK]

DEREK: I'm an idiot.

IZZIE : I know.

DEREK: I'm sorry. [Pause] I miss hanging out with you, Hales.

IZZIE : Yeah. I miss hanging out with you too.

DEREK: Listen. I appreciate everything you did for me. I do, Izzie , but- how about you let me handle the team from now on, okay?

IZZIE : Okay.

[IZZIE starts to walk away]

DEREK: All right. So you can… stop tutoring Mark now.

[IZZIE stops]

IZZIE : Um, no. I, I can't.

DEREK: Izzie .

Derek. I can't. I promised him. If I break that promise, I'm, I'm just as bad as... you think he is.

[IZZIE walks away and DEREK sighs. A MAN walks over to DEREK]

MAN: Hey, Derek, I'm looking forward to see you play in the father/son game this year. Good article about you and your pop.

[MAN sets newspaper down and DEREK picks it up. There's an article with the headling "Great Sloan: A Basketball Tradition Lives On ," with a picture of DAN and MARK]

[DAN SLOAN'S HOME. MARK is reading the article aloud to DAN]

MARK: Who would've known that Dan Sloan's basketball pedigree would be inherited by his two sons, Mark Sloan and Derek?

DAN: You've got to be kidding me.

[DAN takes the paper]

MARK: That's great, Dad. We're all one big happy family now.

DAN: Watch it. [Pause] I wonder what they're paying this reporter to support his crack habit?

DEB: How about some breakfast?

DAN: I lost my appetite.

DEB: Dan, the boy exists. He's on the team. It's not exactly headline news.

DAN: No, Deb, apparently it is.

DEB: Well, how do you think Derek and Carolyn feel about it?

DAN: Gosh, I don't know. Maybe we should invite them over for breakfast and find out.

MARK: Alright, look. If you guys are going to argue, I'm out of here.

DEB: We're not arguing and your breakfast is getting cold.

MARK: I'm just going to grab something at school with my brother.

DEB: You know, there is a chance that Derek and Mark can get along if their father encouraged it.

DAN: True. But there's also a chance that hell can freeze over.

[They glare at each other]

[TREE HILL HIGH. MARK walks over to MEREDITH'S locker]

MARK: You're not still mad at me, are you?

MEREDITH: I'm not mad. We're just over.

[MEREDITH walks away, leaving a shocked MARK behind. ADDISON walks by and over to DEREK]

ADDISON: Hey cutie. I saw your picture in the paper. [Pause] Personally, I didn't think it did you justice.

DEREK: No?

ADDISON: No. [Grabbing the front of his shirt] Far too much clothing.

[ADDISON walks away and DEREK sees IZZIE and MARK talking in front of the Tutoring Center, and glares at them]

[GYM. The team's practicing and WEBBER walks over to DEREK]

WEBBER: Hey, Derek. That father verses son game's coming up. Considered who you want to play with.

DEREK: I figured I'd skip it.

WEBBER: Oh, come on, son. I know it's hard, but it will be worse if you don't play. [Pause] Besides, I thought you said you were through hiding from Dan.

DEREK: I am.

WEBBER: Well, wouldn't it be fun to dunk on him?

[WEBBER pats DEREK on the back and they share a smile. WEBBER walks away]

[GYM. The cheerleader's are practicing and ADDISON'S leading them]

CHEERLEADERS: Here we go! Ravens, lets score!

ADDISON: Wait! Hold on, Meredith, you've got the arms wrong.

MEREDITH: It's not brain surgery, Addison.

ADDISON: Okay, what's with the attitude?

MEREDITH: What's with your life? Seriously, aren't you embarrassed that the most important thing in your world is some stupid cheer?

ADDISON: Look, I'm really sorry things didn't work out with you and Mark, but don't go all Mariah on me, okay?

MEREDITH: You think this is about Mark? [Pause] You're not even close! You're not even in the neighborhood of close!

ADDISON: Okay, then, what's wrong?

MEREDITH: What's wrong is how… pointless all of this is.

ADDISON: Stop saying that!

[MEREDITH'S outbursts have everyone in the gym, even WEBBER, staring at her]

MEREDITH: No! Because it's true. What difference does it make if you sleep with a popular guy, or you go to the right party, or you know the moves to some moronic cheer to do with some lame-ass game I could care less about!

[MEREDITH storms away and a stunned ADDISON looks at DEREK and MARK]

[AUTO BODY SHOP. DEREK walks in as KEITH works on a car]

KEITH: Hey. You're not working today.

DEREK: Yeah, I have a favor to ask. Uh, there's this father/son charity basketball game. Webber says I've got to play, so… you interested?

KEITH: Yeah.

DEREK: Yeah?

KEITH: Yeah, okay. Of course, I might be, you know, a little out of shape, not to mention I… wasn't worth a crap back in high school.

DEREK: Well, it's better for us, right? [Pause] Well. Why don't you start coming to the court with us?

KEITH: Hang with a member of the Sloan basketball dynasty?

[KEITH holds up the newspaper]

KEITH: So how are you doing with that?

DEREK: Well. What are you going to do? Sucks for my mom…

KEITH: Yeah. What about you?

DEREK: Honestly… I can't stand being connected to Mark or Dan.

[DAN rides in on his bike]

DAN: Hey, big brother! I was getting some cardio in, ran out of water. You wanna help me out?

KEITH: Yeah. Sure, why not?

[KEITH grabs a water bottle]

DAN: So, uh, you wanna buy some charity tickets to the big father/son game?

[KEITH throws the bottle to DAN]

KEITH: Oh, well, I, you know, could if I wasn't playing in it. Derek invited me.

DAN: Oh, great. Well, try not to soil the Sloan family name while you're at it.

KEITH: Yeah… that's every day advice for you, huh?

[DAN ignores him, turning to DEREK]

DAN: Hey, kid. Seems as though you have an obligation to the family name too. Don't blow it.

[DEREK, who has kept quiet until now, turns angrily at DAN]

DEREK: That article's a lie. You're not my father and you never were.

DAN: You're right. It is a lie. You should never have had the name in the first place.

[DAN rides off]

KEITH: Hey! Dan!

[DEREK punches the wall]

KEITH: You okay?

DEREK: Look! I have no responsibility to him or his name.

KEITH: Just… Don't let him get inside your head, okay?

DEREK: You know what. I don't plan on it. You know, as a matter of fact, I think it's about time I get out from under this guy completely.

KEITH: What's that supposed to mean?

DEREK: Meaning I'm not gonna be a Sloan anymore. I'm gonna change my last name.

[KEITH looks upset]

[TREE HILL HIGH. DAN knocks on the door of WEBBER'S office]

WEBBER: You're late. I expected you this morning after that article in the paper.

DAN: I understand Derek has asked Keith to play in the basketball game. Do you think that's wise?

WEBBER: Why not?

DAN: Well, Keith isn't exactly a father.

[WEBBER laughs]

WEBBER: You're not the best father, either, Danny, and you're playing.

DAN: What about Derek? You have to know this will be embarrassing for him.

WEBBER: Embarrassing for him? What about embarrassing for you?

[DAN starts to leave]

WEBBER: Wait a minute. This isn't about Derek and Keith. This is all about you, Danny… and that feeling you get in the pit of your stomach when you see the son that you…never claimed. [Pause] You were a great player. Maybe the best I ever had. But you can score a hundred points in this game, and that feeling's not going to go away. It'll be there until you acknowledge that Derek is your son and that you made a mistake.

[DAN looks at WEBBER]

[THE MINI-GOLF COURSE ON THE ROOF. CAROLYN and DEREK are playing]

CAROLYN: You uncle Keith's been working hard getting ready for the game. He mentioned that you're thinking of, uh, changing your last name?

DEREK: I just don't want people to read these stupid articles and think I played ball just because Dan did. I don't want you to have to read that stuff.

CAROLYN: Well, you're in the spotlight now. The article's come with the territory. But I don't want you to run away from that. I'd rather you face your problems head on.

DEREK: I just… figured it would make you happy if I took your name.

CAROLYN: When I found out I was pregnant, Dan already had a basketball scholarship and nothing was going to get in the way of that. But then something strange happened. Right before classes started, Dan changed his mind. He said he'd finish the semester and… we'd get married. So when I went into labor and you appeared, the nurse asked for your name and I said it was Sloan. Keith was there, and when the nurse brought you in she let him hold you. I've known Keith my whole life, and that's the only time I've seen him cry. [Pause] Your father never showed up.

DEREK: So to hell with him. I don't want his name.

CAROLYN: Keith's a Sloan too, you know.

[DEREK looks pained]

CAROLYN: I've never been ashamed of you, Derek, not for a second. Or your name. Then I also never had to carry that name in this town the way you have, so if you want to change it, you have my blessing. But it's just a name, Derek. What you do with it is up to you.

[TREE HILL HIGH. MARK runs to catch up with ADDISON]

MARK: Addison!

[ADDISON turns to him and waits for him to catch up]

MARK: Hey. Have you heard from Meredith?

ADDISON: Not since you two broke up and she went psycho on me in practice. Why?

MARK: Because she's not in school. And she won't pick up at home or on her cell.

ADDISON: Well… maybe she's out kicking the homeless.

[CEMETARY. MEREDITH'S sitting on a bench, lighting a cigarette. WEBBER walks over]

WEBBER: A lot of smokers in this place.

MEREDITH: I don't really smoke. I just figured since Mark and I broke up, I've got room for a new bad habit.

[WEBBER laughs]

WEBBER: Mind if I sit down?

[MEREDITH pats the bench]

WEBBER: She was quite a gal, your mother.

MEREDITH: Yeah.

WEBBER: She used to lead cheers for my team, too. And you've got her looks.

MEREDITH: I don't really remember her.

WEBBER: Oh, I do. She was a wily one. Your old man didn't stand a chance.

MEREDITH: So what are you doing here? Making a reservation?

[WEBBER laughs]

WEBBER: You better watch it! [Pause] No. No. My wife, Camilla, is buried out here. Right over behind those trees. I couldn't get in a word edgewise while she was alive so I come out here and visit, tell her about things.

MEREDITH; You think she's listening?

WEBBER: Yeah. I know she's listening. [Pause] I lost my wife just about the time your mother passed away. That always make us weak and tough one.

MEREDITH: They're all tough.

WEBBER: Yeah.

[They look off sadly]

[MARK'S HOUSE. IZZIE finishes correcting a paper of MARK'S]

IZZIE : The good news is you did better… and the bad news is better is a D.

MARK: Yeah. I guess I didn't really give this one my best shot.

IZZIE : What's going on with you?

MARK: Well. You know me and Meredith broke up.

IZZIE : Meredith and I.

MARK: Oh. She broke up with you too? [Pause] Just… I didn't know she was going to take it this hard. She went off on Addison at practice. I'm kinda worried about her.

IZZIE : Well, maybe you should've worried more about her when you were together. I'm sorry, but come on, it's true.

MARK: No! You don't know the first thing about Meredith and I.

IZZIE : Me and Meredith.

MARK: Whatever.

[MEREDITH'S in her car, waiting for the light to turn red. DEREK runs over]

DEREK: Why do you do this?

[DEREK gets in]

MEREDITH: If I were you, I'd get back out now.

DEREK: Not until you tell me what's going on.

[The light turns red and MEREDITH drives through it]

DEREK: Come on! Slow down, Meredith! Come on! Slow the car down! Meredith? Slow the car down.

MEREDITH: She was driving to school to pick me up. She was late, so she ran a red light. It was one light at the wrong split second and it ended for her.

[MEREDITH stops]

MEREDITH: My mom ran one red light. I run them all the time and nothing happens. It's not fair.

DEREK: No it's not.

MEREDITH: You can get out now.

DEREK: Or I can stay if you want.

MEREDITH: No. You can't.

[DEREK gets out and watches as MEREDITH drives away]

[THE GARAGE. KEITH'S working and DAN walks in]

DAN: Hey, Keith.

KEITH: Hey. Twice in a week. It's got to be some kind of record.

DAN: Yeah, well, it's this father/son thing.

KEITH: Yeah. How about a frostie?

DAN: Nope, I'm in training.

[KEITH laughs]

KEITH: It's just a game, Dan.

DAN: No. It's a public event. I mean, what are people gonna think? Especially after that article?

KEITH: Oh yeah. About that… what in the hell is wrong with you telling Derek he never deserved the name Sloan?

DAN: Well, he doesn't.

KEITH: The hell he doesn't. You fathered him, Dan.

DAN: That's right. Which brings me to my original point. What do you think you're doing playing in the basketball game? I mean, whatever you think you are to Carolyn and her son, you're not a husband. Or a father.

KEITH: How much does a suit like that cost? [Pause] Because it's gonna look like hell when I lay you out all over that greasy floor.

DAN: Come on, big brother.

KEITH: That's right. Big brother. And no matter what you did on that basketball court a lifetime ago, and no matter what you do now, I'll always be your big brother. So guess what, Danny boy? It was my name first. It's Derek' name now. And there's nothing you can do about it.

DAN: Okay, Keith.

KEITH: You know, you can be ashamed of me. And you can be ashamed of Derek. But what makes me think we're not just as ashamed of you? Huh? [Pause] Now get out of my shop.

[RAVENS' LOCKER ROOM. MEREDITH walks in and all the guys are wooping and catcalling, and MARK looks stunned]

MEREDITH: [To MARK] Hi.

[MEREDITH reaches WEBBER'S OFFICE]

MEREDITH: Hi.

[WEBBER laughs]

WEBBER: Um, you never know who you're going to see in the boys' locker room these days.

MEREDITH: Or what you'll see. [Pause] I thought maybe we could talk. Unless… you're too busy.

WEBBER: No, sure. We can talk.

[MARK'S house. MARK and IZZIE are talking]

IZZIE : Still in denial?

MARK: About what?

IZZIE : Missing her. [Pause] It's okay that you do.

MARK: What… are you my tutor or my shrink?

IZZIE : Whatever you need.

MARK: I treated Meredith pretty bad. She had every right to walk away. Okay, yeah, it was my fault. I screwed up. I just wish I had another chance.

IZZIE : Nice work.

MARK: That was the truth.

IZZIE : No. On your practice exam. 81.

MARK: Oh. [Pause] You know, it's funny. I think we've actually talked more than Meredith and I ever did.

IZZIE : Meredith and I… good job.

MARK; Yeah, you too. [Pause] Hey… are you coming to the game?

IZZIE : Um, well, it depends on how you do on your English exam. Anything less than an 81, I'm staying home and watching The Office.

[IZZIE starts to leave]

MARK: Alright. [Pause] Izzie ?

[IZZIE turns back to look at him]

IZZIE : Yeah?

MARK: I know this hasn't been easy for you. I just wanted to say thanks.

IZZIE : Good luck.

[THE BRIDGE]

WEBBER: My wife wouldn't let me smoke in the house, so, uh, I got in the habit of coming up here to this bridge. [Pause] I'd offer you one, but I know you're trying to cut down.

MEREDITH: How long have you been coaching?

WEBBER: Too long.

MEREDITH: Do you ever wonder about it?

WEBBER: What?

MEREDITH: I mean, you've spent your whole life watching boy's play a game.

[WEBBER laughs]

WEBBER: Well, I'd prefer to think I was teaching them to play. [Pause] Yeah, sometimes I think about the conversations when I'm finished between me and my wife. The holidays I missed because I was off coaching somewhere. That's when I come closest to thinking it was a mistake.

MEREDITH: Do you miss her?

WEBBER: Every day. [Pause] Meredith, it's hard to lose somebody. I spent a lot of time searching for reasons or answers. But you can't find what's not there. It just happened.

MEREDITH: So you gonna light that thing or what?

WEBBER: No. I used to love cigars but I haven't smoked one since I lost Camilla. I don't even carry matches anymore. I don't guess I've been much help to you. But I do know one thing. Your mother's proud of you.

[WEBBER starts to leave]

WEBBER: Take care of yourself, kiddo.

[MEREDITH looks away sadly]

[ROOFTOP MINI-GOLF COURSE. IZZIE is playing and DEREK comes up]

DEREK: Hey.

IZZIE : Hey. [Pause] I really don't want to be like this, Derek.

DEREK: What is that?

IZZIE : This. Us skirting around each other. I mean, we're friends. You know, when you wanted to join the team, I didn't understand it and I told you that, but I supported you.

DEREK: I know.

IZZIE : So… support me! When I'm tutoring someone, and they get it, and that light goes on, I feel good! I feel worthy. The same way that you feel when you play basketball. Besides, having things gotten better for you? The team's left you alone, the hazing's stopped? Yeah. So, that's worth the risk for me. What's not worth the risk it us. We're friends and that is important to me.

DEREK: You're just tutoring him?

IZZIE : I am just tutoring him. That's it.

DEREK: Okay.

[They knock fists, smiling]

[PLAYGROUND COURT. DEREK and KEITH are practicing]

DEREK: Oh, game.

KEITH: I think I pulled a kidney.

[They laugh]

DEREK: You alright?

KEITH: Yeah.

[They sit on a picnic table]

KEITH: Yeah… so you, uh, decide on the name thing yet?

DEREK: Well, I downloaded the forms. But, uh… Mom's still got to sign off on them.

KEITH: Mind if I tell you what I think?

DEREK: I think you just did.

KEITH: Hey, I know I'm not your father, and, I'd never try to tell you what to do, but… I just… wish you'd think about it.

DEREK: I will… and you know you don't have to play if you don't want to.

KEITH: Oh. Why do you say that?

DEREK: I- I know it puts you in a weird spot. And Dan and Mark are your family too, right?

KEITH: As far as I'm concerned, you and your mom are my family. As long as you'll have me.

[They laugh]

KEITH: You know, Dan and I, we, uh, we've never seen eye to eye. Even when we were kids. And Mark's practically a stranger. Besides, uh, I was honored that you asked me to play.

DEREK: Good. I was hoping you'd say that. [Pause] Listen. I've got to take off. Talk to you later?

KEITH: Si.

[KEITH and DEREK hug]

DEREK: Take care, all right. [Pause] Hey, Keith?

KEITH: Yeah.

DEREK: Thanks.

KEITH: Yeah.

[MARK'S HOUSE. DEB comes over to MARK outside]

DEB: How's my boy?

MARK: Why? Dad send you to spy on me? Where's my drink?

[DEB hands MARK the drink and he sniffs it]

MARK: You know, you'd think he organized this entire thing himself. Just so he could get back on the court.

DEB: I know he's been tough on you lately, Mark. But I want you to know things are going to change around here.

MARK: I just wish he'd lay off, you know. I wanna do good for him. He just gets so worked up about this stuff.

DEB: Well, if you don't want to play, don't play. He'll get over it.

MARK: You know that's a lie, Mom.

[MARK hands DEB his drink and walks away. DEB looks upset]

[THE BRIDGE. DEREK walks up to MEREDITH, dribbling a basketball]

DEREK: Hey. I've been thinking about you.

MEREDITH: Try a cold shower. [Pause] Sorry. You set yourself up for that one.

DEREK: Yeah, I guess so. How you doing?

MEREDITH: Lets see. Um, I broke up with my boyfriend. My mom's dead. And my dad's away on a job.

DEREK: What's your dad do?

MEREDITH: Captains a drudging boat. He's only here for those forked anniversaries but this year, he sent his sympathies in an email. [Pause] I read your article. I think it seemed like you guys are just one great, big, happy family.

DEREK: Yeah. It's kind of ironic, huh? You know, I would gladly erase my dad if it would bring back your mom. [Pause] I wish I could change it for you.

MEREDITH: Thank you. [Pause] I gotta go.

DEREK: Hey, Meredith!

MEREDITH: Don't ruin it, okay?

[She walks off and DEREK looks after her]

[DAN'S HOUSE. He's sitting in a chair when DEB comes in]

DEB: Excited about your game tomorrow?

DAN: Truthfully? It's like Christmas Eve.

DEB: And have you been naughty… or nice?

DAN: Have I been naughty? Well, which would you prefer?

[DAN pulls DEB into his lap and kisses her. She pulls back]

DEB: Honey. I know this is important to you and I, I know that Mark is talented but… I think you push him too hard sometimes. Um, I worry that he won't enjoy it anymore.

DAN: Oh, he enjoys it. If he doesn't, he'll regret it when it's gone.

DEB: Do you?

DAN: Every day.

[DEB looks upset]

DAN: [Wistfully] There's nothing like it, Deb. Walking into the arena, hearing the cheers of a sellout crowd, knowing it's going to be your night. And for an hour or two, the world is yours and there's nothing they can do to stop it. I wish I would've known you then. I wish you could've been there. No decisions to make, cars to sell, bills to pay. Just the game. And I was good. [Pause] It's the best it ever was for me.

DEB: Better than your life now? Better than- than knowing your son? Or me?

DAN: It was different.

[DEB nods sadly]

[MEREDITH'S ROOM. She's painting and there's a knock on the door. MARK'S there]

MARK: [Looking at painting, which is all black] What do you call that?

MEREDITH: Love.

[MARK looks hurt]

MEREDITH: What do you want, Mark?

MARK: It's what I don't want. [Pause] I don't want this for us.

MEREDITH: Maybe you should've thought of that sooner.

MARK: Yeah, I know. And uh…I've been thinking about how we were when we started going out. Like that day at Rhysfield Beach. The nights here in your room.

MEREDITH: We haven't been that way in a long time.

MARK: We could be. Come on, Meredith. I've been thinking about you. I know you've been thinking about me.

MEREDITH: I've actually had a lot going on lately.

MARK: Yeah, me too. My dad's been going crazy about this father/son game and my mom… it's like ever since she came back she's been wanting to hang out.

MEREDITH: [Interrupting] I really can't hear this right now.

MARK: Alright. Well, how about you come to the game? Maybe we could hang out afterwards.

[MEREDITH turns back to her canvas]

MARK: I miss you, Meredith. [Pause] I'll see you there.

[MARK leaves and MEREDITH continues painting]

[OUTSIDE WEBBER DURHAM FIELD HOUSE. MARK'S walking with a friend, but he sees IZZIE ]

MARK: Catch up to you later man. [To IZZIE ] Got a sec?

IZZIE : Hey, yeah, what's up?

MARK: Check that out.

[MARK holds up a test]

IZZIE : An 84! That's so great.

[MARK holds out his arms for a hug]

IZZIE : Yeah, hey, congratulations!

[She hugs him, and DEREK looks on. MARK meets DEREK' gaze, almost defiantly. MARK and IZZIE pull away]

[LOCKER ROOM. The fathers are getting ready]

MAN: Hey! Dan the man, are you going to carry us tonight or what?

DAN: You know it, Bruce. I'll carry the team and Keith can carry my jock.

[The men laugh and BRUCE shakes KEITH'S hand]

BRUCE: Keith, it's good to see you man.

KEITH: You too, Bruce.

BRUCE: I didn't know you had a son that played ball too.

[DAN looks up]

KEITH: Well, actually I'm just a stand-in. One of the boys doesn't have a father.

[KEITH and DAN share a look]

[ON THE COURT. They're practicing, and DEREK is ignoring IZZIE , who's screaming to him from the bleachers]

IZZIE : Derek! Derek! Hey, Sloan!

[Both DEREK and MARK look at her. IZZIE gestures like, "what's wrong with you?" A whistle blows and they run to the side]

ANNOUNCER: Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. And welcome to the Tree Hill Ravens' father and son charity basketball game. Tonight the fathers battle the sons and the winner gets bragging rights. Coming soon tonight, Ravens son league MVP Mark Sloan. And for the father's, the all-time even scorer in the history of Tree Hill, and state championship runnerup, put your hands together for Dan Sloan!

DAN: Sounds like the old man got a louder applause than you did.

MARK: Are you sure your hearing aid's not turned up too loud?

[They laugh and the game starts, DAN not taking any mercy on MARK]

[MEREDITH'S driving again. She blows through a red light]

[THE GAME]

ANNOUNCER: Under a minute remaining now and the Ravens' sons are putting on a show. They've made a mockery out of this one. 28 point lead and they're running it in on the fathers… Derek Sloan spins the ball on his finger… over to Hamilton… Hamilton disgraces his father.

DAN: [To MARK] Don't try that crap with me, Mark.

ANNOUNCER: Mark Sloan tries… scores and is left with an even 30 points at halftime.

[FATHER'S LOCKER ROOM]

DAN: You guys suck out there. It's embarrassing.

KEITH: For you, maybe.

DAN: Come on… you play house with a girl I get pregnant in high school and I'm supposed to be embarrassed?

KEITH: It's embarrassing because we're old men, Dan, playing horribly and that's the way it's supposed to be.

DAN: Not for me.

[DAN walks into the adjoining RAVENS' locker room]

TIM: Enemy approaching.

DAN: That's right, enemy approaching. Are you going to bring your best game or what?

MARK: You're down by thirty, Dad.

DAN: No, I'm talking to you. You bring your best game, I'll bring mine, and then we'll see.

MARK: We'll see what?

DAN: We'll see who's the best. Or maybe you'd rather not know.

[KEITH walks in]

KEITH: Hey. Come on, relax, little brother.

DAN: This isn't your place, Keith.

KEITH: Well, it's not your place either, Dan. It's their game now. We should be proud they're so good.

DAN: Like you had anything to do with it.

KEITH: You walk away, Danny.

DAN: [To MARK] Lets see what you got.

[DAN walks away]

KEITH: [To TEAM] Any of you give me your best game and, uh, I'm gonna hurt you. [To MARK] Hey, you're doing fine.

[MEREDITH'S stopped at a green light. It turns red and she blows through, almost getting hit. She starts to cry in the middle of the intersection. Everyone's beeping and yelling at her]

[THE GAME. Everyone runs out and IZZIE chases DEREK]

IZZIE : Derek. Are you mad at me? What's going on?

DEREK: I don't want to talk about it right now.

IZZIE : Okay, can you just tell me what I did, please?

DEREK: I saw you with him.

IZZIE : Who Mark? God, he got a good grade on that math quiz. It was nothing.

DEREK: I want to believe you, Izzie . I do. But I don't think you're telling the truth.

IZZIE : I'm am telling the truth Derek. There's nothing going on.

[DEREK notices her bracelet]

DEREK: Nice bracelet.

[DEREK runs off and IZZIE looks upset]

ANNOUNCER: Well folks, an impressive showing for Dan Sloan. The kids are just too much. What do you say we make this interesting? Lets make the score 0-0, and the next basket wins.

[RAVENS' sons huddle]

MARK: Alright. Give me the ball.

TIM: Alright. Lets go, fellas. Ravens on three. One, two, three!

TEAM: Ravens.

[They take the court]

ANNOUNCER: The Ravens' sons have the ball, and the next basket wins.

MARK: Game over, Dad.

ANNOUNCER: Mark Sloan to the tape. He catches the ball in the wing. He rides to the- holy crap!

[DAN pushes MARK to the ground. DEB jumps up, concerned]

ANNOUNCER: Lets hope the young man's okay.

[DEREK and WEBBER look on in shock. MARK'S still on the ground, and DAN looks down at him]

DAN: You okay? [Pause] I couldn't give you the winning bucket, Mark.

[The shot changes and a hand reaches down to help MARK up. It's assumed to be DAN'S, but as MARK grabs on and gets up, the camera pans and we see DEREK]

DEREK: Beat them?

MARK: Yeah. But I want to do it myself?

ANNOUNCER: Well, good news, folks. Mark seems to be okay. And the Ravens sons still have a crack at it… Derek Sloan hands the ball to Mark. He drives- ooh! He drops the ball. It's moving. That will create a turnover. The fathers have a crack at it. Looks like its payback time.

DAN: That was a sloppy turnover, Mark. That's not like you.

MARK: That's because it was on purpose.

DAN: On purpose? Why?

MARK: Because you don't deserve my best game, Dad. Look. I could've beat you. You know it and I know it. You know, if you want to mess with that, go ahead. I'll give it to you.

[MARK steps back and DAN shoots. Everyone's stunned]

MARK: You didn't beat me, Dad. You never will.

[MARK storms off; everyone's shocked]

[LOCKER ROOM]

DEREK: Good game.

KEITH: What? Are you kidding me? I was by far the worst one out there. And that includes old Mr. Budieres and his wooden leg.

DEREK: Oh, Keith, you know it's never about basketball. And just so you know… what you did for Mark, what you've done for me… well, lets just say I was proud to have you as my dad for the night. [Pause] You know, I've been thinking about what you said about the Sloan name, and, and I think I'll keep it. I just hope I can wear it as well as you.

KEITH: Thanks.

[They hug]

[OUTSIDE THE FIELD HOUSE. MEREDITH'S there]

MARK: Hey. I'm glad you came. I knew you would. I want you to know thing's are going to be different for us.

MEREDITH: Did you know that my mom died tonight? Seven years ago?

[MARK clearly didn't know]

MEREDITH: You didn't know because you never asked. I didn't come here for you tonight.

MARK: Why'd you come?

[DEREK walks out the door and MEREDITH turns and looks at him. DEREK looks at her. MARK looks shocked. He gets it]

[DAN in the locker room, upset]

[MEREDITH walking away from both boys. They watch her]

[KEITH gets up and leaves the locker room, looking at DAN]

DEREK: [V.O.] John Steinbeck once wrote "It seems to me

[MEREDITH sits in her car. She waits for the green light and goes. Symbolically, as she drives, all the lights are green]

DEREK: [V.O.] that if you or I must choose between two courses of thought or action, we should remember our dying and try so to live that our death brings no pleasure on the world."


	7. Every Night Is another Story

**1.06 - Every Night Is Another Story  
**

[A CAR ON A ROAD. Inside, IZZIE and MEREDITH are "dancing" to the music as if they were best friends. MEREDITH laughs]

IZZIE: Come on baby.

[A CAR. MARK and DEREK run to it and jump in]

[THE CAR MEREDITH and IZZIE are in]

MEREDITH: We need some music.

[MEREDITH leans toward the radio as the car veers off the road]

IZZIE : [Grabbing the wheel] Meredith!

[THE CAR goes back onto the road and ADDISON jumps up from where she was lying in the backseat]

MEREDITH: Sorry…

ADDISON: Where the hell are we?

IZZIE: Miles from normal.

ADDISON: [To MEREDITH, about IZZIE] What is she doing here?

MEREDITH: You invited her!

[MEREDITH and IZZIE laugh but ADDISON just looks confused. MEREDITH turns the radio on and ADDISON grabs her head in pain]

ADDISON: Ow!

[THE CAR DEREK AND MARK are in. MARK goes to start the car, but the tires are stuck in mud. DEREK and MARK look at each other]

MARK: Bail!

DEREK: Bail!

[BOTH jump out of the car and start running]

[THE CAR MEREDITH AND IZZIE ARE IN. Music's playing loudly, and MEREDITH and IZZIE are laughing]

IZZIE: Nice. What's next?

MEREDITH: Uh, you pick.

[ADDISON gives MEREDITH a weird look]

IZZIE: [Reaching toward radio] Alright.

[THE CAR speeding toward where MARK and DEREK are walking. As the girls see MARK and DEREK together, they lean forward in curiosity]

IZZIE: Oh my-

MEREDITH: Could this night get any freakier?

IZZIE: Mark with Derek.

DEREK: Izzie and Meredith?

ADDISON: What the hell is going on?

[12 HOURS EARLIER. THE SCHOOL. DEREK and IZZIE are walking]

IZZIE: Hey stranger.

DEREK: Hmm. No stranger than you.

IZZIE: Hmm.

DEREK: Did you get my message last night?

IZZIE: Nah. I was, uh, at the library late. Midterms.

DEREK: Yours or Mark's?

IZZIE: Both, actually.

DEREK: Well. Good luck with that.

IZZIE: Derek. You're cool with this, right? I mean, last week, when you said you didn't trust me…

DEREK: I know. I didn't mean that. Alright? I meant I don't trust Mark.

[MEREDITH starts walking toward DEREK]

MEREDITH: Hey, you got a second?

IZZIE: Speaking of…

[IZZIE leaves and MEREDITH winces]

MEREDITH: So last week… sucked. I just… wanted to say thanks.

DEREK: Oh, you made me a mix?

MEREDITH: Just trying to square my karma.

DEREK: Uh-huh. Does this mean we're dating?

MEREDITH: Listen, you've got a long bus ride tonight and I had some free time. Don't read too much into it.

[MEREDITH walks away and DEREK watches]

[OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL. MARK catches up with IZZIE as she's walking

MARK: Izzie! Hey!

IZZIE: Hey.

MARK: Coming to the game tonight?

IZZIE: Um… I don't know.

MARK: You should come. We always beat the crap out of the Pickerington Hicks.

IZZIE: They're called the Hicks?

MARK: Well no. But they should be. The place is all pickup trucks and mulch.

[IZZIE laughs]

MARK: It's definitely worth the road trip. I'll look for you.

[MARK walks away]

IZZIE: Okay.

[THE SLOAN'S KITCHEN. DEB walks in]

DEB: Dan! We should get going.

[DAN walks into the room]

DAN: What is wrong with these people? Putting an SPL dinner on a game night?

DEB: Honey, it's once a year. We'll go, we'll enjoy a nice, adult evening downtown. And tomorrow you can pour over the box scores.

DAN: I still don't understand why we booked a room. It's only a thirty minute drive.

DEB: Because you and your wife are in need of some good, old fashioned alone time.

[They kiss]

DAN: I like the sound of that. [Pause] Well Mark's got his cell. I can keep tabs on the game from dinner.

DEB: Dan, why don't we spend 48 hours without basketball and see where we wind up? Okay?

DAN: Sure.

DEB: Thank you.

[DEREK' HOUSE. CAROLYN walks into the room, holding two dresses out to DEREK]

CAROLYN : Okay. What does this dress say to you

DEREK: Uh… beware of crazy ladies who talk to dresses.

CAROLYN : No, come on. Really. I need your help. Single and successful or married to her work?

DEREK: Is this for that justice league thing?

CAROLYN : Small business league. And yes. It's one of the few times a year I get to dress up and I'd like to look nice.

DEREK: Well, is Keith still going as your date?

CAROLYN : He's not a date. We're just going together. Why would you say that?

DEREK: You guys hang out a lot. You get along well…

CAROLYN : Yeah, well I get along with the guy who delivers our water. That doesn't mean I'm gonna date him.

DEREK: Yeah, but the guy who delivers our water is not Keith.

CAROLYN : Where is this coming from?

DEREK: Well, you know I've been thinking, you know, that you're not exactly old, Mom.

CAROLYN : Thanks… I think.

DEREK: I'm just saying that I'd be all right with it, you know… if that's what you're worried about.

CAROLYN : Well, thank you, Cupid. Now, help with the dresses, please.

DEREK: Black, I guess.

CAROLYN : Hmm. Black it is.

[CAROLYN goes to leave but stops]

CAROLYN : Keith didn't say something to you, did he?

DEREK: Oh, about the date that you two aren't going on tonight? Not a word…

[CAROLYN laughs]

CAROLYN : Good luck with your game.

DEREK: Yeah, you too, Mom.

[CAROLYN holds up a hand as she leaves and DEREK laughs]

[MEREDITH'S room. ADDISON comes to the door, waving a washcloth as MEREDITH sits on her bed]

ADDISON: Safe yet? No hostile tone, no bitter complaints, no yelling at your best friend because you broke up with your jerk of a boyfriend?

[MEREDITH smiles]

ADDISON: Oh my god, a smile!

MEREDITH: Alright. I was a mess last week. I'm sorry.

[ADDISON cheers in front of the web cam]

ADDISON: Apology accepted! A-P-O. L-O-G. Y? Because I love you. Get your skinny #%$ up and lets go beat the pirates.

[ADDISON flashes her bloomers at the web cam]

MEREDITH: [Stunned but laughing] What are you doing?

ADDISON: What? It's a web cam. It's what they're for. [Pause] Come on.

[ADDISON walks over to MEREDITH]

ADDISON: Overweight. [ADDISON throws her pompoms at MEREDITH]

ADDISON: Now we're even.

MEREDITH: You're dead!

[MEREDITH jumps up and chases her from the room]

MEREDITH: Dead!

[A BUS. The Ravens are getting on and WEBBER'S in the front]

WEBBER: Alright! Knock it off. This is our first away game. For those of you who are unfamiliar, you sit there with your Georges shut and focus. I'll choose the music.

[WEBBER HOLDS UP A CASSETTE TAPE]

WEBBER: Tonight's theme is defense.

[WEBBER inserts the tape and old sappy music starts playing. DEREK and MARK put their headphones on]

WEBBER: Lets roll!

[DEREK puts in MEREDITH'S CD and starts reading Steinbeck's Of Mice And Men]

[PICKERINGTON GYM. GEORGE and IZZIE are sitting in the bleachers, as GEORGE'S "announcing"]

GEORGE: Good evening, ladies and gentleman, from the stinks of Pickerington where

the pirates always suck and the livestock is nervous, I'm George McFadden and sitting in with me at tonight's away game is Izzie James. Izzie, how do you see tonight's match up?

[GEORGE holds out his "microphone" to IZZIE]

IZZIE: I'd rather not be associated with your lunacy, George.

[GEORGE covers the microphone and pulls it away]

[ADDISON and MEREDITH walk into the gym as the team warms up]

ADDISON: Oh, see, Derek looks even hotter in blue. You should totally hook up with him.

MEREDITH: Stop it.

ADDISON: What? At the very least you're due for a little rebound action unless you're still into Mark.

MEREDITH: I'm not.

ADDISON: Alright. Since you're my pal you can have a courtesy hold on Derek for the weekend, but after that he's fair game.

MEREDITH: He's already fair game, thanks.

ADDISON: So what's the story with that one anyway?

[They looks over at IZZIE]

MEREDITH: She's tutoring Mark… supposedly.

ADDISON: And hanging out with Derek. Right… we're supposed to believe she's just friends with both of them?

[ADDISON looks back over at IZZIE as MARK nods at her]

ADDISON: Did you see that?

MEREDITH: What?

ADDISON: Mark just gave her the nod.

MEREDITH: What nod?

ADDISON: The "lets hook up after the game" nod. [Pause] Wanna know what I think? I think Mark likes tutor girl. But I think tutor girl likes Derek. And I know I like Derek. And I don't know who the hell you like anymore. This is all turning into one big love… rectangle plus one, whatever that is.

[MEREDITH laughs and ADDISON runs off]

[During the game]

GEORGE: So as you've heard Ravens have the big lead early in the second quarter.

[MARK smashes the ball out of some Pirate's hands]

GEORGE: Ooh. And that's a foul by Mark Sloan.

[MARK walks over to DEREK]

MARK: Hey. Why don't you try putting your hands up on defense, alright?

DEREK: Why don't you try not getting beat?

MARK: Why don't I just beat your ass?

[MARK starts to walk away]

MARK: Moron… keep it up, punk.

[A whistle blows and the REFEREE throws the ball in]

REFEREE: Ball in!

DEREK: Hey, you gonna talk or you gonna play, Daddy's boy?

MARK: Hey, Izzie's looking pretty fine tonight, right? Can't wait to get with that.

[The Pirates get another basket]

DEREK: [To Meredith] Hey. So I saw Mark in the shower… yeah, no wonder you broke up with him.

[ADDISON laughs as DEREK runs off. MEREDITH just looks shocked. MARK throws a basketball at DEREK. DEREK storms back and the two proceed to fight, knocking ADDISON over and fighting on top of her. The whistle's blowing like crazy. The rest of the team separates them]

WEBBER: Hey!

REFEREE: You two! You're out of here!

WEBBER: You're throwing them both out of the game?

REFEREE: I got to, Coach. I got things rolling.

[The REFEREE runs off and WEBBER watches angrily]

WEBBER: They're on the same team!

ADDISON: [On the ground, with MEREDITH standing over her] Ow! Pain!

[THE BUS HOME. The bus stops and Webber stands up]

WEBBER: Mark Sloan! Derek Sloan! On your feet!

[MARK and DEREK stand up]

WEBBER: Congratulations, boys. In all my years of coaching, this has got to be a low point. That little stunt you pulled almost cost us our undefeated record. I don't give diddlee-squat about your issues with your daddy or your girlfriends. As far as I'm concerned, you can hate each other until hell freezes over. But if you're going to play on my team, you're gonna learn how to work together.

MARK: I can't see that happening, Webber?

WEBBER: Yeah? Well you've got thirty-some-odd miles to figure it out.

[TREE HILL HIGH SCHOOL ATHLETICS BUS LEAVING. MARK and DEREK are standing on the side of the road]

MARK: They can't just leave us here.

DEREK: Nice work, idiot

[THE ROAD]

MARK: This is great. This is friggin' great.

DEREK: Calm down.

MARK: You calm down, man. My phone's on that bus. My wallet's on that bus.

DEREK: Yeah, my wallet too!

MARK: So what the hell do we do now?

DEREK: We start walking.

[For once, the two agree on something. They start walking]

[PIRATES' TRAINING ROOM. MEREDITH'S outside while someone looks at ADDISON'S injured leg]

ADDISON: Ow, that's too tight.

[A young man makes an adjustment]

MAN: There. How's that?

ADDISON: Too loose. [Pause] Ow, that's too tight.

[ADDISON smiles flirtatiously at the man]

ADDISON: So you're in college, right?

MAN: Junior.

ADDISON: Oh… you know, I love college guys. [Pause] Two more years, you'll be a doctor.

[MAN laughs]

MAN: Uh, not exactly.

ADDISON: So tell me, Doctor College Boy. If you wanted to give me something for the pain, you could, right?

MAN: Well, the team doctor would have to…

[ADDISON adjusts so she's showing off her legs]

MAN: I could, I could maybe do that.

[ADDISON holds her hand out and the MAN opens a bottle of pills]

MAN: Wait. You're not a cop, are you?

[ADDISON laughs]

ADDISON: No.

[The MAN hands her a pill]

ADDISON: Well, and one for tomorrow… please.

MAN: Okay, here's the thing. Those are really strong painkillers.

[MAN turns around to get ADDISON water and she swallows both]

MAN: So just take, like, a half of one. Every twelve hours.

[MAN turns back around with water]

ADDISON: Oops! All gone!

[A ROAD. MARK and DEREK are walking]

MARK: We wouldn't be out here if you never joined the team.

DEREK: No. We wouldn't be out here if you weren't such a jackass about me joining the team.

MARK: Why do you want my life so bad anyway, man?

DEREK: Dude, don't flatter yourself, alright? You're about the last person I want to trade places with.

MARK: Oh yeah? Well all I know is you came out nowhere and started grabbing everything you could from me. My game, my girl…

DEREK: What about you, huh? I bet your grades sucked before you met me. But I didn't see you going to Izzie for help then.

MARK: Who said what me and Izzie's got is about grades.

[A CAR PULLS UP]

BOYS IN CAR: Ravens! Hey Ravens!

[CAR stops]

BOY IN CAR: Want a ride?

DEREK: [To Mark] I wouldn't take that ride if I was you.

MARK: You're not me. You never will be.

[MARK walks over to the car and is pulled in. The car backs up to DEREK]

BOY: Two little Ravens for the price of one. Get in or the superstar dies.

[DEREK looks at the guys then walks over to the car]

[OUTSIDE THE TRAINING ROOM. IZZIE walks down the hall]

MEREDITH: What are you still doing here?

IZZIE: I'm thinking of transferring. What's your excuse?

MEREDITH: Addison. She's been in there forever.

[ADDISON comes running clumsily down the hall, the college guy following behind her]

ADDISON: Meredith!

[ADDISON hugs MEREDITH]

MEREDITH: Oh boy.

MAN: Hi.

ADDISON: This is my best friend in the whole wide world. Don't you think she's pretty?

MEREDITH: What is this?

MAN: She found some pills… on the floor. She'll be fine. Just uh, let her sleep it off.

[MAN starts to walk away]

ADDISON: Hey! Ooh, call me!

[ADDISON goes to chase after the man but collapses into IZZIE'S arms. MEREDITH grabs her to make sure she doesn't fall over]

[OUTSIDE PICKERINGTON HIGH SCHOOL. IZZIE'S supporting ADDISON as they walk outside]

ADDISON: We should totally hang out more. What is your name?

IZZIE: Izzie…

ADDISON: Yeah. I don't like that name. Lets call you… Addison!

[MEREDITH'S waiting by the car]

ADDISON: Hi friend!

[MEREDITH grabs ADDISON as well and the two girls get her into the backseat of the car]

MEREDITH: Thanks.

IZZIE: Sure. I'll see you guys later.

MEREDITH: Where's your ride?

IZZIE: Oh. I'm going to take the last fan bus back.

MEREDITH: It just left.

ADDISON: That's perfect. Addie can come with us!

IZZIE: Yeah, she named me Addison.

[MEREDITH looks at her]

ADDISON: Meredith, can she come? Please? Meredith, please!

MEREDITH: [To Izzie] Just don't touch the stereo. Or we'll have a problem.

ADDISON: Road trip.

[ADDISON throws up her pompoms]

ADDISON: We're going on a road trip. We're going on a road trip.

[IZZIE gets into the passenger's seat]

[THE CAR with the Pirates. It pulls to a stop]

MARK: Alright. This is my stop. Thanks for the ride, fellas.

GUY: This one's funny, Thing. Lets kill him last.

MARK: Wait. Your name is Thing?

THING: That's right. Thing.

BOY: And I'm Thing One.

[DEREK turns to the guy next to MARK]

DEREK: Okay, wait. Let me guess. Thing Two.

GUY: Thing Three. Because I'm the third.

[THING pulls out a gun]

MARK: Whoa. Dude…

THING THREE: Get your clothes off, boys. You're going shopping.

[SPL DINNER. It's a fancy restaurant, and KEITH and CAROLYN sit down at a table]

KEITH: Oh, what do you know? We finally got the center aisle this year. Guy must've thought I said Dan Sloan.

CAROLYN : No. Dan's table has one spot for Dan and five for his ego.

[DAN and DEB walk over]

DAN: Well, well, well. Isn't this cozy?

DEB: Hey Carolyn .

CAROLYN : Hi.

KEITH: Hi Deb… Dan.

[DAN smiles uncomfortably, and everyone follows suit]

[CONVENIENCE STORE/RESTAURANT. The door opens and we see a pair of bare male legs, just wearing sneakers. Then we see a second pair. We zoom up and see that DEREK and MARK are shirtless as well, just wearing their boxers. Everyone looks at them, laughing. DEREK consults a list]

DEREK: Hemorrhoid ointment.

MARK: Dude, this is total crap. These guys are morons, not killers. I bet it's not even a real gun.

DEREK: Lets just play the game, get our clothes, and get home.

DEREK: Okay. Ah, we need two bottles of spring feminine cleansers.

[Store owner dials the phone]

MARK: Oh, great. A pair of douche bags.

DEREK: A case of beer and we're out of here.

MARK: What? How are we going to pull that off?

DEREK: Would you card us?

[MARK starts walking to the register. DEREK turns to follow]

DEREK: I didn't think so.

[DEREK walks to the left of MARK and we see their backs. DEREK' says RAVENS. MARK'S says SUCK]

[THE CAR driving along a road. ADDISON'S hitting MEREDITH with her pompoms as MEREDITH tries to drive]

MEREDITH: Addison! Come on…

[ADDISON throws the pompoms out the window, giggling and clapping. Then she leans over the front seat, looking at IZZIE and then MEREDITH]

ADDISON: Don't you two like the same guys? [Pause] Or guy, or something?

IZZIE: I'm just tutoring him, that's all.

[ADDISON sits back in her seat]

MEREDITH: So you're not into him? Because he seems to be into you.

[ADDISON'S now looking out the back window]

ADDISON: He gave her the nod!

MEREDITH: Just be careful.

IZZIE: Well, what about you and Derek?

MEREDITH: What about us?

IZZIE: Oh, come on. Tortured artist meets tortured athlete? Talk about your obvious attraction.

[The car beeps to signal lack of gas]

ADDISON: I hear birds.

MEREDITH: Unbelievable! Addison, did you not think to put gas in the car?

[ADDISON looks at IZZIE]

ADDISON: Answer the question, Addison.

[The car stops]

ADDISON: Why are we stopping?

[PIRATE PLAYER'S CAR. The car's in the parking lot of the store. Thing looks through a bag]

THING: Sweet. They scored the brew.

THING THREE: Where's the porn?

DEREK: Hey. You had your fun. Now give us back our clothes.

THING ONE: Yeah, man, I'm done with these clowns. Hey, lets go somewhere and get wasted.

THING THREE: With no porno mags?

MARK: They didn't have Playgirl.

THING THREE: Go back inside and get some hardcore.

[Sirens are approaching]

THING: Wait! Shut up! Listen!

[They all hear the sirens and then see the cruiser]

THING ONE: Come on, roll, roll, roll.

THING THREE: Go, roll!

[The car peels out of the parking lot]

THING THREE: Come on, lets go, lets go, lets go. Move it! Lets go!

[PIRATE'S car. They've pulled over to a side and the cruiser goes by as they duck]

THE THINGS: Oh, yeah. Yeah, baby!

DEREK: Yeah, yeah, right. Alright. Yahoo! Yeah, enough's enough. Give us our clothes.

[THING grabs his gun and points it at DEREK]

THING: Don't they say please in the suburbs?

[MARK grabs the gun and points it at THING]

MARK: He said give us our clothes, you hick.

[THE THINGS laugh]

THING: Can't you steal a fake gun in the suburbs?

MARK: That's great. It's a starter pistol. I knew this thing was fake.

THING THREE: Yeah, but our fists are real.

THING: Look. We'll give you guys your clothes back. We'll even give one of you a ride home.

DEREK: Yeah. What do you mean by one of us?

[OUTSIDE THE PIRATE'S CAR IN THE WOODS. THE THINGS are leaning against the car and MARK and DEREK are standing opposite them]

THING: The game is Gladiator. Basically, you guys beat the hell out of each other for our amusement. The one left standing gets his clothes and a ride to a phone. The loser… well he loses.

THING THREE: Let the games begin.

[He holds up a beer and DEREK and MARK stare at each other]

THING: Okay, the game isn't called two punks staring at each other. It's called Gladiator. Get to it.

DEREK: Alright, you can screw yourself. Because there's no way in hell that the two of us are going to fight.

[MARK charges DEREK]

DEREK: Or maybe we are.

[DEREK attacks MARK]

[THE WOODS. MARK and DEREK are still fighting]

MARK: This is great. Not only do I get to kick your #%$ but you get 30 miles to think about it.

[MARK throws DEREK against the car]

DEREK: What the hell are you doing, man? We should be fighting them.

MARK: You want it?

THE THINGS: Yeah.

[MARK grabs the keys from the car]

THE THINGS: Oh!

THING: Wait, wait, wait!

MARK: You okay?

DEREK: Yeah.

MARK: Pickerington morons.

THING: Give us the keys.

DEREK: Give us our clothes.

[THING throws DEREK a sock]

THING: Fine.

MARK: You guys wanna play games, huh? I've got a little game for you. It's called keys for clothes. You give us a piece of our clothes, we'll give you a key.

THING: No deal.

MARK: Fine. We were walking anyways.

[MARK starts to throw the keys]

THE THINGS: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.

THING ONE: We'll deal.

THING: Forget it. I want to walk home.

THING THREE: It's dark.

THING ONE: Man, seriously.

MARK: Fine. Give him his sweats.

DEREK: That's worth a house key.

[MARK throws a key]

MARK: Hey, keep them coming.

[ADDISON'S CAR. MEREDITH gets out of the phone with her cell]

MEREDITH: There's still no signal. Who lives like this?

IZZIE: Pop the trunk, will you?

ADDISON: Meredith, don't listen to it. It might be a trick.

[MEREDITH pops the trunk and IZZIE looks inside]

IZZIE: Yeah, it's empty. I saw a gas station a few miles back. If I'm not back in an hour, tell my mom I loved her?

ADDISON: Don't you mean Mark?

[ADDISON laughs]

MEREDITH: I'll go with you.

ADDISON: What about me?

[ADDISON'S back in the car and MEREDITH locks the doors. As ADDISON and IZZIE walk away, ADDISON'S yelling]

ADDISON: I could suffocate in here. Guys!

IZZIE: You did crack a window, right?

[MEREDITH laughs]

ADDISON: Guys! Come on! I'm scared! Please! Come on, you guys. Don't go! Someone will come!

[MEREDITH and IZZIE walk off]

[SPL DINNER. Another couple's now sitting with KEITH, CAROLYN , DAN, and DEB]

DAN: Sloan Motor Company's been reaching a lead in new car sales for the past six years. Pretty soon we'll be the top dealership in North Carolina.

MAN: [Pointing between KEITH and DAN] So you two are in business together?

DAN: Uh, no. I own the company. Uh, Keith runs a garage.

KEITH: I fix the junk that he sells.

[The other couple laughs]

DAN: Alright. Lets give credit where credit's due. Big brother here has been tinking with cars for years. If it wasn't for his influence and, uh, lack of initiative, I may never have been able to realize my dream.

KEITH: Hmm. Was it really my influence, Dan? Because I thought it was Deb's money that bankrolled your dream.

[DAN laughs and everyone else looks around uncomfortably]

DAN: True. Deb's father took a leap of faith with me. Of course, I returned his investment ten-fold. And every good business man knows it's a long road from seed money…

MAN: To profit.

DAN: To profits, exactly.

MAN: Amen to that.

DAN: So Keith. You talk about being a self-made man but… self-made into what?

KEITH: Excuse me.

[KEITH gets up and leaves. CAROLYN and DEB look at DAN]

[IN THE WOODS. MARK holds up a key]

MARK: Last key. You got one thing left.

THING: Give us the car key and we'll give you the shirt.

MARK: I can live without my shirt.

[MARK throws the key into the woods]

THE THINGS: Oh man, no!

MARK: Have fun walking.

[MARK and DEREK run off]

THING: Just find the key… we're gonna kill those guys.

[A ROAD. IZZIE and MEREDITH are walking]

IZZIE: What did you mean before? About Mark when you said before?

MEREDITH: I just know him, that's all.

IZZIE: Said the ex-girlfriend.

MEREDITH: Look, we were crazy with drama but I'm over it. He's not a complete waste. He just- he's really threatened by Derek. It could all just be a big mind game. That's how he works. [Pause] Do you like him?

IZZIE: I was- talk about stuff, you know what I mean?

MEREDITH: Like what?

IZZIE: Like school or… his dad.

MEREDITH: Oh. Dan. Danny sure did a number on his boy, right?

IZZIE: Yeah. Both of them.

MEREDITH: So you didn't answer my question. Do you like him?

IZZIE: It- it doesn't matter. I mean, that… it would be too weird around Derek.

MEREDITH: That's his problem. You've got a life to live too.

IZZIE: It just seems kind of selfish.

MEREDITH: Why? Did he ask you if he could go out with me?

IZZIE: Did he ask you out?

MEREDITH: No.

[They laugh]

MEREDITH: That's not the point. No. He wouldn't ask permission. So why should you?

IZZIE: Would you say yes if he asked you out?

MEREDITH: It depends. What song is playing… am I in a mood… is he smiling when he asks or is he doing that goofy brooding thing he does?

IZZIE: Oh, you know I think he's definitely doing the broody thing.

MEREDITH: He does that all the time!

IZZIE: It's strange. Just… the night away from school. It feels like you and I actually live on the same planet.

MEREDITH: Life plays trick on you like that.

IZZIE: Mmm.

[They continue to walk]

[SPL DINNER. KEITH'S sitting alone and DEB walks over to him]

DEB: Can I bankroll another drink for you?

KEITH: I'm sorry about that. [Pause] I, uh, I shouldn't have dragged you into it. Sometimes my little brother has a way of getting to me…

DEB: He has a gift.

KEITH: Yeah.

DEB: You know, um, you and Carolyn really go nicely together.

KEITH: I don't think she sees me that way.

DEB: Hmm. How do you see her?

KEITH: She's amazing. She's strong, she's beautiful and uh, you know, she's a great mother to Derek.

DEB: So…

KEITH: A relationship would just complicate things. What about you, Deb? Tonight was just part of the course with him. And, uh, I know it's none of my business but why are you…

DEB: Why do I stay with him.

KEITH: Yeah…

DEB: It's okay. Uh, believe it or not, some days he's the man I fell in love with and other days… I don't know. Besides, if you've got Derek to consider, I've certainly got Mark. [Pause] Come on. Lets go rescue Carolyn .

KEITH: Yeah.

[KEITH and DEB both get up]

[THE WOODS. MARK and DEREK are hiding within hearing distance of THE THINGS]

THING: Alright, it's a blue key chain.

THING ONE: Dude, look over here moron. Is that blue?

THING THREE: Are you color blind?

DEREK: I can't believe you sucker punched me.

MARK: I had to. It got us outta there, didn't it?

[DEREK takes off his sweatshirt and hands it to MARK]

DEREK: Here.

[MARK puts on the sweatshirt]

DEREK: So what's your master plan, genius? Huh? You gonna hotwire the car?

MARK: Actually, we're not gonna have to. Those idiots are gonna flip out when they find a key chain with no car key.

[GAS STATION. MEREDITH and IZZIE look in the door. It's dark]

MEREDITH: Great! And no phone. What are we going to do?

[IZZIE looks around and sees a pickup truck]

[THE WOODS where MARK and DEREK are hiding]

MARK: So we'll get the car, we'll drive into town, we'll find a phone, and we'll ditch it.

DEREK: Wait, what if they report it stolen?

MARK: Well I kinda think that the cops got the license plate number earlier, don't you?

DEREK: Yes, but they didn't see who was driving that car. I mean, think about it, if they pull us over they can pin everything on us.

MARK: What if we sit here and we talk about it all night, huh? Got any better ideas?

DEREK: [Resigned] I'll drive.

MARK: No. I'll drive.

[They take off toward the car and MARK starts it]

THING: Whoa, whoa!

MARK: Pickerington sucks!

[The car's stuck in mud]

THING: Oh yeah, oh! They aren't going anywhere. Lets go get them, boys!

[MARK and DEREK look at each other]

MARK: Bail.

DEREK: Bail!

[They jump out of the car and start to run]

THING: We're gonna pluck you, Ravens!

THING THREE: Hey, I've still got your shirt!

THING: Shut up! They can run but they can't hide!

[GAS STATION. IZZIE and MEREDITH reach the truck]

IZZIE: Oh yes!

MEREDITH: So what are you doing?

IZZIE: Um…here, hold this.

[IZZIE hands MEREDITH a pocketknife]

MEREDITH: Or you'll stab me?

IZZIE: A girl can't be too safe. [Pause] Here, try and get that gas cap open, will you?

MEREDITH: Does this really work?

IZZIE: We are about to find out.

[IZZIE inserts a tube into the gas tank and starts sucking]

MEREDITH: Had a lot of practice?

[IZZIE looks at her]

MEREDITH: At sucking gas. What did you think I meant?

IZZIE: You wanna do it?

MEREDITH: Watch out for the golf ball.

[IZZIE moves back as the gas starts to come out]

IZZIE: Ooh! Ooh! [Pause] Oh, yeah.

MEREDITH: Are you kidding?

[IZZIE looks up, grinning]

MEREDITH: Dude, who knew you were like the 4th Charlie's Angel?

[Both girls laugh]

[THE WOODS]

THINGS: [Driving around] Oh Ravens! Come out and play

DEREK: [To Mark] Still out there.

MARK: They'll get bored eventually.

DEREK: So that was a pretty good move with the car keys.

MARK: Yeah. It doesn't change the fact that my dad's gonna kill me for getting kicked out of that game.

[DEREK looks at him but looks away quickly]

MARK: You should consider yourself lucky sometimes.

DEREK: Lucking out of a dad?

MARK: At least this one. [Pause] I remember this one summer, I was playing little league baseball and I was the pitcher and my dad was the coach. Anyway, this kid Billy Lyons, he was a great hitter. Everything he hit was a homerun. So, you know, he got up to the plate and there was nobody on base so I just walked him. Four straight pitches, nothing even close to a strike. So my dad calls a timeout, comes to the mound, and I'm thinking he's gonna say like, Smart move or Good thinking son, something like that. But instead... instead he grabs me by the arm, and he kicks me in the #%$ as hard as he can. I mean, he literally took me by the arm so that I wouldn't like, go flying, he kicked me so hard. Then he brought Stevie Planking into pitch, sat me on the bench, never mentioned it again.

DEREK: That sucks.

MARK: Yeah. [Pause] So just think about that the next time you're feeling sorry for yourself.

[SPL DINNER. DAN'S on his phone]

DAN: I haven't heard from you, Mark. I'm starting to get nervous. Uh… just call and leave your stats on my phone as soon as you get this.

[KEITH and DEB walk over]

CAROLYN : [To Keith] You okay?

KEITH: Yup. Just a little bit hammered.

DEB: Sorry, Carolyn . It was my fault.

[DEB looks at DAN]

DAN: What?

DEB: I thought we said no basketball.

DAN: What do you want from me, Deb? You leave me here with Carolyn and these two?

[DAN looks at KEITH, who's taking a sip of wine]

DAN: How you doing, boozy?

[KEITH starts laughing]

CAROLYN : Alright, you know what? I'm ready to go.

DAN: Oh, there, see. Your ride's leaving. I mean, she may not be much of a date but at least she's a reliable designated driver.

DEB: Dan, that's enough.

KEITH: You know, maybe you oughtta spend a little less time worrying about my relationship and a little more time paying attention to your own.

[DAN leans over the table]

DAN: If you call chasing after my leftovers a relationship.

[KEITH jumps out of his chair and tries to punch DAN who jumps out of the way. KEITH falls into a table]

CAROLYN : Keith! Keith! It's not worth it.

KEITH: Come on!

CAROLYN : Keith! Come on, come on. Please? Let's just go, alright?

KEITH: Okay, I'm fine.

DAN: It was a joke.

CAROLYN : Come on, please.

[DEB glares at DAN]

[ADDISON'S CAR. MEREDITH and IZZIE have just gotten back and IZZIE'S refilling the gas tank. MEREDITH'S in the driver's seat. MEREDITH turns around to see ADDISON passed out across the back seat, her bloomers showing. She starts laughing as does IZZIE]

[THE WOODS]

DEREK: Man, it's been like, what? Twenty minutes? Think they're coming back?

[MARK starts laughing]

DEREK: What?

MARK: Thing, Thing One, and Thing Three.

[DEREK laughs]

DEREK: Well, yeah man, he was the third.

MARK: Yeah.

DEREK: Hey. What are we doing hiding from these idiots anyway, huh? Look, I can hold my own. And I know that you could throw a pretty damn good punch. [Pause] I say let's take these fools on.

MARK: Alright. I'm in for that.

[MARK and DEREK jump up]

[SPL DINNER. DAN'S sitting alone at a table, drinking, when DEB comes up behind him and sits across from him]

DEB: Are you gonna stay down here all night?

DAN: I made a call. Mark got thrown out of the game tonight for fighting with Derek.

DEB: Fighting with his brother. Hmm. I wonder where he gets that from?

DAN: His phone's turned off. No one's answering at home.

DEB: But he's okay?

[DAN doesn't know]

DAN: I'm sorry about tonight, Deb. I don't know how things got so out of hand.

DEB: Things didn't get out of hand, Dan. You did.

DAN: He threw the first punch.

DEB: You provoked him.

DAN: Mark's prospects took a huge blow tonight. Can we just focus on him?

DEB: That's the wrong answer, Dan. And if you don't know that, I'm not sure I know you anymore.

DAN: Well that's a two way street.

DEB: I'm gonna go upstairs and pack. We should go home.

[DEB gets up and leaves DAN sitting there]

[ADDISON'S CAR. IZZIE'S waving her hand to the music. MEREDITH looks ubër-serious and ADDISON'S still passed out]

IZZIE: He cares about you, you know?

MEREDITH: Yeah. [Pause] We need some music.

[MEREDITH leans toward the radio as the car veers off the road]

IZZIE : [Grabbing the wheel] Meredith!

[THE CAR goes back onto the road and ADDISON jumps up]

MEREDITH: I'm sorry…

ADDISON: Where the hell are we?

IZZIE: Miles from normal.

ADDISON: [To MEREDITH, about IZZIE] What is she doing here?

MEREDITH: You invited her!

[MEREDITH and IZZIE laugh but ADDISON just looks confused. MEREDITH turns the radio on and ADDISON grabs her head in pain]

ADDISON: Ow!

[IZZIE and MEREDITH laugh]

[CAROLYN 'S HOUSE. KEITH'S lying on the couch and CAROLYN walks over with a cloth and places it on his head]

KEITH: I cannot believe I let him get to me.

CAROLYN : So did I. I guess we both should know better by now.

KEITH: Yeah, but even so… you should be able to count on me. It's like I can see the guy that I am in my head and I can see the guy that I want to be and they're just… it's not the same.

CAROLYN : That's okay, Keith. I like who you are. [Pause] And I do count on you. More than you know. [Pause] Can I tell you a secret?

KEITH: Sure.

CAROLYN : Derek called tonight a date for us.

[KEITH laughs]

CAROLYN : And for a while, I pretended that it was. And it felt good.

[KEITH'S half asleep]

KEITH: Can I tell you a secret?

CAROLYN : Sure. Go ahead.

KEITH: I pretended that too.

[CAROLYN smiles]

KEITH: I love you.

[The smile disappears]

KEITH: Always have.

[CAROLYN stares at him]

[ADDISON'S CAR. Music's playing loudly, and MEREDITH and IZZIE are laughing. The song ends]

IZZIE: Nice. What's next?

MEREDITH: Uh, you pick.

[ADDISON gives MEREDITH a weird look]

IZZIE: [Reaching toward radio] Alright.

ADDISON: This is so tragic. You two don't actually think you're going to be friends tomorrow, do you?

[ADDISON leans forward as MEREDITH and IZZIE lose their smiles]

[THE ROAD. MARK and DEREK are walking]

DEREK: So this Izzie thing… you know, for some reason she feels like you're not full of crap. Don't take advantage of that.

MARK: I'm not going to.

DEREK: I know you're not. Because if you do, you're going to live to regret it.

MARK: Bring it on. [Pause] Hey, listen. Look, man, you didn't have to get in that car when those guys grabbed me. Especially after you warned me not to.

DEREK: Right, whatever. You know the way I see it, I mean, if they would've taken you out, who the hell else am I gonna have to fight with, right?

MARK: Same person I have.

[MARK turns around and starts walking. DEREK follows. They hear a car]

DEREK: Car. [Pause] You ready?

MARK: Yeah.

DEREK: Lets do it.

[They stand side by side in the street as the car approaches. It stops]

DEREK: Izzie and Meredith.

[ADDISON'S CAR]

IZZIE: Oh my Gosh. Mark with Derek?

[ADDISON'S CAR, driving away. DEREK and MARK are now sitting on either side of ADDISON]

DEREK: [V.O.]: As happens sometimes a moment settled...

[THE SCHOOL. IZZIE sees MEREDITH and ADDISON and smiles. They don't respond]

DEREK: [V.O.] ... and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped…

[MEREDITH looks at IZZIE but doesn't wave or anything]

DEREK: [V.O.] ... for much, much more than a moment.

[IZZIE walks away and MEREDITH looks away]

DEREK: [V.O.] And then the moment was gone.


	8. Life In A Glass House

**1.07 - Life in a Glass House  
**

Derek: (V.O.) Previously on "One Tree Hill…"

Mark: "Who would have known that Dan Sloan's basketball pedigree would be inherited by his two sons, Mark Sloan and Derek."

Derek: I can't stand being connected to Mark or Dan.

Webber: This is all about you, Danny, until you acknowledge that Derek is your son.

Meredith: I finally saw you clearly for the first time last night, the way you treated me, the way you treated your brother.

Mark: Don't call him that.

Meredith: I mean it. We're done.

Izzie: You still in denial?

Mark: About what?

Izzie: Missing her.

Mark: What, are you my tutor or my shrink?

Derek: You're just tutoring him?

Izzie: I am just tutoring him. Mark? God! He got a good grade on a math quiz. It was nothing!

Carolyn : Keith!

Carolyn : I like who you are. And I do count on you.

Keith: I love you.

Derek: Wow. You made me a mix?

Meredith: Don't read too much into it.

Addison: I think Mark likes Tutor Girl, but I think Tutor Girl likes Derek. And I know I like Derek, and I don't know who the hell you like anymore.

OPENING CREDITS ROLL

EXT. Tree Hill High School - Day

Addison and Meredith are walking down the stairs.

Addison: All I remember is you and me and Tutor Girl in my car, and then Derek and Mark, and then you said something about being into Derek but it could have been Mark, and I need to know.

Meredith: Need?

Addison: Two of them, two of us, plenty of fine Sloan boys to go around, and your courtesy hold on Derek has expired. And you and Mark were so… interesting together. Plus, we could still trade off once in a while… or twice. Win-win.

They walk up to Derek' table where he is listening to music and reading a book. He takes off his earphones and puts the book down when they walk up.

Addison: Hey, broody.

Derek: Hey, cheery. Meredith.

Addison: So, I'll see you at practice?

Meredith: As always.

Addison: Yeah, you too.

Addison walks away and Meredith sits down.

Meredith: So, what's the deal? Are we gonna hang out at this annual Sloan money burn or what?

Derek: Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna spend the night with Mark and Dan on my Friday off? I don't think so. I'd rather stay home with "The Great Gatsby."

Meredith: You know, I read a book last night.

Derek: Really?

Meredith: Yeah, it's about this girl and this guy, and they've got this really weird vibe thing going on, but there's all this drama, 'cause the girl's got this ex-boyfriend who turns out to be none other than the guy's brother. So the whole thing comes to this great, big climax and this big party at their evil dad's house.

Derek: Really? Hmm. What happens in the end?

Meredith: You're just gonna have to show up to find out.

Meredith walks away and Derek [sighs].

Cut to:

INT. Tutoring Center - Day

Mark and Izzie are sitting at a table studying when Mark gets frustrated.

Mark: Oh, this is so stupid. What-why do we have to study history anyway?

Izzie: So we're not doomed to repeat it.

Mark: [chuckles] What?

Izzie: [laughs] Look, don't lose hope, okay? Tomorrow's a teacher's work day so you've got a three-day weekend to study.

Mark: Minus my dad's annual kiss-his-#%$ jamboree. Hey, I would invite you, Izzie, but it's kind of a b-ball crowd.

Izzie: Oh, please, come on. Like I want to kiss your dad's #%$ anyway. [laugh]

Mark: Yeah.

Izzie: I made you a study guide. And, everything you need to ace your history exam… (hands him the metal box) …is right in this little box of tricks here-NoDoz, eye drops, number-two pencils.

Mark: Why don't you just text message me the answers.

Izzie: Oh! No. (stand up and put on side bag) So, um, just give me a call if you need anything, okay? Thanks for cutting Derek some slack.

Mark: A deal's a deal, right?

Izzie: Right. (walks away)

Cut to:

INT. Carolyn 's Café - Day

Carolyn pours some coffee into a mug while Keith reads the paper.

Carolyn : Anything worth sharing?

Keith: Hmm?

Carolyn : In the paper?

Keith: Oh. Um, the Tar Heels won.

Deb walks into the café.

Carolyn : Oh, Deb.

Deb: Hi, Carolyn .

Keith: Hey.

Deb: Um, I never heard from both of you about Dan's party tomorrow for the team sponsors.

Keith: For some reason, when I think of Dan, I just don't think of the word party.

Carolyn : Oh, I'm sorry, Deb. I have the invitation here. I was thinking about going, but after everything that happened last week-

Deb: Yeah, th-that's what I was afraid of. Dan feels horrible about that… believe it or not.

Keith: Not.

Deb: [chuckles] And so do I. Anyway, it would mean a lot if you could both come. It starts at three, but, uh, stop by anytime. See you.

Keith: See you, Deb. Thanks.

Deb walks out of the café and Keith turns back to Carolyn .

Carolyn : You know what? I think Deb's right. We're not living in some 1950s movie. I am the single mother of a player on the team. I don't need to skulk around this town in a head scarf and dark glasses.

Keith: Well, you're never going to get Derek to go.

Carolyn : Oh, even if you're going, too?

Keith: Oh, not a chance. Besides, I don't want things to be any weirder than they need to be.

Carolyn : Weirder? How?

Keith: Well, you know, after dinner the other night, I said some pretty crazy things.

Carolyn : [inhales] No, I don't remember anything crazy. Well, I'm gonna go. You let me know if you change your mind.

Keith: Okay.

Carolyn : (walking away) Mm-hmm.

Keith: [chuckles] (drinks coffee)

Cut to:

INT. Science Classroom - Day

The class is watching a slide-show on the overhead while taking notes. Meredith is in the front row, Mark behind her and Addison behind Mark.

Teacher: Okay, you guys, listen up. Now, you'll all want to pay close attention to this next batch of slides. We'll be discussing them following the slide show and, uh, I also have a feeling that this material may find its way onto your next quiz, so…

Addison: [whispering] How are you, Mark?

Mark: [whispering] Bored.

Addison: [whispering] And lonely, right? Just a smidge.

Mark: [whispering] Addison, whatever drugs you're on, save them for the party, okay?

Addison: [whispering] Ah, "the party." Guess who's coming with me, and I'll tell you Meredith.

Mark: [whispering] Whatever. She's off my radar, and apparently, I'm off hers too.

Addison: [whispering] That was pot Meredith. She's totally back on track. And I think the new "old Meredith" would be open to discussing a reconciliation.

Mark: [whispering] Did she tell you that?

Addison: [whispering] She tells me everything.

Mark: [whispering]What are you up to, Addison?

Addison: [whispering] What? I just want to see two people that are perfect for each other back together. Is that a crime?

Mark looks forward at Meredith, who turns around after looking at Mark for a second. Addison smiles.

Cut to:

INT. Locker Room - Day

The team is in there getting changed for practice when Jake walks in and over to his locker.

Jake: Sorry I'm late, coach.

Webber: Why should today be any different, Jagielski? Move your #%$. The rest of you ladies start defense drills, pronto! (walk out)

Mark: Why is coach so easy on you, Jagielski?

Tim: Baumgartner got wind sprints.

Jake: We party together.

Tim: Maybe they're lovers.

Mark: Why, did you two break up?

Mark, Tim and one other guy walk out to the gym.

Derek: So, anyway, man, what's the deal? What's going on? You know, you're out sick all the time, and you come in late and cut out early. I don't understand. Coach just lets you.

Jake: (getting changed) Just helping me out.

Derek: Meaning?

Jake: Meaning he's just helping me out.

Derek: All right.

Derek walks toward the door but first pats Jake on the back and continues to the gym. Jake leans against his locker and [sighs].

Cut to:

EXT. Tree Hill High School Parking Lot - Day

Meredith walks over to her car, puts her bag in and gets inside. She puts the key in the ignition and starts to back out, suddenly stopping just before crashing into Izzie.

Izzie: Whoa! Walking here.

Meredith: God! I'm-I'm sorry.

Izzie: [chuckle] Like you weren't aiming.

Meredith: You're not on that list.

Izzie: [laugh]

Meredith: You need a ride somewhere?

Izzie: Um…

Meredith: Come on, get in.

Izzie: (walking to passenger side) I guess it's better to be in your car then under it. (gets inside)

Meredith: So, I'm not really good at this.

Izzie: Yeah, obviously you're gonna want to put that in gear and give it a little gas. [laugh]

Meredith: No, I meant-I mean the whole not-being-defensive thing.

Izzie: (confused) Okay.

Meredith: Last week in Addison's car, you said he cares about you, and I was trying really hard to be cool, and I didn't ask, um, whether you meant Mark or Derek.

Izzie: And now you're asking?

Meredith: In a pathetic kind of way, yeah.

Izzie: I'm-I'm not gonna be much help. I-I guess I meant both of them. Lucky you. [chuckles]

Meredith: Look, it's not like you need my permission or anything, but if you like Mark, it's totally cool. Just be really careful.

Izzie: (at same time) Be careful. Yes, I know. You told me.

Meredith: Okay.

Izzie: You be careful, too.

Meredith: With which one?

Izzie: Driving. My mother likes it when I get home alive. Let's go.

Meredith: [chuckle]

Meredith backs the car out of her parking spot.

Cut to:

INT. Carolyn 's Café - Night

Derek walks in. Carolyn and Keith are at the counter.

Derek: Hey, mom. Hey, Keith. (sets tux jacket on counter) This doesn't fit anymore. I need a new jacket. Uh, I think I'm going to go to this thing tomorrow.

Carolyn : What changed your mind?

Keith looks over at Derek with a knowing smile on his face.

Derek: Well, I don't know. I mean… Nothing really.

Carolyn : Well, we'll, uh, go to Vietti's first thing. Get you a new jacket.

Derek: All right. Thanks, mom. See you, Keith. (walks out)

Keith: See you, Derek.

Carolyn : A girl?

Keith: What else?

Carolyn : Hmm. Well, I guess I'm gonna have to go to this thing then.

Keith: You? I thought you already had your mind made up. Did you get cold feet?

Carolyn : Like ice. Something about stepping directly into the Lion's Den.

Keith: Oh… Okay, you talked me into it. (grabbing paper bag)

Carolyn : Just promise me you won't punch him unless I ask you real nice.

Keith [Sighing] Okay.

Carolyn : Enjoy.

Keith: Bye-bye.

Cut to:

INT. Meredith's Bedroom - Day

Meredith puts on dark red lipstick as Addison looks over at her.

Addison: Haven't you heard goth is the new geek? (toss Meredith a tube of gloss) Tonight's gonna be killer. You and Mark, me and Derek, an open bar.

Meredith: (putting on gloss) There is no me and Mark, or you and Derek, for that matter.

Addison: (walking over to her) For now. You know, Mark's loving the idea that you're coming tonight.

Meredith: (handing back gloss) How do you know that?

Addison: 'Cause he told be he's still hot for you. He was actually very sweet about it.

Meredith: Mark Sloan?

Addison: You know you two were meant to be together. (walks back over to mirror)

Meredith: That's a scary thought.

Cut to:

INT. Derek' Living Room - Day

Derek walks up to the mirror trying to straighten his tie.

Cut to:

EXT. Derek' House - Day

Izzie runs up the steps and we hear [rhythmic tapping on the door]. Derek opens the [squeaky] door.

Derek: Izzie?

Izzie walks inside.

Derek: What are you doing here?

Cut to:

INT. Derek' Living Room - Day

Derek closes the door.

Izzie: First, I am saving you from that tie. (taking off jacket) Second… [sighs] we need to talk.

Derek: Well, could we do both at the same time.

Izzie: Yeah.

Izzie turns around to look at the ties and eventually chooses a black one as Derek takes off the other one. Izzie is very uncomfortable.

Izzie: Uh, okay, you're not gonna like this. In fact… you're gonna hate this. (tying tie) But I feel that I should tell you in the interest of full friendship disclosure.

Derek: [chuckles] Yeah, right. What could be worse than you tutoring Mark, huh?

Izzie looks up at him and [sighs]. Derek realizes what she's talking about and stops smiling.

Derek: You like him.

Izzie: (pointing) Derek, do not freak out on me, okay? I can't help it any more then you can.

Derek: I don't like him!

Izzie: I'm talking about you and Meredith. We don't decide who we like. We just-it happens.

Derek: (angry) Do you know what you're getting yourself into?

Izzie: I-I'm not getting myself into anything. I am thinking about maybe getting into something that is never gonna happen anyway, so-

Derek: But what could you possibly like in the guy, huh?

Izzie: D-different stuff. We connect. Yes, he can be a total ass sometimes-(walking to Derek)-but I'm telling you, it's just a defense mechanism. He really opens up with me, Derek.

Derek: You know how I feel about him.

Izzie: And I'm sorry for that. I am.

Derek: [sighs] But I get it, all right? I understand.

Izzie: [Sighing] Okay.

Derek: Just do me a favor, okay? Just-

Izzie: (taking off tie) Be careful? [Sighs] I wish everybody would stop saying that.

Cut to:

EXT. Mark's House - Day

Cut to:

INT. Mark's House - Day

Dan is talking to the bartender.

Dan: Three fingers of whiskey, just a whisper of sweet verGeorge, a splash of bitters, a crush cherry- A perfect Manhattan.

Laurie: Oh, so that's how you like it?

Dan: Well, that's one way I like it.

Laurie: [laughs]

Deb: (walks up and grabs Dan's arm) Excuse us.

Deb and Dan walk out of earshot from the girl.

Deb: She's young enough to be your daughter, and in this town, she might just be.

Dan: Ouch.

Deb: Sorry, couldn't resist. I spoke with Carolyn yesterday. She might be coming with Derek and Keith.

Dan: They had to know the invitation was just a formality.

Deb: (fixing his tie) Mm. Until I invited them in person.

Dan: Deb, you know how important this party is for me.

Deb: Oh, I thought this party was for the team.

Dan: So you go behind my back and turn into my worst nightmare.

Deb: Oh, no, Dan. Your worst nightmare is what'll happen if they show up and you do anything to make them feel uncomfortable in our home.

Deb straightens out Dan's jacket and walks away.

Cut to:

EXT. Mark's House - Day

Derek, Keith and Carolyn get out of their car and begin walking up the pathway to the front door.

Derek: Hey, guys, maybe we should have, like, a signal. You know, in case one of us wants to leave.

Keith: Maybe we should just leave.

Derek: Oh, come on. That's no fun. How about "caw"!

Carolyn : "Caw"?

Derek: Yeah. You know, like a raven. Caw!

Carolyn : Caw!

Derek: [chuckles] That's the spirit. So, when one of us wants to leave, we just "caw."

Carolyn : Caw!

Keith: (hesitates) Caw!

Derek laughs and pats Keith on the back as the walk up the steps.

Derek: [Sighs] You ready, mom?

Carolyn : Ready as I'll ever be.

Derek rings the doorbell and wait.

Carolyn : You know, maybe the best plan is to just avoid him all night, and then that way…

Dan opens up the door and smiles.

Dan: Come on in.

ACT II

EXT. Mark's Backyard - Day

Dan stands on the porch giving a speech as the crowd quietly listens. Meredith and Derek give each other small smiles.

Dan: Spirit. The vital principle and animating force within every human being. Of course, for some of you, spirit simply means alcoholic beverages.

[Laughter]

Dan: But this Ravens basketball team has a surplus of spirit. It's an incredible team with an incredible group of young men. Except for their crushing defeat by the fathers this year, this team has been on a roll.

[Laughter]

Dan: Well…

Addison: (to Meredith) Oh, it is so on tonight.

Dan: …my lovely wife for setting up this party. Look at this, please. But Raven team spirit also includes the parents and the local businesses, whose financial support make this team great. Tonight's for you. Enjoy.

Shari: And here's to our host, Dan Sloan.

Crowd: Here, here!

Tim: (to Mark) My parents are such suck-ups. So, what public humiliation you got planned for "Pukrek" tonight?

Mark: [Sighs] Nothing, Tim. It's a little played out, don't you think?

Tim: Since when?

Over by the refreshment table, Dan walks up to Webber.

Webber: You had a little sin of omission there in your speech, Danny boy.

Dan: Didn't I mention the coaching staff?

Webber: If you did, I didn't hear it. Here… (hands him bowl) you're out of cashews.

Webber smiles and walks away as Dan shakes his head and puts the bowl down.

Back up on the porch, Tim walks up behind Addison and Meredith.

Addison: I'm gonna grab a drink at the bar before it fills up. You go talk to Mark. See how he's been looking at you? (walks away)

Tim: [laughs] (follows Addison)

Meredith looks over at Derek and they give each other flirty smiles. Mark [sighs] and backs off.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's House - Day

Addison and Tim walk over to the bar.

Tim: They're never gonna serve you.

Addison: Watch and learn. Bartenders love me. [clears throat]

Laurie pops up and rolls her eyes at them.

Laurie: Soda or juice?

Addison: Actually, I was gonna ask if you knew how to make a screaming orgasm.

Laurie: [laughs] For a pretty girl like you, sure.

Addison: [laughs] (smiles)

Laurie: (making the drink) So, what is this thing tonight?

Addison: Ravens basketball.

Laurie: Oh. And what position do you play?

Tim: [laughs]

Addison: Cheerleader.

Laurie: Jocks and cheerleaders. Lots of hormones tonight. (hands Addison the drink) Don't go around advertising.

Addison: Secret's safe with me. (walks away)

Tim: (leans up on the counter) I'll have what she's having.

Laurie: [laughs] Right. Soda or juice?

Tim [sighs] and walks away as Laurie rolls her eyes. Carolyn and Keith walk up to the bar.

Carolyn : You would think that after 20 years, your brother's ego would cease to amaze me.

Keith: Try a lifetime.

Carolyn : [chuckles] (to Laurie) Hi. I'll take a white wine, please.

Keith: I'll have club soda.

Webber: Hey, Laurie, pour me a double shot of your best top-shelf bourbon, would you, please?

Laurie: [Laughs]

Webber: Hello, Keith.

Keith: Hey, Webber.

Webber: Well, Carolyn Shepherd. Look at you.

Carolyn : Coach Durham.

Webber: [chuckles] Most grown-ups call me Webber. It's good to see you coming 'round again. Seeing you in my gym really turns back the clock.

Carolyn : (smiling) For me, too.

Webber: Well, in my humble opinion, you have raised a fine son. You should be proud, and not just of the boy. (smiles and walks away)

Carolyn : Thank you.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's House - Day

Derek walks down the hallway and stops when he sees Meredith. They each give each other nods telling the other to come over there. Jake walks up behind Derek and he turns around.

Jake: You know, there are some states that could arrest you for what you're thinking about right now.

Derek: [laughs] How are you doing, Jake?

They smack hands as Addison walks up.

Jake: I'm good. You do your thing, man.

Derek turns to go over to Meredith but Addison stops him.

Addison: Hey, Jake, Derek. Two handsome boys for the price of one.

Derek: Hey, Addison. Listen, I was gonna-

Addison: Where are you going? I haven't had the chance to invite you to the real party. It's at my place, later. I'm only inviting the cool people, but I guess you can come. (turn to Jake) You too, Jake.

Jake: Oh, thanks, Addison, but I gotta cut out early tonight.

Derek: Oh, like that's a surprise.

Jake: Obligations, man. I'll see you, Derek.

Derek: Take care, man.

Jake: All right, Addison. Just go easy, okay? (walks away)

Addison: (turning back to Derek) Obligations? What is his deal?

Derek: Look, I don't know. Could you just excuse me?

Addison: Well, I was gonna say, my parents usually close this place down every year, so if you wanted, we could go back to my place and start the party early. We have a Jacuzzi.

Derek: That sounds tempting, Addison-

Addison: We have a naked me in a Jacuzzi.

Derek: Okay. Um, what if I told you there was someone else?

Addison: Normally, I'd suggest a threesome, but I think the person you have in mind is getting back together with her old boyfriend.

Derek looks over at Meredith, who is now talking with Mark.

Mark: So, uh, did you get my messages?

Meredith: Yeah, I got all of them.

Mark: I don't blame you for not calling me back.

Meredith: Are you being self-deprecating?

Mark: Probably… if I knew what that meant.

Meredith: [laughs]

Mark: Do you want to, uh… Do you want to go somewhere and talk? Just-Just to talk, Meredith.

Meredith looks over at Derek and Addison. Addison is laughing and smiling.

Meredith: (nods) Just to talk.

Meredith and Mark walk away and Derek turns back to Addison.

Addison: See what I mean?

Derek looks upset, and walks away. Addison looks over at him and back over to where Mark and Meredith were standing and smiles.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's House - Day

Meredith and Mark walk past Shari. Carolyn comes out of the bathroom and Shari stops her to talk.

Shari: Carolyn Shepherd… in Dan Sloan's house… with Keith Sloan as her date. [laughs]

Carolyn : Nothing gets past you, Shari. Well, Keith and I are just friends.

Shari: Oh, of course you are. Um, one Sloan brother to the next-You practically need a scorecard around here to keep up with you people.

Deb: (walking up) Carolyn , there you are. I need your expert opinion in the kitchen. Excuse us, Shari.

Shari: Oh, yeah.

Deb: (walking away with Carolyn ) You're lucky she didn't knee you.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's Bedroom - Day

Mark and Meredith walk in and Mark leans up against his dresser while Meredith sits down on the bed.

Mark: So, I see you smiling at school a lot. That's good.

Meredith: You've been looking?

Mark: Yeah, sometimes.

Meredith smiles.

Mark: Anyway, uh… Look, I don't know if Addison is just playing games or what. She said you were into us getting back together.

Meredith: Funny. She told me the same thing.

Mark: [sighs] Right. Look, the thing is…

Addison and Tim walk into the room laughing, but stop when they see Mark and Meredith.

Addison: [gasps] Oh. Sorry. We'll come back.

Tim: But there's vodka in the drawer.

Addison: Tim, later. These two need some space.

Meredith: You know what, Addison? Give it up.

Addison: Trust me, I'm trying.

Meredith: You know what I mean.

Addison: I'm just trying to help.

Meredith: Help with what? Get me out of the way so you can go embarrass yourself in front of Derek?

Addison: That's funny. I didn't realize you were in my way. Are you finally fessing up? Or, are you finally denying it?

Meredith doesn't look like she knows what to say. She looks guiltily over at Mark and walks out of the room.

Mark: What the hell is wrong with you, Addison?

Mark follows Meredith out of the room, and so does Tim.

Addison: [scoffs]

Addison walks over to Mark's drawer and opens it up. She pulls out a bottle of vodka and notices the metal box that Izzie had given to Mark. She pulls it out, puts down the vodka and opens the box. She pulls out a pink envelope and opens it. The card has a big "H" in the middle. Addison opens the card and inside it says:

Mark

"Believing you will do well is half the battle…"

-Call me if you need anything at all!

-Izzie

Addison smiles at this, in disbelief. She looks over to the door and back at the card.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's House - Day

Dan takes a sip from his glass as Laurie walks away. Keith slowly walks up to the bar.

Dan: Perfect. (sees Keith) Thought I'd find you near the bar.

Keith: (holds up the drink) It's club soda.

Dan: Well, that's a good thing considering.

Keith: How 'bout we don't do this right now, huh?

Dan: How about you meet me halfway. You say you're sorry, I say I'm sorry, we shake hands and go from there. It works for me.

Keith: Well, you see, that's the problem, Dan. It always has to work for you.

Dan: Okay. How 'bout we don't do this right now.

Keith: You in the mood to apologize, Dan? Why don't you start with Carolyn or Derek or maybe even Mark, hmm?

Dan: I'm gonna do you a solid, big brother. Just walk away.

Dan walks away leaving Keith shaking his head.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's Kitchen - Day

Carolyn : This is a very nice kitchen.

Deb: Oh, thanks. I'm afraid it's wasted on me. Where did you learn to cook?

Carolyn : Oh, books, trial and error, a lot of burnt casseroles. And I get to experiment a lot at the café.

Deb: Oh, I'll have to eat there sometime. Don't worry, I'll come alone.

Caterer: (walks up) Hi. There's been a mix-up. The baker seems to have delivered the cakes to a bar mitzvah in Charlotte.

Carolyn : You know, I-I have a lot of desserts at the café. I'd be happy to contribute.

Deb: Oh no, I don't want to put you to that trouble.

Carolyn : No, no. It's no trouble. I'll call Izzie.

Deb: Izzie? Um… is she a tutor, by any chance?

Carolyn : Yeah, she is. Why?

Deb: Oh, no. It's a small world. She must be the girl who's helping Mark.

Carolyn : Oh. She must be.

Cut to:

EXT. Mark's Backyard - Night

A bunch of team members shoot some hoops as Derek stands by and watches with a lipstick smudge on his cheek. Meredith walks up to him.

Meredith: Haven't seen you much today.

Derek: Yeah, I know. Every time I get within about five feet of you-

Meredith: Addison happens.

Derek: Or Mark.

Meredith: Loose ends. Those are all tied up now. (notices smudge) Looks like she got you (trying to get off the smudge) [Laughing] right here.

Addison: (walks up) Listen up, everybody… it's time to play truth or dare. Or maybe just dare, 'cause (looking at Meredith) nobody really tells the truth anymore. (turning to Theresa) Let's see… Theresa, I dare you… to go pinch Webber's #%$.

[Laughter]

Theresa: Be right back. (walks away)

Addison: (smiles, and turns to Meredith) Let's see… Meredith?

Meredith: Addison, come on.

Addison: I dare you to show us how you really feel. Kiss Derek.

Meredith looks embarrassed, but after a nod from Addison, she eventually turns around and kisses him. Addison seems jealous as she looks over at Mark, who is also hurt. Meredith finishes the kiss and walks away, embarrassed. Derek turns to Meredith, then back to Addison, who walks past Mark.

Mark: Why are you being such a #%$ tonight, Addison?

Addison: (stopping, leaning on him) Well, I thought you liked that in a girl.

Mark: (getting up) You should put some ice on it.

Mark walks away and Addison stands there, upset.

ACT III

EXT. Mark's Backyard - Night

Meredith walks past the tree swing, and paces uncomfortably as Derek walks up.

Derek: So that was…

Meredith: (facing him) Yeah.

Derek: What was that exactly? A game?

Meredith: Kind of. (crosses arms) Not really. Want to play again? [laughs]

The two smile, walk towards each other and prepare for a kiss…

Izzie: (O.S.) Sorry.

Meredith turns around and Derek looks up, both of them embarrassed. Izzie stands there carrying some boxes of cake.

Izzie: Uh, sorry. I just-um… Your mom called with an SOS, so I just thought I'd sneak in the back and not bother anyone. [laughs]

Derek: You need some help?

Izzie: (uncomfortable) No. I-I'll, uh-You've got your hands full. [laughs] So, I'm just gonna-carry on.

Meredith and Derek turn back to each other and [laugh], embarrassed.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's Kitchen - Night

Izzie is bringing in the boxes of cake.

Izzie: Everything you need… (sets down the cakes) [sighs] …for a first class sugar coma.

Deb: Oh, let's see. (opens a box) Oh, these cakes are gorgeous. Who makes them?

Carolyn : (holds up hands) These guys.

Deb: Thank you, Izzie. The caterers can take it from here. Go join your friends. Have some food.

Izzie: No, that's okay. I-I have to get back, anyway. I'm-I'm still on the clock.

Carolyn : Did you lock up when you left, turn off the coffee machine?

Izzie: Yeah.

Carolyn : Well, then you're off the clock.

Deb: Great, then it's settled. Uh, I'll get some waiters to serve these. (walks out of the room)

Izzie: She seems kind of cool. How are you holding up?

Deb: Well, I haven't had to, uh-caw!-yet.

Izzie: [laughing] Okay, whatever that means.

Carolyn : Izzie?

Izzie: Hmm?

Carolyn : Why didn't you tell me it was Mark you were tutoring?

Izzie: Oh, uh… it just seemed kind of weird. Derek wasn't really happy about it, so I just figured you wouldn't be too happy about it. I wasn't even sure if I was happy about it.

Carolyn : And now?

Izzie: Um…now things are okay with Derek and with me.

Carolyn : And with me. Now go, have fun. It only comes around once.

Izzie: [sighing] Okay. (walks away)

Cut to:

EXT. Mark's Backyard - Night

Meredith and Derek sit on the two-person swing, smiling at each other. Dan looks on from behind, confused.

Meredith: [Laughs]

Derek: You know, I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but, um, I'm glad I came.

Meredith: So, what do we do now?

Derek: [Sighs] I don't know. What happens next in the story you were telling me about?

Meredith: (thinks for a moment) Come on.

Meredith gets up and walks away, Derek follows. Dan looks on.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's House - Night

Izzie crosses her arms, searching for someone she knows. Mark stops behind her and recognizes her.

Mark: Izzie?

Izzie: (turning around) Hey! Um, I'm not crashing. I promise. Your mom just wanted some cakes.

Mark: Cakes?

Izzie: Yeah. It's a long story. She invited me to stay and I sort of had a brain freeze and said "sure"…and it's probably really weird. I'm actually gonna leave.

Mark: No, no, no. I'm glad you came.

Izzie: Really?

Mark: Yeah. I mean, I'd even study right now. It'd be a hell of a lot more fun than this suck-fest.

Izzie: [laughing] Sorry. I'm off-duty.

Mark: Well, then let me get you a drink.

Izzie: Okay.

They begin to walk away but stop and turn around when they hear Addison.

Addison: Tutor girl!

Izzie: It's Izzie.

Mark: Addison…

Addison: Izzie, right. Mark's own personal little care package. Everything's starting to make so much more sense now. You two are adorable. What was my favorite part? "Believing you'll do well is half the battle…" (to Mark) You know, Tutor Girl's little love note you passed around earlier-the one that said, "Call me if you need anything…" (looks at Izzie) "…at all." (smiles)

Mark: (stepping in front of Addison) All right, Izzie, I-

Izzie: Stay away from me. (walks away)

Mark: [sighs] (turns to Addison) Games are getting old, Addison.

Addison just shrugs and turns to talk to Theresa. Mark looks at the closed door that Izzie went through.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's House - Night

Carolyn is sitting on the couch when Deb comes up and joins her.

Deb: Cover me. Sherry's proposing a couples cruise.

Carolyn : [laughing] Oh no.

Deb sits down.

Carolyn : I have to confess something. I have been pretty judgmental about you.

Deb: How could you not be?

Carolyn : I really didn't want to like you.

Deb: I'm hoping there's a "but" in there somewhere.

Carolyn : There is. I was wrong. I'm glad I've had this chance to get to know you.

Deb: Oh, that make's two of us.

Dan sees Carolyn and Deb talking.

Carolyn : There are so many questions.

Deb: That makes two of us again. You start.

Carolyn : When you first met Dan, did he, uh, tell you about me?

Deb: He said he'd had a girlfriend in high school.

Carolyn : Did you know I was pregnant?

Deb: He conveniently left that out. I didn't find out about you until we were married and living in Tree Hill.

Carolyn : Oh, I would've killed him.

Deb: Oh, I almost did.

Carolyn : So when did you, uh-

Deb: We met at Freshman Orientation.

Carolyn : That was about a month after I told him I was pregnant.

Deb: A few months later, I was pregnant, too.

Carolyn : You know Dan, always the overachiever.

Dan walks away.

Deb: Don't take this the wrong way, Carolyn . I'm glad I didn't know about you back then because if I did I wouldn't have Mark.

Carolyn : I know what you mean. I love my son, but sometimes I wonder how I could have been that reckless.

Deb: We were kids.

Cut to:

INT. Deb and Dan's Bedroom - Night

Derek and Meredith come inside, kissing each other passionately. Meredith kisses his stomach as she takes off his shirt and tie.

Meredith: Don't need this (jacket)…mm, or this. (tie)

Derek: I've wanted this for so long.

Meredith: Me too. And now we can have it.

Derek: No, no, no. I don't mean just that. I want this.

Derek puts his hand over her heart.

Derek: You know? I want to be here. I want to have everything with you. I want it all. I want us, Meredith.

Meredith backs away, leaving a confused Derek.

Derek: Hey, what's wrong?

Meredith: This isn't supposed to be that.

Derek: Meredith-

Meredith: Why couldn't you just leave it alone? (walks out)

ACT IV

INT. Mark's House - Night

Meredith quickly walks past Dan, crying. He looks back at her for a second and continues on to his room.

Cut to:

INT. Deb and Dan's Bedroom - Night

Derek is putting on his shirt and picking up his jacket when Dan walks in. Derek turns around, startled for a second.

Dan: Interesting. You've always made me out to be the bad guy. Maybe you'll judge me a little different now.

Derek: Spare me a lecture.

Dan: Just trying to give you the benefit of my experience.

Derek: In what-fathering a child… or abandoning one?

Dan: [chuckles softly] Seems to me you're one mistake away from both.

Derek: Yeah, well, one's an accident. The other's a choice. (walking past Dan) Excuse me.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's House - Night

Derek walks up to Carolyn , fully clothed now. She looks at him, sensing that something is wrong.

Carolyn : Excuse me. (walks up to Derek)

Derek: Hey.

Carolyn : "Caw?"

Derek: Hey, listen, you guys can stay if you want. I think I'm gonna cut out.

Carolyn : What happened?

Derek: Nothing. I'm just done is all.

Carolyn : All right. Well, let me go grab my coat.

Derek: Hey, take your time. You guys go ahead. I'll-I'll be in the car, all right?

Derek walks away but Addison tries to stop him.

Addison: Derek…

Derek: Come on, Addison. Not now. (walks away)

Addison: (turns around) Jake… Jake, Jake, Jake.

Jake: Oh, Addison, Addison, Addison.

Addison: (grabbing his tie) I'm drunk. You'll do.

Jake: Oh, oh, hey, um, it's quite an honor, but I got to be somewhere.

Addison: Oh, right-the big mystery.

Jake: (taking her hand off him) Yeah. Anyway, I should-

Addison: What's going on anyway? Derek turns me down. You turn me down. Oh, my god! I got it! You're both gay. That totally explains it.

Jake: Yeah, yeah, we are. We're actually-we're gay. [laughs] Whatever you say, Addison.

Addison: Then what is it? Come on, you can tell me. I won't even remember tomorrow.

Jake: You want to know?

Addison nods.

Jake: (leans in) The truth would kill your buzz. (walks away)

Addison turns after him, confused.

Cut to:

INT. Mark's House - Night

Carolyn is holding onto her coat as she looks around an empty room. Dan walks in and stops at the door.

Dan: Deb put this room together for me a few Christmas's ago.

Carolyn : It's nice. Anyway, I just came to get my coat.

Dan: Carolyn , why are you doing this?

Carolyn : For Derek. And for me.

Dan: For you? What do you get out of it?

Carolyn : I get to move on. And that's pretty liberating. Look around you, Dan. You have a wonderful life. Why are you spending it stuck in the past? (walks out)

Cut to:

INT. Carolyn 's Café - Night

Derek walks up to the door and prepares to unlock it, but it is open. He walks inside and closes the door, looking around.

Derek: Izzie? Hey, Iz!

Izzie sits on the floor behind the counter, crying. She puts her hands over her face as Derek sees her and kneels down next to her.

Derek: Is this floor taken?

Izzie: [whimpering] [inhales/exhales deeply] You know, just this once, I deserve a big, fat "I told you so."

Derek: Well, you won't get it from me.

Izzie: [laughs lightly]

Derek: What happened?

Izzie: Exactly what you told me was gonna happen. I started believing that he wasn't terrible, and he proved me wrong. Once again, the smart girl is really stupid.

Derek: (wiping her tears) Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You are not stupid.

Izzie: Thanks. [swallows, sniffs] Well, at least things are, uh, working out for one of us. It looks like you and Meredith are headed in the right direction.

Derek: Well, if it'll make you feel better, that lasted all of about five minutes.

Izzie: [laughs] (leans forehead on Derek') It doesn't make me feel any better. (pulls away) Well, welcome back.

Derek: To where?

Izzie: Normal.

Derek: Yeah. They can have their world. Come on. Let me help you close up.

Izzie: No, thanks. I'll do it. I just… I just want to be alone for a little while, okay?

Derek gives her the "are you sure?" face.

Izzie: I'll be fine. I'll be okay. (pushing his face) I'm okay.

Derek: All right.

Derek pats her lap and heads out the door. Izzie puts her hands behind her head, crosses her arms and [sighs].

ACT V

INT. Mark's House - Night

Dan and Deb show the last of the guests out the door.

Peter: Great party, as always, Dan.

Dan: Oh, thanks, Peter.

Sherry: Deb, honey, you got to send me the number for the caterer. Those cakes were to die for.

Deb: Oh, it's in the book under " Carolyn 's Café."

Sherry: Really? Well, who knew?

Deb: Good night.

Peter: Bye-bye.

Peter and Sherry head out the door and Deb closes it and turns to face Dan.

Deb: So, was it all you wanted it to be? 'Cause, I think it's the first year I've actually enjoyed myself. Might have even made a new friend.

Dan: (faces Deb) I noticed.

Deb: (walking to him) Thank you for being on your best behavior. You really stepped up. (kisses him)

Dan: Did I? 'Cause I can't ever remember feeling more off-balance. (walks away)

Cut to:

INT. Mark's Bedroom - Night

Mark walks in and up to his dresser. He notices the note from Izzie, reads it quickly and [sighs].

Cut to:

INT. Carolyn 's Café - Night

Izzie is wiping off the counter when Mark walks up to the clear glass door and knocks.

Mark: Hey.

Izzie turns around and walks up to the door, arms crossed with an angry expression on her face.

Mark: Can I come in?

Izzie thinks for a second and flips off the light switch.

Mark: Izzie, I didn't know.

Izzie walks to the back of the café.

Mark: Come on. Please, you got to believe me. [sighs]

Cut to:

INT. Jake's Bedroom - Night

Jake is sitting on his bed playing guitar and singing to a baby lying in a cradle. The baby starts to cry and Jake puts down his guitar and cuddles the small child.

Jake: Sweet dreams, baby. Daddy loves you, all right?

Cut to:

INT. Mark's Bedroom - Night

Mark walks in the room and notices something on the floor. He kneels down and [sighs]. We pan up from the feet to the head and recognize Addison, sound asleep.

Cut to:

EXT. Mark's Backyard - Night

Dan paces on the porch and stops when he sees Deb inside the house. He is expressionless as he takes a sip of his drink.

Cut to:

INT. Meredith's Bedroom - Night

Meredith is busy drawing a sketch. There is a close-up of a computer screen with her webcam opened up on it. The sketch is of her and Derek when he says, " I've wanted this for so long." In the left-hand section of the drawing it says AND NOW WE CAN HAVE IT. Meredith works on the last letter and it becomes AND NOW WE CAN'T HAVE IT. Meredith finishes the drawing and looks up at the computer screen.

Cut to:

INT. Derek' Bedroom - Night

Derek sits at his computer desk, watching Meredith on her webcam.

Cut to:

INT. Meredith's Bedroom - Night

Meredith stands up and unzips her sweater. She takes it off.

Cut to:

INT. Derek' Bedroom - Night

In a close-up of the computer screen, Meredith throws the sweater at her webcam, blacking it out. Derek stares at the screen.


	9. The Search For Something More

**1.08 - The Search for Something More  
**

[MEREDITH'S ROOM. There's a horror movie on the TV and ADDISON wakes up as someone screams]

MEREDITH: [About something that happened in the movie] That's gonna leave a mark.

ADDISON: So what am I doing here?

MEREDITH: Addison, that's two weekends in a row you don't remember what happened the night before.

ADDISON: Oh, please tell me I didn't make a fool of myself with Derek.

MEREDITH: Nope, that would be me.

ADDISON: Wait. You two were totally hot for each other.

MEREDITH: Were. Until about halfway through ripping each other's clothes off I bailed.

ADDISON: Because?

MEREDITH: Because he got all serious. He was talking about this intense commitment or I don't know.

ADDISON: Uh. I don't want to live in a world where two fine and willing girls like ourselves can have such a lame Friday night. [Pause] I gotta change my karma.

Maybe you should make some changes too.

MEREDITH: I didn't wake up with a foggy memory.

ADDISON: Well, you didn't wake up with Derek, either.

[MEREDITH punches her playfully]

[MUSIC STORE. IZZIE and DEREK are looking through CDs]

IZZIE: Derek, did you ever hear of a UHF or their SARA?

DEREK: Yeah, UHF. They're from Portland, right? They're good. Um, but with SARA,

they're great.

IZZIE: Cool

[MARK walks in]

DEREK: You okay?

IZZIE: Yeah, I can handle it.

[DEREK steps away]

MARK: I called your house. Your mom said I was here.

IZZIE: Crap. I should lie to her next time.

MARK: Look, I didn't know until Addison read that note, okay? I didn't even know there was a note until later. I wouldn't do that to you.

IZZIE: Okay.

MARK: Great, so… cool?

IZZIE: No, no.

MARK: Well, you believe me, right?

IZZIE: Yeah, I believe you're sorry.

MARK: Well then, what…

IZZIE: Look, this whole tutoring, hanging out, whatever it is, thing. It's just a bad idea. I'm done. I'm just done.

[MARK watches IZZIE walk away. DEREK watches MARK]

[LINGERIE SHOP. ADDISON has on a black bustier with purple lace and MEREDITH'S still wearing her normal clothes]

MEREDITH: So explain to me how this fixes your karma again.

ADDISON: It doesn't but it's a total pick me up, don't you think?

[ADDISON lifts her breasts as if to demonstrate the bustier's "pick up" qualities]

ADDISON: Now, try this on.

[ADDISON hands MEREDITH a leopard print top]

ADDISON: Now the karma thing comes next. I figured out a master plan. If I can fix the

damage I've done to certain people's love lives, maybe the universe will kick in and fix mine.

MEREDITH: [In dressing room] Pretty long list.

ADDISON: Yeah, and Mark and Izzie are at the top of it. I screwed them over royally last night. Double karma points if I can undo that one.

[MEREDITH comes out of dressing room]

ADDISON: Fabulous! You know not everybody can pull off the sceezy in the jungle

vibe. Now I can fix you up to.

MEREDITH: No thanks. I am done with the drama of dating. I just wanna have fun.

ADDISON: Then you'll be happy to know that I got us invited to a party at Duke tonight.

MEREDITH: So much for you changing your ways.

ADDISON: What? You promised to have fun, and I promised to indulge in boys, not booze. And now we have something to wear.

[MEREDITH laughs]

[ CAROLYN 'S CAFÉ. DEB is sitting across the counter from CAROLYN ]

DEB: My omelet was perfect, Carolyn .

CAROLYN : Oh, thanks. And it's on the house. It gives me and opportunity to repay you for your hospitality last night.

DEB: Oh, not necessary, I had fun.

[ CAROLYN sifts through mail]

CAROLYN : Gotta love the mail service.

[She stops when she sees a letter]

DEB: Is everything okay?

CAROLYN : I just um, I had applied to this amazing cooking circle in Florence and they just had a last minute opening.

DEB: Oh, well congratulations.

CAROLYN : I've not even been waitlisted before.

[DEB takes the letter]

DEB: Wait a minute. Six weeks in Italy? Aren't you excited?

CAROLYN : Starts next week. It's not like I can go.

DEB: Then, why did you apply?

CAROLYN : As a lark. It's just not a good time with Derek and the café.

DEB: It's the opportunity of a lifetime.

CAROLYN : Yeah, well, I guess it will have to wait until some other lifetime.

[OUTSIDE THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. MARK is lifting weights as ADDISON walks up.

MARK sits up]

MARK: What do you want, Addison?

ADDISON: To apologize. For what I did to you. You and Izzie.

MARK: You're apologizing?

ADDISON: Yeah, I know. Kinda weird, right? But I'm trying to appease the gods so… I'm sorry.

MARK: Whatever. … for drunken high school girls sick, so…

ADDISON: Okay, I totally had that coming. I want you to know I'm going to fix it. Get you and Izzie back on track.

MARK: Not gonna happen. She made that pretty clear this morning.

ADDISON: Leave it to me. What do you want to do on your date?

[MARK looks up]

MARK: What date?

ADDISON: Never mind. No time to waste. I'll call you later with details.

[ CAROLYN 'S CAFÉ. KEITH sits at the counter and CAROLYN walks up with a pile of boxes]

KEITH: What's with the boxes?

CAROLYN : Oh, bookshelves. And they were supposed to come assembled.

KEITH: You gonna put them together all by yourself?

CAROLYN : Actually, I was going to offer you dinner to help me.

[KEITH grins]

KEITH: Sold.

CAROLYN : Perfect. I'll be closing the café around seven. So it's a date?

KEITH: It's a date.

[KEITH gets up and walks away]

[IZZIE in the café. She's working as ADDISON walks in]

IZZIE: We're closed.

[ADDISON looks at the door, not having seen a closed sign]

ADDISON: Oh, I get it. Closed to me. I don't blame you. I'd be a bitch to me to after last night.

IZZIE: Knock yourself out.

ADDISON: You're feisty. I see what Mark likes about you. [Pause] Look, you're blaming Mark for something that I did and that's not fair. I was drunk and I was pissed and I found your note and you know the rest…I want to make it up to you.

IZZIE: By going away?

ADDISON: By hooking you and Mark up tonight. What's your idea of a perfect date?

IZZIE: Watching you get hit by a bus.

ADDISON: And that sense of humor… Mark's really lucky. He'll be here at 7. Have fun.

[ADDISON leaves]

[DEREK' HOUSE. He's listening to the voice of an Italian man on the answering machine as CAROLYN walks in]

MAN: Bonjouno. I am Marcello Vivari of the Genoculudidian Institute in Florence. I call for Seniorina Carolyn Shepherd.

DEREK: When's that 'do not call list' kick in?

MAN: Excuse me, but we haven't heard from you. We sent a letter inviting you to start next week and, uh, we haven't heard a word so would you be call enough to call me back.

[ CAROLYN deletes the message]

DEREK: Isn't that that school you've been talking about forever?

CAROLYN : Yeah…

DEREK: Mom, that's great!

CAROLYN : It's no big deal. I'm not gonna go.

DEREK: It is a big deal, Mom. Come on, it's a huge deal.

CAROLYN : Well maybe I'll just go some other time.

DEREK: No, Mom. Now's the time. Come on, you've put your whole life on hold for me.

Every choice you've made has been about me.

CAROLYN : That's the way it's supposed to be. I'm your mother.

DEREK: And I want you to have this. [Pause] It's time for you to do something for yourself.

CAROLYN : I'll think about it.

DEREK: Don't think about it, Mom. Do it.

[DUKE PARTY. ADDISON and MEREDITH walk in]

ADDISON: We're young, we're fun. Lets do some damage.

GIRL: Want some while it lasts?

[GIRL holds out cup of alcohol]

ADDISON: No thanks. Designated driver.

[ADDISON walks past the alcohol and MEREDITH smiles]

ADDISON: [Looking at random guys] Too desperate… too geeky… hello, Abercrombie.

[ADDISON and MEREDITH share a smile as ADDISON goes to talk to 'ABERCROMBIE' and

MEREDITH continues to walk, coming to a stop at a bedroom door. Inside's a guy, laying on a bed, playing music from a record player]

MEREDITH: Wow, Fugazi, Sparta… on vinyl. Do you mind?

[The guy looks up and MEREDITH walks in, picking up The Descendant's "Milo Goes To College"]

MEREDITH: Milo Goes To College. This is a great album.

GUY: You know the descendants?

MEREDITH: Yeah. I'm Meredith.

GUY: I'm Gabe… you wanna hear it?

[MEREDITH nods and the guy gets up]

[PLAYGROUND BALL COURT. When DEREK arrives, his friends are playing]

ALEX: That's too easy man, you gotta play some defense.

[DEREK reaches GEORGE]

GEORGE: The prodigal son returns.

DEREK: Hey, George, how you doing, baby?

GEORGE: Hey sir remembers my name… heh.

DEREK: Ahh.

JUNK: Have, uh, we met?

DEREK: How's it going, Junk?

[DEREK shakes hands with JUNK and a third BOY holds out his hand]

BOY: Ferguson Thompson.

DEREK: Okay, guys, come on, it has not been that long.

ALEX: It feels like forever, dawg. I mean, do you still play street ball?

DEREK: Better than you.

ALEX: Aw, baby, he's been back two seconds and he's already talkin' right. Ooh…

lets see what you get.

DEREK: Fine. Shoot for teams.

ALEX: You know what, why don't you and Fergie just take it, cuz, you gonna need it.

DEREK: Oh really? Like that.

ALEX: Just like that. Lock him up, man.

[DUKE PARTY. ADDISON'S talking to ABERCROMBIE]

ABERCROMBIE: So what are you drinking?

ADDISON: I'm not tonight.

ABERCROMBIE: Yeah? Me neither. Killer exam on Monday.

ADDISON: Really? On what?

ABERCROMBIE: Psychology. [Pause] Human sexuality, actually.

ADDISON: What a coincidence. I specialize in sexuality.

[GABE'S ROOM]

GABE: [Holding up a record] So there's no way you have this one.

MEREDITH: Please. I've got it on colored vinyl.

GABE: Okay. I was wrong about you. I guess the, uh, clothes through me off.

MEREDITH: I'm into the music, not the uniform.

GABE: Same as me.

MEREDITH: Yeah? Well maybe some of us can love the song without painting our fingernails black.

[BOTH laugh]

GABE: Let me get you a drink.

MEREDITH: I'm not really drinking tonight.

GABE: So that's why we haven't met before. You're still in high school.

MEREDITH: Yeah. I'm a regular cheerleader.

[GABE laughs]

GABE: Right, right… you're a straight edge?

MEREDITH: Not really.

GABE: How about it? One drink. We haven't even gotten to my bootleg collection.

MEREDITH: Why not?

[GABE gets up and pours her a drink. He slips in a pill, grinning. She isn't watching]

[ CAROLYN 'S CAFÉ]

IZZIE: Okay. Done. [Throwing Keith a rag] Catch. I'm gonna head-

[MARK knocks at the door]

IZZIE: Out.

[IZZIE opens the door and steps outside]

IZZIE: What are you doing here?

MARK: Didn't Addison tell you I was going to come?

IZZIE: I try to block out everything that Addison says so whatever you guys are up to I'm just not in the mood.

MARK: I'm not up to anything. Look, I apologized and I told you the truth. The rest is Addison. She set up this whole serial date thing. One card leads to the next.

IZZIE: Well, what does the first one say?

MARK: Convince Izzie to go. How am I doing so far?

IZZIE: I don't know. It depends on what the second card says.

MARK: Go to 1423 River Street and find your next envelope. On the way, tell three things you like about each other.

IZZIE: I don't know…

MARK: Look, I'll go first. You're the most patient person I know. You don't go postal on me during tutoring and you don't treat me like some kind of a moron. I really appreciate that. Look, I know I have no right to ask, but we never do anything just fun together. And plus, this is Addison. I mean, you can bet it's not gonna be boring.

IZZIE: I'm free to bail whenever?

MARK: Absolutely. Trust me.

IZZIE: Uh-huh. [Pause] Okay, what the hell.

[DUKE PARTY. ADDISON and 'ABERCROMBIE' are making out]

ABERCROMBIE: Addison, lets go to your room.

ADDISON: Um, you know what, yours is better.

ABERCROMBIE: Sick roommate. You live in this dorm?

[They start kissing again]

ADDISON: Across campus. Way across.

ABERCROMBIE: I-I got my car.

ADDISON: Okay. Great. Lets start there.

[A cell phone rings and both reach for their cells]

ADDISON: It's you.

ABERCROMBIE: [To cell] Hello? I can't hear… right now? But you said that I could stay

until midnight…This sucks.

[ABERCROMBIE hangs up and turns back to ADDISON]

ADDISON: I'm sorry, was that you mom? What, are you in high school?

ABERCROMBIE: Yeah… but these parties are a great place to meet college girls.

[Pause] Can I get your number?

ADDISON: What kind of loser pretends he's in college?

ABERCROMBIE: I'll take that for a no.

ADDISON: [Looking up] Real funny.

[GABE'S ROOM. MEREDITH'S laying on his bed]

GABE: Hey. Are you okay?

MEREDITH: I don't know. What's this?

GABE: Why? You like it?

MEREDITH: Did you slip me something.

[GABE walks over and Meredith tries to get up]

MEREDITH: Oh god I…

GABE: Lie down. Good idea.

[GABE shuts his bedroom door]

MEREDITH: Leave me alone.

[ADDISON calls Meredith]

[GABE'S ROOM. As MEREDITH struggles against GABE, she turns on her cell]

MEREDITH: Get off me… Ow.

[GABE holds a finger to his george to silence her]

[DUKE PARTY]

ADDISON: [Into phone] Meredith!

[GABE'S ROOM. MEREDITH'S passed out and GABE'S laying over her]

[ADDISON outside of GABE'S door. A guy is standing there as ADDISON struggles to open the door]

GUY: Are you looking for someone?

ADDISON: Yeah. No, my friend's in here. Get it open.

[The guy opens the door and ADDISON finds GABE over MEREDITH]

ADDISON: Hey!

GABE: Get out!

[ADDISON runs into the room and pushes GABE]

ADDISON: Get off of her. Meredith! Oh my god, this perv attacked my friend.

GABE: She's lying. Her friend's just wasted.

[ADDISON stands, almost fully supporting MEREDITH as she hurries from the room]

ADDISON: Meredith, come on.

GABE: She shouldn't drink so much.

[DEREK' HOUSE. CAROLYN sits at a table with some pieces to the bookshelves]

CAROLYN : What's on your mind? Keith?

KEITH: What? Is it that obvious?

CAROLYN : Well, you just seem a little preoccupied.

KEITH: Yeah, well, last night after Dan's party I- I realized something and I'm tired of

settling.

CAROLYN : How so?

KEITH: Well, I developed a bad habit somehow just, uh, letting things happen to me

instead of going after what I really want.

CAROLYN : Yeah, I know what you're saying. Sometimes I feel like I'm too old to take risks.

KEITH: Well, yeah, but we're not. Hell, why can't we still be as fearless as we were when we were kids?

CAROLYN : Because we have mortgages and businesses and more responsibility than we ever dreamed of back then.

KEITH: Well, yeah, but don't you think we should still take a chance every now and then. Find something you want and… go for it.

CAROLYN : Like what?

[KEITH just looks at her. He's about to answer when the buzzer goes off]

CAROLYN : Oh, that's the bread.

KEITH: Mmm.

CAROLYN : Hold that thought.

[KEITH looks disappointed]

[PLAYGROUND COURT. The game's still going on]

GEORGE: And Sloan is back with a vengeance, showing the locals how it's done.

JUNK: That was nice, Derek.

[DEREK'S cell rings and he runs to answer it]

SKILL: Man, you got a cell phone too, dawg? Dang, you sure have changed, man.

[DEREK grins, answering his cell phone]

DEREK: Hello?

[ON THE DUKE STEPS. ADDISON has her cell out]

ADDISON: Derek, Meredith's in trouble. Somebody drugged her drink and I can't wake her up.

[BASKETBALL COURT. DEREK looks concerned]

DEREK: Okay, Addison. Slow down.

[ON THE DUKE STEPS]

DEREK: [Through cell] Where are you?

ADDISON: We're on the steps of Chapman Hall.

DEREK: Alright, call the campus police.

ADDISON: I can't. She's been drinking!

DEREK: Okay, I'll be right there.

[PLAYGROUND COURT. DEREK turns off his cell]

DEREK: Gotta go, guys.

[DEREK takes off, running toward his car]

FERGIE: Yo, Derek!

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. DEB'S preparing the table for dinner]

DAN: Mark joining us?

DEB: Uh, no, he had a date with Izzie.

DAN: His tutor? Must be a mercy thing.

DEB: Okay… you did not just say that.

DAN: Come on, she's from Westover. Her father works for the power company.

DEB: So, what are you saying? That she's somehow… beneath him?

DAN: Don't be so dramatic. I'm just saying Mark could do better.

DEB: Hmm, funny, that's what my parents said about you.

DAN: And I proved them wrong.

DEB: Well that may be. You should give Izzie a chance to do the same.

[A STREET. IZZIE and MARK are walking]

IZZIE: And number three?

MARK: Your loyalty. To Derek. I know I'm not always wild about how it plays out, but it's cool.

IZZIE: Okay, uh, three things I like about you.

MARK: My good looks.

[IZZIE laughs]

IZZIE: I like the way you let me in, past all the bluster you give everybody else. And I like your smile when you solve a problem. And… you're not horrible to look at.

[BOTH stop, having reached their destination]

IZZIE: [Shocked] This is where we're going?

[MARK laughs and the shot changes angles so we see MARK and IZZIE standing in front of a lingerie store.

MARK: Nice work, Addison.

[ON THE DUKE STEPS. MEREDITH'S head resting against ADDISON'S leg. A young woman walks over]

WOMAN: Is your friend okay?

ADDISON: I don't know; she can't stay awake.

WOMAN: [To Meredith] Do you know where you are? Do you know your name?

MEREDITH: Just… dizzy.

[Sloan Body shop pulls to a stop and DEREK jumps out, rushing over to ADDISON and MEREDITH]

DEREK: Addison!

ADDISON: Sorry, I didn't know who else to call.

DEREK: Is she okay?

WOMAN: She's not drunk. I think he gave her a sedative. We just need to know what it was.

[DEREK looks at the woman questioningly]

WOMAN: I'm a med student.

DEREK: Okay, Addison. I need you to show me what room she was in.

[ADDISON nods, starting to cry]

DEREK: Okay. [To the woman] Can you stay with her?

WOMAN: Sure.

DEREK: Alright. [To ADDISON] Alright, come on.

[DUKE PARTY. ADDISON leads DEREK to GABE'S door]

ADDISON: It's this one.

[DEREK knocks on the door]

DEREK: Hey, open the door.

GABE: [From inside] Piss off.

DEREK: Piss off. [To guy who'd opened the door for ADDISON earlier] Is this your dorm?

[The guy nods]

DEREK: Go get your R.A.

[DEREK steps back and kicks the door open. GABE jumps up]

GABE: Hey man!

ADDISON: It's him.

[DEREK lunges at GABE]

DEREK: What did you put in her drink?

GABE: I didn't put anything in her drink.

DEREK: You can tell me, or you can tell the police.

GABE: It was nothing, man. Alright? It was one roofie.

DEREK: Where are they?

[GABE laughs and DEREK slams him against the wall and punches him]

DEREK: I said where are they!

GABE: They're over there. In the box.

[DEREK walks over to the box, grabs the sheet of pills, smiles, and punches GABE again]

DEREK: Oh. You better hope to God she's alright.

[DEREK storms out of the room and past ADDISON, who shakes her head and glares at GABE]

[LINGERIE STORE. MARK'S going through the items, grinning]

MARK: This would go a lot faster if you helped.

IZZIE: I'm gonna kill Addison.

MARK: Well, okay, here it is.

[MARK pulls an envelope from a thong]

MARK: [Reading the letter] Congratulations. Now, buy each other a gift and

exchange them on the way to… there's another address here.

IZZIE: This is so wrong.

[MARK laughs]

MARK: You want to do it?

IZZIE: I didn't say that… lets go.

[DOOR TO THE LINGERIE SHOP. MARK and IZZIE exit]

MARK: Did you see what that saleswoman was wearing?

IZZIE: Or not wearing.

[IZZIE hands MARK her bag]

IZZIE: Here. You go first.

MARK: Alright

[MARK takes the item out of the bag]

MARK: Socks.

IZZIE: I was playing it safe. What did you get me?

MARK: Open it and see.

[IZZIE pulls out a cream negligee]

IZZIE: Oh my gosh. This is really nice. Thanks.

MARK: Okay. If we go to this next place and we hate it, we can just get some pizza, alright?

IZZIE: Okay.

[A BEDROOM. DEREK tucks MEREDITH in under the covers, then joins ADDISON at the computer]

ADDISON: Says here she'll be disoriented, may have some short term memory loss, which is maybe not a bad thing.

DEREK: How long 'til it wears off?

ADDISON: Overnight, probably. Think she'll be okay?

DEREK: I don't know, Addison.

ADDISON: I feel terrible. It's all my fault.

DEREK: Yeah, well, what's done is done. The med student says she's gonna be okay, right? So we just need to watch her until she wakes up.

ADDISON: I can do it. You've done way too much already.

DEREK: I don't mind hanging out. This time, I'd worry about her too much if I took off anyway.

ADDISON: Okay

DEREK: Look. It's not your fault, okay?

DEREK: And hey, you did get her out of there.

[ADDISON nods]

[A RESTAURANT. A WAITER hands IZZIE a menu as MARK sits down]

WAITER: Here you go, Miss… Sir

MARK: Thanks… to be honest, I'm a little afraid.

IZZIE: Order your favorite dish for the other person.

MARK: Any chance your favorite dish it… prime rib?

IZZIE: Yeah, we have a lot of that at my house.

MARK: I'm not very experienced with this so, uh…

IZZIE: Ordering food?

MARK: No. I mean, with Meredith, it was all just parties and games and drama. I never really did anything like this. This is different.

[IZZIE nods]

IZZIE: Different… good? Different weird?

MARK: No, good.

IZZIE: Okay.

MARK: I'm really glad you decided to come.

[DEREK' HOUSE. CAROLYN and KEITH are sitting at the table, eating]

CAROLYN : So the other night, after the SPL banquet, you said something.

KEITH: Yeah, I know.

CAROLYN : You said that you… you weren't the person you want to be. [Pause] I feel the same.

KEITH: Yeah, well, maybe it's time we change that.

CAROLYN : I want to. I'm a little scared.

KEITH: You don't need to be. I promise.

CAROLYN : Good. Because there's something I want to talk to you about.

KEITH: Me too. You first.

CAROLYN : I got accepted to this cooking program in Italy. It's uh, been a dream of mine since I was a teenager.

[KEITH looks hurt]

KEITH: Well, that's, that's great. When would you leave?

CAROLYN : Oh. Right away, actually. I'd have to leave the day after tomorrow, actually.

KEITH: Well, for how long?

CAROLYN : Six weeks. But I mean, do I have a right to go traipsing half way across the world when I have a son and a business to worry about?

KEITH: Well, you've got good instincts, so what does your gut say?

CAROLYN : That I should go.

KEITH: Well, then you should trust that. I mean, you know, you spent your whole life putting Derek first and he's a good kid, but now you need to go after a dream of your own.

CAROLYN : That's what Derek said.

KEITH: Well he's right.

[KEITH lifts his glass]

KEITH: Here's to your great adventure.

[They clink glasses]

[THE BEDROOM. ADDISON'S sitting on the bed next to MEREDITH. DEREK stands in the doorway]

DEREK: Still sleeping? [Pause] Here, I made some coffee if you want...

ADDISON: I don't know how you do it.

DEREK:... it's easy. The directions are on the bag.

ADDISON: You know what I mean. You'd give up everything to help her after what happened at Mark's house.

DEREK: She told you about that?

ADDISON: A little... look, the thing about Meredith; it's really hard for her to let her guard down but once she does, she's got this amazing heart, you know.

DEREK: Sounds like something the two of you have in common... who knew.

ADDISON: So you don't have any brothers, do you?

[Right after she says it, she realizes what was wrong with the question and starts to laugh]

DEREK: You mean... besides Mark.

ADDISON: [embarrassed] Yeah...how'd that work anyway? I mean, are you…

DEREK: I'm three months older. My mom got pregnant right after her senior year. Dan moved on to Mark's mom the first semester of college.

ADDISON: That must have been really hard for your mom. [Pause] So you two are pretty close.

DEREK: Yeah. We do a lot of stuff together. We talk... she's really great.

ADDISON: Sounds nice. My parents would rather throw cash at me and send me on my way then spend any time with me.

[MEREDITH shifts and they look at her]

DEREK: Listen, you can grab some sleep if you want. I'll watch her for a while.

ADDISON: Okay [Smiling] I'd rather stay and talk to you if you don't mind.

DEREK: I don't mind...

[They share a smile]

MARK: I thought you'd be into lobster.

IZZIE: Dude, macaroni and cheese is food of the gods.

MARK: Yeah, if the gods are five year olds.

[IZZIE laughs]

MARK: Ready for this next envelope?

IZZIE: Yep.

MARK: Reveal a secret that nobody else knows about you.

IZZIE: Okay. When I was in second grade, I stole some candy.

MARK: Come on, that's not a secret. Tell me for something to real.

IZZIE: I cheated on a Geometry test last year.

MARK: Izzie Stevens cheated?

IZZIE: Yeah. My dad was out of town and um, my mom was sick and I had to take care of her so I didn't really have time to study.

MARK: Did you get caught?

IZZIE: No. That was the point. I mean, I knew what I had done and that didn't sit right for me.

MARK: So you started tutoring?

IZZIE: Yeah. I guess I thought it would be like, penance, or something. But it turns out I really liked it.

MARK: I thought it was just to get to me.

IZZIE: So, what about you? What's your… secret?

[A group of MARK'S friends walk over]

FRIENDS: What's up, Mark?

FRIEND: Hey

MARK: What's up, guys?

FRIEND: What's this?

MARK: Well, you know Izzie's my tutor, right?

FRIEND: Looks more like a date to me.

MARK: No, dude, it's definitely not a date.

FRIEND: Okay. If that's your story.

[The friends walk off]

MARK: Hey, I'm sorry about that.

IZZIE: Are you really that embarrassed to be seen with me?

MARK: No. He just, he was gonna-

IZZIE: Why are you only nice to me when we're alone?

[MARK doesn't answer and IZZIE stands up]

IZZIE: You know, for a few hours there I was actually starting to think that you weren't a son of a bitch and you just, God, fooled me again.

[IZZIE starts to leave]

MARK: No! Uh, Izzie, wait.

[THE BEDROOM. MEREDITH'S AWAKE]

DEREK: Hey. How are you feeling?

MEREDITH: Like hell. What are you doing here?

DEREK: You don't remember last night, huh?

MEREDITH: I remember Addison took me to a party.

DEREK: A guy slipped you something in your drink. Addison called me to help out.

[MEREDITH starts to sit up, shocked]

DEREK: No, nothing happened! Addison stopped him.

MEREDITH: God…

DEREK: Alright, I'm gonna go wake her up, okay?

MEREDITH: Wait! Thanks. Again.

DEREK: I just wanted to make sure you were okay, alright?

[DEREK gets up]

MEREDITH: Derek…

[DEREK turns around]

MEREDITH: I'm sorry.

DEREK: For what?

MEREDITH: All sorts of things.

[DEREK nods]

[A PARKING LOT NEAR THE WATER. DEREK pulls the truck to a stop]

DEREK: You want me to follow you home?

ADDISON: No. I'll be okay.

DEREK: Okay. [Pause] So why'd you call me, anyway? I'm not Mark or one of the guys...

ADDISON: Because I knew you'd come through.

DEREK: You're a good friend to her, Addison.

ADDISON: You sound surprised.

DEREK: Sorry, I just... I guess I just figured that you were...

ADDISON: A brainless slut.

DEREK: No. You're not. What I was gonna say was that I just…I didn't think that you were... that tough. But I was clearly wrong about you.

ADDISON: It's okay. Most people are. [She leans in and kisses him on the cheek]

DEREK: Hey Addison... call me. If you need anything, okay?

[Addison nods]

ADDISON: Count on that.

[She gets out of the truck. He sits there for a moment after she leaves]

[DEREK' HOUSE. DEREK walks in and CAROLYN 'S standing there, angry]

CAROLYN : Please tell me that you were somewhere in the land of no phones.

DEREK: I know. I should've called.

CAROLYN : Coming home would've been another option.

DEREK: You're right. I'm sorry.

CAROLYN : You, you looked me in the eye and said 'Go to Italy. I can take care of myself.'

DEREK: Look, I can, Mom! A guy drugged Meredith's drink at a party. Addison called me

for help. I took her home, waited until she felt better. Truth.

CAROLYN : As excuses go, that's pretty solid. Is she okay?

DEREK: Yeah, she'll be fine.

CAROLYN : Drugs, parties, and I'm supposed to leave the country.

DEREK: Hey, don't not go to Italy because of this? Okay, Mom, please?

CAROLYN : We'll see. But if I do decide to go I'm going to have Keith come and stay here while I'm gone.

DEREK: Great, just as long as you go.

[DEREK pulls a piece of paper from his sweatshirt pocket]

DEREK: I went on Meredith's computer and booked you a flight on the emergency credit card, non-refundable.

[ CAROLYN looks up and smiles]

DEREK: I want you to have something for yourself, Mom. You've earned it.

[They hug]

[OUTSIDE IZZIE'S HOUSE. MARK'S throwing rocks at a window]

IZZIE: Trying to wake up my parents? That's their room.

[MARK turns around to see IZZIE behind him]

MARK: Wait! Izzie, look, I need to apologize, okay?

IZZIE: You should write them in bulk if you're going to hand apologies out that often.

MARK: Can we just- I don't know how to do this, alright? I'm not like you.

IZZIE: What does that mean?

MARK: I screw up a lot, alright? And being around you, I just, I don't want to be

that guy anymore.

IZZIE: Well who do you want to be, Mark?

MARK: I want to be someone who's good enough to be seen with you.

IZZIE: [Frustrated] Well you should've thought of that last night. You know, I keep, I keep putting myself out there, and you keep blowing it, it's probably a good thing because at this point there's nothing you could say or do that's gonna surprise me.

[MARK leans in and kisses her suddenly]

IZZIE: [Quietly] Except that. You shouldn't have done that, Mark.

MARK: I wanted to.

IZZIE: Yeah.

[IZZIE pauses, looking at him, then suddenly leans forward, kissing him again, this second kiss much more passionate than the first]

[ CAROLYN 'S CAFÉ. DEB walks in as CAROLYN 'S looking at a piece of paper]

DEB: Have I lost my dining privileges?

CAROLYN : Why would you?

DEB: Oh, because yesterday I popped off about how you should drop everything and

go to Italy. I- I can be a tad bit pushy.

CAROLYN : Actually, I was, uh, all set to get. But then this morning I was, uh, going over

the numbers and there really is no way I can afford to shut down for six weeks.

DEB: Well then don't. Hire me. I, I can take over.

[ CAROLYN laughs]

CAROLYN : Right…

DEB: Well why not? I've got the time and the management experience, and, and if that's all that's keeping you from going.

CAROLYN : Deb, be serious. I have two things in my life. Derek and this café.

DEB: I know that. And because of that you know I take it seriously. You can walk me through the big stuff today and Izzie can help me with the rest.

CAROLYN : I can't. I can't.

DEB: Carolyn . I'd like to believe we're friends. And, uh, I know that's happened quickly, but it has, and it means a lot to me, so I'm going to say this and then deny it if it ever gets out. There are things in my life I would change if I could, and running from opportunity is one of them. Go to Italy. Let me help you go. Your life is now.

[ CAROLYN smiles]

CAROLYN : Okay… okay.

[PLAYGROUND COURT. DEREK and his friends are playing basketball. A car pulls up]

DEREK: [To Alex] Are you going to play D? [Pause] What?

ALEX: She aint coming to watch me play, dawg. Mmm-mmm.

[DEREK turns around to see Addison walking toward the picnic table. She sits on it next to GEORGE]

ADDISON: Hey. What's your name again?

GEORGE: George.

ADDISON: Really? That was my nickname in summer camp. Because I slept with my george open.

GEORGE: Right. Of course…

ADDISON: You know, you're kind of cute. Do you have a girlfriend?

[GEORGE looks shocked]

ADDISON: I've got a real knack for hooking people up.

[ADDISON catches DEREK' gaze and smiles. He smiles back]

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE]

DAN: Mmm. What smells so good?

DEB: Uh, I got takeout from Carolyn .

[DAN frowns]

DAN: [Gesturing to Carolyn 's laptop and other business-related supplies] What's all this?

DEB: I'm going back to work for a while.

DAN: Oh. Deb, that's great. The foundation must be thrilled.

DEB: Uh, no, not with the foundation. Um, I'm going to run the café for Carolyn while she's away at cooking school in Italy. Keith is moving in with Derek while she's away and I told Carolyn [Pause] Oh, um, what are you doing?

[DAN'S looking around]

DAN: I'm looking for the hidden cameras. Because you can not be serious.

DEB: Uh, I am, serious. Carolyn has had enough taken away from her and if I can give just some tiny part of that back-

DAN: And you did all this without discussing it with me first?

DEB: The way you discussed all those decisions you made about Mark with me?

DAN: Payback's an ugly emotion, Deb.

[DEB smiles and walks away]

[DEREK' HOUSE. KEITH and CAROLYN are carrying a huge suitcase out of the house]

KEITH: I thought you were going for six weeks.

[DEREK follows CAROLYN out of the house]

CAROLYN : [To DEREK] So, you sure you're okay with Deb taking over?

DEREK: Yeah. If it means you get to go.

[ CAROLYN hugs DEREK]

CAROLYN : Oh. I love you.

DEREK: I love you, too.

[KEITH'S finished getting the suitcase into the car. He walks over to CAROLYN ]

KEITH: You ready to go?

CAROLYN : Yeah.

KEITH: Great… got a little present for you.

[KEITH holds up 10,000 lyre]

KEITH: This is all that's left of my backpacking trip through Europe.

CAROLYN : 10,000 lyre.

KEITH: Yep. It's only worth about 6 bucks but you can, uh, get yourself a gelato.

[ CAROLYN smiles and leans against KEITH]

KEITH: Don't worry. It will all be waiting for you when you get back.

[ CAROLYN 'S CAFÉ. IZZIE'S GIVING DEB 'The DRILL']

IZZIE: Around six o'clock people get out of work, they want to come by

DEB: Six o'clock.

IZZIE: Yeah. That's when it starts getting really busy.

[The phone rings]

IZZIE: I'll just…

DEB: Yeah.

[A car horn honks. DEB looks out the window to see CAROLYN waving. She smiles and waves back]

[THE SCHOOL. IZZIE'S just leaving the building to go home (you see buses behind her) when she sees Mark down the hall]

IZZIE: Bye… sorry. [Pause]

[MARK starts walking toward her, but he runs into friends]

FRIEND: What up, Mark?

[MARK nods and knocks fists with the friend. IZZIE starts to leave. MARK notices]

MARK: Izzie!!

[MARK runs after her. She stops and lets him catch up. He pushes a hair out of her face, making it obvious he doesn't care who knows]

[NEW BRUNSWICK COUNTY AIRPORT. CAROLYN and KEITH are at the departure gate]

KEITH: Don't forget to call when you land, okay?

CAROLYN : Alright. [Pause] You remember when you said the other night that I had good instincts and that I should trust them?

KEITH: Yeah.

[ CAROLYN leans in and kisses a shocked KEITH. Carolyn pulls back]

CAROLYN : You were right.

[ CAROLYN walks away and KEITH watches, smiling. They wave.

[THE SCHOOL. DEREK is walking and he runs into MEREDITH]

MEREDITH: Hi.

[MEREDITH hugs him]

MEREDITH: I owe you.

[MEREDITH smiles, walking away. DEREK catches ADDISON'S gaze. She smiles at him, then walks away with MEREDITH. DEREK watches them]

ADDISON: So, been to any bad parties lately? [Pause] Come on, I'll walk you to history.


	10. With Arms Outstretched

**1.09 - With Arms Outstretched  
**

[THE SCHOOL. The hallways are crowded and students are mulling about at their lockers, as if classes haven't started yet]

MEREDITH: How's your punching hand?

DEREK: A lot better now that I nailed a guy's face. How 'bout you? How are you feeling?

MEREDITH: Like an idiot. Look, Derek, you're cool with us being just friends, right? I mean, we are- we're friends, right?

DEREK: We are.

MEREDITH: Okay.

DEREK: And I'm cool with it. And besides, I was- I wasn't ready for all that Meredith Sawyer/Girlfriend drama anyway, you know. [Pause] Hey, say hi to Addison for me?

[MEREDITH nods]

DEREK: Alright. Talk to you later.

[DEREK leaves Meredith standing by his locker, looking upset]

[THE HALLWAY. MARK walks quickly, trying to catch up with IZZIE]

MARK: Izzie.

[He grabs her arm and leads her into an empty classroom, gently pushing her against a wall, and he kisses her]

IZZIE: [Breaking the kiss] Mmm, uh, we can't do this here right now.

[Both laugh]

MARK: We just did… alright, I'll kiss you later.

[MARK leaves and IZZIE leans against the wall, smiling. She leaves soon after]

[THE GYM. DEREK and the rest of the Varsity Basketball team are sitting on the bleachers as WEBBER speaks]

WEBBER: When you leave this gym today, I want each one of you to look at the sun, because if you lose to Cove City on Friday, I can pretty much guarantee you that sun will not rise the next day.

[Team laughs, but MARK looks uncomfortable]

WEBBER: That's not a joke. I've coached some great players and great teams in this gym, but not one of those great players or great teams has finished a season undefeated. You may be the first. There are only two things separating you from greatness. Number one is Cove City. Number two… is you.

[WEBBER points a finger at the boys on the bleacher]

[THE SCHOOL. A bell rings. DEREK enters through a set of double doors and runs around the corner, where ADDISON iswalking away]

DEREK: Hey, Addison! I've got something for you.

ADDISON: I know you do, gorgeous.

[DEREK hands ADDISON Steinbeck's The Winter of Our Discontent]

DEREK: It's that book I was telling you about. I thought you might want to check it out.

ADDISON: Oh, I definitely want to check it out. I suppose I could read the book too. But what are you going to do for me?

DEREK: What do you mean?

ADDISON: Well, I read the book. You do something for me.

DEREK: Like what?

ADDISON: I don't know. Something fun. Deal?

DEREK: Okay. Deal.

ADDISON: Should we shake on it or just make out now?

[DEREK grins and walks away]

ADDISON: [Eyeing the book] Who knew reading could be so much fun?

[CAROLYN'S CAFÉ. DEB'S behind the counter when the door opens and DAN steps in]

DAN: Need some help?

DEB: No. Everything is just fine.

DAN: How about a cup of coffee?

[He dangles a couple dollar bills from his hand and DEB reaches for the coffee pot]

DAN: Deb, I know you claim your taking over the café's not some sort of payback

DEB: It isn't. I'm trying to help Carolyn.

[DAN takes a sip of his coffee]

DAN: By ruining her business? That's the worst cup of coffee I ever paid for.

DEB: If you've come here to mock me, Dan, save it.

DAN: I didn't come here to mock you. I had a few hours. I thought maybe my wife could use my help. Clearly she can.

[The door opens and DEREK walks in. He sees and stops, then exits. DEB and DAN share a look]

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. MARK and DAN sit at a table with takeout]

DAN: How's your sandwich?

MARK: Almost warm.

DAN: Well, I'll start cooking again. Unless your mother comes to her senses.

MARK: You know, just when I think things can't get any weirder around here, Mom

takes over Carolyn's café. [pause] I think I'm going to invite Derek over to spend the night.

[DAN looks at MARK and MARK laughs]

DAN: Well, your mother hasn't exactly been herself lately. It might help if you tell her you're happy. She thinks I've ruined your life.

[MARK looks down]

DAN: Cove City game's coming up.

MARK: Yeah. Webber claims that if we lose, the sun doesn't rise.

DAN: Well, he might actually be right for once. Of course, you know who scored the most points against the Cavaliers?

[MARK nods]

DAN: 42.

MARK: Yeah. I'm looking to top that this week.

DAN: No. You won't. You want to know why? Because you're not tough enough inside. I got coverage buckets you'll never get because you can't bang down low like I did. That plus the fact that your conditioning's for crap. I never left the floor during a game.

[DEB enters]

DEB: Hey, guys.

MARK: [Standing up, with no expression] I'm happy, Mom. Dad loves me.

DEB: What was that all about?

DAN: He was wondering where his mother was.

DEB: Oh. Don't start, Dan. I'm tired and I'm hungry.

DAN: Oh, well. How about you eat first and then we argue?

DEB: How about we just don't argue?

DAN: How about we just don't eat?

[DAN walks out, and DEB sighs]

[MARK'S ROOM. MARK'S pacing back and forth, talking on the phone]

TIM: What up, brother?

MARK: You do know you're white, Tim?

TIM: What's wrong with you?

MARK: Is your brother still dealing?

TIM: Why?

MARK: 'Cuz I need to tear it up against Cove City.

TIM: SO how's getting high gonna help?

MARK: Not weed, Tim. Performance enhancers. Look, just tell your brother that I'm

gonna be on the floor for forty minutes, and I need to be in a different gear.

TIM: You sure about this?

MARK: Yeah. He'll know what do get.

[MARK hangs up and notices a picture of himself and DAN. He throws the phone at it]

[PIZZERIA. DEREK and KEITH sit at a table, sharing a pizza]

KEITH: So what, you going to avoid the café for the next six weeks?

DEREK: What, you don't like pizza?

KEITH: I love pizza, but that's not the point.

DEREK: Look, don't you find it a bit strange, having Mark's mom running the café?

KEITH: Yeah. It's a little strange. It's also pretty gutsy of her. Dan's gotta be giving

her a lot of grief about it. You know, Derek, you really oughtta give her a chance. Deb's okay. And when you think about it, when she got pregnant in college, her life changed a lot like your mom's did.

DEREK: Yeah but Dan? Why does she stay with a guy like that?

KEITH: I don't know. Maybe she wants to protect her son.

[ADDISON walks up and leans against DEREK]

ADDISON: Hey Handsome. Three more chapters and you're all mine.

[ADDISON leaves]

KEITH: What was that all about?

DEREK: Nothing.

KEITH: Well I disagree. That was definitely something.

[DEREK grins]

[LOCKER ROOM. MARK walks up to TIM, who slips pills into MARK'S hand]

TIM: Okay I got them. [Pause] You sure about this?

MARK: Have you met my dad?

[TIM turns to completely face MARK]

TIM: Okay, here's the deal. These are basically amphetamines. They're like, steroids on speed or speed on steroids. Anyway, you gotta be careful Mark.

MARK: Whatever gets me jacked for Cove City, man.

TIM: Here. These will definitely do that.

[TIM closes his locker]

TIM: Anyway, if you grow breasts… I get first peek.

[TIM starts to walk away]

TIM: You're welcome.

[MARK swallows a pill]

[THE GYM. There's a practice, and MARK'S being extremely aggressive. The whistle blows]

WEBBER: Hold it. That was a foul. Mark, you've got to get off his back.

MARK: Why don't you get off my back, Webber?

WEBBER: How would you like to call that a practice.

MARK: Whatever, man, that's fine by me.

[MARK slams the ball down and starts to walk away]

WEBBER: Mark!

[MARK turns back around]

MARK: What! Huh! What the hell do you all want from me?

WEBBER: Just walk away, son. Walk away.

[MARK walks away and WEBBER blows his whistle]

WEBBER: Fight ball up top.

[MARK'S LOCKER. IZZIE walks over and grabs his shoulder. MARK swings around, surprised, and IZZIE laughs]

MARK: Very funny.

IZZIE: Hey, are you okay? Derek said you had some trouble at practice yesterday.

MARK: Derek needs to mind his own business. We got a game coming up, that's all. I just get a little intense.

IZZIE: Are you, uh, okay? You're shaking, Mark.

MARK: My heart's racing too.

[IZZIE puts her hand over his heart]

MARK: That's what happens when I'm around you.

[IZZIE smiles]

MARK: So your house tonight, right? Tutoring?

[IZZIE nods]

IZZIE: Are you sure you're okay?

MARK: Yeah, I'm fine. I just- I had a bad day yesterday. See you tonight.

IZZIE: Yeah.

[IZZIE walks away, and MARK waits until he's sure she won't turn around, then swallows another pill]

[DAN SLOAN'S MOTORS]

DAN: If you came here to lecture me or argue, I get enough of that at home with the wife.

WEBBER: I came here to talk about Mark. His behavior concerns me.

DAN: Really. You put Derek on the team, give away his position, kick him off the team bus 30 miles away from home, and now you're worried.

WEBBER: You forgot, uh, pressuring him and belittling him. Of course, that happens at home, doesn't it? [Pause] I remember when you came to me. You were a scrawny freshman with a hell of a jump shot. You loved the game. What the hell happened along the way?

DAN: You happened. There was always something for you to pick apart, something that wasn't good enough. But you are right. I did love the game. I simply despised the way you controlled it.

WEBBER: Who's controlling Mark now? You'd be ashamed if you learned to hate that person like you hate me.

DAN: I might be tough on him, Webber. But then I'm not the one who told him the sun wouldn't rise if he lost his next game.

[WEBBER looks at him then walks out of DAN'S office]

[WEIGHT ROOM. MARK'S lifting when DEREK walks in]

DEREK: You really laid into Webber yesterday.

MARK: He deserved it.

DEREK: So Cove City's pretty tough, eh?

[MARK sits up]

MARK: They suck.

DEREK: Listen man. I know you're under a lot of pressure from your dad.

MARK: Hey! You don't know anything about my dad, alright? Maybe if you knocked out a shout every now and then I wouldn't have to carry us out there.

[OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL. ADDISON catches up with DEREK and hands him his book]

ADDISON: All finished. Now it's my turn.

DEREK: Hey, hey, hey. Not so fast. Did you like it?

ADDISON: Did I like it or did I read it? The book's about how a guy loses his integrity and gives into temptation. Which is exactly what I see you doing tonight… with me.

[DEREK laughs]

DEREK: Right. Well, a deal's a deal, right?

ADDISON: That's right, baby. A deal is a deal.

[A BAR. DEREK and ADDISON are at the pool table.]

BARTENDER: Here you go.

[ADDISON shows two IDs to the bartender]

BARTENDER: Thank you… Gretchen and Henry.

ADDISON: [To DEREK] Fake IDs. I used your yearbook photo.

[ADDISON easily knocks a ball into one of the pockets]

DEREK: I didn't know you could shoot pool.

ADDISON: There's a lot you don't know about me.

DEREK: Really? Like what?

ADDISON: Like… I love it in the summer when there's heat lightning at night. And up until the fourth grade, I called squirrels squirrlers.

[DEREK laughs]

ADDISON: And I love beating boys at school. [Pause] Oh my God. A smile. Is Derek Sloan actually having fun?

DEREK: I have fun.

ADDISON: Sure you do. Derek, you're like the most serious guy I've ever met.

[DEREK turns around and grabs a beer]

DEREK: Fine.

[He takes a sip]

DEREK: Does that make you happy?

ADDISON: A little.

DEREK: Well, just as long as you don't feel cheated. You read a book, I drink a beer. We're even, right?

[ADDISON laughs]

ADDISON: Wait, did you think this was the thing you have to do with me?

DEREK: Well, yeah.

ADDISON: No. This isn't the thing. This is just… drinks before the thing. [Pause] Bottoms up.

[They clink their glasses]

[IZZIE'S BEDROOM. IZZIE sits at her computer, while MARK looks at a bulletin board of photographs]

IZZIE: Mark. Are you going to pace all night, or can we get started?

MARK: Are these all your brothers and sisters?

IZZIE: Yeah. I'm the youngest. I don't think my parents know what to do with the silence.

[MARK sits down on her bed]

MARK: So a month ago, did you think we'd be alone in your bedroom?

IZZIE: Oh, but we're not alone in my bedroom. We have the forefathers with us.

MARK: They can watch.

IZZIE: Mark, can you just get serious for a minute?

MARK: Oh, I'm serious. [Grabbing her hand and pulling her to him] Come here.

[IZZIE joins MARK on the bed and they start kissing. Soon, IZZIE'S on her back]

IZZIE: My parents could come home.

MARK: Come on…

[He starts to unbutton her shirt]

IZZIE: Mark, come on, stop it.

[He doesn't stop]

IZZIE: Come on… don't… Hey!

[She pushes him off]

MARK: What?

IZZIE: God… I think you should go.

MARK: You're kidding, right?

[IZZIE walks over to the door and opens it]

MARK: Izzie… alright, Izzie, I'm sorry. We can study, it's fine.

IZZIE: I'd like you to go.

[MARK gets up and exits]

MARK: Unbelievable.

[IZZIE stand in the doorway]

[MEREDITH'S bedroom. She's working on her drawing "I've wanted this for so long…" The t is no longer there, so it says, "And now we can have it."]

[THE BAR. DEREK and ADDISON are drinking… a lot]

ADDISON: Don't you love weird science?

[DEREK nods, setting his drink down]

DEREK: Ah, the family jewels.

ADDISON: He doesn't even have a license, Lisa.

[Derek laughs]

[MEREDITH'S ROOM. She's on the phone]

[THE BAR. DEREK' cell phone rings and he looks at it]

DEREK: Out of area?

ADDISON: Booty call?

[MEREDITH'S ROOM. She's still on the phone and we hear "Hey, this is Derek' cell phone. Please leave a message."]

[THE BAR. Heavy eye contact between DEREK and ADDISON]

DEREK: Where were we?

ADDISON: Where we were having fun.

DEREK: Mmm-hmm. I'm glad we did this.

ADDISON: Good. So what's your take on tattoos?

DEREK: I don't know… depends.

ADDISON: Come here.

[She grabs his hand and leads him into the back room. Leaning against a wall, she pulls him closer]

ADDISON: What do you think…

[She starts undoing her pants]

ADDISON: About… this tattoo?

[ADDISON has a small tattoo on the inside of her right hip]

DEREK: Mmm. That tattoo is very, very… sexy.

ADDISON: Right answer.

[ADDISON leans in and kisses him. The kisses grow in passion]

[DEREK'S HOUSE. DEREK attempts to sneak in, but KEITH'S there. He turns on the light]

DEREK: Keith! Hey man.

KEITH: You okay?

DEREK: I'm perfect.

KEITH: Have you been drinking?

[DEREK nods and gestures "a little" with his fingers]

DEREK: Mmm-hmm. Oh Keith. There is this girl.

KEITH: Now I know how my hope and Ant felt when I came rolling in… you know, you

had me worried sick, Derek? Why don't you go and sleep it off and we'll deal with this tomorrow?

[KEITH walks over to the fridge, and DEREK starts walking away]

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. DAN'S sitting at the table reading a newspaper when MARK walks in]

MARK: What are you doing, Dad? Still looking for your name in the box scores?

DAN: Hey. Knock it off and get serious. You've got a big game coming up. [Pause] And you think you're gonna break my scoring record. [Laugh]

[DEREK'S ROOM. DEREK is standing in front of the mirror in his jersey when KEITH walks in]

KEITH: Come on, Tara Reid, you're gonna be late.

[DEREK is holding a cloth against his arm as he turns around and KEITH walks further in]

KEITH: What's up?

DEREK: Nothing.

KEITH: What are you hiding?

[DEREK takes the cloth off and shows a tattoo on his arm, kind of like the one ADDISON had]

DEREK: Check that out.

KEITH: Tell me that's a joke. [Shakes his head] No, no, no. Just, just… wipe it off, okay.

DEREK: Keith, it's a tattoo.

KEITH: A tattoo. Of what?

DEREK: It's an ancient symbol for fun.

KEITH: Oh, for fun? Because I thought it was for freaking fool.

DEREK: Keith…

KEITH: Derek. Your mom trusted me. She's gone five days and now you scar yourself for life.

DEREK: It's just a tattoo.

KEITH: It's a tattoo. There is no just. God. What were you thinking? This is a bunch of crap. You're out half the night, you're drunk, and now you got a tattoo. What, did you join the navy too?

[DEREK shakes his head]

KEITH: You took advantage of me, Derek. You'd have never would've pulled a stunt like this with your mom here.

DEREK: What stunt? You mean actually enjoying myself for once? [Pause] You said it yourself. My mom's not here. Is she?

KEITH: Your ass is grounded.

[KEITH starts to walk away]

DEREK: Keith…

KEITH: Bread and water. Hard core grounded. Start now. You know… I expected more from you.

[KEITH exits and DEREK looks upset]

[OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL. IZZIE and DEREK are sitting at a table]

IZZIE: What did you do last night?

DEREK: Nothing, you?

IZZIE: Nothing.

DEREK: Well… actually I kinda made out with Addison.

IZZIE: What?

DEREK: While I was drunk.

[IZZIE laughs]

IZZIE: Oh. Wow. Slow night for you. What happened.

DEREK: Well, we went out as friends and things just kind of escalated.

IZZIE: Yeah. Sounds like. You and Addison Montgomery. Please.

DEREK: What, is that so strange?

IZZIE: Yeah, it is.

DEREK: You know, she's different than people see? You of all people should understand that.

[IZZIE pauses]

IZZIE: I've been kissing Mark.

DEREK: If I told you not to do that anymore would you listen?

IZZIE: Would you?

DEREK: Maybe.

BOTH: Probably not.

IZZIE: Yeah. [Pause] So what about Meredith?

DEREK: Yeah, you can kiss her if you want.

IZZIE: I'm serious.

DEREK: Look, I- I told her how I felt, alright? She doesn't feel the same way.

IZZIE: Maybe she's just not ready.

DEREK: Nah. She just wants to be friends.

IZZIE: So are you and Addison Montgomery like a thing now?

DEREK: No. We went out. We had fun.

IZZIE: Alright, well, if that's what you want. I mean, you deserve to be happy.

DEREK: Yeah. You too.

[OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL. In a different area, MEREDITH'S sitting at a table. ADDISON walks up]

ADDISON: Hi, friend. Guess who I went out with last night. I'll tell you. Derek.

MEREDITH: Definite went out.

ADDISON: We met at a bar, shot some pool, had a few drinks.

MEREDITH: Derek Sloan?

ADDISON: Yep. You didn't tell me he was such a good kisser.

[MEREDITH looks shocked, and a little upset]

ADDISON: I gotta go.

[ADDISON leaves and MEREDITH looks after her]

[OLD ABANDONED BUILDING. DEB walks in to find DAN already in there, standing by a ladder]

DEB: Hi…

DAN: SO what do you think?

DEB: Uh, uh, about what?

DAN: Long counter here, some retro books.

DEB: I don't follow.

DAN: Deb's Diner. The hottest little place in town.

DEB: Dan… I don't want a diner. What- What's this really about?

DAN: You tell me.

DEB: I told you. I'm simply trying to help Carolyn.

DAN: You hardly know the woman.

DEB: Well, that's not true. But for the sake of discussion, lets say you're right. Lets

say I'm doing it to help you.

DAN: Me?

DEB: What do you feel when you see Derek? I mean it was different when we never saw him. But now-

DAN: -What do you want me to say?

DEB: Anything. Something honest.

DAN: Okay, then how does this sound? I was a kid, I made a decision. And I'm tired of you and everyone else holding it over my head every day of my life. So if you're running that little café so you can find absolution for me, forget it. I don't need it and I don't want it.

[DAN storms out]

[THE SCHOOL'S TUTORING CENTER. IZZIE and MEREDITH sit at a table]

IZZIE: What's going on? You said you wanted to talk.

MEREDITH: Do you think second chances are a lie?

IZZIE: Well, it depends on who you are dealing with, I guess.

MEREDITH: Yeah… How are things going with you and Mark?

IZZIE: Hmm-mmm. Um. Not so great. I don't know what he wants us to be. Are we a

couple? Are we just hanging out? Is it for sex because if it is…

MEREDITH: If it is what?

IZZIE: That's not enough for me.

MEREDITH: Bad experience?

[IZZIE looks up, smiling]

MEREDITH: What, are you- are you a virgin?

IZZIE: Yeah. So what if I am?

MEREDITH: Good for you.

[IZZIE laughs]

MEREDITH: So what are you going to do?

IZZIE: Try and get some answers I guess.

MEREDITH: Did Derek tell you what happened between us?

IZZIE: Yeah. He just said that you weren't ready for a relationship.

MEREDITH: Did he tell you about Addison?

IZZIE: That they went out? Yeah… You okay with that?

MEREDITH: He's fair game. Plus, she's really not the dating kind, if you know what I

mean.

[IZZIE smiles]

MEREDITH: Is connecting with someone really this complicated, or is it simple and we just make it worse?

IZZIE: For me its complicated. You just make it worse.

[Both laugh]

[DEREK'S ROOM. DEREK is getting ready for the game and KEITH walks in]

KEITH: Hey, I, uh, got you some tape.

[He throws the tape and DEREK easily catches it]

KEITH: For the tattoo. You gotta cover it for the game, right?

DEREK: Thanks. I appreciate it.

KEITH: Let me see it.

[DEREK pulls up the arm of his shirt so KEITH can see it. It looks infected, with spots of blood throughout it]

KEITH: Geez, Derek. Where'd you get this thing? Some back alley in the Philippines?

You know, you can get Hepatitis, HIV from.. [Pause] Does it hurt?

DEREK: A little.

KEITH: Well…We'll get it checked before the game.

[KEITH starts to walk away]

DEREK: Keith, man, you worry too much.

[KEITH turns around]

KEITH: I've got to worry once for myself and once for your mother.

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. MARK'S doing pull ups on a bar in a door]

DAN: Your arms are going to be dead for the game tonight.

MARK: Yeah. You wish.

DAN: No I don't. I'd love for you to break my record, Mark. I just don't think you will.

MARK: We'll see about that.

[DEB enters]

DEB: Good news and bad news, Mark. Bad news is I have to be at the café so I'm gonna miss your game. Good news is Izzie can be there.

MARK: Whatever.

[MARK walks out]

DAN: At least one of us will be there.

[DEB sighs, looking upset]

[OUTSIDE THE GYM. MARK's walking toward the gym and IZZIE chases after him]

IZZIE: Mark!

MARK: Not now, Izzie.

IZZIE: Okay, after the game, can we get some food and talk?

MARK: Izzie, I said not now, okay?

IZZIE: Why are you being like this?

MARK: Because I can, okay? That's how it works. People are mean, life's a bitch.

IZZIE: What is your problem?

MARK: What's my problem? My problem's on the other side of the wall. And in five

minutes, if I'm not perfect, they're going to eat me alive. That's my problem.

[RICHARD WEBBER'S FIELD HOUSE. The game's almost through, and GEORGE is sitting on the bleachers, making sports announcements]

GEORGE: That's 38 points for Mark Sloan tonight, and we're early in the fourth quarter. He's 5 points from breaking the all time high against Cove City, set of course by He-Who-Won't-Be-Named.

[The game continues as MARK shoots another basket]

GEORGE: Another 4 pointer for Mark and now he's a basket away from the record.

MARK: Yeah, baby!

[MARK grabs the ball again, and starts running toward the hoop to shoot it.]

GEORGE: This is it.

[MARK'S stopped by a Cavalier player, who he knocks out of his way and makes the basket. The whistle blows]

REFEREE: No basket!

GEORGE: Oh, no basket! Mark Sloan is whistled for charge-

MARK: [To REFEREE] He was moving at speed. What are you talking about?

REFEREE: One! Two! Three! Easy, son.

WEBBER: Time out!

MARK: Keep your eyes on the game!

WEBBER: Time out!

REFEREE: [To WEBBER] Coach, you better watch your boy?

IZZIE: [In Audience] What's he doing?

WEBBER: [To MARK] Mark, I don't care how many points you've got. You keep this up, I'll move you so far down the bench they'll have to pump air into you.

[Whistle blows and all the boys get up and hit their hands together]

MARK: [To DEREK] Just give me the ball.

TIM: Alright, lets go fellas. Defense on three.

TEAM: One! Two! Three! Defense!

[The team runs back onto the court]

DEREK: [To MARK] You alright?

MARK: I will be 2 points from now.

[Whistle blows and the game's back in action. TIM steals the ball from a Cavalier]

GEORGE: Here we go, folks. This is it!

[DEREK has the ball but he's not throwing it]

GEORGE: Derek waits for Mark Sloan to come free! He's got 41 points

[The Cavaliers are starting to crowd MARK. DEREK throws the ball to him, and

MARK catches it. But something's wrong. MARK'S practically leaning against the

Cavalier behind him who'd put his hands on his back to try to get the ball. His vision starts to close up so he can barely see DEREK. We flash to DAN in the audience. He looks concerned. We flash to IZZIE, and for once, she seems to share a sentiment with DAN. Everyone looks concerned. MARK drops the ball and starts to fall down. The Cavalier behind him, not knowing that MARK'S passing out, goes for the chance and grabs the ball, leaving MARK to fall. On the hard court.]

AUDIENCE: Oh!

[The audience stands up in front of DEREK, who looks concerned as well. We zoom into IZZIE and then DAN. TIM'S reached MARK'S side and he taps MARK]

TIM: Coach! Coach!

[WEBBER'S reached MARK. He puts a hand on MARK'S chest as the team gathers around]

[EMERGENCY ROOM. MARK'S lying on a hospital bed/stretcher and DAN'S at his side. MARK wakes up]

DAN: Easy, son. You're okay. Can you hear me?

MARK: Yeah.

DAN: You collapsed during the game.

[A DOCTOR walks up to MARK]

DOCTOR: Mark, how are you feeling?

MARK: I have to piss.

[DOCTOR laughs]

DOCTOR: You were severely dehydrated. We have you in these ice packs because you body temperature was very high. Now, I need to ask you some questions about the supplements you're taking.

[DAN looks at MARK]

DOCTOR: Uh, Benzedrine, Mephedrine.

[MARK shakes his head]

DOCTOR: Anabolic steroids? Anadrol, Dianabol?

[MARK shakes his head]

DOCTOR: Okay. What about speed? And uh, cocaine? Ecstasy?

DAN: Hey, Doc, he's an athlete, not a junkie, okay?

DOCTOR: And he's also a kid.

DAN: True, but he's my kid? So how about you play a little more doctor and a little

less detective?

DOCTOR: Mr. Sloan, could I speak with you?

[DOCTOR heads out to hallway]

DAN: [To MARK] Listen to me, son. You're going to be fine, okay? You've been hitting it a little hard lately, we'll back a notch or two . You'll be as good as new. Hell, the scouts won't even remember this come to post season.

[THE HALLWAY. DAN joins the DOCTOR]

DOCTOR: The early results tell me that your son is going to be fine, physically.

DAN: That's great.

DOCTOR: But they also tell me he's taking some sort of amphetamine.

DAN: There's got to be some kind of mistake.

[Cut to MARK. He winces]

DOCTOR: Mr. Sloan, these kids are under a lot of pressure to perform, and granted, it

could be an isolated case, but there could be a more serious problem.

DAN: Look Doc, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But I gotta tell you. I know my son. And if he says he's clean, he's clean. So if you label him an addict, you take away his future. So unless you've got your results 100 percent accurate, you're looking at a lawsuit you don't want. Now from where I stand, your job is to get him well. I'll do the rest. Are we clear?

[MARK looks upset]

[CAROLYN'S CAFÉ. IZZIE runs through the front door and DEB'S behind the counter]

IZZIE: Hey. I was on my way to check on him, and then I realized you were here, so I turned around and came back. You should go? How is he?

[DEB has no idea what she's talking about]

DEB: Who?

IZZIE: Mark.

DEB: What about him?

[EMERGENCY ROOM. DAN'S on his cell phone]

DAN: I appreciate it, Keith. Thanks.

[DAN walks over to MARK'S cubicle and slides back the curtain]

DAN: How are you doing, son?

[MARK'S not there. DEB walks into the emergency room, extremely worried]

DAN: He's okay.

[DEB breathes a sigh of relief]

DEB: [Noticing the empty bed] Where is he?

[DAN meets her gaze. She realizes he doesn't know]

[WEBBER'S OFFICE. He puts a "W" over Cove City, as in "win" then he tears down the sheet. He looks extremely upset, then KEITH walks in]

KEITH: Hey. [Pause] I, uh, talked to Dan. Mark's going to be fine.

[WEBBER breathes a sigh of relief]

WEBBER: You know why they made whiskey, Keith? [Pause] For the poor fool that wakes up after 35 years and discovers he's a part of the problem. [Pause] Well, no more. I'll forfeit the damn games before I lose a boy to that. I've got to be the sorriest son of a bitch on the planet.

KEITH: Well, Carolyn left me to watch Derek. And uh, he got drunk and then he got a tattoo.

WEBBER: Well, I take it back.

[They clink glasses]

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. DAN walks in ahead of DEB]

DAN: I tried to call you but you weren't answering your phone.

DEB: Because I ran out of the café with nothing but my car keys and the fear that my son was dying.

DAN: Oh, and that's my fault?

DEB: After Izzie walked in… how long was that, Dan? 20 minutes after Mark collapsed? A half hour, maybe?

DAN: My first concern was for Mark. You're overreacting.

DEB: Oh. Overreacting? That my son nearly died and my husband didn't see fit to call?

[DAN rolls his eyes]

DEB: Where is he, Dan? He could be anywhere. He could be unconscious.

DAN: Get a hold of yourself. The doctor said he's out of harm's way.

DEB: Well the doctor was wrong. Because as long as you control him the way you do, he'll be in harm's way.

DAN: Ohhh… okay. Yeah, I get it. I'm to blame. It's gotta be my fault.

DEB: Yeah.

DAN: Would you consider this, lady? If you weren't off helping your little friend Carolyn and her café, you might've been there for him like I was.

DEB: [very angry] You smug son of a bitch. I want you out of this house.

DAN: Deb…

DEB: I said get out!

DAN: It's been an emotional night…

DEB: No, no, no, Dan. It's been a night of clarity. And it's time for you to go.

DAN: It's my house.

DEB: Fine, then I'll go. But either way, Mark stays with me.

DAN: Don't do this.

DEB: I'll say it one more time, Dan. Pack a bag and get out. Or so help me God, I will stab you in your sleep.

[DAN starts to walk away]

DEB: And you better pray that my son is okay.

DAN: [stopping to look at DEB] Do you really think Mark would choose you over me?

[DEB looks destroyed]

[IZZIE'S ROOM. She's pacing back and forth in her room, talking on the phone]

IZZIE: Hey, its me. Um, I guess I'm just worried about you. I really hate the way we ended things.

[MARK appears behind her, at the door]

MARK: So do I. [Pause] Nobody answered the door.

IZZIE: They're gone for the weekend.

[IZZIE turns off the phone and sets it down]

IZZIE: How are you?

MARK: Not so good. Can I-

[IZZIE and MARK both move in and hug. It's bittersweet and both are upset]

MARK: I made a lot of mistakes, Izzie.

[MARK pulls away]

MARK: Sometimes because of my dad, sometimes by choice.

[He sits down on her bed, taking her hand]

MARK: I just can't do it anymore.

IZZIE: [Almost crying] It's okay…

MARK: No. No, it's not okay. I'm not okay. [Pause] I lived for tonight. I was so scared. I'm still terrified. Then I saw you. I promised myself that if I could just get up, and walk over to you, and tell you how much I need you, and how much I want you, that nothing else matters.

[IZZIE smiles and they kiss]

[DEREK'S HOUSE. Someone knocks on the door and DEREK answers it]

DEREK: Meredith?

MEREDITH: I heard about Mark.

DEREK: Yeah, he's gonna be okay. [Pause] So… what's up?

MEREDITH: Derek, I made a mistake. When you said you wanted to be with me, I got, I got scared, but-

DEREK: Meredith…

[MEREDITH holds up a hand]

MEREDITH: But, the truth is, I want all the same things that you want, I do. And I want them with you.

[DEREK looks at her. ADDISON walks out from another room, wearing DEREK' gray sweatshirt. She hasn't noticed MEREDITH]

ADDISON: Okay, superstar, are you ready to score?

[ADDISON suddenly notices MEREDITH, who looks taken aback]

ADDISON: Hey… we missed you after the game tonight.

PEYOTN: Yeah. I just… I guess I just kind of got turned around.

[MEREDITH starts to leave]

DEREK: Meredith…

[She stops and looks at ADDISON, who looks at DEREK, who looks back to MEREDITH]

[THE SLOAN'S HOUSE. DAN has a suitcase as he walks toward the door. DEB watches as he leaves]

[THE RAVEN'S TROPHY CASE next to the gym. It's full. WEBBER walks out of the gym, closing the door behind him. On the door is a piece of paper. It says, "Basketball Canceled (Until Further Notice)]

[IZZIE'S BEDROOM. MARK and IZZIE are still kissing, and IZZIE gets up and walks to the door]

MARK: [Quietly] Izzie…

[IZZIE turns to look at him]

MARK: Can I stay with you for tonight?

[IZZIE closes her bedroom door]

[DEREK'S HOUSE. MEREDITH, DEREK, and ADDISON all look at each other, all upset]

DEREK [V.O.]: What a frightening thing is the human, a mass of gages and dials and registers.

[DEREK looks at ADDISON. She stares at him, heartbroken]

DEREK [V.O.]: And we can read only a few. And those perhaps not accurately


	11. You Gotta Go There to Come Back

**1.10 - You Gotta Go There to Come Back  
**

[Derek' House]

(Picks up with Meredith, Derek, and Addison looking at each other. Meredith dissolves out and we see Derek waking up in bed.)

KEITH: Well you look like hell

DEREK: I didn't get much sleep

KEITH: Why's that? What's up?

DEREK: You ever have a tough decision to make, and you wonder if you made the right choice?

KEITH: Well what kind of choice are you talking about?

DEREK: Well…

(Knock on door; Addison enters with coffee)

ADDISON: Morning Boyfriend…again.

DEREK: Thank You

(they kiss)

KEITH: I think you're good

DEREK: (laughs) Keith Addison. Addison, my uncle Keith

ADDISON: Hi (hands Keith the coffee)

KEITH: Hi

DEREK: we gotta get out of here, alright.

KEITH: yeah alright, oh don't forget your moms calling from Italy 6 pm sharp.

DEREK: oh right, alright I'll be here, promise.

KEITH: Ok

(Addison and Derek walk out)

[Izzie's bedroom)

(Izzie and Mark are asleep in each other's arms)

IZZIE: So if my parents come home, I'm gonna act like I have amnesia, so don't freak out if I pretend not to know you.

MARK: Look, I think I should get back to the madness. (Izzie moans disapprovingly) But hey, if I could, I'd stay like this all day.

IZZIE: (kisses Mark) Ok. (Mark sits up) Mark, about last night…

MARK: Hey, look it's not about sex with me ok? When you're ready, I'll be too.

IZZIE: Come here

(Izzie sits up and kisses him then lays back down)

[Carolyn's Café)

(Dan enters with roses)

DAN: Special Delivery for Mrs. Dan Sloan

DEB: (signs) what are you doing here?

DAN: I wanted to apologize for last night. We were both spent. We both said things we regret. At least I know I did.

DEB: Dan…

DAN: These are for you. And, I made a reservation at Chatley Resort. Remember the view?

DEB: Dan…if you're in the mood to mend fences, start by devoting a weekend to your son. One without your inflated expectations of him. If you hadn't noticed the only quality time you've spent with him lately was in an emergency room. You figure out how to make sure that never happens again then maybe you and I can talk.

[School-outside]

(Izzie and Derek walking)

DEREK: It's not that hard, alright? Meredith and I just don't make sense as a couple. She said so herself.

IZZIE: And then took it back

DEREK: Now what are you? Her lawyer?

IZZIE: I'm just…look I've seen Meredith really try to make an effort to turn things around and it just sucks that she got bit the first time she reached out to somebody, you know?

DEREK: Izzie, I'm not the bad guy here, ok? Meredith's just too…hard.

IZZIE: Unlike Addison who I understand is nice and easy.

DEREK: Excuse me. She makes me laugh. She's honest, she's not afraid to be herself. Ok? Plus she's not covered head to toe in issues. What's so bad about that?

(They sit on a bench)

IZZIE: Nothing! Nothing. If you're happy, I'm happy.

DEREK: Are you? Happy.

IZZIE: Yeah

DEREK: I hope you're right.

[Another part of school)

(Meredith is kneeling on the ground drawing something, Addison walks up to her.)

ADDISON: Hey, I've been two-waying you all day, where have you been?

MEREDITH: Nowhere really.

ADDISON: I wanted to talk to you about Derek. You left so quick the other night. What was that all about?

MEREDITH: Did he tell you what happened?

ADDISON: We didn't really do much talking after you left if you know what I mean.

MEREDITH: I was just returning a CD I borrowed.

(Addison looks like she doesn't know what else to say)

[Another part of school.)

(Jake is sitting against a tree. Derek walks up to him)

DEREK: Late night?

JAKE: Yeah

DEREK: (laughs) who's the girl?

JAKE: You don't know her

DEREK: Come on man. (helps him up) We're gonna be late for practice.

[outside gym)

(A sign on the door says: "Basketball Cancelled (until further notice)" Mark pulls the sign off the door and reads it. Webber walks out to them)

WHITEY: (to Mark) Nice to see you vertical. How you feeling?

MARK: Same as always. What's this all about?

WHITEY: Seems to me, we've lost track of what this game's supposed to be about. (looks at Derek) Myself included. I want you to take this time, and think about why we're really out there. Till then, no practice.

(Webber puts the sign back on the door and goes inside)

TIM: This sucks

JAKE: Speak for yourself. Webber just did me a favor.

(all the guys walk away)

MARK: Yeah, me too.

(he walks away, leaving Derek alone)

[School parking lot)

(Meredith getting into her car. Derek runs up behind her)

DEREK: Meredith

MEREDITH: What?

DEREK: Look, about last night, I feel really bad about what happened…

MEREDITH: Can we not relive it, please? I…I'd had this really weird, long day, and I just…I probably wasn't making any sense.

DEREK: No, you were. But I had no idea you were coming over last night. You know and Addison and I were just…

MEREDITH: Make a really good couple. I'm happy for you. You're a good guy Derek. And she's my best friend.

[Carolyn's Café)

DEB: Business seems to have dropped off lately, and I'm beginning to take it personally.

IZZIE: Oh don't, no, it's the University, they're on a break. It will pick up soon.

DEB: Oh

IZZIE: You know, Carolyn actually always thought we should do live entertainment to bring people in, like um…like an open mic night.

DEB: Hmm, well that's a great idea

IZZIE: You think?

DEB: Yeah absolutely, but let me run it by Derek first, you know, make sure he's ok with the idea.

IZZIE: Yeah or, I could talk to him. I mean he hasn't popped in much lately.

DEB: Yeah yeah I've noticed. No that's one of the reasons I want to talk to him myself.

IZZIE: Ok. Well if you have this ghost town under control, then I have a study session with Mark.

DEB: Izzie, I'm glad you're seeing Mark. He's lucky to have someone like you.

IZZIE: Thanks. Bye!

[Meredith's room)

(She's drawing on her bed when Addison walks in behind her. Addison picks up a Polaroid and takes a picture of Meredith)

MEREDITH: (looks back at Addison) What are you doing?

ADDISON: Documenting. A day without Cheer. Hour one. There's something wrong with this picture though. Oh I know what it is, I'm not in it! (grabs the camera) Come here. (Addison takes a picture of both of them) Would you please draw your freaky drawings later? There is no basketball, we're young, we're gorgeous, we have all this free time so let's go do something fun.

MEREDITH: What about Derek? I'm sure he'd be up for some fun. Probably some polaroids too.

ADDISON: Derek, the monkey in the room.

MEREDITH: Elephant

ADDISON: (laughing) Whatever. Look I came to make sure there's no weirdness about that. You're my best friend and I would never cut you out for a guy. Ok? No matter who he is. Or how happy he makes me.

MEREDITH: Addison, I'm cool with you and Derek.

ADDISON: You sure?

MEREDITH: Yeah, I just wanna draw for a little bit. How about a rain check?

ADDISON: Count on it. (holds up her fist) Hoes over bros (Meredith hits her fist with hers) I am gonna borrow this though. (holding up the camera) Incase he's feeling frisky. Thanks!

(Addison leaves; Meredith looks at the picture of them)

[Whitey's office)

(Dan walks in)

DAN: Tell me I heard this wrong

WHITEY: (knocks on the table) It's called knocking.

DAN: You did not just cancel practice.

WHITEY: You ever play the ponies Danny? What do you think of a Whirly Bird in the third? You think that's a win place or show?

DAN: Have you completely lost it? You have a perfect season.

WHITEY: (laughs) You see that sign in the gym? It's got my name on it. Means I call the shots. The game's not fun anymore Danny. Somewhere along the way we've strayed off the path.

DAN: You're supposed to be their coach, a leader.

WHITEY: (stands up) That is something that we agree on. We've driven him too hard, Danny.

DAN: What are you talking about?

WHITEY: Dehydration. We both know it's more than that.

DAN: So now you're a doctor.

WHITEY: I've taken steps to ease the pressure. I think you'd be well advised to take a couple of days and do the same. (walks out of the room) Hit the lights on the way out would you?

[Mark's house)

(A bag is sitting on the floor; Mark walks in)

DAN: Hey. How you feeling son?

MARK: Okay. What's my bag doing here?

DAN: Well I packed some things for you.

MARK: Dad, I'm not gonna move to the beach house.

DAN: You're not gonna have to, we'll work this out.

MARK: Well then what's this?

DAN: You and I are going away for the weekend.

MARK: Are you kidding?

DAN: I already cleared it with your mom. I've got your golf clubs in the back of the car, we've got a 9 am tee-time.

MARK: Dad you can't just spring things on me like this, alright? I had plans this weekend.

DAN: I know you do, with me.

(Dan walks out. Mark looks upset)

[the park)

(Derek and the guys are playing basketball)

GEORGE: (talking into his microphone) Oh, say it isn't so. Fergy and Alex take it 15-13.

(They all sit down; Addison drives up and hooks at them)

JUNK: This guy's got his own personal cheering squad now?

FERGIE: How you know she's not cheering for me?

ALEX: Trust me dawg, she's not cheering for you man.

(Derek walks over to her)

DEREK: Hey babe.

ALEX: Hey Derek. So that means we're gonna get to see a little bit more of you, I mean you know since you got some time on your hands, right?

ADDISON: Not if I have anything to say about it boys.

ALEX: See that is whack, dawg. We win the game and he get the girl.

(Addison and Derek kiss; The guys look away laughing)

["Tidal Creek" grocery store)

(Deb sees Derek at the counter)

DEB: Derek?

DEREK: (looks nervous and puts things on the counter) Oh hey um...

DEB: I'm not playing hookie from your moms café, I just ran out of coffee filters.

DEREK: (nods) Ok. See you later.

DEB: I'm glad we bumped into each other. Uh, Izzie and I were talking and we thought it might be fun to start up some live entertainment at the café.

DEREK: Great

DEB: Are you sure? Because if you think it's a decision your mom should be making I understand.

DEREK: No it's…it's a great idea. It's good. Good.

DEB: Good

DEREK: Yeah

(Derek turns around trying to stop the conversation)

DEB: Derek, are you alright?

DEREK: (trying to sound fine) Yeah

(Addison jumps in front of him without noticing Deb)

ADDISON: Hey. (holds a box of condoms in front of him) don't you think it makes more sense to buy in bulk? Plus…(holds up whipped cream) for desert. (Derek looks up at Deb; Addison turns around and laughs nervously) Oh, Hi Mrs. Sloan.

DEB: Hi. Um…excuse me.

[outside store)

(Addison and Derek are walking to the car)

ADDISON: Of all the things to stick in my George it had to be my foot. (Derek sighs) Derek come on hold up.

DEREK: Did you see the look on her face?

ADDISON: Yeah, total Judge Judy. Which is completely ridiculous considering who her son is.

DEREK: She's friends with my mom.

(He opens her door for her)

ADDISON: Right…forgot about that one. Well, your mom's in Europe for the next month so what are the odds she remembers this?

DEREK: Whipped cream and condoms…

(both laugh)

[Mark and Dan in the car driving)

MARK: Are you and mom getting a divorce?

DAN: Why? What'd she tell you?

MARK: She kicked you out of the house right? That's usually the first step.

DAN: Don't worry, things will be back to normal in no time.

MARK: No, dad. Mom doesn't want things to be back to normal, she wants them to be better.

DAN: Listen to me Mark, you have a great life. A beautiful home and a basketball pedigree any kid would die for.

MARK: yeah I know. (His phone rings) I almost did. (Answers the phone) Hey, what are you doing?

IZZIE: (sitting in the café looking at flyers she's drawing for open mic night) Oh just marveling at my lack of artistic ability. How's the amazing race?

MARK: Well, it's about as well as can be expected.

IZZIE: Well, I wish you were here. We're doing this open mic thing at the café tomorrow.

MARK: So I'm gone for 2 hours and you go all Hollywood on me.

IZZIE: Yeah that's me, Glamour girl. Hey you want to say hi to your mom?

MARK: No, uh, it's bad timing. Look, let me give you a call back alright? Bye

(Izzie hangs up the phone; Scene stays at the Café)

DEB: How's he doing?

IZZIE: Well there was no gun play or screaming so I'm assuming pretty well. He said to say "hi".

DEB: Izzie, these um, these flyers…

IZZIE: (laughing) Suck! Yeah, uh huh! I know! I know! I'm trying everything! (she looks out the window) Hang on! (runs out of the café past Keith who's walking in) Hi Keith, bye Keith

KEITH: Nice talking to you too.

DEB: Hey, Oh I'm Glad you're here.

KEITH: Yeah I heard you could use the business.

DEB: Uh, yeah that too.

KEITH: So let me guess, Dan did something.

DEB: Of course, but actually this is about Derek. I saw him at the grocery store today. He was with a girl.

KEITH: Oh yeah that's Addison, he's been spending a lot of time with her. I can't say I blame him.

DEB: (pouring them both coffee) Uh, they were, buying condoms.

KEITH: Right.

DEB: I guess you could take comfort in the fact that he's being safe, but you know mistakes happen. I'm a walking poster child for it.

KEITH: Oh boy. Carolyn's calling tonight, what am I going to tell her? You know besides the fact that I want what's best for Derek, I just, I don't wanna let her down.

DEB: Well then don't. She's 3000 miles away, She trust's you to handle this.

KEITH: I could always lock him in the cellar.

DEB: I was going to suggest talking to him.

KEITH: Or that!

[outside THUD magazine)

(Meredith walks out and Izzie stops her)

IZZIE: Oh, Hey

MEREDITH: Hey

IZZIE: I need your help. Don't worry it doesn't involve orphans or Mark or any major commitment of any kind.

MEREDITH: What does it involve?

IZZIE: Your artistic ability.

(Izzie holds up her drawings; Meredith laughs and takes them)

MEREDITH: Cute

IZZIE: I know they're horrible. Can you fix it?

MEREDITH: Yeah! I can burn them!

IZZIE: (laughs) Can you come up with a design that doesn't suck?

MEREDITH: When do you need them by?

IZZIE: Tomorrow afternoon.

MEREDITH: Ok

IZZIE: Oh, thank you! You're the best. (starts to walk away) I take back everything I said about you before we met.

[Hotel with Dan and Mark)

MAN: Welcome back, Mr. Sloan.

(shakes his hand)

DAN: Thank you

MAN: Your room is all ready. And your wife?

DAN: Uh, actually there's been a change of plans. This is gonna be a guys weekend! This is my son Mark.

MAN: Oh well the suite that you requested has a King size. Shall I check for a double room?

DAN: I'd hate to give up the view. Um, I'll tell you what. Why don't you bring up a cot.

MAN: Very good.

(Mark turns around looking upset)

MARK: (sighs) Dad are you kidding me? This was supposed to be a weekend for you and mom?

DAN: Well it didn't work out that way did it?

MARK: So this whole father son thing, this is just plan B.

DAN: What difference does it make how or why we got here. The point is we're here. And we're gonna have a good time.

(a phone rings and they both check if it's theirs)

MARK: It's Izzie

DAN: She's got you on a short leash.

MARK: (talking on the phone) Yeah.

IZZIE: Hey its Izzie.

MARK: (not sounding enthusiastic) Yeah I know. Look it's not a good time right now, alright?

IZZIE: Oh sorry I just…

MARK: I'll call you back.

(Mark hangs up)

DAN: Nice work.

MAN: Shall I send up your bags?

DAN: I have some golf clubs in the back of the car too, I'm taking my son to school on the links tomorrow.

MAN: They'll be waiting on you on the tee in the morning.

DAN: Perfect.

(Man leaves; Dan walks towards the room. Mark shakes his head and follows)

[Derek' bedroom)

(Derek and Addison are making out in the dark. The lights turn on and both look up)

ADDISON: (nervously) Hi, Uncle Keith.

KEITH: Addison. Could you maybe pick this up some other time? I'd like to have a word with Derek.

ADDISON: Ok. (gets her things together and starts to leave not really knowing what else to do)

DEREK: Keith

KEITH: Say goodnight Derek

ADDISON: I'll…call you later (she walks out the door)

(Derek watches her out the window)

DEREK: What the hell do you think you're doing?

KEITH: That's funny I was just about to ask you the same thing.

DEREK: I get it. This is about Deb right?

KEITH: No. This is, um, about you. And some incredibly bad judgment. And I think you should remember that Deb's the one keeping your mothers business alive while she's gone.

DEREK: Yes, but it doesn't give her the right to butt in alright? I mean look at Mark. The guy gets away with 10 times the crap I do.

KEITH: Well you're not Mark. And you know, that's not the point. I mean what is this? You couldn't even be home for your mothers phone call tonight?

DEREK: I forgot. What'd you tell her?

KEITH: I told her that you missed her. And that you loved her. And that you were at the library studying. You know, the Derek Sloan that I know, is better than this.

DEREK: Well look the Keith Sloan that I know isn't my mother alright? He's not even her boyfriend. So this really isn't your business.

KEITH: Well that's where you're wrong. Cause while I'm here it is my business. You know, you might wanna take a long hard look in the mirror. And see if the guy staring back at you is the kind of person you want to be.

(Keith walks out leaving Derek upset on his bed)

[Golf course with Dan and Mark)

(Mark hit's the ball)

DAN: Well what do you know, you actually hit the fare way this time. (laughing)

DAN: watch and learn. (he hits the ball) Oh, so pretty! My ball cleared yours on the fly. Maybe you wanna hit from the ladies tee next time.

MARK: (walking back to the cart) Wanna drive?

DAN: I just did! (laughing)

(Mark tries to ignore him)

[Meredith's room)

(Izzie is looking through her music and Meredith is drawing on the bed)

IZZIE: (reading the names of the music) Vex, Cat Power, Cheap Trick. You're all over the place!

MEREDITH: I kind of got a lot of moods. (her phone rings; Meredith gets up and hands the picture the Izzie as her answering machine picks up in the background) Alright finished.

IZZIE: Oh this is great! Thank you!

MEREDITH: No problem.

ADDISON: (Voice on answering machine) Hello! Best friend! Pick up the phone. don't pretend you're not there, cause I can see you on your cry for help web cam.

(show computer and see Meredith and Izzie standing in view of the camera)

IZZIE: Web Cam? (looking around)

MEREDITH: Its…(point to it)

ADDISON: (voice) Hi to you too tutor girl!

MEREDITH: Hold no just one second. (picks up the phone) Hello? Look I'm busy, I promised I would do something. (giving Izzie a look like she is obviously lying) Okay. Yeah I'll call you tonight. Bye. (hangs up) Do you need help with those? (pointing to the flyers)

IZZIE: Oh no you don't have to do that.

MEREDITH: No, yeah I do. I mean, if you want help.

IZZIE: (Understanding that Meredith needs an excuse not to see Addison) Yes I would love help. Yeah, come on.

(Meredith throws a shirt over the web cam as they leave)

[outside Jake's House)

(Jake is playing the guitar outside as Derek walks up with a basketball)

DEREK: Hey

JAKE: Hey

DEREK: I was just on my way down to the river court man, thought maybe you'd want to shoot around.

JAKE: Yeah it kind of feels weird not having Saturday practice right?

DEREK: (sits next to him and sighs) Never thought I'd miss it.

JAKE: Yeah I appreciate it but I kind of have to stay around the house today

DEREK: What are you grounded?

JAKE: No, no not exactly.

DEREK: You sick? (Jake just looks down not knowing what to say) Alright cool, you know what? You don't wanna hang out with me man it's cool. Alright? I'll see you later man. (He starts to leave)

JAKE: Derek. Come on in. (Derek and Jake enter the house; Jake walks over to a crib; Derek soon joins Jake by the crib) So this is Jenny

(See an adorable baby girl)

DEREK: Is she...

JAKE: Yeah. Yea, she's all mine.

DEREK: Wow that is unbelievable. (Jake gives a bottle to Jenny) How old is she?

JAKE: (proud) She's 6 months. 9 days and a couple of hours.

DEREK: Who's the mother?

JAKE: Uh, that's, that's a long story but let's just say she's out of the picture.

DEREK: So you're raising her all by yourself?

JAKE: no my parents they work nights. And they help out a lot, between the three of us we're handling it.

DEREK: That explains a lot about you man. But um, why keep her a secret?

JAKE: Oh come on you know how people are.

DEREK: Yeah but if you treat this like it's something to be ashamed of, your daughter will carry that around with her for the rest of her life.

JAKE: Well no, I'm not ashamed of her. I'm just trying to protect her.

DEREK: You know my mom did the same thing. When I found out, the truth about who I was, there was a part of me that thought that maybe, she kept it a secret because she was ashamed of me. Trust me man, you don't want to hide this.

(Jake looks down at Jenny)

[The streets)

(Meredith and Izzie are walking and putting flyers on cars)

IZZIE: Are you gonna come?

MEREDITH: I don't know. I want it it's just kind of…

IZZIE: Addison and Derek. He told me about the other night.

MEREDITH: It's my own fault. I blew it.

IZZIE: Sorry

MEREDITH: The worst part is though, Addison is my best friend, you know and she doesn't have any idea how much this is killing me. I don't know what kind of karmic monster I was in my past life!

IZZIE: Probably one of those sirens that lure in sailors and then kill them on the rocks.

(Meredith jokingly pushes her and they laugh)

IZZIE: Look, between you and me, I really don't see Derek and Addison as like an epic romance, ok? (laughs) But I mean he did ask me to give them a chance, so I kind of owe him that you know?

MEREDITH: Well what do you think I should do?

IZZIE: The same thing.

[Golf course)

(Mark is trying to putt)

DAN: Never up never in Mark. You really fell apart on the back nine.

MARK: I think you told me that a few times already, Dad.

(Mark putts but it doesn't go in)

DAN: Well it was a nice try. (Mark tries not to say anything back) Well you sink this one you might actually break 100. (Laughs) Alright focus. Square your shoulders. Loose grip. Line it up. Good. (Mark takes a full swing and hit's the ball past Dan into the water) Woah what the hell are you doing?!

MARK: Never up never in, right dad?

(Mark starts to walk away)

DAN: Hey! Watch it!

MARK: You know this whole thing is just another chance for you to pick me apart and show me how much better you are. Well there you go Dad, you just kicked my #%$, congratulations. (He starts to applaud) It was great really.

DAN: Don't make a scene.

MARK: You know what? I almost killed myself for you. You know that?

DAN: What are you talking about?

MARK: Drugs dad! I took drugs for you.

DAN: No! My son would never take drugs.

MARK: "Your son". it's all about you isn't it dad? You know why mom kicked you out? Cause you're a bully. And you don't give a damn about anything other than your own ego.

DAN: Would you keep your voice down?

MARK: No! You know what you should do? You should give mom a divorce. You should do her a favor and give mom a divorce. She's never going to be happy with you dad, Nobody is!

(Mark walks off the course)

[Whitey's House-outside)

(Keith walks up and brings the news paper to Webber on the porch)

WHITEY: You always were a sorry paper boy. Whenever you did manage to drag your butt out of bed, I'd get the paper either through a broken window or on a working sprinkler head.

KEITH: Well maybe if you tipped in Holidays, it would be a different story.

WHITEY: Pure extortion. Well are you here to warn me about the town lynching?

KEITH: No firm date has been set yet, far as I know. (Webber laughs as he reads the paper) Taking a little hiatus, huh?

WHITEY: Extreme times call for extreme measures.

KEITH: Oh yeah, that's kind of why I'm here. I need some advice.

WHITEY: More trouble with Mark?

KEITH: Nah its Derek. I'm worried he's taken some wrong turns and I think I might be part of the problem.

WHITEY: How's that?

KEITH: Well, I'm not exactly a shining example of good choices.

WHITEY: Well, you could take a page out of my book and step back.

KEITH: That's your advice? Just…do nothing?

WHITEY: Or you could emulate your brother and smother the kid with your own short comings. (both laugh) Now I've coached 35 teams. Some of them I've coddled, some of them I've yelled at. But each player has to find his own game. Don't worry about Derek. He's a good kid. He'll find his way back to the main road.

[THUD magazine-inside)

(Meredith passes a man inside)

GAVIN: Hey

MEREDITH: Hi

(They walk past each other but Meredith looks back at him)

MEREDITH: You're Gavin DeGraw.

(He turns back around)

GAVIN: Oh yeah that's me.

MEREDITH: Are you playing in town?

GAVIN: Yeah we're doing a gig at Carolina, and an interview.

MEREDITH: Oh, wow um. Ok not to be presumptuous or anything but you wouldn't be interested in playing a smaller space, like a much much smaller space. There's a thing across the street tonight. Open mic night. I know that's way beneath you but I would score so many major cool points if you would just come and play a couple of songs. I'll stop now!

GAVIN: Well um, what's the name of this place?

MEREDITH: Um, Carolyn's Café?

GAVIN: It's low key though right?

MEREDITH: No, totally low key. Um, maybe I'll see you there.

GAVIN: Yeah maybe.

MEREDITH: Ok.... Bye

GAVIN: Bye

[Derek' house)

(Derek walks in and sits in the kitchen with Keith)

DEREK: Hey

KEITH: Hey

DEREK: I kind of said some brutal things last night I wish I could take back.

KEITH: Well, obviously I suck at this. I um, I want to be your friend, but I also want to do the right thing by your mom.

DEREK: And I know how important that is to you. I'm not really making it easy am I?

KEITH: Well, at a certain point it's up to you. It's your life. And I think the best thing I can do is back off and let you live it. And if you need help, I'll always be there.

DEREK: Thanks

[Jake's house)

(Jake starts to open his mail and sees a yellow folded paper)

"THEY'VE GOT BOOSTER CHAIRS… DEREK" is written on the front

(open to see a flyer for open mic night)

[Carolyn's Café; open mic night)

(The place is packed; Izzie meets Meredith at the door)

IZZIE: Hey

MEREDITH: I guess all those flyers weren't a complete waste of trees.

IZZIE: Thank you so much for your help. Oh just grab an apron. (starts to walk away and Meredith looks at her) Kidding! Sit wherever you want, order whatever you want on the house, I'm glad you came. (she walks off to serve people)

[Addison and Derek walk in)

ADDISON: so this is the place

DEREK: This is it.

ADDISON: Very buzz worthy. (she sees Meredith sitting alone in the corner) Cool clientele too.

(Derek kisses her forehead and she walks over to Meredith; Derek walks to Deb)

DEREK: Listen, Deb, um…I just wanted to say you're doing a great job. My mom will be happy.

DEB: That means a lot to me, thanks Derek.

DEREK: And, about the other night.

DEB: Yeah, yeah I know you think I overstepped my bounds

DEREK: No it's just that if you have a problem with me, could you just talk to me about it first?

DEB: You got it

DEREK: Alright

(Addison and Meredith sitting at a table; Derek walks up to them)

DEREK: Hey, Mind if I join you?

(Addison looks at Meredith waiting for her answer)

MEREDITH: Actually, I was just leaving, I'll see you two.

(she gets up and leaves, Addison looks at her upset and gets up to follow)

ADDISON: (to Derek) I'll be right back

(Outside the café. Addison runs after Meredith)

ADDISON: Meredith!

(Meredith looks angry that she followed her and turns around)

ADDISON: What's going on? Are you mad at me?

MEREDITH: (almost with tears in her eyes) It's not you Addison it's me, I thought I was cool with this but I'm not, I'm sorry.

ADDISON: With me and Derek?! You do not have to feel like a third wheel. You're my best friend. Ok? He gets that.

MEREDITH: It's not that Addison.

ADDISON: Then what is it?

MEREDITH: I just…(looks back at Addison and stops). You're right it's the whole third wheel thing, I guess I just missed you.

ADDISON: Then will you please come inside and hang out? I miss you too, ok? Come on.

(Meredith nods and they hug and walk back inside)

[Inside Café; Izzie gets on the mic)

IZZIE: Hey, so I just want to remind everybody that the stage is open, if anybody has any hidden talent they want to reveal.

JAKE: (walking in the door) I'll give it a shot.

(Addison looks at Derek surprised that he is there)

IZZIE: Great come on up. Thank God. Jake Jagielski ladies and gentlemen.

(everyone cheers; Jake puts Jenny's carrier on the floor and sits with his guitar)

JAKE: Um, so normally, I only sing for my daughter. (Meredith smiles) But something that a friend said convinced me that I should open up to a wider audience and this seemed like the right time and place. So everyone, this is my daughter, Jenny. And Jenny, this is my whole world.

(Addison and Derek on the couch)

ADDISON: Jake has a baby?!

(Derek looks at her and smiles. Izzie stands next to Meredith at the counter)

IZZIE: You ok?

MEREDITH: (nods but looks upset) yeah

(Izzie walks away again; Meredith looks at Addison and Derek on the couch and they smile at each other)

[Jake's song in the back ground:

Such a Lonely boy

Couldn't find the joy within

Such a lonely girl

Such a lonely world we're living in

I watch it all go by

I can't find a tear to cry)

(the song gets very low as Izzie picks up the phone to call Mark; Mark walks in the room and stands behind her)

MARK: Jerk never called you back did he? (Izzie turns around surprised and hugs him) Believe me you didn't want to talk to him anyways.

IZZIE: What are you doing here?

MARK: Look I'm sorry…

IZZIE: No…(kisses him) I'm glad you're back.

MARK: Yeah me too! It's like, every time I'm with him, I just get caught in this rip tide, you know, the harder I try to get out, the harder it is for me to keep from downing.

IZZIE: Maybe you just need to steer clear of the water for a little while.

(Deb walks in)

DEB: Hey, Mark. I thought you weren't getting back till tomorrow what happened?

MARK: We were keeping score mom. What do you think happened?

DEB: Oh honey I'm sorry, I should have known.

MARK: Whatever, I'm used to it.

(Puts his arm around Izzie and walks out of the room)

[Outside the café)

(Dan is sitting in his car looking in; Jake still singing)

[Inside the Café)

(Jake singing and Meredith watching)

[Jake's song:

Such a lonely boy

Such a lonely girl

It's such a lonely world)

(song ends; everyone cheers)

MEREDITH: So what are you, like, married too?!

JAKE: Nah, it's just me and Jenny.

(Meredith looks at Jenny and back at Jake)

MEREDITH: She's got your eyebrows

JAKE: Oh that's not a good thing!

(both laugh)

MEREDITH: She's beautiful

JAKE: Thanks, Meredith.

(They walk away from each other; Enter Gavin DeGraw; Meredith meets them at the door)

MEREDITH: Thanks for coming

GAVIN: I thought this was going to be low key

MEREDITH: Sorry! Is it still cool?

GAVIN: Yeah it's alright.

[Mark and Izzie are standing along and Derek comes to them)

DEREK: Listen man, some of the guys and I are gonna go down to the River Court, I wanted to know if you and the team wanted to come.

MARK: Why?

DEREK: Cause it's fun. Don't you remember?

(Mark nods and Derek walks away; Izzie smiles at Mark and jokingly nudges him)

IZZIE: Alright Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Gavin DeGraw!

(cheers)

[The band starts playing:

I don't need to be anything other than a prison guard's son

I don't need to be anything other than a specialist's son

I don't have to be anyone other than a birth of two souls in one

Part of where I'm going is knowing where I'm coming from

I don't want to be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately

All I have to do is think of me and I have peace of mind

I'm tired of looking 'round rooms wondering what I gotta do

Or who I'm supposed to be

I don't want to be anything other than me)

[River Court)

(hear music continue in the background)

GEORGE: (voice only) good evening everyone to a historic game of basketball. I'm George McFadden and tonight this is the only game that matters.

(all the guys playing together; Derek and Mark are on the same team; Meredith and Addison are sitting on top of a car with Jenny between; Izzie walks up to them)

IZZIE: Hey

ADDISON: Hey, tutor girl!

(They all laugh; The ball rolls towards the girls and Jake goes after it; Meredith picks it up and hands it to them; They smile at each other; Addison takes a picture of Jake and hands it to Meredith)

ADDISON: I guess this answers the gay question.

IZZIE: Give me this. (takes the camera from Addison) Get in. (Meredith and Addison lean in towards Jenny and smile) Cheese!

(Mark scores and is obviously playing well with Derek and his friends; Webber and Keith in a car across the park watching the game)

KEITH: I thought you might want to see this coach. Come a long way since the last time we sat here.

WHITEY: uh huh. Makes you wonder where they're all headed.

(Fades out from the game)

[Café)

(Dan enters)

DAN: Busy night?

DEB: What happened today Dan?

DAN: Oh you know, we were going to spend the weekend but we missed you too much.

DEB: I ask you to make good with your son and you make it worse.

DAN: He flipped out on the 18th hole. It was embarrassing

DEB: and did you badger him into it? You have a problem Dan. You're competitive and controlling and you need some help.

DAN: Since when did you become mother of the year? Last I knew you were out of sight half the month and out of mind the rest.

DEB: You're right. I have a lot of catching up to do with Mark. But at least I'm trying to help. You on the other hand…

DAN: What about me?

DEB: I want you to see someone. A therapist. We'll go as a family.

DAN: Forget it.

DEB: It's not a negotiation Dan. You get some help or you're not going to see Mark.

DAN: (starts to leave) You really think you're going to stop me from seeing my own son?

DEB: Try me.

(Dan nods and leaves)


	12. The Living Years

**1.11 - The Living Years  
**

[Therapist Office]

(Therapist, Dan, Deb and Mark in the room)

DOCTOR: Truth is hard. But Hostility stays outside. Who would like to start

DAN: Well you're the one with all the answers Doc why don't you tell us

DOCTOR: Hostility stays outside Dan

DEB: Things have just gotten out of hand, so, we thought we could use some…

DAN: No, YOU thought

DEB: …objectivity

DOCTOR: Define "gotten out of hand". Mark

MARK: Pass

DEB: We reached the breaking point two weeks ago when my son…

DAN: You hear that? "My son"

DOCTOR: Deb is speaking now Dan

DEB: When our son collapsed on the basketball court after taking drugs to boost his performance.

DAN: The kid made a mistake he knows that

DEB: His father has been bullying him about the sport since he was old enough to hold a ball

DOCTOR: Is that true Mark

DAN: His mother is so quick to put the blame on me, but up until recently, job always came first.

DEB: Yes but I changed my behavior Dan, and you haven't. You can't seem to lose this unhealthy obsession you have with basketball, and how Mark plays it

DAN: (interrupts) She blames me for her shortcomings as a mother

DOCTOR: Ok, I think we got some things out in the open. Mark, do you think that basketball is part of your families problem

MARK: Part of

DOCTOR: But you still like playing

MARK: I don't know anymore.

DAN: Great, Nice break through Mark. Thanks Doc. (Gets up to leave)

DEB: Dan

DAN: Hustle up! No way this is helping

[outside the office at the cars)

DEB: You're right Dan, we don't need a shrink to identify this families problem, you just made it obvious

DAN: I'm not his only parent Deb. Hey why don't you ride with your old man, Mark.

DEB: Stop it Dan. Come on Mark lets go

DAN: Let the kid make up his own mind. What do you say son

DEB: Mark

(Mark looks at both of them then walks away)

DAN: Mark!

[Library)

(Addison and Derek)

DEREK: Here we go. This is the writer I was talking about

ADDISON: Somerset Maugham? (pronounces it wrong

DEREK: Well it, "Maugham" (corrects her. Reads the back) Human Bondage

ADDISON: Bondage!

DEREK: Yeah it's not like that

ADDISON: So, you're good. Are we done here!

DEREK: Well I just thought that this was a better opportunity for us to spend some time, you know, hang out with each other

ADDISON: And it is, but can we maybe do it someplace that smells a little less funky

DEREK: Haha, (smells the book) it's the smell of old books.

ADDISON: Like I said! Come on, it's my turn. Please!

DEREK: (Sighs) Just keep it legal

(Addison nods)

[Outside a house a night)

(Addison taking her clothes off. Then Derek and Addison are seen in a Jacuzzi; Derek has no shirt and Addison takes off her bra; They kiss)

DEREK: Wait, you sure your parents won't come home

ADDISON: They could. But, this isn't their Jacuzzi

DEREK: Addison…whose house is this

ADDISON: (giggles) I don't know! Does it matter

(Pans away as they make out)

[Carolyn's Café)

(Deb and Keith at the counter; Deb puts a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of Keith)

DEB: Here you go

KEITH: Wow, for the diet special that looks pretty damn tasty

DEB: Oh! Sorry

(Takes the plate to another person)

KEITH: Things have worked out pretty well huh? Carolyn's café gets to stay open, and I get to see a little more of my sister-in-law

DEB: Aw.

KEITH: So how are you doing with things!

DEB: Uh, we had our first counseling session yesterday

KEITH: Dan and counseling. It's kind of like Hannibal Lector at a salad bar. Well if you think it would help I'd be happy to talk to Mark.

DEB: I think he'd like that

(Enter Dan)

DAN: I know you like my women, Keith, but come on! Deb's still my wife

KEITH: Won't be for long if you keep this up

DAN: I'm taking Mark to dinner tonight. Do you have a problem with that

DEB: Yeah. He needs a break from you

DAN: You can't stop me from seeing my own son.

DEB: Oh, actually I can. By telling you nicely, or calling a lawyer. Your choice

DAN: Tell him I'll pick him up at 7

(Dan leaves)

KEITH: Tell Mark to come see me. I'll do what I can

[Meredith's house)

(Door is cracked open and Derek hears noise inside)

DEREK: Meredith? (Grabs a rake and goes inside) Meredith! (A man is standing in the kitchen; Derek knocks on the table with the rake) Where's Meredith

MR. GREY: Dressing for school is my guess

DEREK: Who are you!

MR. GREY: I'm the guy who's about to take that rake from you and beat your scrawny ass. I'm her dad. Who are you

DEREK: Oh. Sorry. The front door was open and I thought…I'm Derek

(They shake hands)

MR. GREY: Thatcher Grey.

(Meredith walks in)

MEREDITH: Hey dad do you know where my…(sees Derek) What are you doing here

MR. GREY: Oh he's trying to rake me to death

MEREDITH: What?

DEREK: I thought you were…nothing crucial. I'm gonna go put this back

[outside school)

ADDISON: So, who's the guy

MEREDITH: What guy

ADDISON: The one that's got you smiling

MEREDITH: That'd be my dad

ADDISON: Oh I'd be smiling too but for entirely different reasons

MEREDITH: Dude that's my dad! Don't go all horndog on me. There's a line

ADDISON: Speaking of which, I really don't wanna cross any so tell me if this is totally inappropriate to ask.

MEREDITH: When has that every stopped you

ADDISON: I need to connect more with Derek

MEREDITH: I thought you guys were already doing that

ADDISON: I mean, the making out thing is great and all but it only goes so far. Can you help a girl out

MEREDITH: Yeah. (Reaches into her bag for a CD) You know what? Give him this

ADDISON: Travis

MEREDITH: Yeah, Tell him that tracks 8 and 11 make you think of him

ADDISON: Great. Wait, make me think of him or make you think of him

MEREDITH: Just friends

ADDISON: I know, sorry. You're a goddess. (hugs her and leaves)

[Tutoring Center)

IZZIE: Did you finish 'The Little Prince'

MARK: No, I just rented the movie. This book is stupid

IZZIE: Mark, you're not going to pass French if you keep renting movies

MARK: Well, it's not like I have a lot of time to just sit around and read

IZZIE: So, are you ever going to tell me how it went

MARK: The therapist asked me if I really want to play basketball or not

IZZIE: Wow, what did you say

MARK: I didn't know what to say. Nobody's ever asked me that question

IZZIE: Wow, that's really big

MARK: This last couple of weeks without it, I mean if I didn't play I might actually have a life

IZZIE: What would you do

MARK: I don't know. At least I'd have some time to figure it out though. Besides, I'm sure we could find a lot better things to do with our time right

IZZIE: You think? (they kiss) I think you're really brave. To consider rebuilding who you are. I don't know if I could do that.

MARK: You could. Well, I gotta go

IZZIE: (looks at her watch) Oh yeah. Hey, um, practice starts back up again today right

MARK: Yeah, I'm just not sure if I do. I'll see ya

[Outside school)

(Derek is sitting down working, Addison comes up to him)

ADDISON: All work and no Addison make Derek a boring boy

DEREK: Hey

ADDISON: I got you something

DEREK: But I don't have anything for you

ADDISON: And yet you do. (Hands him the cd) A couple of songs on there that made me think of you. Of course most things do

DEREK: I didn't know you were into Travis

ADDISON: Are you kidding I love Travis. He's the best.

DEREK: Who

ADDISON: Travis guy. Are we not in the same conversation? (Derek looks confused. Bell Rings) Check out tracks 8 and 13. You'll love them. (kisses him) Bye.

[Classroom)

(Meredith drawing in school; Derek puts the cd in front of her)

DEREK: Thought you might want that back

MEREDITH: I already have it

DEREK: So do I. Tracks 8 and 11? Totally you. So what are you doing? Some sort of Serrano thing for Addison

MEREDITH: Why would I do that

DEREK: Well I asked you first

MEREDITH: Look, don't underestimate Addison. She's full of surprises. It's just part of her charm

DEREK: She told me to listen to track 13. There are only 12 songs

MEREDITH: Honest mistake

DEREK: Yeah, I guess. Anyway, sorry about this morning with your dad. (both laugh) I had no idea he was there.

MEREDITH: It's cause he usually isn't.

DEREK: I thought you were happy with your setup

MEREDITH: That's what I tell him. I make up stuff in the emails I send him about how happy I am being on my own, and how responsible I'm being even when I'm not. He loves his job, you know? And after my mom died, it's just not fair to ask him to give that up. But I miss him when he's away.

DEREK: You tell him that

MEREDITH: He worries. It's just better not to.

DEREK: So listen, I don't have a lot of quiet time these days. You mind if I just sit and read while you draw!

MEREDITH: As long as you don't act out the parts.

DEREK: (laughs) Alright

(Meredith watches him read then looks down. Derek looks up at her and smiles)

[Sloan Body Shop)

(Keith lowers a car and Mark is standing on the other side)

MARK: My mom said you wanted to see me

KEITH: Yeah. Hand me that ratchet would you? So how are you holding up

MARK: Why? Are you going to report it back to my mom

KEITH: It's not like that Mark. Look I know you and I haven't talked very much. And I'm sorry about that. But that's just fall out from your dad and me. I know you're going through some tough times so, if you need anything.

MARK: Well, let me ask you something. You played basketball in high school right

KEITH: Only for a little while.

MARK: You didn't enjoy it

KEITH: What are you kidding me? I loved it! But there was no pressure then. And then I didn't love it so much anymore. Your dad came up and just made everything a competition.

MARK: So then you just walked away

KEITH: Only looked back at the cheerleaders. It's just a game Mark. Not a life.

[Outside school)

(Izzie meets up with Meredith)

IZZIE: Hey spirit girl. That cheerleading thing always throws me off

MEREDITH: What

IZZIE: Just the more I get to know you the harder it is to wrap my head around it

MEREDITH: My mom used to cheer and Addison and I have been cheering together forever so it's just kind of our thing.

IZZIE: Oh cool.

MEREDITH: What's up

IZZIE: So, um, I need some advice. About Mark. I don't know if its crossing a line. (Meredith starts to laugh) Okay funny wasn't what I was going for but.

MEREDITH: I was the queen of boyfriend-dysfunction and now I guess I'm everybody's go-to on relationship advice it's just kind of bizarre right!

IZZIE: If it's too weird then…

MEREDITH: No it's cool. What's going on

IZZIE: Well, um, Mark's talking about quitting the team. And I just, I don't know what to say

MEREDITH: Yeah, look I could never find the words to get through that big wall that he puts up so I really can't help you out much. But you're so much better with him than I ever was. He's lucky to have you

IZZIE: Thanks. I don't want to keep you from your practice.

MEREDITH: Hmm. Go Ravens.

IZZIE: Hey, um, I didn't mean anything, about your mom.

MEREDITH: It's cool

IZZIE: Ok

[Inside gym)

(Cheerleaders are warming up)

ADDISON: You could have told me Travis was a group

MEREDITH: It's not like it's some big secret

ADDISON: Derek gave me the weirdest look when I said that. I felt so stupid

MEREDITH: You're not stupid. You guys just don't like the same things.

ADDISON: See that's the problem. He brings up art and books and I've got nothing. (Whistle blows; Guys run out into the gym. Derek runs past Addison and Meredith) Hey you

DEREK: Hey you. (to Meredith) And you

(Webber blows whistle again)

WEBBER: Welcome back gentlemen. Let's see how soft you all got after that little hiatus. Suicides. Now (Jake jogs in with Jenny) Better be a basketball in that thing Jagielski

JAKE: Come on Coach. It's either this or I miss practice

WEBBER: Alright well find her a spot with a good view so that she can watch her daddy throw up

MEREDITH: I'll take her Jake.

JAKE: Yeah? Thanks Meredith

MEREDITH: Glad to

WEBBER: (Whistle) Alright, gather around. Where's Mark? Tim, you're his girlfriend, where is he

TIM: I don't know coach. He was at school today

WEBBER: Alright. I've got some offensive sets worked out here. Line up at the low stacks.

[Derek house)

(Typing a letter to his mom when Addison walks in)

ADDISON: So I had an idea.

DEREK: Okay

ADDISON: Remember when I read that Steinberg book!

DEREK: Steinbeck

ADDISON: Yeah, that guy. And then you did something that I wanted

DEREK: Oh yeah, yeah. Getting drunk, tattooed and grounded!

ADDISON: But in a fun way. I'm thinking we should try that again

DEREK: Okay, you might want to run that by Keith first.

ADDISON: Not exactly that, I just, I want to know everything about you. And I want you to know…almost everything about me

DEREK: What's going on Addison

ADDISON: Nothing. I just. I want to know you better Derek. So how about, the next time you do something you love, you bring me along, and then we trade. Are you busy after practice tomorrow

DEREK: Yeah, I have a date with you

[restaurant)

(Dan and Mark; Girl brings pizza to the table)

TARA: Half with olives. We aim to please

DAN: (flirting) Well, you hit the bulls eye Tara

(Mark gives him a look)

DAN: What? You know how I like to kid around.

MARK: Yeah, you're famous for it. Dad, you really think that's gonna help what's going on

DAN: Look, you know I think this counseling thing is ridiculous but I promised your mom I'd try again. We'll be okay

MARK: Right

DAN: You just focus on your game. Webber kick your ass today

MARK: I didn't go to practice

DAN: What's going on with you Mark

MARK: Nothing, I just need some time. Okay

DAN: No its not okay. It's career suicide

MARK: Dad, Keith said…

DAN: Keith said! You talked to Keith? You take advice from Keith you'll end up spending the rest of your life running a second rate auto garage. Is that what you want

MARK: I told you. I don't know what I want

[Sloan Body Shop)

(Keith lowers a car and Dan is standing on the other side)

KEITH: That's just freaky

DAN: Where do you get off telling Mark he can quit the team

KEITH: I didn't tell him he could quit. He wanted to talk, we talked. Maybe you ought to try it something

DAN: So you neglect him most of his life, I'm out of the house a week, and there you are

KEITH: He surprised me, Dan. You know Mark's a good kid. You got him so screwed up he doesn't know what he wants

DAN: Deb got her hand up your back, Keith

KEITH: Deb's the best thing Mark's got going for him right now. She's trying to save him

DAN: What the hell do you think I'm trying to do

KEITH: I've been trying to figure that out all these years, Danny

DAN: I don't mind you playing Daddy to one of my offspring, but leave the good one alone, would you

[outside school]

(Jake walks with Meredith)

JAKE: Hey Meredith. Missing these!

MEREDITH: Those are the keys to the squads equipment cabinet. I gave them to Jenny yesterday to play with. She was shaking them like a pom pom.

JAKE: Maybe she'll be a cheerleader

MEREDITH: Or President. You gotta think big

JAKE: Alright, you never know. Whatever makes her happy.

MEREDITH: You know I think it's really amazing how committed to her you are

JAKE: Well, it's really not that hard. I mean, from the moment I saw her I was totally hooked. She's just so cute. And I think about watching her grow up. I couldn't imagine not being there.

MEREDITH: You know I bet you're a really great dad.

JAKE: I don't know. Some days I wonder

(They walk off screen. Derek stops Mark outside the gym)

DEREK: Hey Mark

MARK: Hey

DEREK: Missed you at practice

MARK: Look man you don't have to be nice to me cause I'm going out with Izzie, okay

DEREK: I'm not. Team sucks on a day without you man. Ask Webber.

MARK: I'm trying to avoid him.

DEREK: That's cool. Do what you got to do

MARK: Usually do

(Derek leaves. Izzie comes up to Mark)

IZZIE: Am I hallucinating? Did I just see you talking to Derek

MARK: No, he was trying to talk to me. The whole nice guy thing's wearing kind of thin

IZZIE: You want to walk to English

MARK: Actually I think I'm gonna cut out of here a little bit early. Wanna join me

IZZIE: Are you serious

MARK: Yeah, why not? You up for it

IZZIE: I can't, Mark.

MARK: Alright. Well, look, I gotta get out of here so I'll catch you later.

IZZIE: Okay (Starts to walk away. Izzie thinks about it and catches up to him) You know what? Catch me now)

[Outside Dan's Motors)

(Izzie's excited as Mark pulls up in a convertible)

IZZIE: (getting in) Oh My God!

MARK: Nice huh

[the Beach)

(Mark and Izzie are drinking)

IZZIE: So, are we trying to get killed

MARK: I told you, my dad's in Charlotte, it's okay. I've never seen you like this

IZZIE: Now you have

(kisses him)

MARK: Let's go inside

IZZIE: Okay (Izzie starts to get on his back) Okay, 1...3...5 (Jumps on) Okay

MARK: Got it

IZZIE: Yeah I'm good. Oh, stop moving the pier.

(They look up to see Dan in front of them)

MARK: Nice knowing you

(Dan is somewhat pulling Izzie to the car; Mark is going to the car)

DAN: You've got Mason Bowl next week and this is how you're training

MARK: Can we do this later

DAN: There may not be a later for you

IZZIE: Oh, oh Mr. Sloan

DAN: Was I talking to you? (Slams her door) Get in the car. I'm driving you both home. You're mother's going to love this. You getting drunk on her watch…

(Izzie throws up in his lap)

IZZIE: Oh! Eh.

[Carolyn's Café)

(Meredith eating with her dad)

MR. GREY: There's some kind of interesting news that I need to talk to you about.

MEREDITH: Why does interesting scare me

MR. GREY: No, no. Listen, the company's been hired to do some flood control. They want me to supervise.

MEREDITH: How long is it going to be this time

MR. GREY: Well, seeing that it is in New Zealand, um, 3 maybe 4 months

MEREDITH: So, what's the upside

MR. GREY: It's a lot of money, sweetie. Way more than I make now. We could be good to go for a while. Maybe even afford that art school you talk about.

MEREDITH: Is this something that you want

MR. GREY: I only want to do this if it's right for us

MEREDITH: (Nods, trying to hide her disappointment) You should do it dad.

(Derek enters the cafe and comes to the counter and sees Izzie who looks hung over

DEREK: What happened to you

IZZIE: Nice to see you too

DEREK: Yeah I missed you in sixth period

IZZIE: Yeah, I kind of skipped. You can get your jaw off the floor now

DEREK: He's got you skipping school

IZZIE: Derek, talk to me when you get your tattoo removed

(She walks to the back)

DEREK: alright

MR. GREY: Derek

MEREDITH: What are you doing!

MR. GREY: I'm taking care of my little girl

MEREDITH: You are such a trouble maker. Daddy stop it, come on. Don't. Stop.

MR. GREY: Hey, sit down, Rake Boy

DEREK: Hey. I'm never gonna live that one down

MR. GREY: Probably not.

MEREDITH: It's okay, he can be way worse

MR. GREY: What have you got there? (taking his books) You're reading Faulkner in school now

DEREK: No, I just love his stuff

(Addison walking towards the café. Looks at herself in a car mirror. She notices Meredith, Mr. Grey and Derek in the café laughing and looks hurt)

[School Hall)

(Addison walks up to Derek' locker)

ADDISON: So what did you do last night? I saw you with Meredith

DEREK: What are you talking about

ADDISON: You two just looked pretty friendly

DEREK: Well that's because we're friends

ADDISON: And what are we

DEREK: Well, I thought that we were dating

ADDISON: Well it looked more like you were dating Meredith. How messed up is that? (Walks away)

DEREK: Addison!

(Meredith comes to his locker)

MEREDITH: What was that about

DEREK: She's mad. She saw us together last night

MEREDITH: I'll talk to her. Explain to her how bored out of my skull I was listening to you and my dad talk about dead writers all night

DEREK: Hey! You okay? You just seemed kind of weird when your dad called me over

MEREDITH: He had just told me about this horrid job he's taken in New Zealand, so he's gonna be gone for like ever now

DEREK: Well did you tell him not to

MEREDITH: It's important to him

DEREK: Yeah but he doesn't know it's important to you. You've got to stop pretending everything's okay…he might surprise you

[Tutoring center)

(Izzie sighs and checks watch. She starts to pack her things when Mark walks in late)

IZZIE: Oh hey. I almost gave up on you

MARK: Lost track sorry. You still hung over

IZZIE: I'm not as bad as your dad's pants

MARK: How great was that

IZZIE: Horrible. Let's just tackle some geometry okay

MARK: Or, Bottle Rocket is playing at this theater downtown. We could take the train

IZZIE: Are you serious

MARK: I promise I won't get your drunk okay

IZZIE: We are doing equations on the train

MARK: Alright, it's not exactly risky business, but there's always the ride back. (A quiz with an 'F' is on the table) Is this one mine

IZZIE: No. I…This girl I know missed a pop quiz in English Lit yesterday

MARK: Izzie, you got an F

IZZIE: Mr. Kelly said I could make it up. It's no big deal. (stands up. Takes paper) It's shocking, I'm human I know. Let's go. (kisses him and leaves)

[Meredith's house)

(Mr. Grey opens a box (iSight by Apple) when Meredith walks in)

MR. GREY: Hey, check this out. New web cam with 2 way voice capability. Sweet huh? No more hunt and peck.

MEREDITH: That's great. Daddy, I just…

MR. GREY: Hey, and since I missed your last birthday. I got a little surprise for you. (Opens a box with oil paints) You've been yammering about working with oils.

MEREDITH: Wow, um, These are way too expensive.

MR. GREY: Not anymore, thanks to Global Dredging

MEREDITH: So, you already took the job

MR. GREY: Yep, Made the call this morning.

MEREDITH: Well congratulations

MR. GREY: Yeah, yeah, well you and I are going to go out and celebrate, what do you say

MEREDITH: Okay

MR. GREY: Let me go change. I'll be quick.

(He leaves Meredith looking upset; Doctor's voice is over a shot of Meredith after her dad leaves the room)

DOCTOR: You know, sometimes we hold back to spare each other's feelings, and our own.

[therapist's office)

(Doctor continues)

DOCTOR: So maybe it's good that we have a session without Mark

DEB: Holding back hasn't been our problem

DOCTOR: How is he doing?

DAN: He's out of control.

DEB: He's skipping school

DAN: Basketball practice

DEB: Yesterday we caught him drinking

DOCTOR: Sounds like he wants your attention

DAN: He was a good kid before. Worked hard. Kept busy with sports

DEB: He needs to find himself outside of sports

DAN: Right, take away the one sure thing the kids got

DOCTOR: Tell me about basketball, Dan

DAN: Uh, you put a ball through a hoop

DOCTOR: What do you think Mark gets out of it

DAN: He gets structure and discipline. And he gets to know that he's the best at something

DEB: And also, you can relive your past and feel good about yourself

DOCTOR: Okay, time out. Um, let's talk about the two of you for a minute. I mean outside of Mark, let's explore what makes you work as a couple. I mean who are Deb and Dan Sloan!

(Both look at each other without talking)

[Gym)

(Webber and Mark)

WEBBER: Well, you're late, practice was over about 5 hours ago

MARK: I drove past and saw your car. Don't you ever go home

WEBBER: (Laughs) Sometimes I think this is my home. (sits down) Well is this a hit and run or a sit down

MARK: Sit down I guess

WEBBER: Good

MARK: I don't know what I'm going to do, Coach

WEBBER: Mark, nobody can make you do anything you don't really want to

MARK: By nobody you mean my dad

WEBBER: Let me ask you a question. Let's take your father out of the picture

MARK: I wish

WEBBER: Let's take out all the pushing, the pressure, the training that you've got to do to be as good as you are. Now ask yourself one simple question. Do you really love this game!

MARK: I do. I just hate what it's doing to my life.

WEBBER: Then you may have found your answer.

[Outside school)

(Meredith sitting on a bench drawing; Addison joins her)

ADDISON: You wanna know what I think!

MEREDITH: I'm sure you'll tell me

ADDISON: I think he's trying to have the best of both worlds

MEREDITH: Who? Derek!

ADDISON: He uses you for some sort of intellectual slash emotional thing, and me he just uses.

MEREDITH: Come on, you know he's not like that

ADDISON: He's a guy, Meredith. I mean follow the nature trail and they're all the same

MEREDITH: Addison, you could have any guy that you want and now you've got Derek, okay so can you please just sit back and enjoy it? He likes you! I like you, okay? So trust him, trust me, maybe try trusting yourself, okay!

(Meredith leaves)

[Meredith's room)

Mr. Grey is on the computer; Puts in a disk and it starts installing. He starts looking around the room at her art. He sees the stop light drawing: Bottom picture green light, middle picture yellow light, top picture all three are red "People always leave" written on top)

(Enter Derek)

MR. GREY: Doorbell broken

DEREK: She never hears it. She always has her music on

MR. GREY: I tell myself I'm doing what's best for my daughter. That she should have whatever she wants.

DEREK: What I think she wants is you. (Hands him the paper) Did you see her comic strip today

MR. GREY: What strip

(4 drawings: Little girl waving goodbye to a ship with the girl getting bigger and the boat getting smaller each time)

DEREK: It's supposed to be anonymous, our secret okay

MR. GREY: Yeah

[Outside school)

MARK: Hey Izzie you got a sec

IZZIE: Hey you planning our next road trip

MARK: Actually, I thought we could just talk

IZZIE: Oh yeah sure what's up

MARK: Well, look. (They sit down) Izzie, I've had a lot of fun with you lately. But, I'm trying to apologize. For dragging you out of class the last couple of days

IZZIE: Oh Mark, I had fun.

MARK: And you got an F on your exam.

IZZIE: Well, so what? You know I make my own choices and I choose to be with you

MARK: That's the thing. Look I like to be with you too, but the real Izzie, the one that I got all crushed out on, you know? I don't want to see you change. I like you. And I like the fact that somebody like you sees something in me.

IZZIE: Somebody like me or me

MARK: You already know the answer to that

(Kisses her)

[Meredith's house)

(Derek is sitting at the table when Meredith walks in)

MEREDITH: You waiting for me

DEREK: Actually I'm just hanging out with your dad

MEREDITH: Oh God, help me. Listen you should probably talk to Addison, she's convinced she's not being a good enough girlfriend.

(Mr. Grey comes down)

MR. GREY: Ops, am I interrupting!

DEREK: Actually, I was just gonna…(leaves)

MEREDITH: (Looking at the bag on her dad's shoulder) Please tell me that's laundry.

MR. GREY: My ride's on the way. I'm headed out tonight.

MEREDITH: You said you were going to be here till Wednesday

MR. GREY: That was before I turned down the job

MEREDITH: What

MR. GREY: They managed to find me a 3 week gig instead. Then after that, I'm only taking locals, so we can be a family again

MEREDITH: Daddy don't joke with me

MR. GREY: It's no joke, hunny. Meredith, I love what I do, but not nearly as much as I love you. You've been alone enough, no more

MEREDITH: I love you, Daddy. (hugs him)

MR. GREY: You better. (horn) Just promise to keep talking to me okay? I want to know what's going on inside that pretty head)

MEREDITH: Okay

(Derek walks back in)

DEREK: Mr. Grey, your ride's here

MR. GREY: Oh, I gotta go.

MEREDITH: Okay

MR. GREY: Derek, you keep an eye on this one for me alright

DEREK: I will.

(Meredith hugs her dad again)

MEREDITH: I'll leave the light on for you

MR. GREY: Oh and by the way. I like your comic strip. (He walks out the door)

(Meredith gives Derek a look, he pretends not to know anything)

[Outside Derek' house)

(Addison is sitting on the steps waiting for him)

DEREK: Hey

ADDISON: Keith said you were at Meredith's, again

DEREK: Actually I was with Meredith's dad, if that makes any difference

ADDISON: Whatever. Derek can we talk!

DEREK: Yeah.

ADDISON: Okay, I'm not sure if we have a problem, or if I have a problem.

DEREK: What's the problem

ADDISON: In a nutshell, You're you and I'm me

DEREK: Yeah but if I was you, you'd be dating yourself.

ADDISON: What I mean is, I do what I do, and I like what I like, and that's just who I am.

DEREK: I know, and that's what I love about you

ADDISON: Okay but the music that you listen to and the books that you read, I'm not into any of that stuff

DEREK: And I never asked you to be. Okay? You know I kind of enjoy the fact that we're different

ADDISON: Okay. I'm sorry. It's just that you're the first really great guy that I've ever dated and that really scares me because I never gave a rat's ass before, okay? But I do now

DEREK: That's good, because I give a rats ass about you too

(Derek kisses her)

[Beach house)

(Dan is on the pier, Mark stands next to him)

DAN: You're mother know you're here

MARK: Yeah, she said it was cool as long as we didn't kill each other. I'm sorry for all the crap I've been pulling lately, dad

DAN: I figured. Everything okay

MARK: Not so good.

DAN: Well, you'll bounce back

MARK: Dad, how did we get so screwed up

DAN: We'll get through this, Mark

MARK: How? Everything's basketball with us, Dad. And now you're yelling at me, and mom. Mom's yelling back at you. I'm starting to wonder, is this all because of me

DAN: Mark…

MARK: I mean, Dad, look, I know you're upset with me missing practice and everything, but I'm just not sure if I'll ever be the player you were. I'm starting to think maybe (sighs) maybe you chose the wrong son.

DAN: Mark, you have to know, whatever you do, whatever you decide. You're my son, and I am proud of you. I love you.

[The Park)

(Mark playing basketball at the park; Derek walks on)

DEREK: Hey

MARK: I was looking for you. I'm done. Just thought you should be the first to know.

DEREK: Me!

MARK: Yeah, you wanted my world man, (bounces the ball to Derek) it's all yours

[Jake's house)

(Jenny is crying. Jake hands her keys to calm her down)

[Mark's House)

(Deb looking in her empty bedroom)

[Meredith's House)

(Meredith turning on the front porch light)

[Derek and Addison making out in the back of a car)

[Dan sitting alone on his porch)

DEREK: (V.O.) "And the little prince said to the man"

[Locker-room)

(Mark pulling his name tag off his locker and shooting it into the trash, Webber watching him leave)

DEREK: (V.O.) "Grownups never understand anything for themselves, and it is tiresome for children to be always explaining things to them"


	13. Crash Course In Polite Conversations

**1.12 - Crash Course In Polite Conversations  
**

[Addison's Room]

(Talking to her dad via web cam)

MR. GREY: Hey, honey.

ADDISON: Hey, dad. What's going on with the unibomber look?

MR. GREY: I was going for George Clooney

ADDISON: Go further.

MR. GREY: That's right you're not used to seeing me like this. See when I'm on the job I usually let it grow then I shave it off right before I come home. Kind of a ritual for me.

ADDISON: Well make sure you find a razor day after tomorrow

MR. GREY: And after that, I'm gonna be shaving a lot more often.

ADDISON: Okay

MR. SAYWER: Hey Meredith, Hey rake boy. (Addison looks behind her as they walk in) I see nobody uses the doorbell still.

MEREDITH: Papa Addison, the scruffy thing's working for you.

MR GREY: What are you guys up to so early?

MEREDITH: I don't know. Addison just asked us…

ADDISON: Oh no, you know what? You'll find out when you get home.

MR GREY: Not even a little hint?

ADDISON: Uh Uh. Not even. I love you

(Meredith Waves Bye)

MR GREY: You better. Love you too, honey.

ADDISON: Bye. (Turns off camera and stands up)

MEREDITH: So what's the surprise?

ADDISON: I need your help with something. Come on.

(She walks out and the others follow)

[Addison's Driveway]

(Addison pulls a cover off an old red car)

DEREK: (whistles) Damn that's nice. Is this your dads?

ADDISON: Yeah, he hasn't driven it in like a year though. Do you think you can get it to run?

MEREDITH: Of course he can. And he's going to look good doing it too in a tight little wife beater, maybe some grease smudges.

(Derek pops the hood)

ADDISON: And I was thinking maybe you could help me wash and wax it.

MEREDITH: Glad to help

ADDISON: I just want to do something nice for him. Since he's coming home.

DEREK: Alright, I'll go get my tools.

[Mark's house]

(Door bell rings, Mark answers)

MAY: Surprise!

ROYAL: You answer the door in your underwear?

MARK: Grandma, Grandpa. What are you guys doing here?

DEB: (Walking to the door) Royal, May, oh what a surprise.

ROYAL: Well thanks for the warm welcome. (To May) I told you this ambush was a bad idea.

MAY: He's dragging me to another one of those auto conventions.

ROYAL: Nobody's dragging anybody anywhere.

MAY: I told him that the only way I'd go is if we came by here for Danny's birthday.

DEB: Oh, Dan's birthday, of course.

MARK: Yeah

ROYAL: Well you going to leave us standing out here all morning freezing our asses off?

DEB: Oh…

MARK: Come on in.

MAY: Kiss Granny.

ROYAL: Looks like you put on a few there, Deb. It looks good on you.

[Dan Sloan Motors]

(Deb catches Dan walking inside)

DEB: Dan.

DAN: You remembered. I'm touched.

DEB: Oh I'm not here to wish you a happy birthday. But your parents are.

DAN: What?

DEB: Yeah they showed up at the house. Apparently you never told them that you're not living there right now.

DAN: How'd they take it?

DEB: You think I told them? I'm not going to be on the receiving end of that. That's your job.

DAN: Well how long are they here?

DEB: Just tonight. But it gets better. Your mother is cooking you a big birthday dinner.

DAN: Oh perfect. Alright so what are we going to do?

DEB: We are not going to do anything. You are going to go to the house right now, and tell them we're separated.

DAN: No, we're doing the counseling. We can work this thing out right? Isn't that the whole point?

DEB: It is.

DAN: Well you know how they are. DO you really want them weighing in on the state of our marriage? Do you remember when we told them we weren't going to have any more kids? How many times did my dad call you? And now you don't even have the option of hanging up on him.

DEB: Go on, Dan. Just say it.

DAN: We go through the motions tonight. Get it over with. Send them on their way. Go back to working on us. Besides, it might do us some good to try and remember what it's like to be a normal family.

DEB: Fine, just for tonight.

DAN: Just for tonight.

(Deb walks out)

[Carolyn's Café]

(Izzie is working when Royal walks in)

IZZIE: Good morning, Sir. Table or counter?

ROYAL: Um, actually, I'm looking for Carolyn.

IZZIE: Oh you know what? She's in Italy right now. Cooking school.

ROYAL: Good for her. (smiles) How's that boy of hers doing?

IZZIE: Derek is great. She calls in every once and a while. You want me to leave a message?

ROYAL: No that's alright. I'll just catch her the next time I'm passing through.

IZZIE: Ok, can I tell her who stopped by? Mr…

ROYAL: Just an old friend. (leaves the café)

(Deb comes out from the back after seeing Royal there)

[Addison's driveway]

(Derek is sitting in the car working on it, Meredith is leaning in the passenger's window)

DEREK: Well, it's not the battery. It's probably the starter.

MEREDITH: Well you can fix that right?

DEREK: Yeah, it shouldn't be a problem. (Meredith gets in next to him) It's an amazing car.

MEREDITH: It's an amazing guy. (Pulls him in by the necklace for a kiss)

DEREK: Is that what you got me in this thing for? (Meredith nods) Yeah… (they keep kissing and get out when Addison comes outside) I was, just getting started.

MEREDITH: Sadly, so was I. (Sees Addison's worried) What's wrong?

ADDISON: I'm just worried about my dad.

[Addison's bedroom]

ADDISON: Okay I just checked online and now they're saying it's a category 3 hurricane

DEREK: Alright and you already checked on the web cam right?

ADDISON: Yeah it's out.

MEREDITH: Well maybe he turned it off.

ADDISON: Or the storm did it for him.

DEREK: Yeah but storms knock that kind of thing out all the time right? Anyway, aren't dredging boats huge?

ADDISON: He wouldn't be on the dredging boat. Right now, if there's a storm headed his way, he'd be on this little tiny transport heading back to shore and that's what worries me.

DEREK: Okay, Addison, just stop. Don't do this to yourself, alright? Just because he hasn't checked in doesn't mean something's happened.

ADDISON: Doesn't mean it hasn't either.

[on the streets]

(Izzie and Mark are walking past shops)

IZZIE: So this dinner thing's gonna be pretty bad huh?

MARK: Massacre. My Grandma's okay. It's just my Grandpa's pretty intense. You've met my dad. Just imagine where he comes from.

IZZIE: Scary.

MARK: Yeah. You should come tonight. Maybe it will make everybody behave.

IZZIE: (laughs) I'll come if you want me to.

MARK: No, I wasn't serious. I wouldn't put you through that.

IZZIE: No I mean, if you're asking, of course my answer's yes.

MARK: Well, then I'm asking.

IZZIE: Well then I'm coming.

[Dan Sloan Motors]

(Dan walking in the showroom with a customer)

DAN: Let me get this right, the charcoal finish, custom leather package, and what you want is a champaign interior.

(Royal walks in)

ROYAL: I'm here to see the manager.

DAN: (to customer) Excuse me

ROYAL: Hey fellow, you ought to know who you're doing business with.

CUSTOMER: Is there a problem?

ROYAL: Well you're buying from Dan Sloan. Basketball legend. Still holds the all time scoring record for Tree Hill. Made all-state his Senior year.

CUSTOMER: No kidding.

ROYAL: No kidding

DAN: (to customer, pointing at Royal) My dad.

CUSTOMER: I figured. You play college too?

ROYAL: Would have, but he blew his knee out in his freshman year. He got robbed. Would have been one of the greats.

DAN: Dad, Mr. Miller's really not interested. (To Mr. Miller) I'll tell you what, meet me in my office. Ok? I'll be right in.

CUSTOMER: Yea.

DAN: Champaign interior, right? Alright.

ROYAL: What? Somebody's got to brag on you. And you're not going to close that sale without your old mans help you know that, don't you?

DAN: You know you always were my biggest promoter.

ROYAL: Yeah well. (Hits Dan in the stomach and feels his abs) Hey still in shape. Good for you.

[Mark's house]

(Dan and Deb in the dining room before dinner)

DAN: Oh you're home. Listen I called Mark. I told him not to Dad that he's not going to practice.

DEB: You mean that he quit the team?

DAN: You know what I mean. I also told Keith to avoid the subject.

DEB: Any other lies I should remember to tell?

DAN: I'm trying to protect our son from my father, okay?

DEB: You don't even see the irony do you?

(May walks in)

DAN: Mom, you look beautiful as ever.

MAY: God bless you for a liar.

DAN: When I compliment you, you call me a liar.

MAY: You look tired.

(Royal comes in)

ROYAL: Hey, son, what's the deal? No more Charlotte hornets?

DAN: Yeah New Orleans can have them. You think they have playoffs hope?

ROYAL: No, no.

MAY: No sports talk

ROYAL: Oh come on. (doorbell rings) Yes ma'am. (Starts to sit at the head of the table; Dan coughs and gestures at the seat next to it) I just became head of the table then huh?

(Keith enters)

MAY: Keith!

KEITH: (hugs May) You look great.

ROYAL: Well look what the cat dragged in.

KEITH: It's good to see you too, dad. (Shakes his hand) Happy birthday, Danny.

DAN: Yeah thanks. (Shack hands)

MAY: Come on, have a seat. Dinner is almost ready. (Keith kisses Deb on the cheek)

KEITH: Hey Deb.

MAY: Danny will you pour some wine please?

DAN: I'm on it.

KEITH: Amen to that. Uh, listen mom, we're going to need another place setting, I invited a guest.

MAY: A date! Oh my goodness, well you get that chair over there…

(Mark and Izzie walk in)

MARK: Grandpa, Grandma, this is Izzie.

ROYAL: Oh Izzie.

IZZIE: Hi.

ROYAL: Nice to meet you. (shaking her hand)

IZZIE: Nice to meet you too. (Both of them obviously recognizing each other from the café; Deb looks nervous about them too)

ROYAL: Well, Mark, you're looking more and more like your old man every day. We all know where he gets his good looks don't we? Well come on in. You sit right here next to me, hun. (Pulls a chair out for Izzie)

IZZIE: Thank You.

(doorbell rings)

MAY: I'll get it. (laughs as Webber walks in. He hugs her)

ROYAL: Oh my goodness, Webber! Good to see you.

WEBBER: Good evening everybody. Sorry I'm late. (continues to talk to Royal in the background)

MARK: (silently to Izzie) Glad you came?

IZZIE: Yeah.

[Addison's driveway; night]

(Derek is working under the hood and Meredith is sitting in the drivers seat)

DEREK: Alright, try it again. (Meredith starts the engine. They laugh, excited that it works)

MEREDITH: We got power!

DEREK: Whooo

MEREDITH: Addison, come check it out. (Addison walks out looking very upset; Meredith gets out of the car) What is it?

ADDISON: I just got a phone call. Um, it's the storm. My dad's transport is missing. There were three guys on it. They recovered a body.

DEREK: What'd they tell you?

ADDISON: I have to go see if it's him. (everyone is shocked)

[Inside Addison's house]

DEREK: Alright you sure you shouldn't call your Grandma?

ADDISON: No she'd freak out. I'd rather not upset her. Besides it's not going to be my dad.

MEREDITH: Of course it's not

ADDISON: Let's go ahead and get this over with. We have a 4 hour drive ahead of us.

MEREDITH: A 4 hour drive into a storm?

ADDISON: Well the storms passing through. By the time we get there it should be gone.

DEREK: Okay wait a second. Shouldn't somebody stay here by the phone? I mean in case your dad calls.

MEREDITH: I will. You go with Addison.

DEREK: You sure?

MEREDITH: Yeah. Derek you're good in crisis, not that there's going to be one. But I would probably end up falling apart and you'd end up taking care of me which is not the point, so… (To Addison) I love you. (Hugs her) It's going to be okay. (To Derek) You're the best. (kisses him; Addison and Derek walk out the front door) I'll call you guys if I hear anything.

[Mark's house]

ROYAL: So, how's the team doing this year, Webber?

DAN: Oh we're still undefeated actually. Dad, you still rooting for the Magic these days?

MAY: Please! No talk of sports until after dinner, okay?

DAN: Good idea mom. Sorry.

ROYAL: Well, Mark, what are you averaging these days? You know your dad had 27 and a half a game. You beat that yet?

MAY: Royal, we just said…

ROYAL: I'm asking the boy a question, May.

MARK: Uh well maybe you should ask the old man.

DAN: 24 points a game I think, isn't it?

ROYAL: So, 24 a game huh? You're gonna have to get that up if you're going to beat the old man. Yeah your dads star would have risen through the roof at Carolina if it wasn't for that damn knee of his. How're your knees?

MARK: No worries

IZZIE: Oh he's got great knees.

(everyone laughs)

ROYAL: uh huh. Of course Danny takes after his old man. Never let adversity stop him. Too bad Keith takes after his mothers side of the family.

MAY: Lucky for him

KEITH: I'd drink to that, but I have to get a refill.

MAY: Well I should see about the cake.

IZZIE: I'll go do that, Mrs. Sloan. (to Mark) Want to come help?

MARK: Yeah, the cake, right.

(Izzie and Mark go into the Kitchen)

MARK: I warned you, it was going to be intense.

IZZIE: Oh, insane is more like it.

MARK: You know there's a door right there. We could sneak out, nobody would even notice.

IZZIE: Tempting. Um, so how often do your grandparents come into town?

MARK: Couple times a year. Why? (Izzie just nods) Izzie, you've got that look.

IZZIE: What look?

MARK: The look you get when you want to tell me something but you don't really want to tell me.

IZZIE: No I don't, and you shouldn't know that look yet.

MARK: What is it?

IZZIE: Your grandfather came by the café today. And he asked for Carolyn.

MARK: He did?

IZZIE: Yeah. I just kind of got the feeling like they've been keeping in touch.

MARK: Does Derek know?

IZZIE: No, they've never even met. But your grandfather asked about him.

MARK: That doesn't make any sense. My grandpa acts like my dad's a second coming, why would he visit Carolyn?

IZZIE: I don't know, I don't want to start anything, I'm just telling you.

MARK: You know what? My family's so screwed up, nothing new would make a difference right now. Don't worry about it.

[Derek and Addison in the car]

DEREK: You warm enough?

ADDISON: I'm okay. I should probably get the heater fixed in here huh?

DEREK: You know I could have Keith take a look at it for you. I mean he's really good at that stuff. You want me to stop and get some coffee?

ADDISON: I'm fine. Thanks. Thanks for doing this for me, Derek.

DEREK: It's what friends are for right?

ADDISON: Yeah

(They get to a draw bridge that is up with police and reflection barriers on it)

ADDISON: Now what?

(They stop and get out)

DEREK: (to a worker) What's going on?

WORKER: Bridge is up cause of the storm. It'll be open in the morning.

ADDISON: Alright we have an emergency, we have to get across the bridge.

WORKER: I'm sorry Miss but it's not safe.

DEREK: Okay, um, is there another way through?

WORKER: Only the ferries, but the channel's too rough so they're not running.

ADDISON: Well what are we supposed to do?

WORKER: Hopefully they'll be able to open the bridge in the morning. 6 a.m. There's a motel right down the road. Might want to grab yourselves a room before they're all gone.

[Mark's house]

(Dan's blowing out candles)

ROYAL: There you go! (every applauds when he finishes) So, Mark. How's your game this year?

MAY: Here we go again.

ROYAL: Just cover your ears, May, I just want to know how my grandson's doing on the team.

DAN: Well I already told you, dad.

ROYAL: No you didn't, you didn't tell me jack. And every time I mention it you change the damn subject. Now will somebody around here tell me what's going on? Mark? Webber? Anybody?

WEBBER: Mark I think you better take this one.

MARK: I quit the team, alright?

ROYAL: You quit the…what do you mean you quit the team?

DAN: He didn't quit the team dad, he's just taking some time off.

DEB: No, he's not. Please stop lying, Dan.

ROYAL: Were you ever going to tell me this? I mean that's a hell of a thing to keep to yourself.

MARK: Yeah you're one to talk.

ROYAL: What's that supposed to mean?

MARK: I know you visit Carolyn at the café, alright? What's that about?

IZZIE: Mark!

ROYAL: That's none of your damn business. (looking at Izzie) I guess somebody's got a big Mouth.

MARK: You shut up, Grandpa

ROYAL: Don't you talk to me like that.

DEB: Back off, Royal. I've had enough of your crap. Mark is not the problem.

MAY: Would someone please explain?

DEB: Dan has been riding Mark for the past 6 years about that damn game.

DAN: Deb stop.

DEB: Riding him so hard, that Mark took drugs so that he could measure up.

ROYAL: Drugs?

DEB: Until he had to be rushed to the hospital. He could have died because of this insane pressure to put a ball through a hoop. But none of that is my sons fault, Royal. It's your sons.

MAY: Danny. You of all people. How dare you! You know how much you hated it when your daddy bullied you to be better.

ROYAL: I never bullied him.

MAY: And when you wanted a way out, I gave you one. All these years. I protected you. I lied for you. And now you're doing the same thing to your son?

ROYAL: What lie? What are you talking about?

MAY: In college. His knee injury. It wasn't permanent. Danny quit. And I helped him.

(everyone in shock)

ROYAL: What do you mean he quit?

DAN: It's not like that, dad.

MAY: Oh stop it, Dan. It's time the truth came out.

ROYAL: Will somebody tell me what in knee hell is going on here?

MAY: You were on the road when Danny hurt his knee. So we lied.

ROYAL: You told me it was degenerative knee condition…

DAN: It was Dad, it was..

ROYAL: You looked me in the eye and told me that.

MAY: Don't you see Royal? He was never going to be the star that you wanted him to be. You just couldn't see that. The boy had two choices. To fail in front of you or to quit. Either way he lost.

ROYAL: So you just quit. Without even being man enough to own up to it.

DAN: There's more to the story, dad. (Royal gets up from the table angry) You don't know the whole story!

ROYAL: I've had enough

MARK: Me too. Come on, Izzie. I'll take you home

IZZIE: Thanks for dinner.

WEBBER: Well I can show myself out. Thank you, May, Deb. Happy Birthday, Danny. (Leaves)

MAY: Danny, don't you…

DAN: Why? (leaves the table)

MAY: Well, I guess I'll do the dishes.

[Motel room]

(Addison and Derek come in out of the rain)

ADDISON: Alright let's just try to get some sleep, then we'll be at the bridge as soon as it opens up. What did he say? 6 a.m.?

DEREK: We'll be there at 5. (Addison does a small laugh) What?

ADDISON: We're in a hurry to find out if my dad's dead. It's just kind of surreal.

DEREK: Yeah, it's pretty messed up.

ADDISON: You know how in dreams, you're always trying to get to some place you need to be but you never really get there?

DEREK: yeah

ADDISON: I wish I could wake up.

DEREK: Maybe we should try to get some sleep. You think you can? (Addison nods) Okay. (notices only one bed) I'll just sleep on the floor, alright?

ADDISON: Don't be stupid

(Derek turns off the light and they lie down)

DEREK: Look, Addison. I just wish there was something I could do, or say to help you through this.

ADDISON: You already have. Thanks Derek.

DEREK: Goodnight.

(They both just stare at the ceiling)

[Outside Izzie's house]

MARK: Sorry you had to see that

IZZIE: Oh it's okay. It helped me understand you.

MARK: You know, growing up, there were just certain things that were just carved into stone. And the main one was that Dan Sloan would have been a pro if he didn't blow out his knee. So, all this time, he just has been feeding me this line of crap about how great he would have been. And how I'd never be as good as him. #%$.

IZZIE: At least you know the truth though, right?

MARK: I just don't know what to do with it.

IZZIE: Okay, goodnight. (hugs him)

MARK: Goodnight.

IZZIE: I'm here if you need me, okay? (kisses his cheek and starts to go inside)

MARK: Hey, remember how I said "My family's so screwed up, nothing new would make a difference"?

IZZIE: Yeah

MARK: I was wrong (smiles at her then walks to his car)

[Mark's house]

(Mark knocks and goes into his dad's office)

DAN: You want to hear my side of it?

MARK: Why should I believe it? This whole time you've been riding me you've known exactly the way I feel. Now that that's in my head it just makes it that much worse.

DAN: I was a great player, Mark. In high school. But when I got to Carolina, I knew it wasn't going to be the same. My dad couldn't see it though. It was hard on your grandmother too. So when I got hurt. She came to me and pleaded with me to walk away. She said it would be better for all of us. So I did. Worst decision of my life. It felt good to get out from underneath my father. And after a while I realized I wasn't playing for him at all. The game meant the world to me. I just never took the time to stand back and realize that. So I tried to get back into it. Rehab, running, weights. But it was too late. My knee never responded. It was over for me.

MARK: So you think that somehow gives you the right to hammer me all the time.

DAN: I know I push you. I know I'm hard on you. But I'm trying to save you from a life of regret. And Trust me, you don't want it.

MARK: So then you make me feel like crap all the time. That really helps, dad.

DAN: I could have been stronger. But I push you so you will be. So things will end up better for you than they did for me.

MARK: Then you're safe, dad. There's no way I'm ever going to end up like you. (he leaves the room)

[Motel Room]

(Addison's playing with a bracelet)

DEREK: Hey.

ADDISON: Hey

DEREK: What you got?

ADDISON: (Reading the engraving) 'To my heart, love Dad' He gave it to me on my last birthday. What if it's him Derek?

DEREK: It's not gonna be

ADDISON: Cause I don't know what I'd do.

DEREK: It's going to be okay

ADDISON: I just keep trying to picture walking into that room and seeing him lying there. But I hit a wall. Why does it seem like every time things are finally going to be okay, something terrible happens?

DEREK: You don't know that it has. Keep him close to your heart, Addison. Get some sleep, okay?

(Addison turns to face the other way. Derek keeps looking at her)

[Deb and Dan in the living room]

(Dan walks in with pillows and blankets)

DAN: You can sleep in the bedroom, I'll stay out here tonight.

DEB: Has it ever once bothered your conscience that our entire relationship is based on your lie? When you were forced to walk away because of your so-called injury, I dropped out too.

DAN: We both dropped out to raise Mark. Don't rewrite history.

DEB: Oh so you're the only one who can play that game? I thought I knew the man I was choosing to spend my life with.

DAN: The injury was real, Deb. And yes, I decided not to rehab it, at first. By the time I changed my mind it was too late. I did it in service to you and Mark. Now I know how you'd hold it against me for not telling you, but did you ever think that maybe I did it... to protect you from it all?

DEB: If that's what you need to believe.

DAN: It's the truth.

DEB: The truth. In this house? (leaves the room)

[Motel room]

(Derek walks in with food)

ADDISON: What's all this?

DEREK: Oh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you.

ADDISON: I wasn't asleep

DEREK: I hit the vending machines. Hungry? (throws her a soda) You should probably eat something.

ADDISON: After my mom died, my dad couldn't cook. So, we lived on frozen pizzas for the longest time. I could live on pizza. He'd buy these cheese pizzas, and then put his own toppings on. Pickles, bologna, pineapple, whatever.

DEREK: That's nasty.

ADDISON: No actually they were really good. I think he did it mostly just to make me laugh. You know it would help me forget for a little bit.

(Alarm clock goes off; 4:45)

DEREK: You ready?

ADDISON: No. Let's go.

(they both leave.. don't take any of the food)

[Sloan Kitchen-morning]

DEB: Morning

MAY: Morning. Scrambled or fried? What do you think?

DEB: I think nobody's going to be that hungry.

MAY: I'm glad you stood up to Royal the way you did, Deb. I didn't mean to hurt Dan but, this lying over the years has gotten so tiresome I did what I thought I had to do to save my son.

DEB: That's what we do. I'm glad you spoke up.

(Dan walks in)

MAY: Dan. Son, you know, someday you're going to realize I did you a favor. Your daddy's going to get over this eventually. But if you let history repeat itself, your son may not.

DAN: I'm going for a run.

MAY: Oh well. I think I'll scramble the eggs.

DEB: Yeah

[Sloan House]

(Mark coming downstairs passed Royal)

ROYAL: Listen, Mark, whatever you're going through, I'm sorry about your dad.

MARK: I understand why he did it, grandpa. He must have really loved you, you know that? Cause anything seemed better than disappointing you.

[Coroner's Office]

(Addison, Derek and a doctor stand next to the body under a sheet; Addison nods for him to lift off the sheet)

ADDISON: (looking away) It's not him. (turns into Derek' chest)

[Outside Coroner's Office]

DEREK: you did good.

ADDISON: I felt like my chest was going to explode.

(Derek calls Meredith)

MEREDITH: Addison's place

DEREK: Hey it's me

MEREDITH: Hey I was just dialing you, that's freaky.

DEREK: Well it's good news.

MEREDITH: Yeah I know I just got off the phone with the coast guard, they made contact with his boat, he's fine.

DEREK: (to Addison) They found your dad, he's okay. (Addison hugs him) (to Meredith) Alright we're headed home.

MEREDITH: Okay I'm waiting. Love you

DEREK: Alright you too. Bye.

ADDISON: Oh my God, that's…wait.

DEREK: What?

ADDISON: (Feeling her wrist) My bracelet, I must have left it in the motel.

DEREK: Alright lets go.

[Izzie's room]

(She's at the computer, Mark walks in)

MARK: Hey

IZZIE: Hey

MARK: Grandma's making breakfast. Show starts at 9. You in?

IZZIE: Um, as fun as last night was, I think I'm going to pass. You know, I've been thinking. Now that you know the truth about your dad, you're free, right? I mean, he's been lying to you all this time. You don't have to listen to him anymore. There's no more pressure.

MARK: Yeah I wish that were true.

IZZIE: What do you mean?

MARK: My dad walked away, and his father will never forgive him for that. I have to go back.

IZZIE: Mark, I…

MARK: I have to beat him. Izzie, it's the only way I'm ever going to be free of my dad. (leaves the room)

[Motel]

ADDISON: It has to be in here. (Pulls down the bed and finds it)

DEREK: Got it? (Addison starts crying) Hey, it's okay. Everything's okay now, okay?

(They hug then look at each other. Addison kisses him and he quickly kisses back. Derek takes off her jacket, then his. Addison sits on the bed and Derek takes off her top shirt. He lays her down and kisses her stomach then takes off his shirt. He starts kissing her neck but her hair gets caught in his necklace)

ADDISON: Ow. Ow. My hair.

DEREK: Sorry.

(Addison unclasps his necklace)

ADDISON: There. (starts to untangle her hair)

DEREK: Meredith

ADDISON: What?

DEREK: Meredith gave me that necklace. You know we, um…we probably should get going.

ADDISON: Yeah

DEREK: Okay

[Sloan's house-breakfast on the patio]

(Keith, Dan, Deb, May, Royal, and Mark)

ROYAL: (breaking the silence) How's business, Keith?

KEITH: It's pretty steady.

ROYAL: Good. I know I rib you a lot son, but I hope you know I think you're a good man.

KEITH: That's great, dad. The first nice thing you say to me and it's really just to dig at Dan.

ROYAL: Now son…

MAY: Please, could we just eat our breakfast? Dan, you forgot to open your presents. (puts a wrapped box in front of him) This is from your dad and me.

DAN: Oh, okay. What's this? (Pulls out a quilt with all his basketball things sewn into it)

MAY: It's a quilt. A lady in Orlando made it. We still had all your old basketball stuff and I just couldn't bring myself to throw them out. You see son, you still have a lot to be proud of.

[Deb and Dan in the Kitchen]

DAN: It's almost over, Deb.

DEB: Thank God for that.

DAN: Look, after all that has happened I want to thank you for not throwing gas on the fire. You okay?

DEB: No, no, Dan I'm not. And we're not. All this pretending and lying, I can't really hold it against you

DAN: Deb…

DEB: Because I realized all these years, I've been doing it too.

[Addison and Derek driving]

DEREK: Addison I…

ADDISON: Don't. It was stupid. Okay? You're with Meredith now.

DEREK: Yeah.

ADDISON: We just got carried away. It didn't mean anything.

DEREK: It didn't?

ADDISON: Of course it did.

(They look at each other then look out)

[Sloan house]

(May and Royal are saying Goodbye; May hugging Deb; Royal getting in without talking to Dan; They drive off; Deb takes Dan's hand off her shoulder and walks away.)

KEITH: See you later (he leaves)

(Dan walks away, then Mark)

[Inside school]

(Izzie sees Mark in his practice jersey and they just look at each other with blank looks, then he walks away)

[Addison's house]

(Meredith runs outside as Addison and Derek pull up)

MEREDITH: (Hugging Addison) It's okay. (Hugs Derek) Hey you.

(Derek and Addison make eye contact for a second and he follows the girls inside)


	14. Hanging By A Moment

**1.13 - Hanging By A Moment  
**

[Inside the Gym]

(Izzie is about to shoot a free throw and everyone is cheering her on)

CROWD: (cheering) Tutor Girl, Tutor Girl Don't Screw Up!

GEORGE: Okay folks, this is it. Izzie Stevens steps to the line with a flawless 4.0 GPA hanging in the balance. She's going to need this free throw to pass Phys-Ed. Otherwise, her perfect grade point average is history.

MARK: Come on, Iz. You can do it.

WEBBER: Don't miss it, tutor girl.

(she shoots and it lands a few feet in front of her)

[Izzie's room]

(She wakes up suddenly from her dream and looks confused)

[School Hall]

(Addison is walking downstairs and Derek catches up)

DEREK: Addison. So, how's everything with your dad?

ADDISON: It's fine, thanks.

DEREK: Yeah. And how about with us?

ADDISON: Moment of weakness, right? I've been feeling guilty about it all weekend

DEREK: Me too

ADDISON: Listen, lets just bury it and pretend it didn't happen, okay?

DEREK: Sure

MEREDITH : Hi friend! Girl. Boy. What's the latest scandal? You two never have any good gossip. Are we still redoing your bedroom tonight?

ADDISON: Yes

MEREDITH : Terrific. (To Derek) You up for some heavy lifting?

DEREK: Well I…

MEREDITH : …Would love to help?

DEREK: Yeah

MEREDITH : You me and broody in your bedroom all night. The web cam pervs are gonna love it.

[Therapist Office]

(Dan and Deb sitting on opposite sides of the couch)

DEB: Dan has a son from a previous relationship. Derek.

DAN: She's know about this kid for years and all of a sudden it's grounds for separation?

DEB: He joined Mark's basketball team. That's when things got worse.

THERAPIST: Dan as I recall you chose not to be a part of Derek' life.

DAN: (Walking to her wall of degrees to change the subject) Richmond University. Wow. Not exactly the end all and be all to psychology degrees. Am I right, doc?

THERAPIST: We were talking about Derek.

DAN: Hey doc did you ever read that article about the mountain climber who had his arm wedged beneath a boulder? His arm was caught beneath a thousand pound rock. So he cut it off just below the elbow using nothing but a pocket knife. Of course he had to break the bone first. Some people find that hard to believe. But it's simple really. He found himself faced with a difficult situation, he did what he had to do to survive. I made a choice. To cut away the part of me that he me trapped. You can question my judgment if you want to. The fact of the matter is, you can never really understand it, until it's you that's caught beneath the weight.

DEB: And was I a weight too? Because I got pregnant shortly after Carolyn . How do you explain being with me and not her?

DAN: Because with you I saw a future.

[Basketball locker room]

(Derek looks at himself in front of his locker and takes off Meredith 's necklace)

[Hall]

(Addison walks by with a friend. Derek comes out of the locker room and stops her)

DEREK: Hey, Addison.

ADDISON: Oh, hey Meredith had to take off early so she said for you to call her.

DEREK: Okay. You got a sec?

ADDISON: Uh, yeah. What's up?

DEREK: I lied. Okay I can't bury what happened between us.

ADDISON: Derek, Meredith is my best friend. And she's your girlfriend.

DEREK: I know. But…

ADDISON: But nothing. Okay? That's where we're at right now. It's not fair to her to make a big deal out of what happened. It didn't mean anything. I'm sorry. (turns to leave)

DEREK: Addison. (Pulls her back and kisses her. Then she kisses him back) See? It does mean something.

ADDISON: It can't

DEREK: But it does.

ADDISON: Derek, you're dating Meredith .

DEREK: I know. And she's great. Okay? But, she's not you. Look ever since you came to my room and you told me how you felt about me I've been hiding with Meredith . Okay? I've been trying not to get hurt again. I don't want to hide anymore.

ADDISON: Even if we could be together, what makes you think it would work?

DEREK: Cause I feel it in my heart. Don't you?

ADDISON: Yes. So what are we going to do?

[Derek' room]

(He's typing on his computer when Izzie comes in)

IZZIE: What's up, loser?

DEREK: Hey, you. I'm just finishing up this email to my mom cause she comes back tomorrow.

IZZIE: Oh cool. Tell her I said 'Hi'. You're going to call me when she gets back from the airport, right?

DEREK: Oh yeah

IZZIE: Cool. So, I need to borrow a couple of things from you, like your basketball and you.

DEREK: Okay, why?

IZZIE: Because I'm totally flagging PE and I need you to show me how to throw a stinking free shot.

DEREK: (laughs) Free throw.

IZZIE: Whatever

DEREK: You know I'd love to, Iz, but I've got to do some stuff with Meredith and Addison tonight.

IZZIE: Like what?

DEREK: I kind of need to talk to you about something.

IZZIE: What's going on?

(Meredith walks in)

MEREDITH : Hey, tutor girl.

IZZIE: Tigger, what's up?

DEREK: (to Izzie) Never mind. Rain check?

IZZIE: (leaving) You kids have fun.

MEREDITH : You ready to go?

DEREK: Yeah, sure.

MEREDITH : Then lets go, boyfriend.

[Webber's office]

KEITH: What's the good word, coach?

WEBBER: There is no good word. What brings you around here?

KEITH: Oh, a little victory celebration.

WEBBER: What's the occasion?

KEITH: I thought you might want to toast your 500th win.

WEBBER: 499. I haven't made it yet. (Pulls out two mugs for Keith to pour drinks into)

KEITH: Yeah well I'm beating the rush.

WEBBER: well I guess this could serve as a dual toast.

KEITH: Why's that?

WEBBER: I'm thinking of stepping down. That come as a big surprise to you, Keith?

KEITH: Well yeah. Yeah it does.

WEBBER: A fellow can't coach forever.

KEITH: Well he can't quit while he still loves the game.

WEBBER: Who says I love it?

KEITH: You do. Every time you step out onto that court. This game is what keeps you young. Without it you'd, I don't know you'd be off somewhere babbling, wearing a dress.

WHITNEY: You haven't seen me at home. I promised myself I'd coach for 20 years, then Camilla and I would start living. 35 years later, here I am.

[Basketball courts-outside]

(Izzie is trying to shoot but misses)

MARK: (catching the ball) Was that your jump shot? Cause if that was your jump shot, I can't date you anymore. (Izzie laughs) My mom said you'd be here. Something about a grade?

IZZIE: Yeah. You cannot be here right now.

MARK: Why not?

IZZIE: Because I look stupid.

MARK: You realize I've seen you in that crocheted poncho thing you wear, right? (hands her the ball)

IZZIE: Come on this is embarrassing! I want you to think I'm…not embarrassing.

MARK: You don't embarrass me, Izzie.

IZZIE: Oh yeah? Okay. (Shoots the ball and it goes right at Mark)

MARK: Okay, I take that back.

IZZIE: I can't do it.

MARK: Yes you can. Alright, square your shoulders, to the basket. And you've got to bring the ball up right past your nose like this. Okay? Bend your knees a little. Relax your hips. And just shoot. (She shoots and hits the rim) Okay, that wasn't perfect but it also wasn't embarrassing. It was actually kind of sexy.

[Carolyn 's café]

DEB: (to a customer) Come again

CUSTOMER: Thanks.

KEITH: I got to hand it to you, Deb. You've done one hell of a job here.

DEB: Thanks, Keith.

KEITH: So I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I'm just really excited about Carolyn coming back.

DEB: Yeah, so am I

KEITH: If you don't mind me asking, how are things with you and Dan?

DEB: Oh I don't know. We're going to therapy but I'm not sure we can find our way back.

KEITH: To where?

DEB: The people we used to be. We used to laugh more. We were kind to each other. We were in love.

KEITH: What about now?

DEB: I honestly don't know.

[Beach]

(Dan is walking and a woman is chasing her hat behind him)

WOMAN: A little help! (Dan picks her hat up) Oh thanks.

DAN: My pleasure.

WOMAN: I'm Carrie

DAN: Dan.

CARRIE: Dan. I was wondering what the name of the attractive man who jogs past my bungalow every morning was.

DAN: Yeah? What was it? So what are you doing on my beach, Carrie?

CARRIE: I heard it's a great place to pick up guys.

DAN: Only the light ones. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you. Even with the ugly hat.

CARRIE: Um, Dan. The yellow cottage is mine. Come by and see me sometime. (Dan smiles and leaves)

[Addison's house]

(Addison answers the door)

MEREDITH : Hey girly, lets do some damage. (She walks inside leaving Addison and Derek alone)

ADDISON: We're going to hell.

DEREK: Addison

ADDISON: No honestly we are horrible, rotten people.

MEREDITH : (Off Screen) Come on you two, lets go!

ADDISON: Derek, I don't want to hurt her.

DEREK: Neither do I. Okay? But we've got to tell her. Tonight.

MEREDITH : (Off Screen) Lets go!

(They look at each other then go inside)

[Addison's room]

(They are taking everything out to paint)

MEREDITH : Okay, broody show us what you've got. (Derek lifts a mattress out of the room and Meredith closes the door behind him) Want to hear a secret? I know you do.

ADDISON: Meredith …

MEREDITH : I'm falling for him. Big time. Speechless right? I know, it's crazy but this is like L-O-V-E mad crushed out, I'm in big trouble.

ADDISON: That's…

MEREDITH : What is this? On the stereo.

ADDISON: It's Tegan and Sara.

MEREDITH : I know that. But what song?

ADDISON: Don't confess. (Derek comes back in) Um, you know what? I totally flaked. I forgot paint brushes.

MEREDITH : Well we could finger paint.

ADDISON: No, really. Maybe we should just do this another time. I'm kind of not feeling well right now. Really, you guys should go. Okay? Cause I'm going to launch any second now.

MEREDITH : Well how about we do it tomorrow night, after Derek' mom gets back.

ADDISON: Fine, tomorrow night.

MEREDITH : Okay. (To Derek) Come on, I'll let you buy me hot chocolate. And P. Montgomery, please don't hurl too much. Because if you get any thinner, I'm gonna start looking fat. (She runs out)

ADDISON: I cant do this to her. (Derek looks disappointed and leaves)

[On the street]

(Meredith and Derek are walking with their hot chocolate)

MEREDITH : Have I told you lately how much I like you?

DEREK: Why?

MEREDITH : Why do I tell you?

DEREK: No, Why do you like me?

MEREDITH : Hmm, pity mostly. How come you're so quiet tonight?

DEREK: I'm just anxious about my mom coming back tomorrow.

MEREDITH : Yeah me too.

DEREK: Why are you?

MEREDITH : Cause I want her to like me. Plus she sounds really cool, and I'm not that close with my mom so I just think it'd be great if I hit it off with yours. You can't control love, you know? Your mom and Keith. You're worried about their relationship right?

DEREK: Right

MEREDITH : They'll be okay. People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end.

[Carolyn 's Café]

(Izzie is sitting at the counter writing something then crumples the paper and tries to throw it in the trash but misses. Addison comes up to her)

ADDISON: Hey

IZZIE: Hey

ADDISON: I was hoping you'd be here.

IZZIE: What's up?

ADDISON: Um, I actually need some advice, and I didn't have anybody to talk to.

IZZIE: Meredith 's not around? Sorry. Where's the rest of your minions?

ADDISON: What Minions?

IZZIE: You're like the queen of the hive.

ADDISON: I guess I have a lot of friends, but I don't really have any I can talk to.

IZZIE: Okay, um, lets just go over…(they walk over to a couch) So what's on your mind?

ADDISON: Um, you know when you first realized that you liked Mark, and you knew that Derek would flip out? How'd you deal with that?

IZZIE: Why? what's going on?

ADDISON: It's just friend of a friend stuff

IZZIE: Okay, um, I sort of asked myself, repeatedly, if this thing with Mark is really worth losing my best friend over.

ADDISON: Yeah

IZZIE: Look, if Derek is really my best friend, then he should just be happy for me. It's not like he was dating Mark. Are you sure you're okay?

ADDISON: I'm good. Thanks Izzie

IZZIE: Sure

[Webber's office]

(Webber's reading a list he made)

WEBBER: Coach for 20 years, Win 500 games, Make a difference. (Mark knocks on his door) Yeah.

MARK: You wanted to see me?

WEBBER: That was an interesting meal the other night, wasn't it?

MARK: Yeah

WEBBER: Tell me something, Mark. Have I made a difference to you?

MARK: What do you mean?

WEBBER: I mean being on this team, me rattling on all the time, have you learned anything?

MARK: I move my feet better on defense.

WEBBER: (disappointed) Well that's something I guess. There's a couple of new plays in that folder that you missed out on.

(Mark grabs the folder with Webber's list inside)

MARK: Coach, I just wanted to say thanks. For letting me back on the team. (Webber nods)

[Mark's house-outside]

(Izzie is still trying to learn how to shoot)

IZZIE: Today's the day, I still suck.

MARK: Come on, it's alright. Just keep your elbows in. (Throws her the ball and she misses again. Dan comes out behind them)

DAN: What's this?

MARK: Hey, dad. I'm just giving Izzie a few pointers.

DAN: I'll bet. Izzie

IZZIE: Mr. Sloan.

DAN: So Mark I thought we'd grill up some steaks at the beach house for dinner. Just the two of us.

MARK: That sounds great, Dad. But, um, Izzie and I have plans tonight.

DAN: Okay

MARK: Some other time, huh?

DAN: Sure. I heard you were back on the team. I think that's a good move.

MARK: Yeah.

DAN: How's my house? (He goes back inside)

IZZIE: I'm sorry. You should go with your dad tonight, if you want.

MARK: I don't want to go with my dad. I want to be with you. Now knock down this shot like I know you can. (She shoots and misses and starts getting frustrated) It's okay. This calls for drastic measures. You're going to be fine. Try it granny style.

[Derek' House]

(Keith puts flowers on the table)

[Graveyard]

(Webber is putting flowers on Camilla's grave, takes off his hat and stands there for a while)

[School Hall]

(Mark looks through the plays in the folder at his locker and comes across Webber's list)

[Gym]

(Izzie dribbles up to the free throw line, shoots granny style and makes it, then turns around pleased with herself)

[School Hall]

(Mark is walking, Izzie comes around the corner and meets up with him)

IZZIE: Hey. I so owe you.

MARK: Good, cause I need a favor.

[Beach House]

(Dan is grilling a steak. Keith comes up to him)

KEITH: Hey. I, um, just came by to check on you. You know considering the throw down with mom and dad and everything

DAN: Oh, so now you're concerned about me. After bringing Webber to my house last week to antagonize me.

KEITH: I didn't think it would hurt.

DAN: No, Keith, you knew it would. That's why you did it.

KEITH: Okay whatever, Danny, look I just came by to see how you were doing. My mistake.

DAN: Yet another one by you.

KEITH: You know it's no wonder you're all alone out here.

DAN: You're right, Keith, I am alone. Now. But you're alone period. You want to know why? Because you're malicious.

KEITH: I'm malicious?

DAN: You bring Webber to my house, you put Derek on the basketball team, So its no wonder I'm out here by myself. It's almost as if you planed it that way.

KEITH: Easy on the conspiracy theories, Danny. Maybe you want to take a

look in the mirror. (Turns to leave)

DAN: Oh so where are you running off to now?

KEITH: The airport

DAN: Right, still living that lie huh? Unless of course you and Carolyn are a couple.

KEITH: As a matter of fact, after tonight, we will be.

DAN: Wow. High School fantasies really do come true. Well you always had a thing for her. Even when I was with her. But you should ask yourself one question Keith. If you weren't good enough for her then, what makes you think you'll be good enough for her now? (Keith leaves)

[Carolyn 's Café]

(Deb is serving coffee, Keith comes inside)

DEB: Hey

KEITH: Hey

DEB: 3 hours till Carolyn .

KEITH: Yep. So ask me what mistake I just made.

DEB: What mistake did you just make?

KEITH: I, uh, just went to see Dan.

DEB: Why?

KEITH: I don't know. Brotherly Love. I thought maybe he could use someone to talk to, but he's in a really dark place right now.

DEB: I'm sorry, he doesn't do well alone.

KEITH: Well sure. No one to tear down when he's alone. Except himself.

DEB: You hungry?

KEITH: Oh no. But I could use a beer.

DEB: 3 hours to Carolyn ?

KEITH: I know. That's why I could use a breezer. I never told you this but, um, before she left, she kissed me in the airport. And it wasn't just one of those, you know, see you later kind of kisses.

DEB: Keith, that's great.

KEITH: Yeah it is. It's funny, I feel like I'm about to start the life that I always wanted. (Deb opens his beer and gives it to him) It's 3 hours away. I'm scared as hell.

DEB: Well it couldn't happen to two better people.

KEITH: Thanks

DEB: You're going to be fine.

[Beach House]

(Dan is grilling steaks. Carrie come up the pier)

CARRIE: Dan. Dan. You disappoint me.

DAN: How's that, Carrie?

CARRIE: You don't call, You don't write. And when I come over to invite you to dinner, you start without me.

DAN: Actually you're right on time. Would you care to join me?

CARRIE: I'd like that

[Library]

(Izzie and Mark are on the computers looking up something)

IZZIE: Hey, did you know that Webber's real name is Richard?

MARK: Richard Webber?

IZZIE: Yeah!

MARK: Who knew?

IZZIE: Come here, this is great. This site's got his whole record before Tree Hill.

MARK: That's perfect.

IZZIE: I'm gonna go get something to drink, do you want anything?

MARK: No I'm fine thanks.

[Another part of the library]

(Derek and Addison are between the bookshelves talking privately)

ADDISON: This is so wrong. Sneaking around behind Meredith's back .

DEREK: Do you think that's part of it?

ADDISON: Part of what?

DEREK: Us. You know, that this is wrong. Somehow it makes it feel deeper.

ADDISON: Derek, Meredith and I have been best friends since elementary school. We've always put our friendship before guys. Do you really think I'd risk losing my best friend over a fling? Cause I wouldn't do that.

DEREK: Okay. Look I don't want to hurt Meredith . And I don't want to come between the two of you. But, I have to be with you. (They start kissing and Izzie is watching from behind them)

[Beach House-Inside]

(Carrie is lighting candles)

DAN: Would you like something to drink Carrie?

CARRIE: How's your red wine selection?

DAN: Excellent. (Grabs a bottle and shows her)

(Dan is trying to open a bottle of wine)

CARRIE: Do you need a hand?

DAN: No, I'm just looking for a cork screw.

CARRIE: Well you better find one or you'll never get me drunk. (Dan comes across pictures of him and Deb together on the beach) Dan?

DAN: I'm sorry. I'm sure you're a great person, Carrie. But I have a wife I love very much.

CARRIE: That's sweet, but also a coincidence. Since I have a husband I love very much. But then again, our spouses aren't here, are they? (Deb walks into the house and sees them) Or maybe one of them is. I guess I'll go.

DAN: Deb

[Derek' room]

(He's getting dressed. Izzie comes in)

DEREK: Hey we're just about to pick up my mom.

IZZIE: What is going on with you and Addison

DEREK: Nothing

IZZIE: So you guys weren't together recently?

DEREK: No. Why? What'd you talk to Addison?

IZZIE: Why? Are you trying to figure out what lie to tell me next?

DEREK: I wanted to tell you, Iz.

IZZIE: Tell me what?

DEREK: That we've been…

IZZIE: Yeah I know you've been cause I saw you kissing her which is a really jack ass move considering you have a girlfriend named Meredith .

DEREK: Don't lecture me, Izzie. I know that.

IZZIE: So stop it.

DEREK: I can't. It's complicated

IZZIE: It's not complicated, it's simple. It's really simple. What you're doing is wrong. And if you can't see that I don't like the person you're becoming.

DEREK: Okay the person I'm becoming? What about the person you're becoming?

IZZIE: What does that mean?

DEREK: You know what it means, Izzie. Mark says a few nice things to you to get back at me and you fall for it.

IZZIE: Oh my God! If I hear that one more time. You know that I did that for you.

DEREK: You did it for me?!

IZZIE: Yeah.

DEREK: Okay is that what you tell yourself every time you're kissing him? That you're doing it for me? You're the one that's lying. Alright, if you're looking for betrayal, look to yourself.

IZZIE: You know what, Derek? Next time you see me, don't talk to me.

DEREK: Fine!

IZZIE: Fine! (She leaves and slams the door)

[Beach House]

DAN: It was completely innocent. She has a beach house. I had an extra steak.

DEB: And a bottle of wine.

DAN: Deb I was lonely for some company.

DEB: I'm lonely too, Dan. But I'm not off frolicking with the pool boy.

DAN: Conversation, Deb. Remember? Like we used to have?

DEB: Okay so it's my fault? My deficiencies as a conversationalist have driven you to dine with beach whores.

DAN: Are you hungry? (She starts to leave) Oh Deb please. Deb. Deb don't go. Deb, wait. Look. Look at this. (Shows her the picture of them on the beach) Those two people were happy. They loved each other.

DEB: The hurricane that fall washed half the beach away.

DAN: Yeah

DEB: And took those people with it.

DAN: Deb don't go. (She leaves and slams the front door) I love you.

[Webber's office]

(He's packing up his things into a box)

MARK: So you're just going to quit, huh? Win 500 games and walk away? (Webber looks shocked) I did a little research in the library. (hands him his list)

WEBBER: You were in the library? Temperature must have dropped in hell. I promised Camilla I'd win 500 games then walk away. We were going to grow old together.

MARK: You're already old, coach. Besides who's going to yell at me, huh?

WEBBER: I'm not supposed to yell at you, Mark, you're supposed to learn things.

MARK: Yeah but what fun would that be? You love yelling at me.

WEBBER: I do not!

MARK: Yes you do. You love to yell at me and I love to make you yell.

WEBBER: Well if you'd listen once and a while you knucklehead!

MARK: You know not many coaches win 500 games.

WEBBER: No not many high school coaches win 500 games, you know why? Cause they move up to the next level. To carpeted locker rooms and air-conditioned buses, and games that matter.

MARK: That's a bunch of crap coach. And you know it. These are the games that matter. They matter to kids who are just trying to figure themselves out. Figure out who they're going to be. Look, the other day, you asked me if you've made a difference. Well you have. At least with me. (He starts to leave)

WEBBER: Son. At some point, you've got to do it on your own.

MARK: Yeah at some point. We both know I've got a long way to go, coach. Just don't give up on me. (He leaves)

[Dan driving]

(He Calls Deb on his cell phone)

DEB: (Voice) Hi it's Deb, leave a message and I'll get back to you.

DAN: Deb, it's me. I'm coming to see you.

[Webber's office]

(Reads his list again. Changes 500 games to 600 games then puts his name tag back onto his desk)

[Addison's room]

(Addison and Meredith are looking around at her room now painted black with a wall to wall poster of a black and white movie audience on her wall)

MEREDITH : It's like they're all judging you. You can't hide in here anymore. Well Derek should be here soon.

ADDISON: Meredith , you're my best friend.

MEREDITH : So…

ADDISON: No I mean it. You're my best friend, you know that right?

MEREDITH : Yeah, crazy. What drugs are you on and can I have some?

ADDISON: I need to tell you something....

[Izzie's room]

(Mark and Izzie are lying on her bed talking)

MARK: What's wrong?

IZZIE: I had a little disagreement with Derek.

MARK: About me?

IZZIE: No, um, just the way he's been acting, he's really disappointing me. (Mark laughs) What?

MARK: Nothing, it's just, kind of ironic.

IZZIE: What's ironic?

MARK: Derek, being a jerk.

IZZIE: How is that…How is that ironic?

MARK: Well cause that used to be my role, right? I mean this whole thing started cause I was just trying to mess with Derek. It's just kind of weird, that's all. (Izzie looks shocked at what he says but he doesn't notice)

[Carolyn 's café]

(Deb is putting up a sign that says 'Welcome Home Carolyn '. Dan walks in)

DAN: I need to come home.

DEB: No. No.

DAN: Deb…

DEB: Don't, Dan. There's nothing you can say anymore. I want a divorce.

[Keith and Derek driving at night]

KEITH: So you excited to see your mom?

DEREK: Yeah.

KEITH: It seems like just yesterday I was kissing her goodbye at the airport.

DEREK: Wait you were kissing my mother?

KEITH: Yeah, saying goodbye.

DEREK: Okay, Keith could you just do me a favor and keep the PDA to a minimum.

KEITH: You think maybe you could keep that tattoo covered up for a while? Like, say, the rest of your life. (They stop at a red light) Listen, Derek, I know it wasn't always smooth sailing between us, but, whatever your mom wants us to be, I just want you to know that…

DEREK: I love you too, Keith

(The Light turns green to go straight but the left turn light is still red. Keith turns anyway and a truck smashes into Derek' side. Dan sees the accident and runs to the car. Keith struggles to get out his side)

DAN: Keith! (Helping Keith) Easy, easy Keith I got you. Come on.

KEITH: Derek. Get Derek! (Derek is unconscious. Dan tries to feel his pulse. He tries to call 911 but it doesn't connect) Dan. Is Derek okay?

DAN: He's going to be okay, Keith. (He goes to the passenger's side and pulls Derek out to put him in his car)

[in front of the hospital]

(Dan jumps out and carries Derek inside)

DAN: I need a doctor. My brother's in the car, he needs some help.

DOCTOR: What happened?

DAN: Car Accident. He was on the passenger's side. Nearest point of impact.

DOCTOR: Set up for a chest tube. Cross in time for 4 units. He's a minor?

DAN: Yeah

DOCTOR: He's going to need surgery.

DAN: Do whatever you need to do, Doc.

DOCTOR: You're his legal guardian?

DAN: (pausing for a second) He's my son. (Doctors wheel him away)

[Airport]

(Carolyn stands there looking around for them)

[Hospital]

(Doctor is examining Keith)

DOCTOR: Well you've got a concussion and I'm going to have to close that. But you'll be fine. So, how much have you had to drink today?

[Derek in Surgery]

(Doctors are working and giving him oxygen)

[Hospital Hallway]

(Three doctors walk quickly by Keith, who looks nervous. He pulls out his cell phone)

[Airport]

VOICE ON LOUDSPEAKER: Paging Carolyn Shepherd. Carolyn Shepherd to the nearest white courtesy phone.

CAROLYN : (Picking up the phone) This is Carolyn Shepherd

[Surgery]

(Doctors are preping Derek, He has a tube coming out of his mouth. His heart rate monitors flat line)


	15. I Shall Believe

**1.14 - I Shall Believe  
**

[Surgery Room]

(Derek is lying with doctors working all around him)

Nurse: We got a code blue. We are losing him.

DOCTOR: Charge the paddles to 200.

NURSE: Charging

DOCTOR: Clear (his heart starts just for a second then is flat again) Charge the paddles to 300. Clear. (His heart rate goes back up to 60) He's a go.

DOCTOR 2: Okay lets go in.

[Another hospital room]

(Keith is being patched up)

KEITH: How long will this take?

DOCTOR: We're just about done here now.

KEITH: I don't mean me I'm talking about my nephew, Derek. How long will he be in surgery?

DOCTOR: Well it depends on how serious his injuries are. (Keith gets out his phone and dials a number)

[Izzie's Room]

(Picking up where they left off talking in bed)

IZZIE: I'm sorry what did you just say?

MARK: About what?

IZZIE: About the way that we started. (Her phone is ringing in the background)

MARK: Nothing. Just when I first came to you for tutoring, I figured the easiest way to mess with Derek was to hook up with you, but…

IZZIE: So everything between us has been a lie?

MARK: No that's not.

IZZIE: I cannot believe this, Derek was right about you all along. (Her answering machine picks up)

KEITH: (voice) Izzie, pick up. There's been an accident. Derek is hurt pretty bad. Izzie?

IZZIE: (Picks up the phone) Keith, hey. He's going to make it right? Okay, thanks.

MARK: Come on, I'll take you to the hospital.

IZZIE: I can't talk to you right now, Mark.

MARK: Izzie, look I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.

IZZIE: Just go. Just go. (Dials a number on the phone and Mark leaves)

[Addison's Room]

(Addison is still trying to tell Meredith about her and Derek)

MEREDITH: Hey you know you can tell me anything, what is it?

ADDISON: It's just…There's something you should know. (her phone rings) Hello? Izzie, what's wrong? (Looks shocked and grabs her bag)

MEREDITH: Addison, what?

ADDISON: Derek. There's been an accident. You should go to him.

[Hospital]

(Keith is sitting alone when Carolyn comes in)

CAROLYN : Keith. I'm so glad you're okay. Where is he?

KEITH: I'm so sorry. I didn't see the other car.

CAROLYN : Where's the operating room? I need someone to tell me what's happening.

KEITH: They asked us to wait here and they're going to let us know when he's in recovery.

CAROLYN : I couldn't get a cab and then the only thing I had to pay with was Euros. He's got to be alright, Keith. I won't' lose him.

KEITH: I know

CAROLYN : I can't

KEITH: Excuse me, Doctor. Were you in the operating room with Derek Sloan?

CAROLYN : He was in a car accident. He's my son.

DOCTOR: Dr. Hill is an excellent surgeon. The kid's lucky his father got him here so fast.

CAROLYN : His uncle.

DOCTOR: No his father. He may have saved your son's life.

KEITH: Um, Dan saw the accident. He pulled Derek out of the car, and he drove us here.

CAROLYN : Dan?

KEITH: Yeah, he knew Derek was in bad shape so he couldn't wait. And Dan gave the surgeon permission to operate.

CAROLYN : How could he?

KEITH: He said he was Derek' father.

MEREDITH: (Comes in crying) Keith. Keith is he okay?

KEITH: Oh honey, we don't know yet.

MEREDITH: I was supposed to see him tonight. He was supposed to come over after the airport and…

KEITH: Um Carolyn this is Meredith

MEREDITH: I'm Meredith, Derek' girlfriend. Hi.

DOCTOR: Who's here for Derek Sloan?

CAROLYN : I'm his mother. Is my son okay?

DOCTOR: He's stable and in recovery.

KEITH: (To Meredith) Could you just, give us a second?

MEREDITH: Yeah

DOCTOR: He needed a lot of work. His right lung collapsed and had to be repaired. I had to remove his spleen but there shouldn't be any long term repercussions.

CAROLYN : So you're saying he's going to be fine?

DOCTOR: He'll need physical therapy to his shoulder. It separated in the crash but we were able to reset it. Other than that he has a concussion and some bruising. But there was a complication during surgery.

CAROLYN : What?

DOCTOR: Your son lost a lot of blood. Which caused his heart rate to drop. We lost him for a few seconds. But as I said he's stable now. And all of his vitals look good. So we just have to wait for him to wake up.

CAROLYN : When will that be?

DOCTOR: Could be a couple of hours, could be a couple of days. That's up to him.

KEITH: Thank you.

DOCTOR: You're welcome.

KEITH: (hugs Carolyn ) I'm so sorry.

[Izzie's Room]

(She's sitting on her bed; Addison comes in)

ADDISON: Hey

IZZIE: Hey

ADDISON: I thought you'd be at the hospital.

IZZIE: Why aren't you there?

ADDISON: I dropped Meredith off. It's just kind of weird, she's still with Derek.

IZZIE: She doesn't know about you guys yet?

ADDISON: We were going to tell her tonight. Don't you want to see him?

IZZIE: Yeah I do. I just can't.

ADDISON: Why not?

IZZIE: If you don't mind I'd really like to be alone right now.

ADDISON: Yeah. Yeah okay. But I'm sure his mom would really like to see you.

IZZIE: Addison, I'll go when I'm ready.

ADDISON: Sure. (leaves her room)

[Hospital front desk]

CAROLYN : They took my son out of recovery. The nurse had me fill out these insurance forms.

RECEPTIONIST: What's your son's name?

CAROLYN : Derek Sloan.

COP: Sloan, from the car accident?

CAROLYN : Yeah

COP: Yeah I need to get a statement from that driver, Keith Sloan. He's a lucky guy.

CAROLYN : Yeah, a couple of stitches.

COP: Well that's not exactly what I meant. See your husband's blood alcohol level was just shy the legal limit. Another hundredth of a point, he'd be in big trouble right now.

[Derek' Hospital Room]

(Keith is sitting by his bed, Carolyn comes in and kisses Derek)

KEITH: I'll never forgive myself if he's not okay.

CAROLYN : Were you drinking tonight?

KEITH: Carolyn …

CAROLYN : Were you?

KEITH: I wasn't drunk.

CAROLYN : That's not what I asked you. Were you drinking before you drove Derek?

KEITH: Yes, but…

CAROLYN : I trusted you. I want you to leave. (Saddened Keith grabs his jacket and leaves)

[Carolyn 's Café]

(Izzie is working, Addison comes in)

ADDISON: Izzie what are you doing?

IZZIE: Inventory.

ADDISON: Derek is lying in a hospital why can't you just go see him?

IZZIE: Because he wouldn't want to see me.

ADDISON: What are you talking about? You guys are best friends.

IZZIE: Not last night we weren't. We got into a fight.

ADDISON: About what?

IZZIE: You, him and Meredith. The last thing I said to him was "I don't like the person you're becoming" and "The next time we see each other don't talk to me"

ADDISON: You didn't mean it.

IZZIE: Addison, what if I can't take it back? What if he doesn't forgive me.

ADDISON: He will but you just need to see him. I'll tell you what. Whenever you decide that you're ready, I'll go to the hospital with you. Strength in numbers.

IZZIE: Yeah, yeah okay thank you

ADDISON: I'll see you.

[Hospital Waiting Room]

DEB: Hi. Mark told me about Derek. I'm so sorry. How is he?

CAROLYN : He's still unconscious. But the doctors say his vital signs are strong.

DEB: Oh that's good news. I figured you hadn't had a chance to grab any food.

CAROLYN : I'm really not that hungry.

DEB: Well at least have some decent coffee. I don't want you to worry about anything other than Derek. I'll take care of the café as long as you need.

CAROLYN : Thanks, Deb. I appreciate that.

DEB: (Giving her coffee) Here you go.

CAROLYN : All night I sat up watching Derek. And I kept thinking I'm the one who can't wake up. This has to be some sort of dream. Cause if this isn't a dream it's got to be some sort of punishment.

DEB: Punishment for what?

CAROLYN : For being selfish. I mean if I hadn't gone to Italy, this wouldn't have happened.

DEB: You can't think that way. This is not your fault.

CAROLYN : And if you had told me yesterday that the Sloan brother that I would feel grateful to is Dan I would have said you were crazy.

DEB: What do you mean?

CAROLYN : He didn't tell you?

DEB: Tell me what?

CAROLYN : Dan brought Derek to the hospital. If it wasn't for him, Derek wouldn't have made it.

[Derek' Hospital Room]

(Addison comes in alone)

ADDISON: Hey, it's me. Can you hear me? (Holds his hand) Squeeze my hand if you can hear me, okay? Never mind. Um, I just came by to tell you that I'm probably not going to be around very much. With Meredith here it's just kind of weird. But I'm with you Derek, you know that. And I'll wait forever if I have to. (Carolyn comes in) Oh I'm sorry. Nobody was here.

CAROLYN : You don't have to go. He's allowed visitors.

ADDISON: Okay. I'm Addison.

CAROLYN : I know. Derek has talked about you. (puts down Deb's basket of food) It's nice that people want to do something but the last thing I can think about right now is food.

ADDISON: You'll be glad you have it in a couple of days. I swear the cook at this hospital gets a bonus for making people sick.

CAROLYN : Sounds like you've spent some time here.

ADDISON: Yeah, when my mom died.

CAROLYN : I'm sorry.

ADDISON: No…

CAROLYN : How'd she die?

ADDISON: A car accident.

CAROLYN : You're a good friend to visit. I've been expecting Izzie to come on by.

ADDISON: She and Derek got in some argument and she's really beating herself up over it.

CAROLYN : They'll patch it up. Best friends can forgive each other anything.

MEREDITH: (Walking in with a bunch of bags) Hey stranger. Check it out, I dropped so much cash at the gift shop I think they're going to name it after me. And I got something for you too Carolyn . Nothing makes me feel better when I'm blue than chocolate and I figured we could be in a better place if we dipped into a sugar coma so…(Addison looks at her and Carolyn looks down) I'm sorry I'm such an idiot I didn't…

CAROLYN : It's okay, Meredith.

MEREDITH: (walks over to Derek and kisses his cheek) Hey baby. How you doing?

ADDISON: Listen, I got to go.

MEREDITH: Okay. I've got him now but, see you later?

ADDISON: Sure

MEREDITH: Okay.

ADDISON: It was really nice to meet you.

CAROLYN : You too.

[Carolyn 's Café]

(Izzie is serving food, Mark comes in)

IZZIE: Here you go, enjoy your meal.

MARK: How's Derek?

IZZIE: Like you care.

MARK: Izzie, come on that's not fair. Look we're not tight but I don't want to see the guy in the hospital.

IZZIE: Why because if he's out of circulation than you can't use me to piss him off?

MARK: Hey would you just stand still for a second so we could talk about this?

IZZIE: Not a chance in hell.

MARK: Alright fine, don't talk to me, but at least let me take you to see Derek today.

IZZIE: You know what Addison's already doing it after my shift and even if she wasn't I wouldn't go with you. (walks away from him. Deb comes in)

DEB: Hey, is she alright?

MARK: No, not really. So this split with you and dad. This is real, huh?

DEB: Yeah, honey it is. How do you feel about that?

MARK: Actually I'm fine. How sad is that? (he leaves)

[Derek' Hospital Room]

(Izzie and Addison walk in, Carolyn is asleep next to the bed)

IZZIE: I can't. (Turns and walks into the hall)

ADDISON: Izzie wait. It's alright.

IZZIE: No it's not. He's lying in there and there's nothing that I can do about it.

ADDISON: Well you could be there for him. Just go talk to him, you'll feel better.

IZZIE: I don't deserve to feel better. I mean giving him an apology is not worth anything if he's awake to hear it. You know if I go in there I'm just going to start crying and that's just the last thing Carolyn needs.

ADDISON: Why don't you let her be the judge of that?

IZZIE: I can't. (walks away)

[Sloan Body Shop]

DEB: Hi

KEITH: Hey

DEB: I just wanted to see how you were doing. I left a couple of messages about Derek.

KEITH: Yeah, yeah. Thanks. Is there any change?

DEB: No. Have you talked to Carolyn today?

KEITH: She doesn't want me at the hospital. I can't say I blame her.

DEB: Well she's just in shock right now, Keith. Once Derek gets better things will go back to normal.

KEITH: I'm not so sure about that, Deb. Carolyn isn't speaking to me, Derek is unconscious and I'm to blame. That's a tough one to bounce back from.

DEB: Just give it some time.

KEITH: It's funny you know. I wasted all those years being too afraid to tell Carolyn how I felt. And then she kissed me at the airport and suddenly everything I hoped for seemed possible all I had to do was wait 6 weeks. Just 6 weeks. Yesterday should have been the best day of my life. Now it's all gone.

[Derek' Hospital Room]

(Meredith reading a magazine and Carolyn watching Derek)

MEREDITH: You follow astrology?

CAROLYN : Not really.

MEREDITH: Me neither. It's actually not as accurate as numerology.

CAROLYN : You two been dating a long time?

MEREDITH: A little over a month now. (a woman comes in)

AMY: Ms. Shepherd? I'm Amy Quinn from the billing department. I had a couple of questions about your insurance.

CAROLYN : Sure come in.

MEREDITH: I'll just go do something.

AMY: I was wondering if you had any supplemental insurance?

CAROLYN : No just the regular hospitalization, why?

AMY: Well the care your son needs will almost certainly cost more than your coverage maximums.

CAROLYN : Oh wow. I never figured I'd need more than that.

AMY: Expenses do add up these days.

CAROLYN : Could we set up some sort of payment plan?

AMY: Why don't you come talk to me after things settle down? We'll see what we can figure out.

CAROLYN : Thank you.

[Derek' Hospital Room]

(Carolyn is fixing his covers and singing You Are My Sunshine)

CAROLYN : You never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away. Open your eyes Derek. Come on honey. (she sees his tattoo under his sleeve) Is there anything that didn't change while I was gone? (Someone knocks on the door)

WEBBER: How's he doing?

CAROLYN : The same.

WEBBER: How about you?

CAROLYN : I'm fine.

WEBBER: You got a lot of talents, Carolyn , but lying is not one of them.

CAROLYN : (Hugs Webber) When Derek was a little boy we used to play this game. "What would you do". What would you do if I blacked out? What would you do if the house caught fire? I was his only parent I wanted to prepare him if anything happened to me. But I wasn't prepared for something happening to him.

WHITYE: Why don't you take a break?

CAROLYN : How could Keith be so careless? I trusted him with the only thing in the world that matters to me.

WEBBER: Derek matters to Keith too. (Carolyn sighs) Look, Carolyn , you have every reason to be angry, Lord knows. But no man ever loved a boy anymore than Keith loves Derek. That ought to count for something.

[River Court]

(George, Junk, Fergy, and Alex are sitting on the benches. Jake walks up)

JAKE: Well it looks like we all had the same idea, huh? Better to think of Derek here than in the hospital right?

ALEX: What you seen him?

JAKE: Yeah, no change

JUNK: This sucks.

GEORGE: (Turns on his video camera and tapes himself) Hey Derek, its George. I just want to say, we're pulling for you.

ALEX: Right cause you the dawg. Yep you my dawg. Hey don't think I'm about to spot you any points when you bring your little scrawny ass back out on this court man. Ain't gonna happen.

FERGY: Yeah spleen or no spleen, When you bust out, it's on.

GEORGE: And although the ethics of broadcasting prohibit me from gambling, I can say unofficially, my money's on Sloan.

JUNK: What money? You borrowed $10 from me last week. Hey Derek, George can keep his cash if you come back soon, alright?

GEORGE: Jake, any thoughts?

JAKE: We need you back man. Simple as that.

[Carolyn 's Café]

(Deb is in the back, Dan comes in)

DEB: What are you doing here? We're supposed to meet at the mediator's office

DAN: I know. But I wanted to tell you in person, I'm not going.

DEB: We both agreed to mediation.

DAN: We also both agreed till death do us part. You didn't have any trouble backing out of that one. Maybe you're wrong about what's best for this family too.

DEB: What family? We haven't been one in a long time.

DAN: That doesn't mean we cant be one again. We chose each other. We built a life together. Doesn't that mean anything to you?

DEB: Don't put this on me, Dan. We've both made mistakes, it's time to correct them.

DAN: Our marriage was not a mistake. And Mark is too important to me to just see him on the weekends. He needs both of us.

DEB: Don't make me hire a lawyer.

DAN: I'm asking you not to. And I'm asking you to remember, when you were the one who needed forgiveness. When you were the one who almost lost this family.

DEB: That was a long time ago.

DAN: Exactly. And we made it through that. And I'm glad we did. So don't throw us away. Give us one more chance.

DEB: I'm all out of chances, Dan.

DAN: I may not show it in the way you want but this family is my life. I'm not giving up. I wont agree to a divorce.

[On the Roof]

(Izzie is sitting alone, Addison comes up behind her)

ADDISON: Deb said I might find you up here.

IZZIE: Hey

ADDISON: This place is cool.

IZZIE: Yeah it is. Derek and I built this, back when it was the two of us against the world. Sorry I ran out of the hospital.

ADDISON: No don't sweat it. I'm probably not the best person to be giving moral support anyway. Maybe if you went with Mark.

IZZIE: Mark and I are taking a little break.

ADDISON: What happened?

IZZIE: He was using me to get to Derek.

ADDISON: Okay, Izzie, I don't believe that. I know Mark and he's into you.

IZZIE: It doesn't matter. Anyway why do you think that you're no good for moral support?

ADDISON: You said that you were disappointed in Derek for betraying Meredith and I just figured you felt the same way about me.

IZZIE: Actually, no I don't. I know what it's like to need Derek in your life.

ADDISON: I never let myself need anybody. Ever. Not since my mom died. But with Derek, he looks at me and he really sees me. You know? Just right down into my soul.

IZZIE: I just want to tell him that I love him and I'm sorry.

ADDISON: I just want to tell him I'm in love with him.

IZZIE: Yeah

[Hospital Front Desk]

KEITH: Excuse me could I drop this off for Derek Sloan?

RECEPTIONIST: It's visiting hours, you could give it to him yourself.

KEITH: Could you just let him know it's from Keith Sloan? (She nods) Thank you.

RECEPTIONIST: Oh wait. You're my sticky note. Billings got some questions about a payment discrepancy. They need to talk to Derek Sloan's mother or father. That's you right?

KEITH: Which way is the billing department?

[Addison's Room]

MEREDITH: That hospital seriously needs a makeover. You know it's not a wonder to me that everyone who's there is sick.

ADDISON: How's Derek?

MEREDITH: He's the same. Kind of scares me.

ADDISON: Why?

MEREDITH: I know what the doctors said I'm just worried he's not going to wake up.

ADDISON: Meredith don't think that.

MEREDITH: I know. It's just the thought of losing him now. Anyway, um, I was going to go and grab a bite to eat and then go back over there. You want to go with me?

ADDISON: You know I cant, right now. Maybe later?

MEREDITH: You've been saying that for two days. Look I know it's hard for you.

ADDISON: You do?

MEREDITH: I know your mom died in that hospital. Derek needs his friends right now and even if it's hard to be around him in that place, he's worth the trouble.

ADDISON: Yeah, he is. I'll try to come by tomorrow.

MEREDITH: You're the best. I'll see ya. (Hugs her and leaves)

[Derek' Hospital Room]

CAROLYN : (reading the sports paper to him) Let's see, LeBron James is first among rookies in points and assists per game. Carmelo Anthony is second.

MEREDITH: (coming in with a poster) You a big basketball fan?

CAROLYN : It's important to Derek so I like to try and keep up.

MEREDITH: Yeah I know what you mean. I'm suffering through Salinger for him. Would it kill a guy to read a little Jackie Cohens? (takes down a picture on the wall and hangs up a homemade get well sign with pictures on it)

CAROLYN : Did you make that?

MEREDITH: Yeah. I figured it'd be nice for Derek to have when he wakes up. That's us at a Bear Creek game, and those are coasters from the place where I kicked his butt playing pool.

CAROLYN : Nothing from the tattoo parlor.

MEREDITH: Okay that's totally on me. He's just so serious all the time, you know, I thought a tattoo might lighten him up.

CAROLYN : And you couldn't take him to a comedy?

MEREDITH: So you're not a big tattoo fan.

CAROLYN : Not on my son. No.

MEREDITH: I'm sorry. Honestly, I think I could probably set myself on fire and my mom wouldn't notice, so it's kind of hard to remember that some moms would.

[River Court]

(A lot of people are drawing on the court with chalk. Izzie and Addison pull up)

IZZIE: What is this?

ADDISON: It started last night. People wanted to do something for Derek.

IZZIE: Is that Tim? He's always been such an ass to Derek.

ADDISON: Maybe it's his way of saying he's sorry.

IZZIE: Wow. Why am I not surprised Mark isn't here. (She starts to walk around reading everything)

JAKE: Hey you gotta love watching people make sense out of the way they feel for Derek.

ADDISON: Yeah who knew Tim could spell, right?

JAKE: Yeah right. So how are you doing?

ADDISON: Hanging in I guess.

JAKE: Hey look I know we don't really run together but if you need someone to talk to, I'm around.

ADDISON: Thanks, Jake. (Jake nods and walks onto the court)

[Mark's Driveway]

(He's shooting hoops and missed a shot. Addison comes up behind him)

ADDISON: Your free throws look like crap.

MARK: Glad to see you're picking up the slack in my dad's absence.

ADDISON: He's not around?

MARK: He moved out. My parents are getting a divorce.

ADDISON: Oh wow, um. I'm sorry, Mark, I didn't know.

MARK: It's alright. They suck together anyways. Speaking of. What are you doing here?

ADDISON: Izzie. Actually. Um, listen I don't know what you did to her but I do know that she's the best thing that's ever happened to you.

MARK: You including yourself in that?

ADDISON: Yeah I am.

MARK: Well yeah she is. She just doesn't believe me.

ADDISON: So what happened?

MARK: I told her that I only went after her at first to screw with Derek.

ADDISON: You're a real jackass you know that?

MARK: Yeah I was. But it hasn't been about that with me and Izzie for a long time.

ADDISON: Mark, Izzie needs your help. She can't face Derek.

MARK: That's not really my place, is it? I mean Derek isn't exactly my biggest fan.

ADDISON: Doesn't mean you couldn't try. For Izzie.

MARK: So is this advice for me or for you? Well this is kind of weird huh? The two of us talking about each others relationships.

ADDISON: It's all weird.

MARK: Yeah.

[Billing Department]

CAROLYN : Thank you for making time to see me

AMY: No problem. Sorry you had to wait. Okay, here's your receipt.

CAROLYN : Um, I'm sorry, I'm a little tired. I don't understand.

AMY: The bill's been taken care of, if you accrue any other expenses we'll charge the credit card on file.

CAROLYN : What credit card? Who paid this bill?

AMY: Let me just check. Your husband. Keith Sloan.

[Derek' Hospital Room]

(Meredith is sitting alone at the bed, Carolyn comes in)

MEREDITH: Are you okay?

CAROLYN : Ever since I landed, nothing has been the way I expected it to be.

MEREDITH: Including your son's new girlfriend, right?

CAROLYN : That's not true, I don't really know you, Meredith.

MEREDITH: Look I know I talk a lot when I'm nervous, actually I'm pretty gabby all the time. But my stupid quotient kind of goes sky high when I'm flipped out and meeting my boyfriend's mother in the hospital with all this going on is pretty much off the stress charts for me. But I'm here for you if you need anything.

CAROLYN : Thank you.

MEREDITH: And, just so you know. The only thing I really want to see is Derek laugh again. You know, hear him sing off key and watch him roll his eyes at me when I steal French fries off his plate. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm crazy about your son. And I hope that's enough for you.

CAROLYN : Actually that's more than enough. (Deb knocks and comes in)

DEB: I figured if I kept bringing food you're bound to eat sometime.

MEREDITH: Oh my God I'm starving. But that's probably not for me. Example of that stupid quotient thing. Okay I think I'm just going to go.

CAROLYN : No no, why don't you stay? We could have dinner together. I mean if you're interested.

MEREDITH: I'd like that

CAROLYN : Good

MEREDITH: I'll go get drinks.

CAROLYN : (Looking at the Carolyn 's Café delivery bag) That looks great.

DEB: Oh yeah a start up company gave us 100 for free as a test run. I know it's the last thing on your mind but business is fine.

CAROLYN : It's a strange world when the least important thing is doing well, and the most important thing is just hanging on.

DEB: Yeah. Is there anything else I can do?

CAROLYN : Yeah could you thank Dan for me? I haven't had a chance things have been so crazy, but as soon as I can leave the hospital I'll stop by the house.

DEB: Dan isn't living at the house anymore.

CAROLYN : What do you mean?

DEB: We're getting a divorce.

CAROLYN : This may sound crazy but I'm sorry.

DEB: Thanks. See ya. (Deb leaves)

CAROLYN : It was only six weeks.

[Dan's Shop]

(A woman walks in and Dan comes out of his office)

DAN: That car is perfect for you.

WOMAN: How is that?

DAN: Smooth lines, sleek styling. Dan Sloan.

WOMAN: Pleasure to meet you, Dan. Cynthia Price. Your wife's new attorney. I came here to tell you I've read the mediation agreement and I think it's more than fair. I wanted to give you a last chance to accept it.

DAN: Sorry sweat heart, I've got a lot invested in my marriage and my family. Deb's not getting rid of me that easy.

CYNTHIA: Is that love talking or just a bruised ego?

DAN: Roll the dice and find out. But first, you go back to your client and you ask her if she's ready for what will come out about her if she does go to trial.

CYNTHIA: (leaving) See you in court.

[Derek' Hospital Room]

(Carolyn is sleeping in a chair. Mark comes in and sits by Derek)

MARK: Hey man. I kind of need to talk to you. So I'm here because everything's screwed up. I know you don't trust me with Izzie, but I like her a lot, you know? She's hurting right now too. She needs you to open your eyes man. She feels like she can't be forgiven. And I'm sort of in the same place. (leaning in more; puts his hands on the bed) This accident, might not turn out so bad, you know? You get to take a break from the game. The pressure and peoples expectations. I wish I had that chance. This might be hard to believe but maybe you're the lucky one. You can get out. (Derek' fingers lift up onto Mark's hands and his eyes open) Hey.

DEREK: Water. (Mark gets a cup and helps him drink) What are you doing here?

MARK: It's a long story. Let me get your mom. (He goes over and wakes up Carolyn )

CAROLYN : Mark?

MARK: I think Derek wants to talk to you. (She goes to the bed and Mark leaves)

CAROLYN : Derek? Wake up sweetie, come on. Talk to me.

DEREK: (Singing) Don't take my sunshine away.

CAROLYN : You heard that.

DEREK: I'm glad your back mom.

CAROLYN : You too. Now I can kill you for that tattoo.

[Carolyn 's café]

IZZIE: Mark I am not in the mood right now, okay?

MARK: Derek' is awake. I was there when he opened his eyes. I went to see him.

IZZIE: Why?

MARK: Cause I knew you couldn't. I wanted him to know that you were thinking about him. Look I know that it was wrong to go after you for the reasons that I did. I can't apologize for it. I'm glad I did it. I'm not that person anymore. It's because of you. Let me take you to him.

[Sloan Body Shop]

(Keith is sitting alone. He opens a ring box and looks at it then closes it)

[River Court]

(Addison is drawing a large heart with the #3 in it in chalk on the court)

[Dan's Shop]

(Carolyn comes in)

DAN: He handed me the consent forms, he needed surgery you have a right to be upset but…(She hugs him)

CAROLYN : Thank you. (Dan nods)

[Derek' Hospital Room]

(Meredith is sitting on his bed, Izzie comes in and Meredith goes to the door to stand with Mark. Izzie sits on his bed)

DEREK: Hey buddy. I missed you. (Izzie nods and lays on his chest and cries)

[Carolyn at Home]

(She walks in and sees the "We missed you" banner and dried up flowers. She sits down and cries)


	16. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**1.15 - Suddenly Everything Has Changed  
**

[Derek' Hospital Room]

CAROLYN: Hey, easy there tough guy, you'll pop a stitch.

DEREK: It's just a drawer, Mom. I'm not helpless.

CAROLYN: You will be if you keep this up. What are you looking for?

DEREK: The book Keith dropped off. (She hands him the book) I don't get it. You know, Dan does one decent thing and you cut him some slack. And yet Keith makes one mistake and you cut him out.

DOCTOR: How are we doing today?

DEREK: Like I had my spleen ripped out.

DOCTOR: You'll be sore for a while.

DEREK: What about basketball? Will I get it back? The way it was?

DOCTOR: Your shoulder was pretty badly damaged. Full recovery may not be possible.

(Derek is disappointed)

[Sloan House]

(The phone rings)

MARK: (looking at the I.D.) It's him

DEB: Don't pick up. (The answering machine picks up, Dan is talking, trying to get Deb to pick up) Your father is refusing to cooperate with the attorneys. So, this custody thing may end up in front of a judge. If that happens, things could get ugly, sweetie. But I want you to know, I'm only trying to protect you. Mark.

MARK: (pushing off on the machine) How great is it that dad has an off button now? Look, Mom, I think you're doing the right thing for yourself. Even for him.

DEB: It's you I'm worried about, Honey.

MARK: Well don't. I get it. You and dad splitting up is a good thing.

[Derek' House]

(Carolyn and Derek are coming in from the hospital)

CAROLYN: The nurse said you set a new VWU record. Visitors While Unconscious. You know Webbber came to see you, and Deb, and the guys from the River Court.

DEREK: Anybody else from school? Addison?

CAROLYN: Once. I saw her holding your hand and talking to you.

DEREK: And she never came back?

CAROLYN: I don't think so, why? (Opens Derek' bedroom door to see Meredith inside)

MEREDITH: Surprise! (They look around at many plants and flowers around his room)

CAROLYN: Oh wow.

MEREDITH: What? Bad idea?

DEREK: No, no you just surprised me.

MEREDITH: Then mission accomplished. I Fung Swayed your room. It promotes healing. I just wanted to say, Welcome Home, Boyfriend. (kisses him)

DEREK: Can we have a minute, Mom?

CAROLYN: Keep it short, you need to be in bed. (leaves the room)

MEREDITH: Hey I want you to know I'm here for you. Whatever you need. And if she's not home, I might even give you a sponge bath.

DEREK: Actually I can't do that for a while.

MEREDITH: What? Bathe?

DEREK: No. You know. Sex.

MEREDITH: Oh. That sucks. A little cardio might just be what you need though. What?

DEREK: I'm just going to need some time to figure some stuff out.

MEREDITH: Whatever you need, I'm here for you.

DEREK: Yeah see that's the thing.

MEREDITH: Are you breaking up with me?

DEREK: I just think it's the best thing for right now.

MEREDITH: Maybe for you.

DEREK: Meredith, I'm sorry.

MEREDITH: Apparently not enough. (Leaves the house crying)

[Lawyer's Office]

CYNTHIA: Dan, Deb has made it more than clear that she intends to divorce you.

DAN: Or murder me. Did she tell you she threatened to stab me in my sleep?

DEB: It was a figure of speech.

DAN: Your client's trying to shut me out of my son's life and I won't let that happen.

DEB: Dan.

DAN: And you know you can't throw me out of the house without a court order.

CYNTHIA: You already moved out.

DAN: That's because I was threatened with physical bodily harm. I did what I had to do to protect myself. And now that things have calmed down, I don't know. Maybe I'll move back in.

DEB: I'll get a restraining order. I'll prove what an abusive son of a bitch you really are.

DAN: The gloves are coming off, huh, Deb? Fine. See you're calling the shots here, I'm just following the lead. All that stuff from your past may have to come out, Deb.

DEB: Do you really want to do that to Mark?

DAN: No, Deb the question is, do you?

[Derek' Room]

(Checking his messages)

ADDISON: (Voice) Hey it's me. Addison. Where are you? I really want to see you. Give me a call.

[River Court]

(Derek takes off his sling and starts playing basketball. Addison catches the ball and they kiss. When they pull away Meredith is standing behind them)

[Derek' Room]

(Derek is sleeping)

IZZIE: Derek. Derek? What hurts the most?

DEREK: All of it.

IZZIE: So you broke up with Meredith to be with Addison?

DEREK: You think that's wrong?

IZZIE: Oh I'm not in any position to judge, but the heart wants what it wants. Right? At least Meredith knows the truth now. Anyway, I should let you get some rest. (Hugs him)

DEREK: You look good.

IZZIE: Thank you. By the way, you're lucky you didn't die cause I would have killed you.

DEREK: I Love you too. (Addison comes into his room) Addison?

IZZIE: Hey I'm going to go elsewhere. (She leaves. Addison rushes over and starts kissing Derek)

ADDISON: I was so afraid you weren't going to wake up.

DEREK: What? And miss out on being with you? When you never came to the hospital, I started to worry that maybe you changed your mind.

ADDISON: No it was just all too weird with Meredith there. I started to tell her about us, the night of you accident, but then Izzie called and everything changed.

DEREK: I figured. That's why I ended things with Meredith today.

ADDISON: You did? Did you tell her why?

DEREK: I told her I needed to focus on getting well.

ADDISON: Maybe I should tell her the rest.

DEREK: Sure could you just give me a few days to straighten up? Okay? Then we'll tell her together. Like we said. Besides, we're not exactly going to be dating in the mean time, you know? (They kiss but Addison's phone rings. The I.D. says "Meredith's Cell" She pushes end to stop it from ringing)

[River Court]

(Derek is walking around looking at Addison's heart drawing)

CAROLYN: Am I going to have to tie you to your bed to make you rest?

DEREK: I'm sorry

CAROLYN: The next time you leave the house, I'll be cashing in your life insurance. Want to tell me what's going on?

DEREK: What do you mean?

CAROLYN: Meredith's waiting for you when you get home from the hospital. Addison's there when I show up after work. What happened when I went to Italy? I thought you were interested in Addison.

DEREK: I was. It just got too complicated. You know I don't know where she stood with me, and so I started dating Meredith.

CAROLYN: You know when I first met Meredith I thought she was a little nutty. But the way she looked after you. She proved me wrong. She's crazy about you and I think that's a good thing.

DEREK: Actually I broke up with Meredith yesterday.

CAROLYN: What? Why?

DEREK: I'd rather not talk about it.

CAROLYN: Okay. But when you want to I'm here alright?

[Inside the Mall]

(Izzie and Addison walking)

IZZIE: Addison, what's the matter?

ADDISON: Um. (They end up right in front of Meredith sitting alone on a bench)

MEREDITH: Addison? I looked all over for you. You didn't get my messages?

ADDISON: Really? Oh no my phone's been whacked out all day. Are you okay?

MEREDITH: (Crying) Not really, no. I said I wasn't going to do this and I said that it wasn't worth it but it is. Derek broke up with me.

ADDISON: I'm sorry.

MEREDITH: (Crying) I was looking forward to getting a chance to show him how much he means to me and he said he just wants to be friends. And every idiot knows that that's just code for go away. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

ADDISON: Look if Derek said he wants to be friends, I'm sure he means it.

MEREDITH: How do you do that with Derek?

(Addison looks to Izzie)

IZZIE: You just sort of do everything that you've been doing without the sex part.

MEREDITH: There's a first time for everything, right?

[Izzie's Room]

MARK: Wait a minute, is this…

IZZIE: What?

MARK: Is this a new outfit?

IZZIE: He noticed. Yes, it is, it's all part of the new me. Do you like?

MARK: Yeah but what's wrong with the old you?

IZZIE: Nothing, I just thought I'd branch out into some new things.

MARK: This could be good. Like what?

IZZIE: I don't know there's a lot of stuff I wanted to try that I never did.

MARK: Like fooling around with me.

IZZIE: (Playfully slaps him) Like snowboarding.

MARK: Okay well I can teach you how to do that too.

IZZIE: Yeah? Cool.

MARK: What else?

IZZIE: Singing.

MARK: Do you sing?

IZZIE: I, no, I mean I sing when no one's around.

MARK: Well I think you should sing for me sometime.

IZZIE: Okay, right yeah. I'll catch you on the slopes.

MARK: You know. I don't know how I'd deal with all this crap with my parents if you weren't around.

IZZIE: Well you're welcome.

MARK: I'm serious. It's like the worst things get with my parents. The better things get with you.

IZZIE: Are things really awful with your parents?

MARK: It's a war zone. And I'm stuck with whoever's got the best lawyer.

IZZIE: Oh that's…you should know your rights.

MARK: It's not like I have any.

IZZIE: No, you do, let's find out. Knowledge is power. (gets on an internet search)

[Derek' House]

(Jake puts a paper bag in front of Derek)

DEREK: What's that?

JAKE: This is a playstation 2. From the team. Even Mark kicked in. We got you NBA Shoot Out, And NCAA Final 4. Keep you in the game till you get back.

DEREK: Yeah, well the doctor says I might not be back.

JAKE: Well don't listen to them. I mean ultimately that's up to you right?

DEREK: I guess so.

JAKE: Hey so I had a…I had a question for you. Do you know if your mom's hiring at the café? Because I have to get a part time job and I was thinking maybe…

DEREK: You want me to talk to her?

JAKE: You know if you wanted to put in a good word for me that's cool. (Someone knocks on the door) You're popular today, huh? (Keith comes in)

DEREK: Keith (they hug) It's good to see you.

KEITH: You too. Hey Jake.

JAKE: Glad to see you're okay. Anyway I got to head out so, hang in there, Derek.

DEREK: Tell the team thanks for me. (Jake leaves) So where've you been?

KEITH: I was just waiting for a chance when your mom wouldn't be here. So how you doing?

DEREK: Alive. You look pretty banged up.

KEITH: I got off easy. Derek, I, um, I want you to know how sorry I am about what happened.

DEREK: I know that. Keith come on.

KEITH: I should have had those beers. I just freaked out about your mom coming home. I just kept thinking, what if Italy changed her? What if after having that experience she doesn't want to settle for a guy with permanent grease stains?

DEREK: It happened. Alright? I know you weren't drunk, so…

KEITH: Yeah I wish your mom believed that.

DEREK: She'll get over it. I'm working on her. So Dan actually saved me, huh?

KEITH: Yeah. I have to say most of the time he's an ass but that night, he was definitely a hero.

DEREK: Where am I supposed to put that?

KEITH: Just be grateful I guess. (Carolyn comes in) Hey. I was just leaving. I'll see ya.

DEREK: Mom.

CAROLYN: Get back in bed.

[Sloan Body Shop]

(Keith is on the phone)

KEITH: Well I can't pay unless I make the repair and I cant' make the repair unless you send me the part. Cash up front? Since when? Alright, fine, fine. Bye. (Carolyn comes in)

CAROLYN: Here's the stuff you left at the house.

KEITH: You didn't need to do that.

CAROLYN: And I'm going to pay you back. Every penny of Derek' medical bills. It may take me a while, but I'll get the money to you.

KEITH: It wasn't a loan, Carolyn.

CAROLYN: Yes it was.

KEITH: I made a mistake.

CAROLYN: Keith, I nearly lost my son because of that mistake. I'm sorry but I can't change what happened.

KEITH: I wish I could. (She walks away)

[Sloan House]

(Dan tries to unlock the door and it won't work)

DAN: What the hell? (Knocks. Deb comes to the other side)

DEB: What do you want?

DAN: What'd you do? Change the locks?

DEB: My attorney's advice.

DAN: That's great, would you open the door please? We need to talk.

DEB: Not going to happen, Dan. You have something to say, you say it to my lawyer. (Mark comes up behind Dan)

DAN: Damn it, Deb, open the…(looks back at Mark)

MARK: What's going on?

DAN: Your mother's on crack, she changed the locks on my house. Will you open the damn door?

DEB: No! You have to leave.

DAN: Fine. Come on, Mark I'll buy you breakfast. (Deb opens the door)

DEB: Mark.

DAN: Hey do you mind? I need to talk to my son.

DEB: Yes I do mind. I mean it Dan.

DAN: Okay this is what I'm talking about, it's sad to see that the lady…

MARK: Stop! Stop! You guys don't get to decide who I live with, alright? I do.

DAN: What are you talking about?

MARK: Look it up. It's not your decision. All I have to do is take my case to the judge. And right now I don't know if I want to live with either of you two. (He goes into the house)

DAN: Okay. (He leaves, Deb shuts the door)

[Carolyn's Café]

JAKE: Hey I really appreciate this, Ms. Shepherd.

CAROLYN: Oh please, call me Carolyn. And don't worry about it. Derek put in a good word for you. You got your first table. (Jake goes to clean a table when his phone rings)

JAKE: Everything okay, dad? You're kidding, well I just started. No. Okay, no, I know. Yeah. (hangs up) Ms. Shepherd? I'm really sorry about this but I got to go.

CAROLYN: Is something wrong?

JAKE: Well my dad just got called into work so there's no one to watch Jenny.

CAROLYN: Is that your sister?

JAKE: That's my daughter. Derek didn't tell you?

CAROLYN: Apparently not.

JAKE: I'm really sorry to do this but I…

CAROLYN: No it's okay. Just give me a call.

JAKE: Okay.

[Addison's room]

(She's sitting at the computer drawing. Derek sends her an instant message)

DEREK: Where've you been? I'm going nuts!

ADDISON: Sorry. Got a strip due. (She goes back to drawing Meredith crying with the words "He said he just wants to be friends" over here. Derek writes back)

DEREK: You could work on it here. I love to watch you draw. (We see Derek watching Addison on her web cam while she types back)

ADDISON: All my stuff is here.

DEREK: C'mon…. I miss you!

ADDISON: I can't. Sorry. Gotta go. (She signs off line; Derek is disappointed)

[Derek' House]

(Meredith knocks. Carolyn is sitting at the table)

CAROLYN: Come in

MEREDITH: Hi.

CAROLYN: Oh, Meredith. Hi.

MEREDITH: Derek told you we broke up?

CAROLYN: Actually, yeah.

MEREDITH: Okay. I know he said he needed some space but I was on the internet and I found this website about Splenectomies and it recommended this herbal tea so, I picked some up for Derek.

CAROLYN: That was very sweet of you. He's asleep right now but I'll brew him a cup when he wakes up.

MEREDITH: Will you tell him I said hi?

CAROLYN: Yeah.

MEREDITH: (Noticing the table covered in pictures) What is all this?

CAROLYN: Oh I was putting together a scrapbook from my trip. You want to see?

MEREDITH: Great.

[Sloan House]

DEB: I am sorry to put you through this, the divorce I mean.

MARK: It's a little late for that, Mom.

DEB: And I know I wasn't always there for you. I guess it was easier to avoid going head to head with your father. And I'm sorry you had to pay the price for that.

MARK: Yeah

DEB: Can you tell me where you're at?

MARK: I'm kind of tired of all the lying and the fighting. I'm feeling like I'm caught in the middle of it all.

DEB: That will end. As soon as the divorce is final. I just, I want you to stay with me, Mark.

MARK: Things are going to change?

DEB: I promise you.

MARK: Okay.

DEB: I love you, Mark.

MARK: Yeah. You too.

[Derek' House]

(Carolyn and Meredith are still going through the pictures)

MEREDITH: So did you ever actually do any cooking while you were there?

CAROLYN: Are you kidding? It was culinary boot camp. But we had our Sunday's free. So it was all about fitting the entire country into 6 days.

MEREDITH: Where was this one taken?

CAROLYN: Oh that's Piazza of San Marco in Venice. It was so beautiful.

MEREDITH: I'd love to go there someday. (Derek opens his door behind them and listens)

CAROLYN: I don't even know how to describe it, Meredith. I got to be an entirely different person for a little while. I almost didn't want to come back.

MEREDITH: Yeah. When things are really special it makes it that much harder to let go.

CAROLYN: Derek is going through a pretty tough time right now.

MEREDITH: I know. I'm hoping that maybe when he feels better he'll take another chance on me. (Derek goes back into his room. He takes off his splint, grabs his coat and goes out the door)

[Addison's room]

(She's drawing, Derek knocks on the door)

ADDISON: Derek what are you…

DEREK: I wanted to see you

ADDISON: The doctor said you shouldn't be out. What are you crazy?

DEREK: Probably. I just had to get out of there, you know? I can't get you out of my head. I wish we could just fast forward these next 6 months. This messed up thing with Meredith. So we could just be together. What's going on Addison? You sign off fast. You…Ah

ADDISON: What? Are you okay?

DEREK: Can I just lay down?

ADDISON: Derek. Oh my God you're burning up. (She picks up her phone)

DEREK: What are you doing?

ADDISON: I'm calling your mom

DEREK: She's with Meredith.

[Carolyn and Meredith in the Kitchen]

CAROLYN: Well I should go check on Derek.

MEREDITH: Will you let me?

CAROLYN: Yeah.

MEREDITH: (In Derek' room) Derek? (The phone rings)

CAROLYN: Hello? Addison. What? Can you get him to the emergency room I'll meet you there. Meredith. It's Derek. I got to go.

MEREDITH: Yeah I'm coming with you.

[Hospital room]

(Addison is pacing around Derek' bed. He starts to wake up)

ADDISON: Hey. You're back.

DEREK: How long was I out?

ADDISON: Just a couple of minutes. Derek what are we going to do? (Carolyn and Meredith come in)

CAROLYN: My God Derek are you alright?

DEREK: Yeah I think so.

ADDISON: The doctor said his fever's going down.

CAROLYN: Where were you?

MEREDITH: Addison.

DEREK: I was down at the river court. I know I shouldn't have but I had to get out. I guess I over did it. I started feeling pretty bad and Addison drove by.

ADDISON: So now that you guys are here I should probably go.

CAROLYN: Thank you, Addison.

ADDISON: Sure. I'll see you guys later.

DEREK: I'm sorry.

CAROLYN: Yeah you should be. Honestly, Derek…

DEREK: Mom, just wait and not yell at me now. Until we get home.

MEREDITH: You going to be okay?

DEREK: Yeah (Meredith leaves)

[Beach House-outside]

DAN: You want a drink?

MARK: Since when do you let me drink?

DAN: You're old enough.

MARK: Look, Dad.

DAN: I know things haven't been easy on you lately. To be honest, when you told us that it's you who gets to choose who you're staying with, I was relieved.

MARK: You were?

DAN: Absolutely. Cause you're a smart kid. And you know what's best for you right?

MARK: Yeah, yeah and that's why I came…

DAN: You know I've been there for you your whole life. And I admit, sometimes too much. But, it's only because I care about you. And I've been trying to pick up the slack for your mom whose been focused on her work all these years. I wish she wouldn't go through with this. But she's doing what she feels she has to do. So I'm just going to have to do the same.

MARK: Meaning what?

DAN: I'm going to have to make some tough choices where she's concerned. But you should know, this is all in service of you.

MARK: What are you planning on doing, Dad?

DAN: She's trying to steal you away from me, Mark. So I'm going to fight her. By making things as difficult for her as I can. And the sad part is, and you know how lawyers work, they're going to make her out to be an unfit mother. By using all the time she was absent against her. And there's other stuff as well.

MARK: What other stuff?

DAN: Anything they can find out about her.

MARK: Like what, Dad?

DAN: Come stay with me, Mark. I'll back off and let this divorce go through as quickly as possible. You'd be better off with me. You'd be doing your mother a favor as well.

MARK: Dad look I just want to know what you're talking about. What other stuff with mom?

DAN: Go live with her and find out.

[Derek' House]

(Carolyn and Derek are coming inside)

CAROLYN: Sit down. Now, tell me why you and Addison were really together.

DEREK: I told you.

CAROLYN: Derek, you're lying to me. And you wouldn't be unless you're doing something you're not proud of.

DEREK: I went to see Addison. We want to be together

CAROLYN: Behind Merediths back?

DEREK: I broke up with Meredith.

CAROLYN: But apparently you didn't tell her about Addison. And that's a shabby way to treat someone who's really been there for you.

DEREK: Kind of like the way you're treating Keith.

CAROLYN: Don't change the subject.

DEREK: Mom I heard you talking to Meredith, about Italy. You know, I know you had this great time. It was amazing. But you know what I think you're blaming Keith for taking that away from you.

CAROLYN: I blame Keith for nearly killing you.

DEREK: No you weren't there, Mom! You don't know how excited he was to see that you were coming home.

CAROLYN: Derek.

DEREK: No, he had a couple of beers because he was nervous about you coming back the way you guys left things. He wasn't drunk. Why are you pushing somebody out of your life who really and truly cares about you?

CAROLYN: Why are you?

[Bank]

KEITH: That doesn't look like a yes face.

WOMAN: I'm sorry Mr. Sloan, your account history is working against your loan application.

KEITH: What does that mean?

WOMAN: Well, given your average monthly income and what your new mortgage payment would be, it's not a very reassuring picture.

KEITH: Well look, business is good. I mean, you know, it's…

WOMAN: We're also concerned that withdrew virtually all of your savings. That's usually a sign of trouble.

KEITH: Look my nephew nearly died in a car accident. I paid the medical bills, I just…

WOMAN: I wish I could help you.

[Carolyn's café]

(Jake comes in with Jenny)

IZZIE: Hey. Hey sweetie. I'm glad you brought Jenny.

JAKE: Yeah. Hey Ms. Shepherd. Can I talk to you for a sec?

CAROLYN: It's Carolyn, remember? Oh she's beautiful. What's up?

JAKE: Well look I'm really sorry about this but I don't think this is going to work out. Because now my mom, she's got the flu, and you know she can't watch Jenny and I can't keep flaking out on you like this.

CAROLYN: It's okay, Jake, I understand. Come here I want to show you something. (They go behind the counter to a crib) This was Derek'. And I can't throw anything away so, when you need to bring Jenny, it's fine.

JAKE: You'd let me do that?

CAROLYN: I wasn't much older than you when I had Derek. I know how hard it is to ask for help. But sometimes it's okay to have someone give you a hand

JAKE: I don't know what to say

CAROLYN: Say thank you, and get to work.

[Sloan House]

DEB: You were out late last night.

MARK: There was some stuff I had to take care of.

DEB: Try to remember to call, honey. (Mark puts a suitcase on the table) What's that?

MARK: Look, mom, you and I both know that no matter what we do, no matter what happens, dad's not going to let up until he wins. It's just the way he's wired. So I'm going to save us all one huge headache.

DEB: Mark what did he say to you? What did he do?

MARK: No, mom apparently the question is what did you do?

DEB: If your father is threatening you, you have to tell me the truth.

MARK: Why am I the only one who has to tell the truth around here?

DEB: Mark what did he say.

MARK: He told me that there's some things that you don't want people to know about you. And that he'd use it against you in court. Maybe you can tell me he's bluffing.

DEB: I made some mistakes in the past.

MARK: What kind of mistakes?

DEB: The kind that should stay in the past. None of it had anything to do with you or how much I love you, Mark you have to trust me.

MARK: I already tried that. I'll be back later to get the rest of my stuff.

DEB: Mark please listen to me.

MARK: You want to keep your secrets, Mom? Fine. I'm gonna help you do that. (They go outside and Dan is sitting in the car. Mark gets in; They drive off)

[Sloan Body Shop]

CAROLYN: Keith, you got a minute? I don't want to dance around this.

KEITH: Dance around what?

CAROLYN: Us. Where we're at now. I left you with the most important thing in my life and you let me down at a time when I really thought we had something.

KEITH: We do. Those 6 weeks were amazing to me. For once I felt like I was in Derek' life in a real way. I mean you have to know how much that meant to me.

CAROLYN: I don't doubt that, but.

KEITH: I know. It doesn't change what happened, right? I wasn't drunk, Carolyn.

CAROLYN: I know that. But that's not what this is about.

KEITH: Well I want you to know, one of these days, you're going to look at me and you're going to see the person you used to see.

CAROLYN: Where does that leave us now?

KEITH: I guess it doesn't.

[Derek' house-Outside]

(Addison knocks on his back door)

ADDISON: How you feeling?

DEREK: Okay I guess. And not so okay.

ADDISON: Me too. (they both walk outside and sit on the porch) Derek

DEREK: Addison

ADDISON: When I saw you lying there in the hospital right after the accident all I could think about was how my mom wasn't was luck as you. And then I remembered, after she died, it was Meredith who was there for me. We were just little kids and she would come over, every single day, to make sure I was okay. She's been my best friend ever since.

DEREK: Well life's short, Addison.

ADDISON: Too short to live it as a bad person. I cant betray her, Derek.

DEREK: You mean even more than we already have. (She gets up to leave) Addison. I'm sorry.

ADDISON: Me too. But it's better this way, right?

DEREK: Yeah. (she walks away starting to cry)

[Carolyn's Café]

(Mark comes in after they're closed to see Izzie)

IZZIE: Hey

MARK: Hey you're still here.

IZZIE: How are you? I'm always here. Are you okay?

MARK: Whatever I said last time you asked me that question probably still applies.

IZZIE: Want to get some coffee? There's some left if you want to talk about it.

MARK: Actually I'm kind of tired of talking about it.

IZZIE: Oh, okay. Well if there's anything I can do to help, let me know.

MARK: Well I was thinking about what you said, about living in the moment. Well I realized, that if I'm going to live in the moment, then I just want to live in it with you. (kisses her) So were you serious? About doing something for me?

IZZIE: Well that depends. What is it? (He looks towards the piano) Mark…no.

MARK: Here's your chance. Come on you said you do anything to help me and this would really help me take my mind off things.

IZZIE: You asked for it.

MARK: Yeah, I did. (She sits down and plays Elsewhere by Sarah McLachlan)

I love the time and in between

the calm inside me

in the space where I can breathe

I believe there is a

distance I have wandered

to touch upon the years of

reaching out and reaching in

holding out holding in

[Carolyn sitting at the table looking at pictures of her, Keith and Derek when he was a baby]

I believe

this is heaven to no one else but me

and I'll defend it long as I can be

left here to linger in silence

if I choose to

would you try to understand

[Mark and Dan moving into the beach house]

Oh the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free

the mold that clings like desperation

[Keith putting his business up for sale]

Mother don't you see I've got

to live my life the way I feel is right for me

say it's not right for you but it's right for me...

I believe

this is heaven to no one else but me

and I'll defend it as long as

I can be left here to linger in silence

if I choose to

would you try to understand

[Addison's room]

(She's drawing on the bed. Meredith comes in)

MEREDITH: Hey

ADDISON: You're out late.

MEREDITH: Lucky thing you finding Derek like that. If you didn't come along, who knows what might have happened.

ADDISON: Everything turned out okay.

MEREDITH: No, not really. I don't know what hurts worse, you and Derek sneaking around behind my back or you lying about it to my face.

ADDISON: Meredith

MEREDITH: No. The next time you want to steal my boyfriend, you might want to turn that thing off. (Looks to the web cam) I went into his room to check on him and his computer was on. I know you two were together. He meant everything to me, Addison. And I was ready to try and be his friend if that's what he needed. And now I don't really care if I see either one of you again. (She walks out. Addison looks at the web cam. Derek is watching her on his screen)


	17. The First Cut is the Deepest

**1.16 - The First Cut is the Deepest  
**

[Outside School]

(Addison is walking and sees Meredith approaching her)

ADDISON: Meredith (Meredith looks at her and walks pass. Jake starts walking with Addison)

JAKE: Addison

ADDISON: Hey

JAKE: What's the latest?

ADDISON: Boy dates girl, girl doesn't know what she wants, boy starts dating girl's best friend, girl ruins everything.

JAKE: Dark, anything I can do?

ADDISON: No, story pretty much ends there. You look like hell.

JAKE: Thanks. Only have been working on about two hours of sleep. I don't know what it was, but Jenny, just would not stop crying last night.

ADDISON: You try the key thing?

JAKE: Yeah, yeah I tried that, but as soon as I'd stop she'd start up again.

ADDISON: Try a shot of whisky? Always works for me.

(Addison and Jake share a laugh)

JAKE: So hey, listen. My cousin's getting married downtown this weekend. Is there any chance that you could watch Jenny for a few hours? You'd really be helping me out.

ADDISON: What's the pay?

JAKE: An entire night away from all this drama that you got going on.

ADDISON: Okay. You got yourself a sitter.

JAKE: Yeah? (Addison nods) Thank you.

[Beach House]

DAN: So, what's your mother got planned for you two this weekend?

MARK: As little as possible I hope.

DAN: Sit. Eat.

MARK: Dad, I can't, I gotta go. I haven't made it to school on time once since I moved out here.

DAN: Well you will now. (Holds up car keys and tosses them to Mark.)

[Their Driveway]

(Mark and Dan standing in front of a new Mustang)

DAN: Five speed mustang, fully loaded, and she's all yours. (Mark puts his bag down and walks to the door) I know this divorce has been hard on you, Mark. Just wanted to thank you for sticking by the old man. What's the matter? You're not supposed to look the gift horse in the mouth you know.

MARK: It's not a gift, Dad. This is a bribe.

DAN: A bribe. Wow. Not exactly the thank you I was expecting.

MARK: Okay, thanks for the car, Dad. Now I can get away from you whenever I want. (He gets in and speeds away)

[Outside School]

IZZIE: Hey. (Catches up with Addison) Derek told me about Meredith. I was afraid something like this might happen.

ADDISON: Ten points for Izzie.

IZZIE: How's she doing?

ADDISON: Who knows. I don't think she'll ever speak to me again. I know I wouldn't. (Mark drives around the corner honking. The girls see the Dan Sloan Motors license plate and try to see who's driving. Mark gets out)

ADDISON: What'd you do? Knock over your dad's dealership? (Mark gives her a sarcastic smile) Okay, none of my business. I'll see ya.

IZZIE: Okay. What is this?

MARK: Dad gave it to me. His way of showing me who's in control.

IZZIE: Ew, give it back.

MARK: No. If I'm going to live like this I'm going to take everything I can get.

IZZIE: Okay.

MARK: So what'd you do last night?

IZZIE: I was up all night bidding on eBay for those Sheryl Crow tickets.

MARK: Oh yeah. The show's tomorrow.

IZZIE: Yeah.

MARK: Any luck?

IZZIE: No, but there's three more auctions tonight.

MARK: I got DSL. Do you want to come over?

IZZIE: Oh yeah!

[Weight Room]

(Derek is lifting with his good arm. Alex comes in)

ALEX: You sure you should be pushing yourself so hard, man? I thought you were supposed to be at physical therapy.

DEREK: Look all they let me do is stretch right now. You know I figured, I get back in here, I build up some muscle, be back in shape twice as fast.

ALEX: Or risk messing yourself up for good.

DEREK: Who's side are you on anyway? Huh?

ALEX: I'm on your side, man. Look, all I'm saying is, dawg, what are you rushing back to?

DEREK: Look I worked hard to be a part of this team, Alex. We're undefeated. And I'm not giving up my spot now.

TIM: Hey gimp. Coach wants to see you at practice, pronto.

DEREK: Why?

TIM: What am I a psychic?

[Gym Hall]

(Meredith passes him in the hall giving him a bad look)

DEREK: Meredith, I'm sorry.

MEREDITH: Yeah, sorry you got caught.

DEREK: We didn't mean to hurt you.

MEREDITH: You did not just say that to me.

DEREK: Look we didn't plan any of this. It just happened.

MEREDITH: Go to hell.

[GYM]

(The boys are practicing. Tim misses a shot)

WEBBER: Tim, if you can't knock down that shot I'll find somebody who can. Now listen up, all of you. As long as we're a man short, you're gonna have to work double time to take up the slack. (The cheerleaders are practicing. Addison looks at Meredith and gets a dirty look in return.) Alright, let's play.

DEREK: You wanted to see me, Coach?

WEBBER: Yeah. How's that shoulder healing up?

DEREK: I'm working on it. It should be fine.

WEBBER: Quit working on it.

DEREK: Coach I know what I'm doing.

WEBBER: So do I. You're pushing yourself too hard. From now on I want you court side and out of the weight room.

DEREK: I'm useless here. What's the point?

WEBBER: The point is I'm still your coach. And I'm going to need you at playoffs. Lay off the weights. (To the team) Let's go! (Derek walks past him towards the doors) Let's get moving! (Dan is coming into the gym as Derek is leaving)

DAN: Didn't expect to see you back in the gym so soon.

DEREK: I'll bet.

DAN: (Holding the door open) Here.

DEREK: No, I can get my own door.

DAN: Fine. You're welcome.

DEREK: I'm welcome?

DAN: Yeah, for the whole rescue thing. Don't sweat it.

DEREK: If you think I owe you a thank you, you gotta be kidding me.

DAN: Oh what'd I do now? Save your life wrong?

DEREK: What you did doesn't change who you are. Doesn't make you a good guy.

DAN: You're right. I pulled you from that car so I could make your life a living hell. It was all a big plan so you could live to watch my son take his team to the state championships. Is that it? Is that what you want to hear? (Mark makes a lay up) Nice shot, Mark. That a boy. (Derek storms out of the gym with everyone watching)

WEBBER: Alright let's get back to business. Let's go. (Addison looks back at Meredith and gets another bad look)

[Outside the gym]

DAN: Mark.

MARK: For once I'm with Derek, Dad. I've got nothing to say to you.

DAN: You forgot you bag this morning. You nearly drove over it in your brand new Mustang.

MARK: I got clothes at home.

DAN: What's a guy got to do around here to get a little gratitude.

MARK: You don't want gratitude, Dad. That car's an investment. You're just looking for a return.

DAN: You don't want the car? Just say the word. (Mark sighs) Yeah, that's what I thought. What do I have to do to prove to you, you made the right choice when you picked me?

MARK: It wasn't a choice, Dad. It was a lack of one.

[Outside School]

(Meredith walking out of practice. Addison following)

ADDISON: Meredith! Sooner or later you're going to have to talk to me.

MEREDITH: Why don't I just smile at you, you know, Addison style, pretend everything's okay and lie to your face.

ADDISON: If I could go back to the way things were then I would.

MEREDITH: Back to when my best friend was cheating with my boyfriend and I was too stupid to realize it?

ADDISON: You're not stupid!

MEREDITH: Did you sleep with him?

ADDISON: No! No I didn't. Okay? We stopped before it got that far. God, Meredith, I am sorry okay? We were going to tell you and then the accident happened and you liked him so much and I just…

MEREDITH: Thought you'd spare me the heartache?

ADDISON: Yeah.

MEREDITH: Yeah well that worked out real well, didn't it?

ADDISON: Meredith!

MEREDITH: Are you in love with him? (Addison looks like she's thinking about it) Hmm? You know what, I don't even care. He's all yours now, have a great life together.

[Sloan Body Shop]

(Dan pulls up outside)

DAN: Hey. I heard a rumor this place was for sale. Some financial crisis? Don't tell me you're trying to make good on a certain nephew's medical expenses.

KEITH: I don't have time for your jabs today, Danny.

DAN: Tell you what. I'll buy the place.

KEITH: Yeah right.

DAN: No, I'm serious. I'll pay you market value for the property. You could pay off your debts with the profits. Meanwhile you could reopen the service center and run the place at a fair salary.

KEITH: You want me to work for you?

DAN: Nope, no, no, you'll still be your own boss I'll just be the guy behind the curtain. And once this place returns to profitability, I'll even let you buy it back.

KEITH: You must really think I'm an idiot.

DAN: Don't be so paranoid, Keith. You did a good thing. I'd hate to see you go down for it.

KEITH: Since when?

DAN: Maybe I turned over a new leaf. Regardless, you should think about this. Besides, I don't see anyone breaking down the door with other offers.

[Deb's House]

(Mark is getting out of the car)

DEB: Hey

MARK: Hey

DEB: Welcome home. I missed you.

MARK: I've only been gone a week, Mom.

DEB: I'm sorry for the way things ended last time, Mark.

MARK: Whatever.

DEB: Nice car. Dan give it to you?

MARK: Yeah. So?

DEB: I just never considered him as bribing you. You know it's a little hard to compete on that level.

MARK: I didn't want this, Mom. I gave you a chance to come clean with me, but you didn't want to do that.

DEB: Mark, you have to believe me. I'm only trying to protect you.

MARK: From what? What could be worse than this, Mom? Fine, you know what? You want to keep your secrets. I guess we all lose.

[Carolyn 's Café]

(Derek, Carolyn , and Izzie are sitting having dinner)

CAROLYN : I can't remember the last time the three of us did this.

IZZIE: Yes it's just like old times. Minus one spleen. (Derek doesn't look amused) Oh come on it's a joke. Tragedy plus time. Ha-ha. Alright, too soon. (Derek starts to reach for something with his right arm but it hurts him)

CAROLYN : Do you ever do it at physical therapy?

DEREK: Physical Therapy's a waste of time.

CAROLYN : Alright, let's try something else. How was school?

DEREK: Well let's see. Meredith hates me, and Addison won't talk to me.

IZZIE: See it is like old times.

DEREK: Oh you know what else? I saw Dan. He told me the reason he pulled me out of the wreckage, was just so that you know, he could watch me suffer.

CAROLYN : Derek, I'm sure that's not true.

DEREK: Mom, don't defend him.

CAROLYN : I'm not saying that Dan hasn't done some terrible things, but he did save your life.

DEREK: Whatever that's worth.

IZZIE: Oh snap out of it already. Come on.

DEREK: You know what? You're right. It's time. Time for a change. (He gets up)

CAROLYN : Where are you going?

DEREK: Out! (Throws the door open and walks outside)

IZZIE: Derek!

DEREK: Don't wait up.

[In the Bar]

DEREK: Give me a beer.

BARTENDER: Can I see your ID? (Derek hands him the fake ID Meredith made him) Bottle or draft?

DEREK: Draft's fine. (He takes off his splint) What do I owe you?

BARTENDER: She got it. (Derek looks over to a girl at the end of the bar and walks over to her)

GIRL: Nice eye contact. You got a name?

DEREK: I'm Derek

GIRL: You mean your name is Derek.

DEREK: Yeah that's what I said.

GIRL: No, you said you are Derek, like you're the only one out there. I've got news for you. It ain't about you and it ain't about me.

DEREK: Okay. Thanks for the beer. (starts to walk away)

GIRL: Do you believe in magic, Derek?

DEREK: No, not really.

GIRL: That's a shame. Sit down. Let me show you a trick. I'll bet you, I can get this drink back in this glass, without touching the plate. (She pours her drink on a plate, and puts the lime in the middle and sticks a match in it)

DEREK: What's the bet?

GIRL: To be decided. (she lights the match and puts the glass over it and the drink is sucked into it) See? Magic.

DEREK: Not bad.

GIRL: Yeah I'm full of tricks.

DEREK: Really? What's your name?

GIRL: Buy me a drink. Maybe I'll tell you.

[Addison's Room]

(She's drawing a picture of Derek, Meredith and herself shooting guns at the heart with a 3 in it. She unhooks her web cam. "Derek' Cell" Calls her phone)

ADDISON: You okay?

CAROLYN : Oh um, actually it's Carolyn . Derek' mom.

ADDISON: Oh, hi.

CAROLYN : I'm trying to track Derek down. Obviously he's not answering his cell phone and I tried the number he had for Meredith but she's not answering either. Do you think maybe they're together.

ADDISON: I don't really know.

CAROLYN : I don't mean to sound like a dramatic mother but he did just get out of the hospital.

ADDISON: No, yeah, um, I'll talk to her. See if she knows where he is.

CAROLYN : Thank you, Addison.

ADDISON: Bye.

[Meredith's Room]

(She's eating Chinese food on her bed watching TV)

MEREDITH: (Watching a woman on TV Crying) Oh God pull it together. (She changes the channel to Texas Chainsaw Massacre) Better. (Addison knocks on her door)

ADDISON: Hey

MEREDITH: What are you doing here?

ADDISON: You're not answering your phone.

MEREDITH: And apparently you're not getting the message. I don't want to talk to you. I can't believe you actually came over here.

ADDISON: Derek' mom called. She can't find him.

MEREDITH: Not my problem.

ADDISON: Okay fine. But if you can figure out where he might be, at least call his mom. See ya.

MEREDITH: Wait.

[Bar]

GIRL: So. What's your girlfriend's name? Got one right?

DEREK: Not anymore. I had two.

GIRL: Wow. You ever. What are they like?

DEREK: One's all about fun. The other I kind of had this huge emotional connection to. But I screwed both those up.

GIRL: So you got a broken heart. What? You're in here pouting. Boohoo. You know what the Easter bunny and true love have in common? Doesn't matter. Cause they don't exist.

DEREK: Sounds like you've been there.

GIRL: We all have our tangles. So you want to get out of here?

DEREK: I barely even know you.

GIRL: That's kind of the point. Come on, live a little..(trying to think of his name)

DEREK: Derek

GIRL: Derek. I'm Nikki. Let's go.

[Sloan Body Shop]

KEITH: (On the phone) Yeah, yeah I have a copy right here. Okay perfect, I'll send it off to you. Yeah, yeah good bye. (Carolyn walks in) Hey.

CAROLYN : Sorry to drop in on you like this. Has Derek been by tonight?

KEITH: Why? Is everything okay?

CAROLYN : I'm sure it's fine. He might even be home right now. What's with the for sale sign out front?

KEITH: Oh I just, you know, ran into a small skid there for a little while but everything's okay now. Selling was just a last resort.

CAROLYN : Okay that's it, I'm just going to take a loan against the café and write you a check.

KEITH: Look we already talked about it. I won't cash your check.

CAROLYN : Keith, this is your livelihood. I'm not going to let you lose your business on account of my son's expenses.

KEITH: Those are expenses he never would have had if it weren't for me. And I'm not closing the shop, I'm just restructuring a little bit.

CAROLYN : What does that mean?

KEITH: Means I needed a financial backer and I found one.

CAROLYN : What, like a loan shark?

KEITH: No, it's totally legit. Closing the deal tomorrow.

CAROLYN : Promise me you're not about to do something stupid.

KEITH: I promise.

[Bar]

ADDISON: What are we doing here?

MEREDITH: Derek and I had our first date here.

ADDISON: So what you think he came here looking for you?

MEREDITH: No I think he came here cause he knows they'll take the fake ID I got him.

BARTENDER: What are you having ladies?

ADDISON: Actually we're trying to track somebody down. He's tall, blondish, kind of a loaner.

MEREDITH: Cheats on his girlfriend with skinny blonde bitches.

BARTENDER: Nice.

MEREDITH: He was wearing this. (picks up the splint they had left on the counter) On his shoulder.

BARTENDER: Right. You just missed him. But he wasn't a loaner when he left, if you know what I mean.

MEREDITH: Hmm. You know I'm gonna have a beer.

ADDISON: Make it two.

BARTEDNER: You Got it.

[The mall]

LUACS: Okay tell me you have that key because you work here.

NIKKI: No I said I used to work here. Now I just play here. (She turns on a carousel) Come on.

DEREK: You said you work here. What if we get busted.

NIKKI: What if the ground opens up and swallows us. What if mars attacks. You can't worry about all the what if's in life. So. Relax and enjoy the ride. What happened to your shoulder?

DEREK: Car accident.

NIKKI: Can I touch it? (Derek takes his sweater off his arm. Nikki starts kissing his arm and hand) You know they say that you're never more alive than the moment before you die. Was it a rush?

DEREK: I don't remember. (Nikki kisses his neck)

NIKKI: You have to pay attention to the important moments, Derek. (She takes off her shirt) Sometimes, they only come around once. (She kisses him and sits him on the bench and they start making out while she takes off her bra)

[Carolyn 's Café]

(Derek and Nikki are eating alone)

NIKKI: So is this your after school job, high school boy? You are in high school right?

DEREK: Well…

NIKKI: It's okay. I like them young. (She grabs food off his plate)

DEREK: Are you serious? You just had a whole banana split.

NIKKI: What are you, the food police?

DEREK: I'm just saying, that's not right.

NIKKI: See that's your problem. Everything for you breaks down to right and wrong. You ever think maybe it's all gray?

DEREK: Not really. There's right and there's wrong. There's good and bad.

NIKKI: Okay, give me something's that bad and I'll tell you how it might be good.

DEREK: Okay. A busload of kids crashes.

NIKKI: The kids go to heaven. There's less pollution from the bus.

DEREK: Okay. Alright, alright. What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?

NIKKI: Forget it. I'm not the one in need of the attitude adjustment.

DEREK: I'll be the judge of that. Come on. Tell me your darkest secret.

NIKKI: You have any tabasco in this place?

DEREK: Yeah. Hold on. (He goes to the back) How about red peppers? Oh never mind, got it. (he comes out and Nikki's gone) Nikki? Nikki?

[Bar]

MEREDITH: You know it's funny. I look around at all these great looking guys and all I want to do is smash their pretty little faces. (Addison laughs) Don't even ask what I'm thinking when I look at you. You know, with Derek I can understand what happened. Especially given what he's probably up to tonight. He's a guy right? Guy's screw you over. But you and I were best friends and I thought that was supposed to mean something.

ADDISON: It does. God, Meredith, you will never know how sorry I am for making you question that. There was never a point to this whole thing that you weren't my best friend.

MEREDITH: Really? Well thank you for nothing.

ADDISON: Okay, you know what? Hard to leave the glow of your love, but I gotta go. I'm babysitting for Jake in the morning.

MEREDITH: Playing house with Jake Jaglieski. Don't waste any time do you?

ADDISON: It's a favor. Meredith are we ever going to get past this?

MEREDITH: I don't know, Addison. And right now, I don't really care. (Addison leaves. Some guy sits next to Meredith and she laughs) No.

[Derek' Room]

(He comes in late. His mom is at the door and turns on the light)

DEREK: I know. I know I'm late. You don't deserve that.

CAROLYN : You're damn right I don't.

DEREK: I'm sorry.

CAROLYN : You know you've been saying that a lot lately. What happened tonight, Derek?

DEREK: It's just. I've been screwing up a lot, Mom. I thought I could join the team and deal with it all. You know, basketball and the rest of it. But ever since I left the river court, I've been a mess. I fought with you and Keith, and Izzie. And I drove away two girls that I really cared about.

CAROLYN : Look, Derek. Being a teenager is hard. Honestly, it's all hard. But you have a lot of good things going for you.

DEREK: I know I do. And you're one of them. I think part of being a man, is owning up to your mistakes. So I promise you, I'm going to do better.

CAROLYN : Oh I know you will. Well for a plan B that worked out pretty well. (gets up to leave)

DEREK: What was plan A?

CAROLYN : I was going to kick you in the ass and ground you for life.

DEREK: Well I prefer plan B.

CAROLYN : Good night.

DEREK: Night.

[Beach House]

KEITH: Hey

DAN: What'd you get lost?

KEITH: I took a little drive, needed to clear my head.

DAN: And?

KEITH: I'm here aren't I?

DAN: I knew you'd do the right thing for yourself in the end.

KEITH: Well believe me, if I saw any other way out I'd take it.

DAN: Why are you so quick to think the worst of me, Keith?

KEITH: Well because I've known you my whole life, Dan. Feel free to prove me wrong.

DAN: Well my lawyers have looked over the contracts, everything's as we discussed. All it needs is your signature.

[Carolyn 's Café]

CAROLYN : Did I ever tell you what a wonderful job you've done?

DEB: I think you've thanked me a million times.

CAROLYN : Actually it's more than thanks. I've been thinking, we should partner up. Business has never been better.

DEB: Oh I'm flattered, Carolyn , but I can't. In the past, when things got bad with Dan, I would use work as an excuse to get away from him. Mark was always the one to suffer for it. I don't want that to happen again. I just hope it's not too late. Dan is already poisoning him against me.

CAROLYN : If Dan is telling lies about you just make sure Mark knows the facts.

DEB: What if what Dan's telling him isn't a lie?

CAROLYN : Whatever it is, Mark doesn't know your side. You got to talk to him, Deb. (Izzie comes in)

IZZIE: Life is so unfair.

CAROLYN : You didn't get the Sheryl Crow tickets?

IZZIE: No we got sniped.

CAROLYN : I'm sorry.

DEB: Izzie do you where Mark is?

IZZIE: Um I think he's still at your house.

DEB: I'm gonna…(She leaves)

IZZIE: How's Derek?

CAROLYN : I think he's going to be fine.

[Derek' House]

ALEX: Hey yo.

DEREK: Yo.

ALEX: What's up, dawg? How's that shoulder feeling, man? Up for a game?

DEREK: It's gonna be a while before I'm back on the court, Alex.

ALEX: Look man, I brought you a little something. (Pulls out a basketball) Might help you get back a little quicker. Remember signing this? 4th grade. Man we promised each other those signatures would be worth millions one day. Remember that?

DEREK: Yep.

ALEX: It's your turn to hold on to it. Help keep you focused on that prize.

DEREK: Thanks, man.

ALEX: Do what you got to do. Just remember, you always got us. Alright?

DEREK: Alright.

[Outside Jake's House]

ADDISON: Hey

JAKE: Hey

ADDISON: Nice Suit. What, they got you parking cars?

JAKE: You're funny. (Jenny cries a little) Shh, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.

ADDISON: Hey! Come here, hey Jenny. Hey remember me?

JAKE: Addison

ADDISON: Hey. How are you? I missed you.

JAKE: So I'm sorry you couldn't meet my parents, they took off for the wedding separately. My dad, he likes to get an early start.

ADDISON: Yeah my dad's the total opposite. He's totally like 3 minutes before the flight kind of guy.

JAKE: Okay so look, I wrote everything down. When she eats, when she sleeps, what toys she likes. And I put all my numbers down. My cell, my pager. I've got my moms, my dads, my cousin who's getting married, I put his number down. If you need anything at all I'm just going to be less than an hour away so just call anybody…

ADDISON: Jake, we're going to be cool.

JAKE: Okay. I guess I'm a little nervous. I've never left her alone with anybody but my parents before.

ADDISON: And you picked me?

JAKE: Well I…

ADDISON: I'm just kidding. I'm kidding with you, it's okay. Go, have fun at the wedding.

JAKE: Okay, okay. Alright, I'll be back in a few hours, okay Angel? You be good.

ADDISON: Take your time.

JAKE: Alright, thanks Addison.

ADDISON: Bye. Hey.

[Webber's Porch]

WEBBER: Well if it's not Mr. Sloan. What do I owe this pleasure?

DEREK: I came to apologize, Coach.

WEBBER: Sit down.

DEREK: I've been kind of screwing up. I shouldn't have walked out on practice the other day.

WEBBER: You're right. But, you've got a lot on your plate.

DEREK: I've been thinking about my position on the team.

WEBBER: That spot's yours. It will be there when you're ready.

DEREK: Yeah I know but.

WEBBER: If we lose a game or two along the way then so be it.

DEREK: I appreciate that. But we both know you need another shooter. If that means that you've got to fill my spot, then I'm asking you to give someone else a chance. Look the guys are undefeated. That's important to me. It's important to them.

WEBBER: Apology accepted.

DEREK: Thanks, Coach.

WHITYE: Take care of yourself.

[Mark's Room]

(He's playing a video game. Deb comes in)

DEB: Mark. Can we talk for a minute? I don't want to keep secrets from you, Mark, so I'm telling you this because I love you and because I think you deserve the truth. (Mark turns off the tv and turns around to listen) A while ago, your father and I were having serious trouble. And, I met someone else. I left you father to be with this man.

MARK: When?

DEB: A few years back. You were at basketball camp for the summer.

MARK: When I came back Dad told me you were gone on a business trip.

DEB: Please understand I was confused and I was selfish. As soon as I realized I might risk losing you forever I called it all off and came back. But Mark I have never forgiven myself. (Mark starts packing a bag.) You don't know how hard it's been for me to live with this guilt.

MARK: Hard for you? Dad was a nightmare that summer, Mom. You know that. And all those nights I called you to tell you how he was you didn't come home because you were with some guy. Don't you see what you did? You gave me to him, Mom. You knew exactly how he was and you made me dad's property.

DEB: Oh I never thought that…

MARK: Everything he's turned me into. All of this. This is your fault.

DEB: That's why I came home. For you.

MARK: No, you didn't come home for me, Mom. You came home because your fling ended. Just forget it. I don't want to be a part of this family anymore.

DAB: (crying) Mark. (He takes his bag and walks out)

[Carolyn 's Café]

MARK: So now I know. I don't ever remember feeling like this, Izzie. I mean, yeah with my dad, but she abandoned me.

IZZIE: I'm sorry.

MARK: I can't go back there. And I can't live with my dad either. I'm screwed.

IZZIE: Maybe not. There might be an answer.

[Sloan Body Shop]

(A Dan Sloan Motors sign has been put over Keith's board outside. A man is on the ladder taking down the sale sign)

KEITH: What in the hell are you doing?

MATT: Oh you must be Keith. Name's Matt Perry. (Puts his hand out to shake but Keith doesn't take it)

KEITH: Yeah.

MATT: I guess I'm your new boss.

KEITH: Like hell you are. (Walking inside to Dan) Hey. You want to tell me what in the hell is going on here? Dan Sloan Service Annex? What are you out of your mind?

DAN: Well Dan Sloan is a brand name. We wanted to attract the right kind of customer.

KEITH: There's a guy out there telling me he's my boss.

DAN: Well Matt runs my service department so technically you do fall under his jurisdiction.

KEITH: Yeah well technically you can kiss my ass

DAN: Come on. What did you expect? A hand out? This was a legitimate business deal.

KEITH: Yeah? Well I want out.

DAN: Well things don't work that way, Keith. You walk away now, this shop is mine.

[Jake's House]

(Jenny is crying and Addison gets her keys to make her stop)

ADDISON: Oh no, no. Hey, hey. Remember these? Okay. Yeah. (Jenny takes them and stops crying, then tries to put them in her mouth.) Okay, no you don't want to put those in your mouth because these are gross. (She takes them and Jenny cries again) Shh. Oh no. (Addison looks at the keys thinking. Next a mobile is above the crib with the keys hanging down and Jenny isn't crying) Who're you going to be, little girl? (Jake comes in the door) Shh.

JAKE: Hey. Look at this.

ADDISON: I got copies. How was the wedding?

JAKE: Oh it was good. I mean it's a wedding, you know? My parents were having a good time (making a drinking motion) so they decided to stay downtown.

ADDISON: Alright, then I'll clear out and you can relax while it's still quiet.

JAKE: Well hey, I could order pizza, pop in a movie. It's the least I could do.

ADDISON: Okay. No chick flicks.

JAKE: No chick flicks.

[Mark's House]

(Mark comes in and hands Deb a folder)

DEB: What is this?

MARK: I'm petitioning for emancipation from you and dad.

DEB: What?

MARK: I talked to a lawyer. Says I have case. I'll be living by myself. How does it feel to be abandoned, Mom?

[Meredith's House]

(Derek knocks on the door and Meredith answers)

DEREK: I know you don't have any reason to listen to me.

MEREDITH: You're right I don't. (She starts to close the door but he stop it)

DEREK: Meredith. I'm not asking for forgiveness. I just want you to know how sorry I am for what I did.

MEREDITH: How sorry you are? Do you know that the entire time that we were dating I actually felt inferior to you? What a joke. You are just like every other guy on the planet. You're a liar and a cheater.

DEREK: You're right. I lied to you. And there's no excuse for that.

MEREDITH: Whatever. Why don't you tell it to the girl you hooked up with last night. (She throws his splint at him) As far as excuses, you don't owe me any. I'm not your girlfriend. And from here on out, I'm not even your friend. (She shuts the door in his face)

[Carolyn 's Café]

(Mark is at the counter and Izzie is cleaning. Someone walks in.)

IZZIE: Sorry we're…(She turns around and it's Sheryl Crow)

SHERYL: I was hoping to get a cup of coffee.

IZZIE: Open! We are so open. Cup of cup, uh cup cup of coffee, yeah. We can, uh, we can do that for you. Sheryl Crow. I'm a huge fan. You have no idea how much it killed me to miss your concert tonight. We, we waited on line and everything and then the stupid eBay snipers just…

MARK: Izzie. Let it go.

IZZIE: Right.

SHERYL: Thanks. How much do I owe you?

IZZIE: One song per cup.

(Sheryl looks at the guy with her; They start playing and Mark and Izzie are sitting at a table in front of them)

I would have given you all of my heart

But there's someone who's torn it apart

IZZIE: You know the sad thing is, nobody's going to believe us when we tell them.

MARK: I can solve that problem. (He gets up and takes a picture on his phone of Izzie smiling in front of them.)

And he's taken just all that I had

But if you want I'll try to love again

Baby, I'll try to love again but I know

[Beach House]

(Deb walks in with the folder)

DAN: What is it? What's the matter?

DEB: He's leaving us, Dan. And I don't blame him.

The first cut is the deepest

Baby I know the first cut is the deepest

But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed

When it comes to loving me he's worse

[Meredith lying on her bed]

[Derek sitting at his computer looking at Addison's website that says "Web cam offline. Server not responding"]

I still want you by my side

Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried

And I'm sure going to give you a try

And if you want I'll try to love again (tryyy) Baby, I'll try to love again but I know

[Addison reading something at her desk]

The first cut is the deepest

Baby I know the first cut is the deepest

But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed

When it comes to loving me he's worst

[Jake's House]

(He's cleaning up the plates and sees a picture of Jenny that Addison drew. He smiles and looks at Jenny sleeping. Someone rings his doorbell and he answers)

The first cut is the deepest baby I know

The first cut is the deepest try to love again...

NIKKI: Hi, Jake.

JAKE: Nikki.

NIKKI: So, how's my daughter?


End file.
